


Queen of S.E.E.S.

by Weegee_Board



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Erotic Electrostimulation, Erotic Photography, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Harems, Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Play, Light Angst, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Painplay, Robot Sex, S&M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Tattoos, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 99,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weegee_Board/pseuds/Weegee_Board
Summary: Hamuko dreams of putting the girls of Iwatodai beneath her heel. And with one chance encounter during a hot summer night, her dreams might just become reality.





	1. Foolish Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations one and all! I am the Weegee Board. This is my first story on this site, so please feel free to post any and all constructive criticism you might wish in the comments. But before we begin, I must affirm that this story was inspired by a piece of art over at http://hypnohub.net/post/show/19892 so if you enjoy this piece, please give the original work a look.

_**Friday, June 19th, 2009** _

Anyone who knew the kids living the Iwatodai dorm had some matter of opinion about them.

Some thought they were just a gaggle of misfits, living together out of necessity and ignoring one another whenever possible. There was just no way that people with such vastly different personalities as Junpei Iori and Akihiko Sanada would live together willingly and enjoy it, was there?

Others thought they were as close as war buddies, given their interactions at Gekkoukan, unknowingly right on the money, even if they could never guess the nature of their war. Whenever someone looked at Yukari Takeba and her new friend Fuuka Yamagishi, it was easy to see the bonds of friendship that formed between them.

But no matter what people thought of the students, there was one thing everyone could agree on about the Iwatodai dorm: Whatever semblance of order existed in the dormitory, it came from the hands of Mitsuru Kirijo.

Everyone knew of the imposing heiress to the Kirijo zaibatsu and student council president of Gekkoukan High School, even if they didn’t know the full extent of her responsibilities. Even Hamuko Arisato, the brunette who transferred to Gekkoukan back in April was immediately shaken by the authority of her presence, then shaken again by her senpai’s beauty and sophistication the second she laid eyes on her for the first time. But as the time passed, Mitsuru took a liking to her, first for her abilities, then simply out of respect, trusting the newcomer enough to let her act as field leader of their secret Shadow-fighting organization. She even earned a seat in the student council, even if it was so Kirijo could keep an eye on her.

But regardless of that fact, anyone in the student council room with them could see the trust and respect in Mitsuru’s eyes whenever she spoke to Hamuko. What they couldn’t see, were the thoughts inside of Hamuko’s mind at the moment.

_‘God I wish I could grab Mitsuru by the hair and make her eat my cunt, give the bitch something useful to do with her mouth.’_

Deep down Hamuko was envious of her senpai, in more ways than one. She envied the respect the heiress got from everyone, particularly from her fellow S.E.E.S. members. Hamuko was the one who led the team up the distorted floors of Tartarus, fighting through piles of monsters while prim and proper Mitsuru stood in the entrance, barking orders while sipping some tea or fingering herself - in Arisato’s thoughts, at least, an image she would definitely save for later use - at least until Fuuka joined and she had no more excuses to leave the heavy lifting to others.

Hamuko was the one who procured supplies and equipment for the team, with her own money no less! She literally lived, studied and worked with an actual billionaire and she couldn’t get a single yen for shadow-extermination purposes. Yeah she earned buckets of money from the defeated shadows, but that was beside the point. She was the one keeping her team alive in the battlefield, and yet Mitsuru Kirijo was the one treated like a queen.

And that was undoubtedly the greatest source of her envy. Every single student in Gekkoukan held some level of admiration for Mitsuru Kirijo. And for good reason, Mitsuru Kirijo was an impressive young woman. The president of the Gekkoukan high school student council was beautiful, intelligent, and had an imposing, almost intimidating presence, one most would think impossible to come from a 17-year old, even if said 17-year old was the heiress to the largest company in Japan, trained from birth to debate, argue, and even fight her way to success. Even if at the present time, success meant simple preparations to the school festival, an event three months away. Mitsuru Kirijo was also extremely organized and dedicated.

Oh how Hamuko longed to be looked at like that! To be seen with respect, admiration, and love! And she knew exactly who she wanted to look at her in such manner.

Fuuka Yamagishi, the shy, reserved, adorable girl with cyan hair.

Yukari Takeba, the beautiful, charming brunette her gaze often wandered to in class.

And of course, the one, the only, Mitsuru Kirijo.

Hamuko Arisato fantasized about her friends and teammates, at night, in the comfort and privacy of her soundproofed room. They were sordid affairs, where affectionate, loving glances were replaced by lust-addled glares. And while effective, she knew they would forever remain fantasies. Unless she did something. Unless she usurped Mitsuru of her throne and seduced her female teammates. But how would she go about this?

Loathe as she was to say it, the transfer student couldn’t exactly beat the heiress into submission. Mitsuru was quite the fencer, not to mention she always had a sword with her. Probably so she could shove the hilt up her ass - another pleasant image Arisato would save for later - Regardless, Hamuko stood no chance of beating Mitsuru, and even if she did, it’s not like the girls would turn their gazes to her instead. Oh if only it were that simple.

“What do you think, Arisato-san?”

She was awoken from her fantasies by the very protagonist of them, a harsh reminder that she was still in a boring student council meeting.

“I think that’s a great idea, if we have the budget for it.” She replied, hoping no one noticed the peek she took of Chihiro’s notes.

“Hmm. That is true. How is our budget, Fushimi-san?” Mitsuru asked.

“Well, we should have enough for everything we need once the cuts are applied.” replied the shy, mousy treasurer who also made a few special appearances in Hamuko’s fantasies. She would be an absolute treasure to dominate.

“Right, the budget cuts…” Hamuko said, half-stating and half-grumbling. It wasn’t a substantial cut, but the cut to the tennis club’s budget stung nonetheless Regardless, now the whole team had to find a way to supplement their budget. Maybe a bake sale?

Right before Hamuko’s ideas led to her fantasizing about Yuko dressed only in an apron and Rio served on a platter like a pig at a banquet for all present to enjoy - complete with an apple in her mouth - Mitsuru continued the conversation.

“I’m sorry Arisato-san, but your club has not performed up to the standards. The cut is justified.” Mitsuru reminded.

“Yes, I understand Kirijo-senpai.” Hamuko replied, hiding the annoyance in her voice, though adding under her breath “Rio is right, club’s full of slackers.”

“Trés bien, unless someone else has another matter to discuss, the meeting is adjourned. Have a good afternoon.” The president said, followed by the students getting up from their chairs and saying their goodbyes, until the room was empty, save for the two S.E.E.S. members.

“Will you head to the dorms, Arisato-san?” Asked Mitsuru, packing her notes into a briefcase.

“Not right now. I have some time to spare, so I think I’ll head to the mall and see if I can get some new stuff for our club, know what I’m saying?” Hamuko answered, stretching after a long - in her mind anyways - meeting.

“Hmm, I see. Well in that case, I hope your efforts bear fruit. Stay safe.” Mitsuru said, and with a wave and a goodbye, left. Leaving Hamuko Arisato alone. Just the girl and her fantasies. Until she packed up her own things and left.

* * *

 

Hamuko’s efforts did not bear fruit, only seeds. Their contact with the police had nothing worthwhile, and the drugstore was having a sale next weekend so she would wait for that, leaving only the antique shop, the mysterious establishment that could imbue items with the powers of Personas, turning them into powerful weapons. She ordered a new bow for Yukari, hoping that would fix her little accuracy problem. Oh well, at least she had some good spells up her arsenal.

And she was cute as hell. Especially bent over her knee.

*smack* “One! I'm sorry for being such a bad archer, Mistress! Will you please punish me more?”

Yukari was bent over her Mistress’ lap, dressed in the high-cut armor Mistress Hamuko bought for her the other week - not to be actually worn as armor, more like exotic lingerie - along with a pink leather collar as the transfer student sat on the edge of her bed. Arisato herself was dressed like a true dominatrix, black leather corset with a silver XXII sewn into the front, right beneath her breasts, - which alongside her pussy were exposed to the night air - black opera gloves reaching up to her elbows and black leather heeled boots reaching past her knees. Her chestnut hair was undone, coming down in waves to the middle of her back, with a few strands over her shoulders.

*smack* "Thirteen! I'm sorry for being such a bad archer, Mistress! Will you please punish me more?”

They had gone to Tartarus the previous day, and though they spent what felt like hours climbing the tower, leaving the den of Shadows battered and bruised, S.E.E.S. had achieved less than ideal results.

*smack* “Hmnh, t-twenty-four! I'm so sorry for being such a bad archer, Mistress! Will you please punish me more?”

Partly because Yukari was simply not having a good day, missing a substantial amount of her shots. Some inconsequential, some critical.

*SMACK* “AHH, th-thirty-five! I'm so sorry for being such a shitty archer.. Mistress! Will you please spank me more?!”

So she decided to punish Yukari, removing the heads of half a dozen of her arrows and bundling them up to use like a makeshift paddle. Then proceeding to give Takeba’s round, bouncy ass one swing for each miss.

 ***SMACK*** "AARGH FUCK! Forty, huh, eight! Please forgive m-"

Hamuko grabbed Yukari by the hair, bringing her head up level to her own, and forcing her into a kiss, her tongue invading the archer's mouth. Yukari quickly reciprocated, allowing Arisato's tongue passage as she basked in this glorious moment of relief. She had done it. She had endured her Mistress' punishment, shamefully recounted every single shot she missed, every single time she let her team and most importantly, her Mistress, down.

"That." Hamuko said after the kiss, accompanied by a quick slap on Yukari's cheek.  
"Was number forty-nine. You were so close too."

"NO! Hamuko-sama I'm sorry! Please, it won't happen again!" Yukari's eyes widened in fear of the retaliation in store for her. "I'm begging you, don't make me start from the beginning, I'll do anything!"

But instead of bending the archer over her knee again and starting the punishment anew, Hamuko tossed Yukari over to the bed, making her groan as she landed on her ass. Even the soft mattress of her Mistress' bed was of no help to soothe her pain.

"Oh you will, Takeba." Hamuko said, standing up and tossing the bundle of arrow shafts to Yukari. "But since you managed to make it past the halfway mark, I will be a good Mistress and give you a little break. Feel free to fuck yourself with those while I check up on the other girls." Arisato turned on her heel, leaving behind Yukari as she voiced her gratitude to her kind Mistress, amidst the pleasured moans and the sounds of the shafts rapidly going in and out of the archer's cunt, violently shoving them in an attempt to get as much pleasure as possible before her Mistress' inevitable return.

Heels clacking on the floor, the field leader of S.E.E.S. made her way to a nearby wooden chair, stopping just short of the puddle beneath it. She looked down at the dripping juices, falling from the chair and hitting the ground with sounds lost amidst the moans of their owner. She saw the girl's legs, cuffed to the legs of the chair, dainty toes curling in pleasure and sweat dripping down them to add to the collection beneath the seat.

The transfer student slowly looked up, past the free hand furiously masturbating, tired, twitchy, almost random motions selling out the exhaustion of the girl commanding it. A quick glance to the side showed the other hand was cuffed to the arm of the chair, gripping it violently.

Finally, Hamuko Arisato continued moving her gaze upward journey once again, past the sweat-drenched stomach and the heaving, petite breasts, stopping for a second to admire the cyan collar around the girl's neck, before landing her gaze on the enraptured, tortured, exhausted face of Fuuka Yamagishi.

"How many times did you get off so far, Fuuka?" Arisato asked, reaching out to carefully remove a few strands of hair stuck to the cook's face. "Two? Three?"

"F-five, Hamuko-sama." The cyan-haired girl said, not even bothering to hide the exhaustion on her voice. "I've had five... o-orgasms... since you locked.. me here, Mistress."

"Five! Impressive. You sure work hard when you want to." The brunette said, a mocking tone of amazement in her voice, before quickly pinching both of the girl's nipples, twisting them hard. "It's a shame you don't want to when we're in Tartarus, waist-deep in monsters, while you're jilling yourself in the entrance instead of paying fucking attention to our surroundings!"

"AAHH! I'M REALLY SORRY HAMUKO-SAMA! IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN I SWEAR!" Fuuka yelled, feeling the pain radiating from her chest give her a shot of energy as she continued fingering herself, afraid to stop even under such circumstances.

"Damn right it won't!" Hamuko said, releasing the sitting girl's nipples, silently impressed by the overseer's dedication to her punishment. She could see the girl's hand, moving frantically in and out, almost shoved in its entirety. "Because now, you're going to cum one time for every ambush we took before the hour is over, or you're not leaving that chair! Am I understood, you horny bitch?"

"Yes Mistress, I understand! I'm sorry I'm such a horny bitch!" The cyan-haired student said, tears forming in her eyes in shame and pain, of disappointing the woman she loved.

With a sigh, she knelt down in front of Fuuka, being careful not to step on the puddle, and removed a small key she had placed inside one of her gloves.

"Stop for a second and look at me, Fuuka." Hamuko said, in a low, caring tone, as she placed a finger on the cook's face, wiping off the moisture beginning to form beneath her eyes. "Do you understand why you're being punished?"

"Y-yes, Mistress. I was.. pleasuring myself when I should have been watching out for the team." Fuuka said, taking deep breaths to regain her strength.

"That's right. We were ambushed eight times because you weren't paying attention." Arisato said, lightly caressing the sitting girl's face. “I know sometimes it seems like we can hold our own, that were just making our way up Tartarus without breaking a sweat, but there’s a reason for that. It’s because we have you watching our backs, Fuuka. I know that you think sometimes that your abilities aren’t helpful to us, but they are the reason we’ve made it so far. So we need you to focus when we’re going up the tower, it may seem like you can just take some time off for yourself, that we will be fine without you, but that’s not the case. Everyone needs to pull their weight. It doesn't matter if it's because you're horny or tired or whatever. The team is counting on you. I am counting on you. Got it, sweetie?"

"Got it. I-I mean, understood, Mistress, I promise I'll pay attention next time!" Fuuka said, blushing deeply and panting heavily. "I learned my lesson, I promise I'll, be good, so I'm begging you, can you please let me go, Hamuko-sama?"

Hamuko said nothing, only looking at the girl in front of her with a neutral look on her face, before unlocking Fuuka's other arm, watching as the girl began rubbing her bound wrist.

"You have two options." The Mistress said, standing up, overshadowing the imprisoned student. "One, you continue with your punishment until you cum eight times. I'm even being generous enough to let you use your other hand, as well as not increasing the amount or adding a time limit on you for daring to ask such a stupid question."

Hamuko then held up the key to the cuffs in front of Fuuka's face, still maintaining her serious tone and blank expression, watching the young cook squirm and shiver in her seat.

"Or two. You unlock the cuffs on your legs, and leave. You take a shower, or just go to bed, or cook something, or whatever. But I promise you. If you do decide to leave..." Arisato said, slowly inching closer and closer to the overseer's face. "...I will be VERY disappointed in you."

She then tossed the key at the restrained girl, who scrambled to secure it before it fell on the floor. She looked at it, and pondered the choices her Mistress gave her, almost making out her own reflection in the shiny surface. Her own, exhausted, sweating, blushing, reflection. She knew what was the right thing to do.

And in one motion, placed the key in her mouth and swallowed it, lightly rubbing her throat as the metallic object passed by, and opening her mouth to show her tongue, like a child whose parent made them swallow bitter medicine.

"Good girl." Hamuko said with a grin on her face, leaning in to give Fuuka a quick kiss on the forehead, followed by another one her nose, before making out with her in earnest, pushing her tongue against the cook's mouth, demanding entrance.

"You..." The cyan-haired girl said, panting, after Hamuko broke up the kiss. "Your tongue definitely tastes better than the key, Hamuko-sama."

"I would hope so." The transfer student replied with a small chuckle. "Now, you still owe me three orgasms, so get to it, ya slut."

"Yes Mistress!" Fuuka excitedly proclaimed, moving her newly-freed hand down to her pussy to pick up where its twin left off, while her other arm moved up to her breasts, lightly caressing them and pinching her nipples.

The S.E.E.S. field leader took in the sight of the girl in front of her, fresh juices already running down her legs and adding to the puddle on the floor. She smiled at the cook's enthusiasm, her own cunt moistening at the thought of Fuuka choosing to remain locked up forever only to please her Mistress.

It didn't matter that Hamuko had another key. The message was sent.

She turned around and made her way to the last girl in the room, only passing a quick glance to Yukari, who had broken up the bundle of sticks, alternating between shoving four in her cunt and two up her asshole, tongue sticking out and face contorted in pleasure. 'I don't remember telling her to do that.' Hamuko thought, cooking up a punishment for the archer. Maybe she would tie a bowstring around her nipples and send her to class like that...

Deciding to leave the task of coming up for a punishment for Yukari for another time, Hamuko continued on her way to the last girl in the room, walking past several torn scraps of clothing, a pair of boots and a discarded Evoker before reaching her destination.

The girl in front of her was an absolute mess. The long pencil skirt she normally wore had been cut and torn into a long scrap of cloth, one end wrapped around the end of her long, voluptuous red hair and the other connected to the ceiling. Not by a knot or hook, but instead encased in a thick layer of ice, securing it as well as any other tool could, but leaving enough room on the cloth to allow her to bend over at the waist, keeping her chest parallel to the floor, as was ordered by her Mistress.

Her fancy white blouse was also gone, and instead she wore its tatters. One sleeve was wrapped around her eyes, keeping her in the dark as she was made to imagine the distress her slave sisters were enduring. The other was wrapping around her mouth, though that didn't do much to contain the sounds of her moans and cries of pleasure. Part of the remaining fabric was torn into several straps and wrapped around her hands, a small mercy provided for her by Mistress, making it easier for her to hold the metal bucket full of freezing water in which she was made to submerge her full, heavy tits. She could feel how painfully hard her nipples were, and all she wanted was to cast aside the cold bucket and play with her extremely sensitive breasts. But she couldn't, not until Mistress Arisato allowed.

Her legs were spread wide, the rest of the torn fabric of her expensive blouse wrapped around her ankles, the other ends frozen into the ground not unlike the rag that was once her designer skirt, only much tighter, leaving no room for her legs to move, and exposing her puckered asshole and dripping pussy to the cold air.

Having circled around the blindfolded slave to admire her ragged mess, including the burgundy collar around her neck and the surprise she planted on the floor between her spread legs, Hamuko Arisato in front of Mitsuru Kirijo's face, contorted in pain and pleasure, and made her presence known.

"Oh the wonders of ice spells. Does the cold hurt, Mitsuru?" Hamuko asked, dipping two fingers into the ice-cold water and running them over one of her slave's shaved armpits, causing her to scream in surprise as she tightened her grip on the bucket.

"Y-yish, M-M-Mishtrhs!!" The heiress replied, knowing that the gag in her mouth would not serve as an excuse to keep quiet when her Mistress expected an answer. While listening to Mitsuru's imposing voice reduced to a garbled mess would never get old for Hamuko, the brunette reached down and undid the gag around her slave's mouth, dropping the rag in the bucket. She then reached into the redhead's mouth to remove the slave's S.E.E.S. armband that was shoved in there earlier, and tossed it over her shoulder, missing Yukari by only a couple of feet.

"Right? The feeling of the cold, spreading over your skin, setting your nerves, oddly enough, on fire...” The domme said with a light chuckle, picking up the rag she had thrown into the bucket, before twisting it over Mitsuru’s back, the freezing droplets causing the redhead to tighten her grip on the vessel and bite her lip to stifle a scream, as her cunt dripped more and more. “Can you imagine what something like this would do to a Shadow?” Arisato continued, again dipping the rag she held in the icy water and pouring it all over Mitsuru’s back and ass, a few drops running down her lower curves, over her twitching holes. “Maybe if you stopped casting your stupid Marin Karin spells and froze some of the fucking things, you would know, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes Mistress! I’m sorry Mistress! I promise to be a better fighter for you, Arisato-sama!” Mitsuru answered, her pussy leaking like a tap, and cold sweat spreading over her body.

“Oh you will be sorry.” The brunette Mistress replied ominously, slapping Mitsuru’s ass with the rag before ripping off the makeshift blindfold from over her slave’s eyes. “I will show you just how sorry you will be.”

With that statement, Hamuko took the bucket from Mitsuru, who shivered and gasped in the sudden change in temperature of her tits, glistening with cold water and nipples harder than she ever felt them before. Before she could adjust however, Hamuko tore the fabric holding her hair to the ceiling, still leaving the end wrapped around her burgundy locks intact - a handy leash to grab her bitch's attention - and turned her head back, leading the slave’s gaze to the punishment she had placed on the floor in between her spread legs.

“W-what..?” Mitsuru mumbled, stunned by the appearance of a frozen stalagmite in between her legs, the tip a few inches from her moist slit. “When did that get there?”

“Oh I just cast a little Bufu spell on the floor while you were dunking your tits on ice. Figured that would keep your attention.” The field leader answered, removing the wraps from Mitsuru’s palms and wrapping them around the slave’s wrists, binding them behind her back. “But that was just a little icy bump on the ground. The rest, well...” Hamuko continued, swiping a few fingers over the icicle, then placing them on the heiress’ tongue. “See if you can spot it.” Taking that as a permission, Mitsuru closed her mouth around her Mistress’ digits, lapping them up and savoring the taste. The taste she grew very familiar with.

“It’s..!” Mitsuru spat out, eyes widening at the realization of what she had just tasted. “That’s my… my..!”

“Yep! I really wanted to make sure you learned your lesson, so here’s a way ice can be really painful to someone.” The brunette explained, wiping the fingers Mitsuru had licked on the slave’s hair. “And I guess I could have just made a full icicle with a more powerful spell, but that was nowhere near as fun as watching you make it grow with every drop of your cum.”

While Mitsuru was distracted by the idea of leaking enough cum to build a waist-high icicle - an idea that only made her juices drip all the more - her Mistress grabbed her by the hair, breaking her out of her daze and forcing the slave’s gaze squarely onto her.

“Here’s the deal. You are going to sit on that giant ice dildo, Kirijo, and drop your pussy in it, over and over and over again until that thing melts and your cunt hits the floor... either that or until you pass out. Only then will you be free to go. Do I make myself clear, Mitsuru?”

“Yes Hamuko-sama, I understand.” The redhead replied with certainty in her tone, ready to overcome any punishment her Mistress came up for her. She would make her superior proud, no matter how humiliating or daunting the task ahead was.

With that, Arisato released her grip on Mitsuru’s locks, taking a couple of steps back to fully view the full splendor of Mitsuru Kirijo, heiress to the legendary Kirijo zaibatsu, and respected president of the student council, naked, bound in the rags of her once fine designer clothes, and standing over an icy stalagmite of her own sexual fluids.

Mitsuru, readying herself, looked down at the floor, her gaze eventually landing on the glowing blue ice shard at the bottom of the icicle, the original freezing spell cast by her Mistress to punish her for her mistakes in combat.

“Oh, and Mitsuru?”

“Yes, Mistr-”

Before she could even react to her Mistress’ inquiry, the redhead was splashed in the face and chest with the freezing water on the bucket her tits had been submerged in. Gasping at the cold feeling, heaving at the hardening of her nipples and goosebumps in her skin, her quivering legs gave out and she fell, impaling her pussy on the ice-solid dildo, throwing her head back and screaming as the rough icicle penetrated her folds, hitting her deep in the cervix and making her squirt immediately.

“Stay frosty.” The brunette said, picking up one of the white scraps of fabric on the floor and tying it around the slave’s mouth once again, then giving the redhead a quick kiss on her clothed mouth before placing the bucket over her head. Hamuko eyed her handiwork, looking at the sight of the humiliated, now faceless heiress and feeling her own pussy moistening all the more.

Mitsuru, on the other hand, rode out the waves of her orgasm, shouting into the cloth gag in her mouth. When she came to her senses, she found herself bound, gagged, and blinded once again, only now she couldn’t hear anything short of a scream. Even her nose betrayed her, the chilly, damp air around her all she could sense. Only her sense of touch truly remained intact, for better or worse. All she could feel was the cold water, running down her sensitive breasts and taut stomach, her burgundy hair matted to her face, the tight restraints around her wrists, ankles and neck, not to forget the icy dildo embedded deep into her cunt.

Slowly pushing past the shivering sensations to regain her composure, Mitsuru steadied herself, planting her feet on the ground to stabilize herself, gasping at the friction of the rough dildo inside her. She slowly raised up, legs quivering at the freezing sensations overwhelming her, until just the tip stood inside her tunnel, and took deep breaths, readying herself for the humiliating, daunting, and endless punishment.

When Mitsuru saw the magical shard of ice on the floor, the spell she unknowingly helped feed with her juices, its mesmerizing glow dancing over her eyes and its dizzying cold filling her insides, she remembered her Mistress’ words, and quickly realized something.

_‘You are going to sit on that giant ice dildo, Kirijo, and drop your pussy in it, over and over and over again until that thing melts and your cunt hits the floor... either that or until you pass out.’_

_‘Arisato-sama didn’t break the spell.’_

Even as the thought raced through her mind she felt her cum adding to the icicle as soon as it came into contact, the frozen stalagmite growing and thickening inside her cunt, pushing even deeper inside her as she gasped at the sensations. And those sensations only made her leak all the more.

_‘If I can’t melt it, then I simply have to take the other alternative.’_

With that thought, she relented, letting out a deep, muffled sigh before lowering herself onto the frozen torture device, shouting out in pained pleasure as it hit deep inside her once again. She continued lowering herself, her legs straining to both maintain her balance and keep up their strength, as she took as much of the icicle inside her tunnel as she could, pushing through the uncanny feeling of such a chilly object entering her otherwise warm cunt.

 _‘Look at you, Mitsuru.’_ Hamuko thought as she saw her redheaded slave bottoming out on the rough, misshapen stalagmite. _‘You obviously figured out that the thing isn’t melting any time soon, yet you went through with your punishment anyway, knowing you’re gonna be masturbating till you pass out. You’ve come so far!’_ Making the motions of wiping a tear from her eye, the Mistress paced over to a plush chair in the back of the room. She sat upon her throne, one hand caressing her pussy lips while the other fondled her breasts, overlooking all of her slaves, thinking back on how far they all came under her command, as they moaned and screamed in pleasure.

Yukari Takeba, once a proud, popular student, now a quivering mess dressed in impossibly lewd armor, alternating between shoving arrow shafts inside her tight teenage holes and licking them clean, trying to get as much pleasure as possible before her Mistress returned to continue her spanking session, the archer’s ass still bearing a sore, painful shade of crimson.

Fuuka Yamagishi, once a shy young girl with no self confidence, now had her legs cuffed to the chair she occupied, furiously masturbating, hoping beyond hope to achieve her sixth orgasm of the night, trying to maintain the second wind she obtained when her Mistress kindly released one of her arms, the puddle beneath the cook now a small pool of sweat and cum.

Mitsuru Kirijo, once the intelligent, proud heiress to the largest conglomerate in all of Japan, now bound in the tatters of her own clothes and deprived of nearly all senses, impaling herself on a magic icicle of her own sexual fluids, bouncing up and down, knowing that no matter for how long she masturbated, or no matter how many orgasms she had, that she would not be released until losing consciousness, and loving the prospect.

“CUM FOR ME, SLAVES!” Mistress Arisato shouted for all her girls to hear, nearing an orgasm of her own. “YOUR GODDESS COMMANDS IT..!”

“...SO IT IS LAW!” The S.E.E.S. girls replied in unison, through pants, moans, screams and gags, the mantra their Mistress taught them when she so graciously took them under her tutelage, teaching them the pleasures of sex and training them in the ways of submission. And just as their Mistress commanded, the slaves continued their own ministrations with renewed vigor.

And Yukari came.

And Fuuka came.

And Mitsuru came.

 

But Hamuko didn’t.

“GODDAMMIT!” Hamuko shouted, slamming her fist on the wall next to her bed, panting heavily in frustration as she failed once again to reach her climax, as she laid alone and naked on her bed in her thankfully soundproofed room in the Iwatodai dorm, her clothes and covers cast aside in the hot June night. She raised her hands to her face, one grasping her temples, the other ones bringing what juices it could get from her pussy to her mouth, trying to savor as much as she could from another failed masturbation session.

 _‘Again...’_ She thought, taking her digits into her mouth and savoring her essence. _‘I couldn’t cum again… These past few weeks have been so exhausting, and it’s too damn hot!’_ She turned to her side, looking at the alarm clock on her bedside table to find it turn off in front of her before she could look at the time, which, much like the dying whirls of her fan, was a telltale sign of the arrival of the Dark Hour.

“Great... now we have no power.” The brunette spoke to no one in between breaths, regaining her composure as she decided on whether to try and sleep or whether to try her hands on another round of self pleasure. She did get one great view at Yuko’s ass when the tanned girl bent over to pick up some equipment the other day, maybe she could work with that…

“Fuck it.” She said as she lightly slapped the sides of her face and rose from the bed, bare feet touching the surprisingly cool floor. “It’s too hot, I need something to drink.” She put on the only outfit in the vicinity of her tired, sleep-addled and frustrated self, ending up with a strawberry red pajama top and short white shorts, deciding to forego underwear because she just couldn’t be bothered with it at the moment.

After dressing up, she left her room and made her way down to the kitchen, grumbling to herself once more about the weather as she tried to decide on getting a glass of juice or some milk. Tea would take too long, and coffee was out of the question. She was broken out of her stupor however, when she entered the kitchen and heard a noise.

“EEEP!”

The field leader’s eyes shot open, and she turned to the source of the noise, only to find little Fuuka by the counter, with an assortment of utensils and ingredients in front of her. The cook’s eyes darted around the kitchen and her arms failed to stay in one place for more than two seconds, making her look like a kid caught with their hand in the cooking jar trying to come up with an excuse for their parent.

“Fuuka-chan? Are you OK?” Hamuko asked, closing the distance between the two. The blunette was clearly going to cook something, though why she’d do so during the Dark Hour of all times was beyond her. “Whatcha got there?”

“O-OH It’s nothing, Hamuko-san I’m fine!” Fuuka stammered out, sweat rolling down her face, though out of nervousness or due to the natural heat of June was unclear. “It’s just… I, uh, I just couldn’t sleep, so I came for a drink is all!”

“Oh really? What a coincidence, that’s exactly why I’m here too!” The brunette answered in feigned surprise. She could tell Fuuka was up to something. “Though usually when someone wants a drink in the middle of the night, they just get a glass of milk, they don’t make a cake to go with it.” She pointed at the pile of ingredients as she said that, causing Fuuka to stammer some more before releasing a defeated sigh.

“Alright, fine. I didn’t come here for a drink.” The blunette answered, face blushing as she looked at the ground. “...Do you promise not to laugh?”

“Of course I do, Fuuka-chan. Please, go ahead.” Hamuko said, admittedly a bit shocked to think Fuuka would assume such a thing of her.

“Well, ever since I joined the team, I tried to find a way to help you guys more, since I can’t fight with you.” Fuuka explained, her blushing face looking down at the ground.

“Fuuka-chan...” The brunette sighed, taking a few more steps toward the cyan-haired cook. “You don’t need to do that. Your abilities are already a huge help to us.”

“I know, you’ve already said that before, but it’s just… I feel like I can still do more. I WANT to do more!” Fuuka admitted, finally looking up at her friend, eyes filled with surprising determination, boring into the brunette’s own. The more Hamuko stared into those eyes, the more she remembered why she liked the younger girl so much.

“Alright then.” The brunette relented, sighing as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. “I can see you’re not going to back down on this. In that case, mind telling me what you came up with?”

“Well, I had this idea when you told me about that shop the other day. You know, the one that sells us weapons fused with Personas?” The cook explained, to which Arisato responded with a simple nod. “When you told me about that, I thought that, maybe if Persona powers can be used to empower our equipment, maybe I can use some spells on my food!”

“That… is a massive leap of logic, Fuuka-chan.” Hamuko replied, a bit astonished by the blunette’s plan. “First, the stuff I give to the shop isn’t just hit with a spell, it’s imbued with a whole Persona. It’s only possible because I have an elevator's space worth of those things. Not to mention that I don’t actually know how it’s done, that woman keeps her methods under lock and key. And besides that, what exactly are you going to do with your magical food?”

“I… don’t really know actually.” Fuuka replied, a disappointed tone creeping into her voice. “I thought I could make some homemade medicine or something like that, you know, like the stuff from old RPGs. Like healing cookies!”

Hearing the cook’s ideas, Hamuko put a hand under her chin, thinking on them as she made her way over to the fridge, - one of the few appliances in the dorm modified to function during the Dark Hour – and picked herself a glass of milk, sipping it as she pondered over the application of magically-infused medicinal foodstuffs.

“You know, it would save us some good medicine money.” The leader said, finishing her pint of milk and cleaning the glass on the sink. “Oh why not. I think it’s worth a shot.”

“Really? Oh thank you Hamuko-san!” The cook responded, ecstatic.

“Yeah, if it works, it could be really helpful. If not, the worst that could happen is we waste some flour and eggs.” The brunette affirmed, admiring the younger girl’s energy as she picked up a cloth to dry the glass. “So, what’s the recipe, Fuuka-chan?” She asked, only to be met with a sight of Fuuka sheepishly looking at the ground, rubbing the back of her head.

“Well, you see...” The cook said, trying to formulate a response. “I thought of casting the healing spell during different parts of the cooking process, to see what gets the best results, maybe doing it on the raw dough, or while they’re in the oven, or after they’re done. But the thing is...”

“You can’t cast healing spells.”

“...I can’t cast healing spells.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m here then!” Hamuko said in a chipper tone, placing her glass back where she found it. She then turned around to see Fuuka now sitting on the desk with her head hanging low. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothing!” The cook replied, though that only earned a stern look from her field leader. “It’s just, I wanted to help everyone with these cookies, but I can’t even do that. Not that I don’t want your help, it’s just that...”

“You wanted to do it by yourself, without having to depend on anyone.” Hamuko concluded, reading the younger girl like an open book. She only responded with a slow nod. “Fuuka-chan, there is nothing wrong with accepting help from others when you need it.” The brunette said, closing the distance between the two. “Besides, you’re the one who came up with the idea, and you’re the one who actually knows how to cook. I’m just going to… provide the heavy lifting, shall we say. Now, I’m going to go to my room and pick up my Evoker, so just get started on that dough and we’ll get these healing cookies ready in no time, OK?”

“..OK. I’ll do it.” The blunette answered, picking up her spirits and moving over to the counter as Hamuko turned to leave for her summoning device. “Oh, Hamuko-san?”

“Yeah?”

“...Thank you.”

“No problem.”

 _‘Such a sweet girl.’_ Arisato mused when leaving the kitchen, finding herself alone with her thoughts once again, not entirely saddened by the fact that her rest would have to wait. _‘But it is an idea worth exploring. I wonder if it could work with other types of magic, like protection spells or ailme-’_

She froze to a halt as an idea of her own blossomed. Her eyes widened in realization, her breath caught in her throat as a hypothesis began to formulate in her mind, and before she knew, she had it.

_‘Mitsuru’s spell… The charm spell… Marin Karin...’_

She resumed her trek to her room, only now her steps turned into strides, moving as fast as she could to the location of her Evoker. Nearly throwing the door off its hinges as she opened the entrance to her quarters, she began her search of the fake firearm, tossing aside her clothes and throwing open drawers and closet doors, until she found it, simply laying on her desk.

Her hand quivered as she grabbed it, breathing rapidly as the implications came to the forefront of her mind. She was so close. It was a long shot, a mile long shot, but if this worked, it would change everything. She would finally have Fuuka, Yukari, and Mitsuru at her feet.

She would finally become the Queen of S.E.E.S.


	2. Priestess of Pleasure

_**Saturday, June 20th, 2009** _

Hamuko Arisato’s alarm blared in her bedside table, ringing loudly for several seconds until the transfer student slammed her hand atop the device, causing it to stop and possible break something inside, but she was too tired, and possibly a bit sick to care.

Casting magical spells on food to give them medicinal properties was already an odd plan, but casting them, then testing them yourself was even more ludicrous. However with only the two of them in the kitchen during the Dark Hour, Hamuko and Fuuka had no choice but to gobble down some of the treats, finding that not only did they have a refreshing, minty flavor to them, but that they did seem to heal any minor wounds and revitalize them – not as much as the spells themselves, but enough for them to consider the sugary treats as possible alternatives to the spells in certain occasions – even if they couldn’t seriously harm one another, since Fuuka wisely suggested that they left the more explosive spells to the halls of Tartarus.

However even though the cookies – which Hamuko suggested to be called Dia-monds, despite the dorm lacking such gem-shaped cookie cutters – did give them an immediate helping of energy, they did not provide such long-lasting effects, as when a few minutes passed, both girls ran to the bathroom with a bad case of the runs. These medicinal cookies would require more study. Even if one of them had wildly different plans for them.

The idea of having cheap healing replacements was already enticing to Hamuko, knowing full well how tiring summoning Personas could get when raiding Tartarus for what felt like hours on end. But the idea of imbuing them with the properties of other spells? The idea of eating a measly treat and become stronger, tougher, and faster than you were before? The idea of secretly charming her friends, turning them into her own harem of sex-addicted slaves? That was definitely an idea worth investigating.

She stood up on wobbly legs, stretching and gazing at her nude form in the mirror, taking in her appearance. Her hair was a matted mess, her body was covered in a sheet of sweat, and her legs were dripping of her cum, some of her fluids also in her hands. And her bed. And her floor. And the edge of her table. Turns out the idea of secretly charming her friends and turning them into her own harem of sex-addicted slaves was great masturbation material, great enough to get a handful of orgasms out of the previously frustrated teenager, and carry her pleasuring session all through the night.

 _‘If this works, I’ll never have to spend another night alone.’_ Hamuko thought to herself, taking in her visage in the mirror’s reflection, though her reverie was slightly undercut when her stomach growled, and she hunched over. _‘FUCK, those cookies fucked me up! I just hope Fuuka is having a better time with it.’_ She decided that she would check up on her before continuing her experiment. But before she that, she would have to go to school, and before that, she really needed a shower.

“Fuuka…” The brunette said to herself as she donned her bathrobe and picked up a spare uniform. “...You are going to be so happy when you become my bitch. You’ll learn of pleasures you never even dreamed of! We are going to have so much fun together, so wait for me Fuuka...” With that promise to herself, she left the room, ignoring the mess that it had become, her mind quickly flashing an image of the S.E.E.S. girls in maids outfits, gladly and proudly cleaning it for her.

_‘...Your Mistress is coming.’_

* * *

 

School was mostly uneventful, save for a few runs to the bathroom and one particularly nice dream she had of Rio and Yuko fucking each other with tennis rackets when she fell asleep during one of her classes. When the bell rang, she sprung from her desk, telling Junpei and Yukari that she had urgent business before dashing out the door and out of sight. She raced down the hall at record speeds, and was out of Gekkoukan in no time, as she made her way towards her destination. If she really wanted to explore the potential of the magical cookies, she was going to need to learn more about Personas. And from where she stood, she had three options.

The first, and most obvious, was asking Mitsuru herself. Her family’s experience with Shadows meant they quite possibly must have dabbled in the effects of magic in humans, though whether that stretched past the Dark Hour was unknown. Regardless, she was not going to ask the redhead unless absolutely necessary. Not only had Fuuka asked for secrecy until their experiments were ready, such questions could make the heiress very suspicious, and the last thing she needed was increased surveillance on her.

The second, and possibly just as obvious, was the ever confounding Velvet Room. The fancy elevator was literally a summoning ground for Personas, so they probably had unlimited knowledge on those things. But whether or not Igor and his attendant would divulge any such information was up to chance, and frankly, Hamuko did not feel like taking said gamble. The room and its residents were unnerving enough as they were, and though they swore to help her, she was honestly kind of afraid of what they’d do to her if she began asking questions she shouldn’t.

Which meant that, for now anyways, her only choice was the antique shop. Though the woman there did work with Personas, it was hard to think she had access to information the Kirijo group or Igor didn’t. Regardless, it was the safest choice for now. Unlike Mitsuru, who could keep too many tabs on her for her to work properly, or the denizens of the Velvet Room, who could probably kill her with a thought, the worst thing that the shop owner could do was shut down the conversation. She needed Hamuko’s business, not only to keep the otherwise empty antique store open, but because she knew full well the threat of the Shadows.

So she made her way to Paulownia Mall, and while in the train ride there began to think on how she would approach the shopkeeper for any information. The woman was very secretive in regards to her fusion methods, surely she must be just as, if not more, secretive with any information she might have on spells. In only a short few minutes, the transfer student arrived at the local mall, and from there it was a short walk past the fountain and into Shinshoudo Antiques.

“Welcome! The weapon you ordered is ready.” The shopkeeper greeted, handing Hamuko the bow she had ordered the day before.

“Thanks! You’re a life saver.” The brunette said as she looked the weapon over and pulled at the string a couple of times, pretending to know how to appraise such an item, before putting it away in a case the older woman had placed on the desk.

“So, would you like to fuse another weapon? Or maybe you’re interested in something else?” The owner asked, looking at the young girl as she put away her new bow.

“No weapons today. But I am interested in something else, actually.” Hamuko responded, pulling off her best impression of a shy look before asking the decisive question. “Would you happen to know anything about spells?”

“How so?” The shopkeeper gave her a puzzled look, clearly intrigued by the question.

Hamuko answered the query, telling the older woman about the previous night’s experiments, but leaving out some details such as Fuuka’s involvement in the matter. The older woman turned her back to Hamuko and put a hand in her chin, giving the matter some thought. The student, on the other hand, was glaring daggers at the shopkeeper, hoping beyond hope that she wouldn’t walk out of the store empty-handed. She should have known she would need to do more than just ask nicely for it, this woman was very secretive.

“Please, I need you to tell me what you can about this! I know you keep your methods to yourself, but this is different, this could be really helpf-”

“OK.”

“Wha- really?”

“I think I have some stuff in the back from the Kirijo Group. Used to… associate with them back in the day.” She reminisced as she walked back to a room in the back of the store.

“Oh, I didn’t know that, but thank you, so much! I’m so glad you’ve agreed!” Arisato replied, ecstatic, almost jumping for joy. “To be honest I didn’t think you’d tell me anything, you seem to be very protective of your methods, you know.”

“Oh, if there is anything about what you want back here, I’m not too involved in it. I just have some files from some years ago. My methods were passed down my family line for generations, I could never share them with anyone!” She said from the back room, over the sound of falling boxes and flying papers. “But this is Kirijo material. So fuck if I care, you can have it.”

Hamuko stifled a laugh as she heard the shopkeeper’s rather blunt explanation. Now alone at the store, she looked around, taking in all the antiques in the vicinity. From the dozens of clocks lining the right wall, to the shelves filled with knickknacks, the store was full of old, maybe ancient objects of all shapes and sizes. She began to wonder if some of them were once fused with Personas too, for whatever purpose, before she began to wonder if the kind shopkeeper could make some… custom orders for her.

The student was awakened from her daydream when the older woman returned, carrying a large, old, dusty file that was tied together more like an ancient tome than a set of research notes. She herself also had some dust on her, a statement to the level of maintenance of the room. “Here you go, kid.” The owner stated as she handed over the barely held together stack of papers. “If there’s anything that might help you with your... experiment, it’s in there.”

“Wow.” The student said, awed at the state of the file. Hamuko took it carefully, honestly thinking that the files could just collapse into dust if she gripped them too hard. “I… wasn’t expecting this much. Again, thank you so much.”

“Anything that helps you kill Shadows easier, sweetie. Or survive them better, in this case.” The shopkeeper answered with a smile, which the student replied with one of her own as she carefully placed the stack of papers in her bag, closing it as she heard the older woman clear her throat. “Well?”

 _‘Of course. This isn’t a charity.’_ The brunette thought as she reached into her bag with a sigh, pulling out a sack of gems she had saved up from her trips to Tartarus and handing it over to the shopkeeper. “Keep the change.”

“Will do.” The older woman said as she appraised the gems. She said her goodbyes to the student while eyeing over the jewels, missing the sly grin forming on the student’s face.

‘Let’s see if this pile of moth-eaten paper is worth the price.’ Hamuko thought as she picked up the case hiding her new bow and left, making her way out of the store. ‘But first, I guess it’s time to make a stop at the local elevator...’

* * *

 

_**Sunday, June 21st, 2009** _

Unfortunately for Hamuko, her research would have to wait until the following day. Having decided to study at the coffee shop before going back to the dorm, she arrived at sundown, greeting the rest of the residents before handing Yukari her new bow and heading to her room. She locked the door of her quarters, taking in the mess her room was left in and deciding to clean it up before starting to read.

She underestimated her mess-making capabilities, however, as evidenced by the fact that she just barely finished cleaning it up when the time came to leave for Tartarus, as they had planned to earlier in the week. She hadn’t even noticed how much time had passed until Mitsuru knocked on her door, saying that they were leaving shortly. With a heavy sigh she put away the old files in a drawer in her desk, picked up her naginata, Evoker, armband and supplies and left for the accursed tower with the rest of S.E.E.S.

Fortunately for her, it meant that now she had the entire day to herself. No school duties, no previous plans, just her and the documents in front of her. If anyone else did come knocking, she could just tell them that she was studying. Since exams were coming up soon, no one would be suspicious. Plus, technically she wouldn’t be lying.

“Now, let’s see what you have to tell me.” She said to herself as she cracked her knuckles, untying the string holding the notes together and slowly flipping through them, still careful not to turn them into dust.

And so she spent her day, flipping through page after page of research about Personas, Shadows, spells and their effects, their applicability outside of the Dark Hours, and many other aspects related to them. With a large grin in her face, she delved into the research, and for hours, she studied the files, finding all sorts of information on the abilities, focusing on the ones most important to her plan. She was ready now. She knew what she needed, she knew what to do and she knew how to do it. And when she looked out her window to see the sun setting over the horizon, she knew when to do it.

“Only a few hours left until the Dark Hour begins. More than enough time to get all the things I need.” Hamuko said to herself, as she began planning the rest of her evening, and how she’d go about gathering all the ingredients for her new and improved recipe. With a devious smirk, she got up from her desk and stretched her lithe body, finally feeling the soreness of sitting in one place for the better part of a whole day now that she didn’t have the old papers to keep her attention. “If I remember right, there should be a convenience store somewhere past the shrine. Guess I’ll head there first.”

* * *

 

“O-oh! You’re already here, Hamuko-san!”

Before the clock had rang midnight, before the night sky earned its eerie shade of green, Fuuka had descended onto the kitchen, ready to begin another batch of her secret medicinal cookies, hoping this one would turn out better than the last one. But before even Fuuka had arrived in the kitchen, Hamuko was already there, dressed in a loose shirt and shorts, having already separated the necessary equipment and ingredients, including some she hadn’t seen before.

“Hi Fuuka-chan! I went out to get some stuff for our cookies, I hope you don’t mind.” Explained the lancer as she pulled an assortment of ingredients and tools she bought from the convenience store near the dorm.

“Oh, no problem! I’m glad you’re getting into this as much as I am, I’m really thankful for your help.” Stated the blunette with a wide smile.

“Of course I am, this is a great idea you had, Fuuka-chan.” The transfer student responded, bearing a warm smile that failed to portray her true thoughts.

_‘Oh Fuuka, I am the one who has to thank you.’_

“So, what did you get?” The chef asked with a curious, slightly excited tilt to her tone.

“Well first… Catch!” Arisato said as she reached into one of the bags, and quickly threw a small metallic object at the blunette.

“Huh?” Fuuka gasped as she caught the object thrown at her. Once it was secure in her hands, she saw what it was. “A cookie cutter?”

“Not just a cookie cutter! A cookie cutter shaped like a jewel! Now we can finally make treats worthy of being called Dia-monds!” The brunette said, really proud of that for some reason.

“Hehe, I guess we can.” Yamagishi answered, trying not to groan.

“Next up, some ingredients.” Stated Hamuko as she showed Fuuka an assortment of bags and boxes. “Chocolate chips, strawberries, blueberries, even some flour, butter and eggs to replace the ones we used last time.”

“Wow, you really put a lot of effort into this, huh Hamuko-san?” Asked the overseer, surprised by the dedication of her friend.

“Well, some things are worth going all out for.” The lancer responded with a wink.

With that, the two students began working on the food, putting the ingredients together in a bowl and mixing them, deciding to start with some strawberry cookies. As the girls worked on the treats, the clock rang midnight. The dark sky turned a sickly verdant hue, and the sound of machinery in the dorm stopped almost entirely. The Dark Hour, and with it, Hamuko’s plan, had begun.

“Shoot, I forgot my Evoker!” The brunette said, slapping a hand on her forehead. “I was giving it a check-up earlier today and just forgot it in my desk! Can I use yours?”

“Oh, I left it in my room. Since you are the one who can cast the healing spells, I thought we wouldn’t need it. But I can go get it for you, just wait a second.” The chef answered, quickly making her way to her room to get her summoning device.

“Thanks a bunch!” Said the transfer student as her friend was leaving the kitchen, bearing a sly smirk. “I knew I could count on you, sweetie.”

She had to be quick, Fuuka could return at any moment now. She picked up a small bottle hidden inside the bag and removed the lid, taking a long, satisfying sniff of it before pouring its contents all over the dough and mixing it in.

 _‘Step one is done.’_ Hamuko thought as she removed the Evoker she had hidden underneath her clothes. _‘Now onto step two.’_ With a fast, practiced motion, she raised the device to the side of her head...

“Come, Hathor!”

...and pulled the trigger.

Behind her, appeared the Persona she created especially for her mission, a pale goddess with long, luscious, silky black hair wearing an elegant pink dress with a golden bow on her back and a golden ornament atop her head. The Persona placed a hand in her lips and blew a kiss of pink fog into the bowl of raw dough on the counter.

Arisato smirked as the dough glowed a light, warm pink as it absorbed the spell, the light dying out after a couple of seconds. The brunette hid her Evoker and the bottle again, and began mixing the dough once more. And after a few moments, Fuuka returned.

"Here you go!” Yamagishi said as she handed over her summoning device to her friend, only then noticing she was already cutting the dough into small jewel shapes. “Aren’t you going to cast the healing spell on the dough, Hamuko-san?”

“Well, I figured we should do a batch without any magic first, you know? Make a... control group and compare it to the other cookies.” Hamuko said, the practiced lie coming to her easily.

“Hmm, that makes sense. We probably should have done that the first time.” Fuuka mused.

“Don’t worry, we can make some of the healing ones while these are in the oven.” The transfer student said as she wiped the sweat from her brow, handing over the tray to the cook. “Care to do the honors?”

“Sure! Thanks Hamuko-san!” The blunette answered, taking the tray of treats and putting them on the oven and turning on the device, letting its heat add to the natural summer warmth of the room.

“Oh, and Fuuka-chan...” The field leader added as she walked up to her friend. “You don’t have to call me san, you know. Just Hamuko is fine.”

“A-are you sure?” Asked Fuuka, surprised. “It’s just that, you’re our field leader, and it just feels weird to refer to you so, casually, you know? It’s nothing personal, I just, really respect you, just like Akihiko-senpai, or Mitsuru-senpai.”

“Hmm, alright then, as you wish.” Hamuko answered with a shrug, an action that betrayed her true intentions. _‘I like her notion of respect, but we’ll have to work on the honorific.’_ She eyed the counter, spotting the bowl with some unused dough, and smirked. _‘And I guess now is as good a time to start as any.’_

“Well, how about we get to work on those healing treats now?” The brunette asked as she walked over to the counter, separating a few ingredients for the next batch and sliding the used dough recipient over to Fuuka. “But that’s no reason to waste perfectly good dough, ya get me? So knock yourself out!”

“Right, thanks.” Yamagishi said as she grabbed the wooden spoon embedded into the raw dough, picking up a spoonful and raising it to her mouth, humming as she ate it, savoring the taste and the warm, fuzzy feeling tingling in her skin. “This is delicious! I didn’t think they would taste this good!”

“Well, while you went to get your Evoker, I decided to add an essence I found in the store. And judging from your reaction, I’d say that was a good choice.” Said the transfer student with a smug smile.

“Yeah, it tastes great! At this point I might get addicted to these!” Fuuka said, smiling in between spoonfuls of dough.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it! And feel free to eat them, that stuff is as healthy as cookies can be! Figured if we’re making healing food it wouldn’t do to make unhealthy food, you know?” Hamuko told the chef, partly embittered by the expensive investment into all those hoity-toity healthy ingredients, though the promise of what was to come made it all worth it.

“Hmm, makes sense.” The blunette responded in between bites. “But we should probably get to work on those other cookies now, right?”

“Right, we don’t have all night, unfortunately.” The transfer student answered, and the two girls began working on the next batch of treats, this one of some good old-fashioned chocolate chip cookies, and all the while Fuuka tried to sneak in a bite of the – unbeknownst to her – charming dough every now and then, much to Hamuko’s joy.

The duo of high school students continued to work on the food, conversing all the while as the first batch sat on the oven. By the time the strawberry treats were ready, the chocolate pastries were already mixed, infused with Hamuko’s healing spell, and cut into neat diamond shapes. Fuuka put on a pair of mittens, opened the oven door and reached in to retrieve the cookies placing them on the tray before replacing them with the newer batch.

“These look amazing.” The blunette said, taking a whiff of the sweet aroma emanating from the food after closing the oven door. If her mind had been in its full focus, she might have noticed the slight pinkish tone amidst the smoke.

“Hopefully they’ll taste just as amazing.” Arisato told her partner in crime before picking one of them and blowing gently on it. “Dig in!” She took a bite of the treat, finding that the spell wouldn’t affect its caster after her extensive research, humming as the rich tastes hit her tongue.  
Yamagishi mimicked her partner, picking a cookie of her own and taking a bite of the warm treat, followed by another bite and then another, until the pastry was eaten entirely.

“It’s delicious! You have got to tell me where you get these ingredients.” She requested as she picked up a second treat, though taking a bit more time to fully savor this one.

“Don’t worry, Fuuka-chan.” The transfer student replied as she looked Fuuka straight in the eyes, red meeting teal as she added in a soothing tone “Just leave that stuff to me, sweetie, OK?”

“But, I... uhm...” The chef tried to argue, to say that she wanted to know for herself to contribute her own share of the costs, but the words just refused to come to her. “Alright then, if that’s OK with you.” In the end, she just found herself agreeing to Hamuko’s suggestion, picking up something to drink as Arisato was checking on the cookies, bent over in such a way that Fuuka could not see the wide, nigh manic grin on her face.

 _‘It’s working!’_ She thought as she composed herself, picking up another treat from the tray and nibbling in it. _‘A nice, small step before we get to the good stuff.’_

As the healing pastries sat in the oven, Fuuka and Hamuko killed some time talking, discussing many things from the adventures of S.E.E.S. before the blunette joined, to how Arisato managed to keep control of so many Personas to random gossip and the like, when the lancer showed her partner some articles and photo shoots of various models in swimsuits, which the chef was not entirely interested in. They went on like that until eventually, after the topics began to die down, the field leader defaulted back to an old, trusty subject.

“Why is it so damn hot?”

There was still some time left until the Dark Hour subsided, and until then, the two girls had to resort to alternative methods if they wanted any refreshment. Yamagishi, leaned into the counter, picked up a magazine laying around and fanned herself with it, while Arisato, sat in a chair by the desk, grabbed a couple of ice packs from the fridge and rubbed them around her neck and under her shirt, noticing how her friend would turn her eyes away with a slight blush in her cheeks whenever she did so.

“You can look you know, I don’t mind.” The brunette said as she removed the ice pack from under her shirt. “It’s not like you’re seeing under my clothes or anything.”

“A-ah... are you sure?” The chef sputtered out as the blush in her cheeks deepened a bit.

“Yeah, we’re just two girls trying to get through a long, hot night. Nothing weird about it, don’t you think?” The field leader said as she picked up on of the ice packs and tossed it over to her shy friend. “Here, this will help, Fuuka-chan.”

“U-uhm, ok.” Fuuka grabbed the pack, eyeing it for a few short seconds before bringing it up to her nape, gasping as it came into contact with her skin.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Asked Hamuko, standing up and slowly walking around the desk.

“Huh, y-yeah, it’s really nice.” Yamagishi moaned out, relishing in the refreshing feeling, eyes fluttering closed as cold drops ran down her neck.

“See? I knew you’d like it.” The transfer student said, stepping ever closer to her friend, eventually sitting just across from her. “But it’s not enough, is it?”

“W-well, I’m not really...” The chef stammered out, eyes opening slightly, before widening with a gasp when she felt Arisato’s hand atop her own.

“Come on... I guarantee it’s going to feel really nice.” The brunette whispered as she guided Fuuka’s dainty hand lower, staring into her teal eyes as she placed her hand, and the ice pack in its grasp, over her stomach. “You trust me, don’t you?”

“T-trust… yes...” The chef whispered back, slowly raising the hem of her shirt as she had her hand guided toward her lean belly, whimpering at the nice, chilly sensation.

“There you go... Much better. See how nice it feels?” Hamuko cooed, slowly guiding her friend’s hand over her taut stomach, spreading the feeling of the ice across her skin, easing the burden imposed upon her by the hot June night. “See what good things happen when you trust me? When you listen to what I say?”

“Feels good… yeah...” Said Fuuka, her voice breathy and raspy. “Good… things...”

“That’s right, Fuuka. It makes me so happy when you listen to what I say. You want to make me happy, don’t you, sweetie?” Arisato said, pulling back her hand as she took a quick glance at the oven.

“Yeah… happy...” Her face blushing.

“Yes, Fuuka… I’m very happy that you’re enjoying yourself so much. All because you’re such a good girl who listens to what her friend has to say.”

“Feels nice… good girl… listen...” Her eyes slightly glossy.

“So be a good girl and answer me something, Fuuka-chan. How do you feel about girls?” The lancer inquired as she took another glance at the oven’s timer.

“G-girls?” Her hand paused just beneath her breasts, unconsciously spreading the relieving moisture all over her torso. “I-I feel... comfortable around girls, but... I don't think I'm... attracted to them, s-se...”

“Sexually?”

“A-ah, yeah...”

“Why not?” Added the field leader, lightly caressing her friend's face. “Girls are so fun, so charming, so elegant, so... seductive. Why not open yourself up to such a wonderful experience?”

“Wonderful...”

“So when you go to bed tonight, when you find yourself alone in you room at night, think about what I said. Think about how you see other girls. Think about how cute, how beautiful, how hot they can be. Trust me when I say that the right girl can make you feel better than you've ever felt before.”

“Better than ever… yes… M-Mi”

* DING *

“H-Huh, a-what?”

Fuuka blinked quickly as she shook her head from side to side, thinking she had fallen asleep while waiting for the treats. Until she turned her gaze downward, and with an “EEP!” pulled her hand out from underneath her shirt, looking at the now mostly molten bag of ice. “What was I…”

“Looks like they’re done!”

With another “EEP!”, the first-year turned to the source of the sound, only to see Hamuko bent over, opening the oven and pulling out the tray of cookies.

“The Dark Hour isn’t getting any longer. What do you say we test these babies out and get on to the next experiments?” The field leader said as she placed the treats on the counter, before turning to look at her friend. “Fuuka-chan, is something wrong?”

“Oh, it’s nothing! I just kinda… spaced out, I guess.” The chef responded, feeling the moisture on her lean midriff. Her other hand moved to her nape and sensed the chill there as well.

“Yeah, you were pretty relaxed with those ice packs. I told you they would help.” Added the brunette as she blew on the food. “But! Break time is up now, so let's get to testing! We have other tasty treats to get to.”

“... Right. Let's get to it.” The blunette said, deciding to brush aside her little reverie and focusing on the mission. Though she had to admit. ‘I'm really glad Hamuko convinced me to try those ice packs.’

And so they went, baking and casting, cooking and testing the Dark Hour away. And after many batches, spells, tests and patch-ups, the distortion ended, and the sky regained its normal midnight darkness. The girls put away their supplies and ingredients, but not before they ate every last bit of the ‘control' batch, until there were no cookies left uneaten and no dough left unscooped– on Hamuko's suggestion, one which Fuuka was quite eager to oblige.

“I think that's everything.” Yamagishi said as she wiped her brow.

“Yep. Everything is nice and tidy.” The lancer responded, putting away the last of the utensils. “At this rate, I believe we should be done with the tests in... two, maybe three more sessions, I think.”

“Awesome! I can't wait to show these to everyone! I hope they like it!” The blunette said gleefully.

“I'm sure they're gonna love it.” Hamuko told her partner. “So let's keep up the hard work!”

“Yeah. It's like you said, some things are worth going all out for.” The overseer stated. “So I guess I'll see you tomorrow, or, well… later today, I suppose. Good night Hamuko-san!”

“Good night, Fuuka-chan! Sleep well.” The transfer student said as she waved her friend goodbye. Once the cyan-haired girl had left the kitchen, the brunette leaned back into the counter, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood in order to stifle a moan as one of her hands dove underneath the hem of her shorts, inserting two fingers into her folds.

_‘She was going to call me Mistress! Or even Mistress Hamuko! Her mind's gone a lot further than I thought she'd be. Maybe tomorrow I can convince her to cook in her underwear... Make her see that it's a good thing to drop her clothes in front of girls... In front of me... Oh FUCK I'm gonna cum!’_

Before she did, however, she pulled her hand out of her shorts, taking long deep breaths as she recomposed herself. _‘I'll have more than enough time to fuck myself to sleep once I get back to my room, it would not be good for me to be caught with my hand in the cookie jar. Oh, speaking of which...’_

She picked up a healing pastry from a jar the girls had hidden away, downing it in one go as she tasted the refreshing flavor, the wound on her lip patching up near instantly. She hid the jar away from the prying eyes of the other members of S.E.E.S. and licked her fingers, savoring both the sweet taste of the treat and her own tangy flavor. With that done, she picked up the bottle of essence she hid from Fuuka, swiping a finger over its side to scoop up a lost drop.

 _‘Gonna need this for later.’_ She thought to herself before doing a once-over of the kitchen. Seeing that it was up to her standards, she left, going back to her room for the night.

_‘Before the week is done, I will make you mine, Fuuka. And you will love it.’_

* * *

 

_**Monday, June 22nd, 2009** _

Never before had a school day passed so slowly for Hamuko Arisato. More than once she could have sworn the clock on the classroom wall was frozen in place. Then after class, she had to sit through another tedious Student Council meeting. Something about students smoking in the boy's bathroom? She couldn't really remember nor care, she was too busy thinking about Chihiro in a dozen different types of bondage.

And after that she had to buy ingredients for the experiment, both to replace the ones they used and to try out some new things. An expensive venture, even if she was lucky to find a good deal on some raspberries. After buying what she needed, she walked back to the dorm and upon arrival, greeted her teammates, only to fond one absent.

“Where's Fuuka-chan?”

“Oh, she said she wasn’t feeling too well, so she went to her room early.” Junpei answered from his seat in the table.

“Really? I hope she's OK...” Hamuko said, worried that her friend had overexerted herself, or that she mad a mistake while calculating the potency of her spells.

“Indeed. As it stands, we will not be able to venture into Tartarus tonight, and possibly tomorrow as well.” Mitsuru added as she lowered the book she was reading. “So I suggest you use this free time to get ahead on your studies. Exams are coming up soon.”

“Shame. I was looking forward to the training.” Akihiko said from the couch. “The next full moon is in two weeks. Though I guess catching up on the exam material will be quite useful too.”

After that, Hamuko had herself a nice, light dinner, and made her way to her room, but not before making a quick stop.

“Hey Fuuka-chan. How are you doing?” She asked as she knocked on Yamagishi's door. “Junpei-kun said you weren't feeling well, did something happen?”

“Oh, hey Hamuko-san.” She heard the chef say from the middle of the room, a slight crack to her voice. “I'm fine, I'll be ready for our session later.”

“Never mind that. I'm asking if you're OK.” The brunette pressed on, unsatisfied with the answer she received. “Fuuka-chan, can you open the door?”

“N-NO! I-I mean, you really don't want to come in here, it's a-a a mess!” The overseer shouted, though due to the soundproofing of the room, it sounded like little more than a slight shift in tone to Arisato, who nearly had her ear to the door. “Just trust me, I’m... fine...”

“Fuuka...” The field leader said as she placed a hand in the door. “Please...” For a while she stood there in silence, almost knocking again when she heard some rustling from inside the room, and after a few more short moments, the door opened.

“He-hey, Hamuko-san.” Fuuka said in an exhausted voice as she peeked through the slight opening on the door. “I'm OK, I'm just a bit tired.”

“A bit? No offense, but you look terrible, Fuuka-chan!” Hamuko said when she took in the state of her friend's appearance, from her disheveled hair to the dark bags under her eyes contrasting her pale complexion. “Did you even sleep after we finished cooking? Like, at all?”

“N-no... Not really.” The cyan-haired girl answered, looking down, both in shame or exhaustion. “I couldn't get a wink in last night. I was... I just couldn't sleep. So I'm trying to get a quick nap before the Dark Hour starts.”

“We don't have to do it tonight, Fuuka-chan.” The brunette proposed, concern in her voice. “We can schedule it for tomorrow, if you're better by then.”

“I'll be fine, really. We're making good progress, we can't stop now.” Yamagishi retorted with all the energy her half-sleeping body could muster. “I already ate a couple of the cookies, they're helping a bit. Now I just need some sleep.”

“... Alright, if you're sure about that.” The lancer said as she backed away from the door. “In that case, get well soon.”

“It's alright, I'll see you later.” Said the chef as she closed the door. “Oh, and Hamuko-san?”

“Yeah?” Arisato asked, coming to a halt in the middle of the hallway.

“Thank you for coming to see me. That was really nice of you.” The overseer said with a slight blush to her cheeks.

“It's no problem, Fuuka-chan. Just take care.” Hamuko answered with a friendly smile in her face as her cyan-haired friend closed the door. A smile that grew and twisted into a smirk as she made her way to her quarters. She had made no errors. In fact it seemed her plans had gone even better than she could have imagined. She could tell quite easily what was ailing her friend. The scent she smelled when Fuuka opened the door was quite similar to the one her own bedroom fell victim to not long ago. _‘Look's like my suggestion was even more effective than I thought it'd be. Poor girl probably fucked herself till the sun rose. Ah, I remember the first time I did that... Still, it won't be any good if she's exhausting herself before the fun even starts.’_ With that thought in mind, she reached the end of the corridor and locked herself in her room to “study”, rereading the research data and looking up some stuff on the internet to kill time until the Dark Hour.

* * *

 

Hamuko was already in the kitchen by the time the sky changed hues. It was going to be another hot, unyielding night. _‘Time to get started.’_ She thought to herself as she placed the necessary ingredients and tools, as well as her Evoker on the counter. Picking up some dark chocolate for a good contrast to the sweet fruit, she began to work on the food, finishing the dough just in time for Fuuka to announce her arrival with a loud yawn.

“Hi Fuuka-chan! You're looking a bit better!” The second-year greeted, looking her friend up and down, taking in her half-asleep form and admiring the outfit she was wearing, a loose sky blue shirt and white pajama shorts.

“Hey, Hamuko-san...” Yamagishi half-yawned as she waved her friend. “Sorry I'm late.”

“It's cool. I'm just happy you're OK.” The brunette answered as she retrieved a bottle from the counter, dropping its contents into the bowl of dough.

“What's that?” The chef asked as she walked up to the counter and put on an apron.

“Oh this? It's that essence I used yesterday. It was pretty cheap, so I got some more.” Arisato said, not missing a beat as she mixed the bowl.

The curious overseer picked up the bottle, eyeing it for a few seconds before taking a quick sniff of it. It had this nice mix of sweet and tangy, and it reminded her of... something, even if she couldn't quite put her finger in it. She just lost herself in the scent, to the point where she didn't even notice that the bottle had no label.

“What do you say we skip straight to the good stuff?” Asked the transfer student as she picked up her Evoker. “I don’t think we’ll need another control batch.” The blunette nodded in agreement, giving her partner the go ahead to cast her magic on the food. Hamuko aimed the faux firearm at the side of her head, and with a resounding “Come forth, Hathor!” summoned her Persona, the pale goddess clad in pink and gold appearing beside her, and blowing a kiss of pink fog into the bowl placed atop the counter.

Fuuka had already seen this particular Persona before, as Hamuko had been using it for most of her spell casting during their culinary endeavor, but never before had she fully taken in the summon’s beauty and grace. The chef was taken back even further when the manifest spirit turned to her and winked at her, following that by blowing a kiss in her direction, before disappearing. Yamagishi was left stunned, face blushing and heart racing, trying to keep all the naughty ideas out of her mind, and failing miserably.

“Fuuka-chan? Is something wrong?” Arisato said with a raised eyebrow, breaking the blunette out of her stupor, then turning to mix the dough some more.

“Oh! Oh, it’s nothing! I was just... thinking.” The overseer blurted out, shaking her head slightly. “But anyway, what spell was that just now?”

“Just a regular Rakukaja spell.” The lancer lied as she began scooping up the bowl’s contents into little morsels. “I think it’s about time we start trying some different things.”

“Yeah, I think you’re right.” The first-year student responded, stepping up to the counter to help her friend. After a few short minutes of scooping, rolling and cutting, the girls put a tray of treats in the oven, leaving behind a heaping of raw dough to be enjoyed, as Hamuko was quick to suggest, and just as quickly as Fuuka was to accept. For some reason the chef’s tired mind could not discern nor care about, it tasted almost like last night’s control batch, despite the supposed differences in ingredients and magic. And while the oven did its own magic, began working on the next batch, deciding to work on some almond cookies with a healthy helping of Sukukaja.

After a few hot minutes that the students spent talking about various topics – somehow always coming back to a pretty lady Hamuko had seen in a magazine or something along those lines – the raspberry treats were done, and were swapped with the next lot. Each of the girls picked one and took a bite of them, letting the smooth taste spread through their taste buds, and the soothing sensation spread throughout Fuuka’s body.

“So, how do you feel, Fuuka-chan?” Arisato asked after finishing her treat.

“I feel... nice, but nothing too different, really.” The overseer answered as she picked up another treat to see if it made any difference.

“Really?” The brunette inquired with a raised eyebrow. “You don’t feel anything either, huh?”

“Well, I feel hot... and sleepy, but this didn’t make me feel any... tougher, I guess is a way to put it.” The overseer responded, pinching her arm to see if she felt any changes to her resistance or pain reception, but finding none.

“I see... I guess this one didn’t work... maybe we just have to adjust the potency of the spell.” The field leader lied, knowing exactly what had happened. They each ate a couple more of the treats, still not feeling any effects, before putting the rest of them on their jar. Failures or not, they were still delicious, and still charmed.

“When does summer end again?” The chef whined, beads of sweat rolling down her forehead as she closed the cupboard. “It’s only been a few days and I already can’t stand it.”

“Not soon enough, that’s for sure.” The lancer added, also feeling the grueling heat of the June weather. “Wait, did we refill the ice tray?”

“Let me see.” Yamagishi offered, walking over to the fridge to see if they had any way to relieve the heat. “Umm... No, we don’t have any ice. The packs are out of the question.” She then turned back to the fridge, trying to find anything to help, but deciding it would be best not to cool themselves with ice cream, they were eating enough sweets as it was.

“Ah shit.” The transfer student swore out, hanging her head in frustration. Now they’d have to go all night without any way to quell the heat, and not the fun kind of heat.

_‘Wait a second...’_

“Ah well, I guess we’ll just have to try something else.” Arisato offered, wiping her brow. “You wouldn’t mind if I took off my clothes, right?”

“W-w-wait, WHAT??” Fuuka spat out in shock, turning to see her friend already pulling on the hem of her strawberry pink shirt, stopping just beneath her breasts before she turned to face the chef.

“What? We’re both girls, it’s not like you’re going to go full Junpei-kun just by seeing me in underwear.” The lancer retorted, betting to herself that Fuuka might indeed go full Junpei-kun upon seeing her in underwear as she finished pulling her shirt off the rest of the way, leaving her only in her pajama shorts and a red bra. “Ah, much better.”

“But what if someone else walks in?” The blunette asked with a blush in her cheeks.

“Well, if it’s one of the boys, I’ll just shoo them away with a rolling pin or something.” The field leader answered, picking up said utensil and swinging it at nothing to demonstrate her point. “If it’s one of the girls, then there’s no problem. Nothing wrong with showing your girl friends a bit of skin, you know.”

 _‘Nothing wrong? No, that can’t be right! You can’t just go around taking your clothes off in front of other girls, even if it is hot!’_ Fuuka thought to herself upon hearing her friend’s rationalization. _‘Can you? I mean, it’s really hot, and it’s just the two of us... I guess if it helps with the heat we’ll be able to get more done...’_

With her face still bearing a pink shade, the first-year student place her hands upon the edge of her light blue shirt, pondering if she should really go through with it. On one hand, it didn’t seem like something people usually do, even though Hamuko-san was so certain of it, and she did trust her... on the other hand, she was really hot.

Closing her eyes, the overseer removed her shirt in a single motion, leaving her only in her white pajama shorts and a simple white bra. She held the clothing item in front of her, already feeling the breeze on her skin, but still not too sure about the idea.

“See? Isn’t that better, Fuuka-chan?” Arisato asked, having taken off her shorts while Fuuka was deciding what to do, leaving her in only a matching red pair of underwear, almost as red as the blush on the blunette’s features. “We’re just a couple of girls trying to survive the heat.”

“Y-yeah. Nothing about it...” Yamagishi stammered out, trying not to ogle her friend’s lithe, lean, athletic body. She looked down and placed her hands on the waist of her shorts, thinking on whether she should even bother removing the article. It was already so short, barely reaching pass her cheeks, surely removing it wouldn’t make that much of a difference. Her thought process screeched to a halt, however Arisato walked up to her and placed her hands atop the blunette’s own, turning her gaze up to see crimson eyes staring down at her.

“Come on, sweetie.” The lancer stated in a soothing tone, locking her gaze on her partner’s teal eyes. “No need to be ashamed. You can show me.” Slowly, Hamuko moved her hands – still grasping Fuuka’s – lower, patiently lowering her friend’s clothing down her slim legs, revealing the blunette’s simple white cotton panties. She didn’t stop there however, still dragging the shorts down her legs until she had to bend down to continue.

“W-w-wait! Please... let me...” Yamagishi said, half pleading, half moaning, causing the field leader to stop in her tracks and look up at her friend, whose face had a blush deep enough to rival the color of her own eyes. With a smile and a nod, Arisato stepped back, leaving the overseer to continue stripping down to her underwear. And just like with her shirt, she closed her eyes and in one swift motion, bent down, dragging her shorts with her until they hit the floor, then stepped out of them, before slowly standing back, up, sheepishly covering up her underwear clad body with her arms.

“There you go. Don’t you feel more comfortable already?” The second-year student asked, to which the overseer responded with a simple nod, still holding her arms around her chest and crotch. Seeing this, Hamuko stepped forward and calmly put her hands around Fuuka’s wrists. “There’s no need to be embarrassed, Fuuka-chan.” She pulled on her friend’s wrists, leading them away from her body with no resistance from the blunette, whose blush had maintained its deep color, and took in the beauty of Fuuka’s body.

Fuuka Yamagishi may not have been as athletic as the rest of the S.E.E.S. girls, but her body was still quite slim and beautiful in its own right. Her petite frame, complete with small, firm breasts and thin hips, made for a figure that came together to form a delightful visage radiating with cute charm.

“You’re really pretty, Fuuka-chan.” The transfer student stated, as she stared at the object of her admiration, resisting the urge to lick her lips.

“Really?” The blunette asked, surprised, as she threw her head up to meet her equally undressed teammate. “You mean it?”

“Of course I do. You have nothing to be ashamed of.” Hamuko added, much to the relief of her blue-haired friend.

“I-it’s just that... When I’m next to you, or Yukari-san and Mitsuru-senpai, I just feel really... vanilla, in comparison, you know?” The chef retorted.

“Well, I think you’re quite beautiful, you know? You shouldn’t compare yourself to other girls, just have confidence in yourself.” Stated the lancer as she stepped up to the blunette. “Not to mention, I think vanilla is quite delicious.” She added in a flirtatious tone as she lifted Fuuka’s chin to turn her gaze up to her own, and winked.

“Uh-uhm... You mean the flavor, right?” The overseer asked, regaining some of the color in her cheeks, hoping she wasn’t reading too deep into Arisato’s comment.

Hamuko shrugged. “Come on, the Dark Hour isn’t getting any longer, and we still have a lot of batches to work on.” The field leader stated, moving back to the counter.

“O-oh, right. Let’s get on with it.” The first-year student said, moving to her partner’s side.

And so the two students continued, cooking, casting and testing while dressed in nothing but their underwear like it was the most normal thing in the world – which depending on Hamuko, would be exactly how Fuuka would see it – all the while nibbling down on the ‘failed’ treats, per the transfer student’s suggestion. They conversed while working on their experiment, ranging from Fuuka’s background in technology and previous culinary endeavors, to Hamuko bringing up some gossip and showing her some magazine articles and images, which the blunette took in with much more attention than before.

Eventually, after a few more batches and a few more improvised tests, the Dark Hour ceased, and with it, the girls’ efforts for the night. Hamuko stretched as Fuuka sat down on a chair, a loud yawn confirming her exhaustion.

“Hey, you can leave these to me. You can just go to sleep.” The brunette said to her teammate as she put the utensils in the sink. “No offense, but you look like you need it.”

“I think I’ll take you up on that.” The overseer said, groggily rubbing her eyes. “Thanks, I’ll make it up to you next time.”

“No problem. Just get some rest.” The lancer said, despite knowing that Fuuka would probably not get any meaningful sleep. “Good night.”

“Good night, Hamuko-san.” The blunette replied, weakly waving her friend goodbye.

“Oh, Fuuka-chan wait a second!” Arisato said, slowly taking a few steps closer to the chef. “I know we discussed this before but... it would make me really happy if you just called me Hamuko, OK?”

“O-oh, that... I...” Fuuka stammered out, trying to retort, but failing to find the words as she lost herself in the field leader's crimson irises. “Sure, if that's what you wish, I can do that, Hamuko-se... Hamuko.”

“Thanks, Fuuka-chan, that means a l-“

“On one condition!” Yamagishi stated, raising a solitary finger in front of the other girl's face.

“W-what is it?” The transfer student asked, surprised, and a bit shaken by the blunette's outburst.

“I-if I'm going to drop your honorific... then I want... I want you to do the same for me!” The first-year explained with a slight tinge to her cheeks.

“Oh. That's it?” Asked the brunette with a friendly smile across her features. “Then it's a deal!”

“Really? It's OK with you?” The chef asked, face alight in joy.

“Of course! I'd be more than willing to do that, Fuuka!” Arisato answered as she walked closer to her friend. “You mean a lot to me, Fuuka. I only wanted to make sure you knew that.” She added as she closed the distance between them until she embraced the cyan-haired girl in a hug.

A hug to which Fuuka responded with an “EEP!” as she stood there, frozen where she stood with her face blushing once again as she took in the feelings of her friend's embrace.

The softness of her barely-covered skin, accentuated by the strong, protective feeling of her embrace.

The sweet scent of her hair, a fragrance she thought she’d like to have on her own.

The light, dulcet tones as she breathed in her skin.

“Hamuko... I...” The overseer whispered as she wrapped her own arms around her friend, her grasp weaker, but none the less enthusiastic than the brunette's own. “You mean a lot to me too.”

Crimson and teal clashed once again as Hamuko and Fuuka looked at one another, the two girls losing themselves in each other's gaze. For minutes they stood there, two half-naked teenagers holding each other in a tight embrace, a silent promise of friendship, adoration and love.

Even if one of them didn’t know her freshly budding feelings were mutual.

“I'm so glad you’ve come around on that, Fuuka.” The lancer said as she stepped back from her friend, not missing the way her arm slightly moved toward her, trying to keep themselves together. “But now it's getting late, you should probably go to bed. Good night!”

“O-oh! Ri-right! Good night, Hamuko.” Yamagishi stammered out as she made her way out of the kitchen, taking slow steps as her legs seemed to not want to go anywhere.

“Uhm, Fuuka? Aren’t you forgetting something?” The second-year student asked as she pointed over to a nearby pile of clothes.

“Oh! R-right!” Exclaimed the chef as she made her way to the pile and picked up her clothes, looking over the loose and comfortable pajamas with a puzzled look in her face.

“Something wrong?” Asked the transfer student with a raised eyebrow.

“I... I don’t think I’ll need these for tonight.” Fuuka answered, quickly folding the clothes and placing them under her arm. “As hot as it is... I think I’ll try to sleep like this, see how it goes.”

“Sounds like a great idea to me.” Hamuko answered with a sly smile on her face as she put away the unused ingredients. “Trust me, it feels great.”

“Oh, do you sleep in you underwear a lot?” The chef asked, the blush that adorned her features for a better part of their endeavor returning to her as she thought of her friend asleep in her undies.

“Nah, most of the time I sleep in the nude.”

And it returned with a vengeance.

Unable to form coherent words, Yamagishi simply mumbled meekly as she left the kitchen, too distracted with images of her squad leader sleeping naked to hear another “Goodnight!” from the brunette. Now alone in the kitchen, the lancer continued to wash the utensils, a wide smile adorning her visage.

_‘Tomorrow...’_

* * *

 

Fuuka plopped down onto her bed after tossing her pajamas aside. The exhausted teenager ignored the mess that was her room, instead closing her eyes and immediately falling asleep.

Or at least that’s what she tried to do.

Tossing and turning in her bed, the chef couldn’t rest, for no matter how hard she tried to push the thoughts in her mind away, they always came back. At first, they were the same thoughts she had last night and the nights before, images of famous actors and celebrities that she crushed over, like any other teenage girl, until they were joined, and sometimes replaced, by girls her age and older women, people she had seen in magazines or television, whose beauty and grace she had noticed before, but never affected by, never... aroused by. Her tired, dainty hands moved, pulling down her bra and pushing her panties aside...

_‘... I sleep in the nude.’_

... and then removing them completely, getting rid of the cumbersome clothing, before going to work on her sensitive parts.

She moaned as she rubbed her labia and pinched her nipples, the excitement and arousal growing within her as pictures of various men and women engaging in various sexual activities, often picturing herself with one of them, sometimes replacing the women, but more than she thought she would, replacing the men.

But no matter how hard she worked her fingers, no matter how much she masturbated to those dirty thoughts, she couldn’t climax. She removed her fingers from her pussy, looking at them through glassy, dazed eyes to see just how coated in her juices they were. Without thinking, she led those fingers up to her face, and tentatively extended her tongue, flicking the tip at her digits.

Her eyes shot open as she felt the taste, quickly running her tongue up and down the lengths of the digits, until the coating of cunt juices was replaced by her saliva. She went back to work with renewed vigor, the taste of her essence bringing out something in her, something in the shape of one particular girl whose name escaped her lips.

“Ha-Hamuko!”

Had her mind been any clearer, any more focused, the chef would have at least given pause to the idea of masturbating to one of her closest friends, but as her glazed, pink-shaded eyes fluttered shut and she came with a loud moan, her mind was unable to give the matter any consideration.

All that lingered in her mind was Hamuko-sama.

* * *

 

_**Tuesday, June 23rd, 2009** _

If yesterday the clock on Hamuko’s classroom wall stood still, today it moved backwards. No amount of fantasies, daydreams or reveries seemed to make the day pass by any faster for the brunette. Out of options, the transfer student had to resort to her last hope to make it through the slow day sane.

She was going to have to pay attention to class.

It sucked.

With the ringing of the bell, the class dispersed, going about to their various activities. Hamuko was soon to join them, heading over to the court for her tennis practice, keeping her daydreams out of the court whenever she played. After leaving the court she went straight to the dorm, they had enough ingredients left over from their past two sessions to use for the next one, something she thanked for, glad to be able to save some money for other endeavors. Upon arrival, she greeted all her teammates, including Fuuka over at the dinner table, who despite still bearing some darker shades under her eyes, seemed much better than she had the earlier day.

“Oh, hi Hamuko! Welcome back!” Yamagishi greeted with a surprising amount of gusto, showing just how much she had improved with what seemed like a good night’s rest.

“Hey Fuuka! How are you feeling?” The lancer asked, looking at the much livelier blunette.

“I’m feeling much better now, thanks.” The blunette answered, trying not to let out the yawn she was holding back. “But I’m still not 100%, I guess.”

“Oh, that sucks. So I guess we won’t be going to Tartarus today.” The second-year student asked, taking a quick glance of Mitsuru, who sat in the opposite couch with a book in her hand.

“No, not today. I’m sorry.” The chef apologized, also taking a quick glance at her redheaded teammate, before turning to her accomplice and giving her a quick wink.

“Right, just eat light and rest early. Take care of yourself.” Said the transfer student with a smile, before offering a wink of her own.

They ate a light dinner together, chatting all the while, until Fuuka let out an exaggerated yawn and said her goodbyes to the remaining S.E.E.S. members, walking up the stairs to get some rest – at least until the Dark Hour came. After a few minutes, Hamuko followed suit, saying she was going to study for the upcoming exams, and left as well, leaving the rest of the team downstairs. Junpei was flicking through the TV channels while Yukari read a magazine and Akihiko ate a packed dinner. Mitsuru, still holding her book, looked over at the stairs and raised an eyebrow as a question formed in her mind.

_‘When did those two start referring to each other so casually?’_

* * *

 

For once, Hamuko arrived at the kitchen only after the Dark Hour had begun, staying up late in her room as she looked over the research papers, trying to find something that could come in handy in the future. She lost herself in them, only realizing what she had done when the power went out. She shot up from the desk, grabbing what she needed and leaving the papers in pile in her desk as she left her room. She hustled down the steps and made her way to the kitchen...

“Sorry I’m late Fuuuuuuuu... “

... where she saw something truly unexpected.

Fuuka was already in the kitchen, and had already gotten started, in more ways than one. Her slim body was not covered by comfortable pajamas nor a set of plain underwear, but a sexy pair of lacy teal lingerie, a bra that gracefully cupped her perky breasts, and panties that left little to the imagination.

“Hi there, Hamuko.” The blunette said as she stopped placing the utensils on the counter and turned to look at her friend, leaning back in her best impression of a sexy pose. “What do you think?”

Arisato could not answer, her mouth still agape at the sight of her friend in such alluring garbs, to the point where she didn’t even consider that Yamagishi was dressed like that just because of her, and just for her. She shook her head and composed herself, addressing the chef when she took in another aspect of her friend’s outfit.

“Are you wearing heels?” She asked as she saw the overseer’s dainty feet wearing a pair of simple yet pretty teal sandals with straps that led up to the middle of her calf.

“Hm? Oh, yeah! I found these when I went out to buy this new set. Thought they’d make a good match. Do you like it?” Fuuka asked, taking practiced, albeit slightly wobbly steps towards her partner.

“You look... wow.” Was all that Hamuko could muster as she took in the sight of Fuuka, walking with such elegance and confidence in what would, up until yesterday, be an outfit that would have killed little Fuuka in embarrassment.

“I thought that if I’m going to wear something like this in front of you, I should at least dress nicely, you know?” Said the first-year student as she spun in place, giving the lancer a great view of her full outfit.

“Tell me about it! Fuuka, you look beautiful!” The field leader said, now the one bearing a slight heat to her cheeks. “Now I feel kinda underdressed in comparison.” She added, looking down at her comfy clothes.

“Which is kind of ironic, considering you’re still wearing your pajamas, hehe.” The chef joked, putting a hand in front of her mouth to hide her light laughs.

“Heh, that’s one way to put it.” The lancer retorted with a chuckle, before grasping the hem of her shirt. “Right, I guess it’s my turn now.”

“W-wait!” Exclaimed the overseer as she reached out to grab her partner’s arm.

“What?” Hamuko asked in surprise, as she saw the blunette close her eyes and take a deep breath.

“Let me, please.” Said Fuuka in her best, sultriest tone, staring her friend right in the eyes, trying to keep the creeping blush from consuming her visage. “Let me... take care of those, for you.”

Hamuko’s eyes widened, shocked by the boldness and confidence of her friend, who up until yesterday thought absurd the idea of taking her clothes of in front of another girl, yet now stood in front of her, offering to disrobe her.

And then it hit her.

The lingerie, the heels, the confident and yet inexperienced stride, the steady grip of her hands, the cool, sensual tone of her voice, the deep, adoring gaze of her teal eyes.

_‘Holy shitballs Fuuka is trying to seduce me.’_

The brunette’s mind raced, trying to find an explanation. Fuuka shouldn’t be this confident, this assertive, this seductive. Hamuko still hadn’t finished changing the chef with the charm spell, there should still be one more round of dosing and implanting! How was she already so... sensual? She pondered over the matter, thinking that maybe she underestimated just how much the spell would affect her.

But it didn’t matter right now. What mattered was that young, beautiful Yamagishi was just waiting for her permission to undress her.

“Of course, Fuuka.” Arisato responded in her own suave tone, raising her arms when Fuuka let go of them. “It makes me really happy that you’d offer to do something like this.”

The blunette subconsciously licked her lips, grabbing on the hem of her friend’s pajamas and slowly pulling them up, revealing inch after inch of smooth, pale skin. She let out a small gasp as the shirt went above Hamuko’s breasts, unveiling the plain red bra covering her modest, B-Cup breasts, stopping for a second or two to admire them before continuing as she pulled the garment the rest of the way, momentarily obscuring the lancer’s face before it reappeared with her bundled up chestnut locks falling back in place, a beautiful sight to the smaller girl, who even with her heels was still a few inches short of being truly face to face with her friend.

Before either one could say anything, Fuuka crouched down, looking up at the smiling Hamuko before making a show of kneeling in front of her, placing her hands on the waistline of her leader’s shorts and slowly pulling them down as she very consciously licked her lips. Her cheeks warmed as she stared directly at the red panties covering her teammate’s private parts. She could see the faintest hints of arousal moistening the field leader’s undergarment, swallowing as she continued to pull down the clothing article, making sure to caress the legs wearing them whenever she could.

Hamuko had to restrain her moans as she saw her cyan-haired friend on her knees, gladly disrobing her. She never would have imagined Fuuka would have already been pushed this far, but she didn’t really care. After tonight, it wouldn’t matter anyway.

Yamagishi finished pulling down her friend’s shorts to the ground and watched as she stepped out of them, now just as bare as the blunette, who was still on her knees, taking in the beautiful sight of her half-naked teammate.

“Thank you, Fuuka.” The lancer said, showing her appreciation as she extended her hand toward her partner, who was unsure on whether she should take it or kiss it. “Still, if I had known you’d go out of your way to purchase actual lingerie, I would have worn something more appropriate for you as well.”

“N-no way!” Exclaimed the chef as she held onto her friend’s hand, slowly getting back up onto her feet, missing the feeling of being on her knees in front of the brunette. “You look beautiful as you are, Hamuko.”

“Thanks, Fuuka. I appreciate your kind words.” Said the field leader as she lightly caressed her teammate’s face, a gesture the chef reciprocated as their eyes locked, faces inches apart, close enough to feel the other’s breath.

A distance that drew ever closer as the two girls leaned into one another, and kissed.

It wasn’t exactly how Hamuko thought the night would go. She planned on making another batch, some more suggestions, maybe amidst a quick massage – Fuuka certainly seemed like she could use one – and only then cap the night with a kiss. Skipping straight to the fun was a turn of events she was not bothered by in the slightest.

Feeling Hamuko’s soft lips on her own, feeling her firm grasp as she placed her hand on the back of her head, pulling her deeper into the kiss, were sensations Fuuka was not familiar with, but very enthusiastic about learning more of, as she wrapped her arms around the brunette’s neck, putting all her energy and adoration into the kiss. Until Arisato broke the lock on their lips, pulling back as both girls gasped.

“Ha-Hamuko... I, I-wah!” The overseer yelped in surprise as her friend lifted her by the hips and sat her down atop the dinner table, resuming the kiss as she put a hand behind her head and another on her back, just above her butt. Yamagishi, in turn, put her arms back where they were before, wrapping them tightly around the other girl’s neck, but going a step further and wrapping her legs around the lancer, pulling her closer.

“Oh, Fuuka!” The field leader moaned out, momentarily breaking the kiss so both girls could catch their breaths. “You naughty girl. Where did you learn to do that?” She asked with a smirk, as she dove in to pepper her partner’s neck with kisses and moved her hand lower, caressing her ass.

The chef couldn’t answer, losing her words amid the torrent of moans coming from her mouth, taking in all the wonderful feelings her brunette friend was providing her. She felt like she could just lose herself in the sensations, like she could just sit there and melt away at the warmth Hamuko was providing her.

But that wouldn’t be a fair way to treat her friend, now would it?

Diving in to claim the transfer student’s lips once more, her hands went straight for the red bra covering her chest, quickly doing away with the clasp in the front of the garb, opening it up and letting her take in the sight of the field leader’s modest, perky breasts, slowly roaming her hands over them.

“Fuuka!” Arisato moaned out, surprised by the speed of her friend’s movements, and elated by the dainty hands over her breasts. “That feels so good!”

“I’m glad! I just want to make you feel good, Hamuko!” Exclaimed the overseer before she shared another kiss with her teammate. The field leader pulled her closer and lifted her up by the hips, carrying the petite blunette with little effort.

“Why don’t we take this upstairs, so we can both make each other feel good?” Hamuko cooed as she leaned into Fuuka’s ear, lightly nibbling her earlobe and earning a moan from the chef for her efforts.

“Y-yeah, I’d like that.” The first-year student moaned out as the brunette slowly lowered her to the floor, her heeled feet touching the marbled surface with a slight wobble. “Hum, can we go to your room? Mine is still a bit of a mess...”

The lancer looked puzzled at her friend’s request, before remembering just exactly what said mess ensued. “Sure thing, sweetie.” She answered with a smirk, knowing full well just what said mess was about, but deciding not to tease her friend over it. She quickly bent over to pick up the clothes she had shed earlier, giving Yamagishi a front row view of her shapely behind.

The overseer was almost drooling at the sight of her underwear clad friend, hints of arousal barely noticeable in the crimson garb. She shook her head, trying as hard as she could to find something to keep her focus until they reached the bedroom, lest she’d dive back into Hamuko's arms right here and now. Her gaze landed on the bottle of essence in the counter, the only ingredient they had separated before changing the course of the evening, and aside from the utensils Fuuka had already retrieved, the only piece of evidence of their experiment.

“Uhh, what should we do with this?” The first-year student asked as she grabbed the recipient and showed it to the brunette, who in turn simply grabbed it and took a long swig of it, licking her lips after the fact.

“All yours.” She stated as she tossed the bottle over to her teammate, who managed to grab it despite a little fumble. The chef eyed the half-empty bottle, her mind flashing back to the taste of the treats she had before as she took a quick sip of it. The moment it hit her taste buds, it all came together.

“Hamuko, this is your... cum isn’t it?”

The transfer student froze in place, eyes nearly bulging out as she realized just what Fuuka had asked. Her mind was racing with a million questions, from what she should answer, to how this would affect her plan, to what her reaction would be.

“How do you even know what cum tastes like?” Was the inquiry she went with.

“Because...“ The blunette said as she walked over to the other girl, still holding the bottle firmly in her hand. “T-the reason I couldn’t sleep these past couple of days was... was because I’ve been awake all night, **gulp** playing with myself until the sun came up.”

“What?” The lancer asked, feigning surprise.

“Y-yeah, and I got curious and, well... t-tasted it. And, this, has a real resemblance to, that.” Yamagishi admitted, a furious blush adorning her features. She shook her head, composing herself before stopping right in front of the other girl, looking at her straight in the eye, before throwing her head back and downing the liquid in the bottle in one go, finishing the bottle and lowering it with a satisfied sigh, and some leftovers trickling down her lip.

“What?” The lancer asked, genuinely surprised.

“I don’t know whether that’s disgusting, or really hot. All I know is that you’re delicious.” The blunette said as she grabbed the back of her partner’s head, looking at her through lidded eyes as she licked the remaining cum in her face. She dove into Hamuko’s mouth yet again, and the two shared another passionate kiss, both tasting Arisato’s essence in the other’s tongue.

The transfer student could not believe what was happening. Yesterday, Fuuka had to be convinced to take off her clothes with magically charming pastries, now she was dressed in sexy lingerie, made out with her, and willingly drank her cum out of a bottle, all without any additional influence. The briefest thought of what this could mean for the young overseer’s personality crossed the field leader’s mind, before she pushed it aside, sinking back into her teammate’s arms and lips.

She’d cross that bridge when it came to it.

“If you like my taste so much, come to my bedroom, and you’ll get to taste it straight from the honeypot.” The brunette offered in heavy breaths as she pulled back from the kiss, a string of saliva still connecting their mouths. “Of course, I’ll have to try you out in turn.”

“Yes! Please!” Yamagishi moaned out, horny enough to fall to her knees and eat out her partner right there in the kitchen, if only she asked. The second-year student grabbed her hand and led her out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and to the end of the hall, where the room that would become their private haven stood.

The brunette fumbled with her clothes, trying to find the key she left in her short pockets, sweat running down her chest and juices running down her legs, desperate enough to consider summoning a Persona to break down the door. Her young lover was just as impatient, teasing her leader as she caressed her breasts from behind her.

“Fu-Fuuka! I’m trying to open the door!” The lancer blurted out, trying to keep her composure as her lover kneaded the mounds on her chest, lightly pinching her nipples.

“I can’t hold back anymore, I want you now, Hamuko!” Exclaimed the blunette, loud enough for the entire dorm to hear, were they not asleep in their soundproofed rooms. She upped the ante, lowering one hand to sneak inside the transfer student’s panties, rubbing her labia and coating her fingers in cum as she nibbled on her teammate’s ear, taking a long sniff of the sweet scent of her hair.

Hamuko could barely contain herself amid Fuuka’s assault, finding the required key and nearly jamming it into the keyhole, turning it as fast as she could and throwing the door open, turning to give the chef a deep kiss as she pulled Yamagishi into her room, tossing said girl onto the bed as she gave out an ‘EEP!’ and slamming the door closed once they were inside.

She locked the door and threw her stuff to the ground, following that by taking her bra the rest of the way off and slipping down her wet panties, the nectar sticking to her legs as she did so. She kicked them aside when she was done, now completely nude as she looked at the beautiful sight in front of her.

Fuuka Yamagishi was lying in her bed, dressed in lingerie and heels, lightly teasing her pussy as she licked on the digits that had, only seconds ago, been inside the brunette’s cunt, closing her eyes and humming in delight as she did so.

“You taste even better fresh, Hamuko.” The chef said in a sultry tone, looking at her lover like a hungry animal observed its prey.

A look Hamuko reciprocated as she leapt onto the bed, making it shake and creak as she dove into her lover’s arms, lips locked in another passionate affair as their hands explored one another’s body. The chef wrapped her arms around the lancer’s neck, pulling her deeper into the kiss, as she in turn moved her hands to the blunette’s back, worming them in between the girl and the mattress in an attempt to find and open the sexy bra she was wearing. She looked damn hot in those, but she still wanted to see Fuuka in her full naked glory.

With some effort, Arisato managed to unclasp the garb covering the other girl’s chest, removing them from her body without even breaking the kiss, albeit with some help from the overseer. They eventually pulled back from each other’s lips after a while, a break short enough for them to catch their breaths as they gazed into each other’s eyes, horny crimson meeting lust-addled cyan, before the field leader dove into her lover’s chest, taking her right nipple into her mouth and sucking on it as her left hand caressed the other breast, and her right hand lowered itself to grab her ass.

“Aa-aaah! Ha, Hamuko!” Fuuka shouted in between moans, as the inexperienced sensations drove her to new heights of pleasure, wrapping her legs around the transfer student’s back and her hands gripping the bed sheets. “D-do you like them?” She asked, feeling Hamuko caress her small chest.

“They’re perfect, Fuuka. Just like you.” Hamuko answered quickly, before going back to give her attention to the petite, perky, beautiful breasts in front of her, taking the opportunity to wrap her lips around the other nipple, and switching her hands around.

“Oh fuck!” The blunette cursed out, overwhelmed by the sensations, but feeling that something was a little off. She loved the attention her lover was giving her, adoring the pleasure she was getting from simply having her small boobs lavished and her ass cheeks kneaded like dough. But yet there was something missing. But what could it be? Here she was, laying on her friend’s bed as said friend worshiped her body, and...

And she finally understood.

_‘It isn’t right for Hamuko to be worshiping me. It should be the other way around.’_

Unable to move with the stronger girl atop of her, she couldn’t move her mouth lower to where she wanted, to lick and kiss and suck and bite the lancer all over, and her hands could only grab the brunette’s locks and caress her back. This wouldn’t do. With that thought, she removed her legs from Arisato’s back, laying one on the floor as the other wormed its way in between the field leader’s own legs, and started rubbing her thigh over the moist pussy lips of her lover.

Arisato threw her head back, sounding out a loud moan as she turned her head to see Yamagishi rubbing her leg on her cunt, desperate to give her some affection, to make her feel even a fraction of the pleasure she herself was experiencing. “You naughty girl. Where did you learn to do that?” The second-year student asked, looking at her teammate with deep lust in her eyes.

“I... may have looked up some stuff.” The chef answered in a surprisingly sheepish tone for someone rubbing her leg against another girl’s pussy. “I really wanted to make you feel good, Hamuko. It’s not fair that you make me feel so much when I’m not doing anything for you.” She redoubled her efforts, increasing the pace of her motions.

“In that case... Let me make you feel good too, Fuuka.” The brunette moaned out, before straightening back up and quickly moving a hand down to her lover’s waist, wrapping it around the band of the soaked lace panties and tearing them off in a single motion, placing a knee in between the now exposed pussy.

Yamagishi didn’t even have time to react. All she could do was squeal and moan in delight at the pleasure her lover was giving her, as the two girls looked at one another through lust-filled eyes, and began moving their own hips in time with the other’s motions. It was a little awkward at first, but in time they got into a nice, steady rhythm, Fuuka moving her thigh up and down Hamuko’s pussy as Hamuko rubbed her knee against Fuuka’s cunt and clit, with both girls closing their eyes and screaming each other’s name to the soundproofed walls of their safe haven as they drove themselves into new, greater heights of pleasure.

“Hamuko!” Fuuka shouted as she rubbed her thigh up and down the brunette's cunt, while feeling the elation of having her own womanhood tended to.

“Fuuka!” Hamuko shouted as she massaged the blunette's pussy with her leg and knee, while basking in the sensations of having her own nethers pleased.

“I'm gonna cum!” Both girls shouted in near unison as they were driven past the edge by the other's actions, feeling their quim squirting out into the member causing such pleasure, and feeling the other's cum splashing onto their own leg, making a mental note amidst the flurry of sensations in their heads to get a taste later.

They powered through their ecstasy, continuing their motions even as sweat ran down their bodies and their legs became coated in the other’s nectar, shouting and moaning and gasping and cursing as their hands moved to their own breasts, pinching and caressing and adding to the sensations overwhelming them, moving and rubbing and caressing one another without respite or pause until they came again and again.

After plenty of exhausting, enrapturing orgasms, Hamuko fell atop Fuuka and nearly crashed into her, though quickly placing her arms on the blunette’s sides to ensure that would not be the case, her blushing and panting face inches away from her lover’s own blushing and panting face. Their lust-addled irises met one another, basking in the sensations often told to be reserved for the first glance between two destined lovers, as they closed the gap in between them with a kiss, slow and romantic in contrast of their previous, fast and instinctual acts.

“Huh, w-wow.” Yamagishi said in between gasps, after breaking the kiss. “That... was amazing…”

“Yeah... I have to agree on… that one.” Responded the lancer, catching her own breath, almost entirely spent, were it not for the visage of the beautiful girl gleaming in sweat and radiating sensuality beneath her. “How… are you holding up?”

“I’ve never been so glad... to be so exhausted.” Said the chef, slowly regaining her composure as she ran a finger up her leg, coating it in some of her leader's nectar. “But come on. The Dark Hour isn’t even over yet. What happened to doing it all night long?” She added in a sultry tone as she put the digit in her mouth, making a show of moaning aloud as she savored the taste.

 _‘...I created a monster.’_ The brunette thought as she licked her lips, burning the sight in front of her into her mind. _‘A beautiful, sensual, sexy monster that’s going to help me make even more sexy monsters.’_ She decided to borrow a page from her lover's book, swiping two fingers on her own leg and scooping up some of the blunette’s essence, taking the quim-coated digits to her mouth and giving them a long, slow lick. Fuuka was right when she said their tastes were similar. Hamuko was well versed in her own taste, she should know. The overseer's juices were a bit sweeter than her own, fitting for the girl's sweet personality.

Well, before she became a seductive minx, anyway.

“You're even more delicious than I imagined.” The transfer student said, still appreciating her roommate's exquisite flavor, finger lick after finger lick. “So much so, I feel like going straight for the tap.” She added with a wink as she began to move down the bed, slowly slinking toward her slick and wet destination, only to stop as she felt a strong grasp on her arm.

“Wait!” The overseer said, easing on her grip when Hamuko turned to look at her. “Please, let me... I-I want it too.”

The brunette quirked an eyebrow, momentarily confused before she realized just what her cyan-haired lover wanted. And when she did, the field leader laid back where she was, atop her lover with her arms on either side of the shorter girl, staring her dead in the eyes.

“Let you what?” The lancer asked, staring at Fuuka with a coquettish smile in her face. “What is it that you want? You have to be more... specific.”

“I... I-I want…” The blunette murmured out, blushing fiercely yet unable to tear her eyes from the red irises staring her down. “I-I want to t-taste it... taste... you.”

“Taste me?” Arisato asked in a mock confused tone, playing up Yamagishi's inability to say what she truly wanted in its full lewd tones, despite being in her lover's bed wearing nothing but heels and having rubbed her pussy up and down on the brunette's leg. “But you already tasted me, silly, you’ve been doing it for three days!”

The field leader ran a finger down her moist lips, coating it in some of her essence and leading it up to Fuuka's face. Not to her lips, to help alleviate the girl's new addiction, but right above it, letting her scent drift into her nose, taunting and teasing her like one holding a piece of meat just out of reach from a dog. A taunt to which she responded in kind, first extending her tongue out, trying to lick the digit clean of yummy quim, then trying to move her head upward, yet never reaching her treat, almost as if some force attached to it was moving it away from her reach. It never occurred to her to simply move her arms, she just lay there, chasing on the finger in front of her with nigh hypnotic focus.

“Please! Let me make you feel good! Let me **gulp** let me e-e-eat you out!” The overseer blurted out, hoping that would be enough to convince the second-year that she was serious about what she wanted, that it would be enough to let the lancer stop teasing her.

It was not.

“Eat me? Are you saying I’m so cute you just want to eat me up? Why thank you!” Arisato responded in the most obnoxiously sarcastic tone she could conjure, still taunting her shorter lover with her finger, but now holding her down by putting her hand on her chest. “Or is that not what you meant?”

“I WANT TO EAT YOUR PUSSY! I WANT TO SHOVE MY FACE IN YOUR CUNT AND LICK IT, AND BITE IT AND SUCK ON IT! I WANT TO MAKE YOU FEEL SO GOOD YOU’LL SQUIRT YOUR FUCKING CUM ALL OVER ME!! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR!?”

The overseer shouted at her partner, face beaming red in shame and rage, taking heavy breaths after venting out her true, sordid desires. Fuuka’s outburst was enough to give Hamuko pause, just enough for the brunette to stop her teasing and ease the pressure she was applying on the chef’s flat chest, letting her move just enough to surround the cum-coated digit with her mouth, sucking and licking on it lick her life depended in it.

“... Well why didn’t you say that earlier?” The transfer student asked with a smirk, in her cheekiest tone. She pulled her hand from the blunette’s mouth – albeit with some modicum of effort – and stood from the bed, just long enough for her to take a couple of slow steps toward the still laying first-year student, watching as the chef’s eyes followed her glistening, moist pussy with a predator’s gaze. She went on until she stopped right next to Fuuka's head, then slowly knelt back on the bed, throwing a leg over the other girl’s head, and very slowly lowered her body until her cunt was inches from her target.

It would have been faster to just turn around on the bed, but that was no fun.

“Time to put your mouth where your eyes are.”

The words had barely left Hamuko’s mouth before Fuuka made her move with hers. Her hands reached out to the brunette’s hips, grabbing them like a lifeline as she did as promised, shoving her face into the lancer’s cunt, working it over with wild vigor and maddening intensity, licking all over her folds and nibbling on her clit whenever she felt a change of pace was needed. Each lap of her tongue drew more of the delicious nectar she found herself growing addicted to, which only led to her working harder and faster to make her partner feel even better, and in turn get more of the succulent juices.

The field leader threw her head back and moaned to the ceiling, basking in the pleasure her inexperienced, but eager, lover was giving her. It was even better than she had imagined, never had she thought she would actually see Fuuka so willing, so intent on pleasing her, and yet here she was, with said girl lapping away at the moist folds between her legs, focused only on the pleasure she was giving her lover. And while Arisato did enjoy said determination, it would not be right for her to simply let Fuuka go by with no stimulation of her own.

So she bent down, tucking away her hair behind her ears as she came face-to-pussy with Yamagishi’s own moistening lips. She gave them a slow, long lick all the way through, getting a good taste of the blunette’s own essence all the while, before going back to suck on her clit, focusing her mouth’s attention on the nerve bundle as she moved her hands to carefully caress the labia, holding back from pushing any of them in until he right time.

The overseer moaned into the pussy she was currently focused on as she felt her partner deftly work her sensitive womanhood, the slow moves of her mouth and hands bringing her ever closer to the edge, to new heights of sensation. She closed her eyes, basking in the pleasure she was given, which only drove her to make her lover feel just as good, doubling her efforts as she sped up her motions and massaged the lancer’s soft, beautiful ass.

Three days ago, she never would have dreamed of dressing down to lingerie to seduce her field leader. She didn’t even HAVE any lingerie! Yet now here she was, laying on another girl’s bed with her lacy garments on the floor – still wearing her heels, she felt really sexy in those – and said girl laying atop her, both lovers hard at work on bringing the other to orgasm.

Arisato was in heaven. Fucking her closest friend, turning her from a shy, reserved young girl into a seductive lover with a refined taste for pussy, was certainly doing wonders for her ego and her libido. The very thought of how this came to be, of how this would be the start of her rise, of how she would finally obtain the power she always dreamed of, was almost enough to make her cum by themselves. Fortunately for her, she had Yamagishi’s helpful tongue to aid her in that regard.

Both girls worked each other relentlessly. Hamuko gave Fuuka’s folds a series of long, slow, methodical licks, going all the way from one end to the other, ending with a quick flick of her tongue on the blunette’s clit before starting the routing over again, her fingers occasionally caressing and rubbing the labia for added effect. Fuuka, on the other hand, took a different approach, intertwining her rapid, frantic, erratic licks of Hamuko’s pussy by wrapping her lips around the brunette’s button and giving it a quick suck or a light nibble.

“Oh god! Fuuka I’m gonna cum!” The transfer student moaned out after one such nibble, feeling herself being driven closer to the edge with every passing second. “That’s what you want, right? You want me to cum all over your face so you can lap it all up, don’t you you dirty girl?” She licked a couple of fingers from one hand, both to savor the taste they had garnered and to prepare them, as she inserted them inside Yamagishi’s tunnel.

“YES!” Screamed the chef as she felt the digits inside her rubbing and squirming their way in deeper. “I want to make you cum! I want to make you cum so much!” She moaned as her leader dove back into her pussy, tongue lapping alongside the invading fingers for a maddening experience. She wondered if she should do the same for her lover, use her own dainty fingers to caress and work the cunt in front of her, but with a grasp of Hamuko’s butt and a wicked smirk, she decided to up the ante in her own way, craning her neck as far as she could, and shoving her tongue straight into the lancer’s asshole with no hesitation. Arisato’s eyes nearly bulged out of her skull as she felt the slithering organ enter inside her puckered asshole. She gasped at the odd sensation, before the sounds turned into moans of pleasure, partly due to the feeling itself, but more importantly, at the notion that Fuuka Yamagishi had just started rimming her out of nowhere with zero input or direction from her.

She came harder than ever before.

As she heard her lover’s howls of pleasure, the chef pulled away from in between the second-year student’s butt cheeks with surprising hesitation – even if for a split second – and went back to the moist cunt she was pleasing earlier, lapping up the fresh new batch of cum, moaning as the delicious taste hit her tongue, reinvigorating her.

Not to be outdone, the lancer refocused on the pleasant task ahead of her, and went back to working the overseer’s pussy with maximum effort, speeding up the motions of her tongue and fingers, occasionally wrapping her lips around the blunette’s clit just like what had been done for her.

Yamagishi moaned in delight, lapping up all she could of Hamuko’s essence, then finding herself drawn back to her ass, sliding her tongue past her tight puckered hole as she grabbed and kneaded on the soft cheeks.

“OH FUCK!” Arisato asked as coyly as she could. “You like shoving your tongue up my ass, don’t you? Such an ass-loving slut, you dirty girl!” She dialed up the dirty talk, playing up her teammate’s lewd actions as she resumed her work on the chef’s cunt.

“I love it! It’s so dirty, but it feels so good too!” Fuuka responded with a scream of delight, eyes rolling back as she was drawn to greater heights of pleasure. She divided her attention between the lancer’s moist, dripping pussy and her puckered, equally enticing asshole, but still earning moans and gasps of praise for whichever hole she focused on.

“Never took you for such an anal aficionado!” The transfer student said, piling on the demeaning comments, which Fuuka took really well for someone who could barely look at another girl with her shirt halfway up two nights ago. Not to be outdone, Hamuko took her fingers out of the chef’s moist pussy and rapidly inserted one inside her lover’s asshole, who responded by throwing her head back and screaming, partly in shock, partly in pain, but mostly in pleasure. “You like that? You like it when I eat your cunt and shove a finger in your ass?” The lancer added, slowly pulling her finger out and pushing it back in, feeling her back passage tightening around it.

“AAH F-FUCK! YES!” The overseer shouted as the sensations overwhelmed her. “I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT SO MUCH! FUCK MY ASS MISTRESS HAMUKO! PLEASE! IT’S YOURS MISTRESS! FUCK IT ALL YOU WANT!” She added with no regard to her tone or language, something Fuuka would never had done before their little experiment, but she didn’t care. The demure first-year student long gone and replaced by a seductive, sensual lover wearing her skin. Well, when they were together like this, anyway.

Yamagishi came at her lover’s ministrations, eyes rolling back as she moaned incomprehensible nothings at the dorm room air. Now it was Arisato’s turn to taste all of her teammate’s cum, adding another digit to the one that had been plowing her ass all the while, causing the blunette to squirm and gasp and moan even more. She was enraptured by the orgasmic sensations, the feelings she never even knew were possible a few days ago that were washing all over her, consuming her, changing her forever. She felt she could have just stayed there, in her orgasmic daze, forever. Except that she had to make sure Hamuko felt the same. So she powered through her daze, grabbed and pawed at her lover’s ass cheeks and sent her tongue back to work on the brunette’s private holes, even as she was doing the same for her.

The field leader did not miss the title she had been given by her lover, and came again, the orgasm shaking her to her core as she lapped up her lover’s essence, but not letting it stop her from her ministrations, wanting to bring her just as much pleasure as she was being given by her eager protegé.

Because that’s what a good Mistress does. She rewards her lovers for their good work.

They moaned and shouted and gasped and cursed, squirmed and shook, bit and licked and sucked and fucked as they brought each other over the edge, multiple times, the Dark Hour long behind them as the pale moonlight shone down upon their entangled bodies, not a care in the world as to who might see them, let them all see them, for all they cared! Let the world know that Fuuka Yamagishi is an eager seductress, a sweet girl turned ass-licking, cunt-eating slut by the hands and mouth of her leader, her lover, Hamuko Arisato.

They came and came and came, the mattress beneath them drenched in their juices and their sweat, their energy beginning to dwindle as they gave the last of their strengths to the other, to please the other, both girls cumming one last time, together, as they shouted to the walls.

“I LOVE YOU HAMUKO!” Shouted Fuuka as she came by her lover’s skilled hands.

“I LOVE YOU TOO, FUUKA!” Shouted Hamuko as she came by her partner’s eager mouth.

The screams and moans were replaced by heavy, panting breaths as they drew the last orgasms out of the other, still relishing in the other’s essence as they felt their energy leaving them. Fuuka struggled to stay awake as she felt Hamuko rolling over, turning around so they were face-to-face once again, tired red eyes gazing lovingly onto exhausted teal irises. They didn’t speak a word as they drew closer for one last kiss, slow and caring, for that was all they could conjure up.

“I love you Hamuko.” Whispered Fuuka as she took in the sight of the brunette, sweaty, disheveled, and glowing.

“I love you too, Fuuka.” Whispered Hamuko as she took in the sight of the blunette, exhausted, covered in cum, and beautiful.

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, consciousness drifting away as they held each other, cum, sweat and smiles on their tired faces.

* * *

 

_**Wednesday, June 24th, 2009** _

Fuuka Yamagishi awoke on a strange bed on a strange bedroom, with a far from strange girl in her arms. For a split second she was worried, before the memories of last night came back to her.

Memories of trying out several lingerie sets, not to see which would the be most comfortable for a hot summer night, but to see which one would be the most seductive in another’s eyes.

Memories of undressing her friend, taking in her beautiful body as she dropped to her knees to peel off her shorts.

Memories of kissing her leader, of feeling their lips together and their tongues entwining.

Memories of following the lancer back to her room, barely able to contain herself as she ran her hands over the transfer student’s body.

Memories of lying on this very bed, beckoning over the lancer to join her, to kiss her, to fuck her, to give her pleasure she never imagined.

Memories of calling the brunette her Mistress, and admitting just how much she liked her Mistress’ fingers on her asshole.

Memories of confessing her love to Hamuko Arisato.

Her eyes focused on the other girl’s sleeping visage, eyes closed and chest moving up and down in long, deep breaths, her brunette locks draping her face, her peaceful, dirty, cum-drenched face.

She looked so beautiful.

Yamagishi thought for a second what she should do now that she was awake. She presumed waking up her lover with a morning cunnilingus sessions would be a good way to admit the place she wanted to occupy in their relationship, but she had risen around an hour away from Hamuko’s alarm would ring. If anything, waking her up that early, even like that, may not bode well for the first-year student. Maybe she could do that in fifty-something minutes.

She slowly pulled Arisato’s arms off her and stepped off the bed, biting her lip to contain a yelp as she wobbled in her step, forgetting that she was still wearing her heels, having fallen asleep on them. She pondered on whether or not to remove them, on one hand, she really liked them – and so did her lover, judging from her reaction yesterday – and seeing her sitting on her chair, legs crossed, wearing only those could make a great wake-up image for Hamuko. But on the other hand… She couldn’t really come up with the other hand. So slowly she made her way over to the desk, sitting down on the chair with the intent to practice some poses to greet her would-be Mistress.

It was then that she saw the old papers scattered on the desk.

 _‘Huh?’_ She thought as she looked them at the deteriorated papers. _‘What are these?’_ She took one that seemed to resemble a front page, given on its typography and word spacing.

“The effects of Persona abilities outside the Dark Hour?” She asked in a hushed tone, picking up another paper, then another, thankful for the numeration on them to help her assimilate a coherent order. She began to read them, surprised and shocked at the information they contained.

 _‘I see, so this is how Hamuko improved on our recipes.’_ She thought with a smile on her visage as she read over a section on imbuing rations and medical supplies with healing spells to improve their effectiveness.

 _‘Oh goodness! What was the Kirijo Group thinking?!’_ She thought with a grimace on her face as she looked at a paragraph about the use of fear spells for riot control and poison spells for assassinations.

 _‘T-this is... Oh God...’_ She thought with a shocked expression in her features as she read on how charm spells could be used to change a subject’s personality, how they could be applied on food and water supplies to be consumed by the subject in or out of the Dark Hour, and the main ingredient required to do so.

A sample of the caster’s genetic material. Blood, tissue, hair...

“Cum... Hamuko... Why?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry that this took a month to publish. I severely underestimated my ability to stall and also just how long this chapter would be. Not to mention life is up to its usual shenanigans, so what can ya do.
> 
> The other chapters will probably (emphasis on 'probably') not be as long, so the next one might be out in two or three weeks. Hopefully.
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please, leave any criticism you think necessary in the comments.
> 
> Until then.


	3. Lovers Looking Back

**_ Wednesday, June 24th, 2009 _ **

 

Hamuko Arisato didn’t usually wake up before her alarm rang. Ever since she came to Iwatodai, she tried to get as much sleep as possible, trying to make up for the many years of barely sleeping in rainy streets, or a run-down orphanage if she was lucky. Whenever she did wake up earlier than she wanted, it was because of a nightmare, one of the many bad memories from her time as an orphan, another young girl abandoned on the streets after the death of her parents, coming back to haunt her. Today, the reason was quite different.

Instead of haunting nightmares, her dreams were pleasant. Instead of a hard sidewalk, she awoke on a comfortable bed in a room she could call her own. And for the first time since that terrible accident, she woke up next to someone she cared about. She slowly opened her eyes, hoping to see just how cute Fuuka would be asleep...

“Hamuko, what is this?”

... only to be met with a moldy piece of paper held in front of her face, and a loud, confused voice coming from behind it. Which, upon fully waking up and focusing on it, she realized was the research on Persona spells she had obtained a few days ago, held by Fuuka. More specifically, the section on using _Marin Karin_ to manipulate and alter one’s personality, held by a stern-looking Fuuka.

 _‘Oh no.’_ Arisato thought to herself, eyes widening in shock once the implications came to her.

She forgot to put away the research before going to the kitchen. Then when she came back, she was - admittedly, for good reason - too focused on making out with the blunette to put them away. And now, said blunette had woken up before her, seen the papers on the desk, and read them.

“Well?” Asked Yamagishi, still looking at the other girl dead in the eyes. “Why do you have instructions on how to change people’s minds with charm spells? Is that why you dumped your ‘genetic material’ in our food during the experiment?”

Arisato’s breath caught in her throat, mind racing as she tried to find an answer, but to no avail. Every time she came close to a solution, her mind betrayed her, terrified of what would happen to her. Every time she tried to formulate an excuse, she was shaken by the memories of the streets she would be sent back to. Amidst all these thoughts, she could only come up with one answer that would satisfy Fuuka. Only one.

“Yes.”

“What?”

“I... charmed you, Fuuka.” Hamuko confessed in a meek tone as she sat on the bed, looking down at the ground, making a note in the back of her mind that Fuuka was still wearing her heels, but unable to think anything of it. “I cast a spell on your cookies. I changed you.” She had come so close. So close to bringing all the girls together under her thumb, to showing them just how much pleasure she could make them feel. But with one mistake, it was over.

“...Why?” Fuuka asked in a lower tone, her gaze softening as she saw Hamuko looking at the ground, tears dropping to the floor.

“I-I...” Arisato stammered, trying to find the words. “I just... wanted to make you feel good.”

“What do you mean by that?” The blunette asked with a confused tilt to her voice.

“I never meant to change you too drastically.” Hamuko answered, still looking at the ground. “I never wanted a puppet, or a mindless servant, I just wanted to give you all the love and pleasure I could... The only way I know how...”

 _'The only way?'_   Yamagishi thought, trying to make sense of what she had just heard. "Hamuko... what did you do, before joining S.E.E.S.?"

Hamuko couldn't bring herself to look at Fuuka, even as she answered. "The same thing every girl abandoned on the streets does. I survived."

Fuuka was taken aback by her leader’s words. She never imagined just what Hamuko was thinking, what she really wanted, or why she wanted it. Yet that still wasn’t an excuse for her actions, was it? Hamuko had changed her on a personal level, altered the very essence of who she was.

And yet, if she was being honest with herself, she quite liked the new her.

Fuuka sat down on the bed by Hamuko’s side and placed a hand on her chin, beckoning her lover to look at her. Arisato obliged, looking at the younger girl though teary eyes, expecting to see Fuuka’s expression to be filled with fury, sadness, and disappointment, not knowing which would hurt the most. Instead she saw the blunette smiling at her, a soft, kind expression that defied all her expectations.

Followed by a kiss that shattered them.

“Fuuka...” Hamuko murmured after the kiss was over, looking at her friend’s face. “You don’t... You don’t hate me?”

“Of course not.” Fuuka answered, reaching out her hand to caress the brunette’s face, wiping away the tears. “I trust you. I always have. You may have changed me, but... I like it.”

“Really?” Hamuko asked, composing herself as she heard her lover speak.

“Yeah! You may have made her more... sensual, but I kind of always wanted that. To be more confident with myself, to not think less of me when comparing to other girls. So, thank you for that.” Fuuka answered with an honest smile on her face. “And yeah, you changed how I view other women, but in the end, all that amounted to was a wonderful night of love between two people that always respected and cared for each other.”

“Fuuka... You still feel that way about me?” Arisato asked in a hopeful tone, wiping away her tears.

“Of course! I still trust you, Hamuko. Other than what you changed about me, I know I’m still the same person I was. You never led us astray, you’ve always been there for us when we needed, and in the end, just wanted the best for me.” Fuuka said in an upbeat tone. “I still care for you. That still hasn’t changed... Well I guess it kinda did, in a way.”

“What do you mean?” Asked Hamuko, a hint of uncertainty creeping into her voice.

“Well, what I mean is...” Yamagishi answered, cupping her friend’s face with her hands as a blush consumed her own. “Before, I liked you, cared for you. Now... I love you, Hamuko.”

Her eyes shot open as she heard Fuuka’s confession. This wasn’t a statement of love in the middle of frenetic lovemaking, or during the high of their post-orgasmic daze. Yamagishi had just confessed her love to her after learning that she had been manipulated. That was all the proof there was that Fuuka was still mostly herself.

This wasn’t the seductive, submissive, sensual Fuuka she lusted over. This was the kind, generous, forgiving Fuuka she fell in love with.

As the tears began to spring anew in her eyes, Hamuko wrapped her arms around Fuuka, pulling the younger girl into a deep, loving kiss as they both fell onto the bed.

“I love you Fuuka! I love you so much!” Arisato confessed, quickly going back to kiss her lover over and over again. Fuuka reciprocated the gestured, clinging to Hamuko as she kissed back, relishing her teammate’s touch.

In the back of her mind, Hamuko finally realized why things had happened as they did. The original formula for the _Marin Karin_ -infused food was developed for negotiation and interrogation purposes, meant to be used on hostile targets or uncooperative captives, not to be used on a friendly colleague to get into her pants. At least not without fixing the formula, which the lancer did not. As such, it resulted in the expedited changes to Fuuka’s personality and maybe making it easier for her to forgive and accept what had been done to her.

Turns out she had made a mistake after all. The best mistake of her life.

The two girls stayed like that, exchanging kisses and confessions, until Yamagishi upped the ante, wrapping her legs around her lover’s waist, earning a surprised gasp from her. “We still have a few minutes before we have to get ready.” Fuuka stated with a sultry tone in her voice. “Though if I’m honest, I wouldn’t mind if we skipped school, just this once.”

Well, she wasn’t 100% the same. But hey, if Fuuka was cool with it, so was Hamuko.

“Naughty girl.” Arisato responded, taking the blunette’s arms from around her neck and pinning them to the bed, above her head.  “You want to call in sick so we can have sex all day long?”

“No.” Fuuka responded almost instantly, then added as she craned her neck to whisper in the lancer’s ear. “I want to call in sick so my **Mistress** can **fuck** me all day long.”

“What?” Hamuko asked, shocked, astounded and **really** turned on.

“You seemed to enjoy what I said last night.” The blunette said in a teasing tone. “Remember? When I called you Mistress and begged you to fuck my ass?”

“How could I forget?” Hamuko replied in an equally cocky tone. “Still, I don’t remember telling you about that part.”

“You didn’t.” Fuuka clarified as she kissed up and down Hamuko’s neck. “That’s all me. Even if I only recently discovered it.”

“How recently?” Arisato asked with a cocked eyebrow.

“Around a few months ago. Am I not allowed to explore my own kinks?” The navigator asked in a mock confused tone. “Plus, ever since I came to the dorm, I got my own soundproof room and a fast, reliable internet connection. That really helped with my... research.”

 _‘God, I love the internet.’_ Hamuko thought, wondering just how much Fuuka had learned. If last night’s events were any indication, a lot. Maybe too much.

“So, please tell me, _Mistress Hamuko_.” Fuuka said, in the best, most alluring version of a helpless slave tone she could muster. “How may I serve you?”

It took all Arisato’s willpower not to cum right there. Just hearing the girl she loved calling her Mistress and begging to please her was something out of her dreams. Her dirtiest, naughtiest dreams.

“Hmm, I could use some suggestions... Why don’t you tell me just how you can serve me, _slave_?” Hamuko asked, disentangling Fuuka’s legs and standing up from the bed, making her way over to the chair where Fuuka was sitting while she slept.

“As you wish, Hamuko-sama.” Fuuka responded, taking great joy in seeing just how her chosen honorific affected her lover. She sat on the bed and took off her heels as quickly as she could before kneeling in front of her Mistress. It wouldn’t do for the slave to be the only one wearing any clothes between the two. Unless...

“Shall I eat out your cunt, Mistress? Your cum would make for quite the delicious breakfast. We already know how well it tastes on sweets, so maybe I can taste you with some fruit. I guess bananas are the obvious contender, but I believe you’d pair quite well with strawberries.” Fuuka asked, lightly running her tongue over her lips and placing her hands on one of her feet, massaging it as she leaned down to kiss it. “Of course, I’d have to go to the kitchen to get them and I am a bit... exposed right now. Oh my, I’d have to skip over downstairs in the nude! I wonder if anyone has woken up yet...” She added in a tantalizing tone, images of running through the dorm naked in an errand for her Mistress filling her mind. Maybe one day, if they were ever alone...

“Or maybe you wish me to eat your ass?” She continued, moving to the other foot and repeating her motions. “I can’t think of anything more wonderfully fitting for my position than running my tongue up and down my Mistress’ asshole, first thing in the morning. Hmm, and that wonderful taste would be great to work up an appetite...”

“Or... maybe I can put on a show for you, Hamuko-sama.” Yamagishi offered, standing back up after massaging her lover’s feet, running her hands over her body. “I’d like to show you the body you made me love so much, every inch and every curve of it that you own.” She added, eyes half-closed in lusty need as she ran a hand over her dripping pussy and the other over her small breasts. “Not to mention, I still have plenty of other lingerie I bought _just_ for you. There’s this beautiful negligee I bought that’s _almost_ see-through, or this one set that leaves just enough to the imagination... I imagine they’d pair up quite nicely with the heels... or a collar...”

Before Fuuka could even react, Hamuko leaped out of her chair, grabbing her beloved by the hips and pinning her to the wall.

“WE’RE SKIPPING SCHOOL!” She said in a fervid, needy tone as she forcefully kissed Fuuka, which the blunette was quick to reply as she opened her mouth, allowing the lancer’s tongue entrance.

 _‘Hehe... I knew the collar would sell her on the idea!’_ Fuuka thought as she embraced her Mistress, cunt dripping at the thought of the day they had ahead of them.

 

* * *

 

**_ Friday, June 26th, 2009 _ **

 

After several delays, including due to both Fuuka AND Hamuko simultaneously catching the same sickness - to which they needed a couple of days to ‘recover’ from - S.E.E.S. was finally ready to return to Tartarus. The next full moon was fast approaching, and with it, the next challenge the team would face. Unbeknownst to the rest of the team, the lancer and the navigator had just the thing to help with that challenge.

As well as their own mission.

“Alright, is everyone ready?” Mitsuru asked, looking at the stairs leading to the entrance of the tower.

“Well, actually...” Hamuko said, getting the attention of the rest of the team. “Fuuka and I have an announcement to make.”

“Did you get sick again?” Junpei asked in a joking tone, taking a few swings of his katana at the air.

“No, but it does kind of relate to that.” Arisato responded, her answer vague enough that it only raised the eyebrows - and suspicions - of her teammates. “Fuuka?”

She turned to her friend, who was crouched down with her back turned to the team, rummaging through a bag as she hummed a soft tune through it all. When she was done, she stood up and turned around...

“Ta-da!!”

... holding a tray of cookies.

“What are those?” Akihiko asked, curious at the sudden appearance of sweets.

“These are our very own Dia-monds!” Fuuka responded in a chirpy, upbeat tone. “They’re the reason we waited for coming to Tartarus until now!”

“You mean why you got sick?” Asked Yukari, now weary of the treats in front of her. “Because let me tell you, that’s not a really good sales pitch...”

“Quite the opposite.” Hamuko clarified, holding her arm out as to hand her spear to her friend. “Fuuka, if you could help me demonstrate.”

“Sure thing!” Yamagishi said, handing off the tray for Yukari to hold, the archer watching the sweets cautiously. Fuuka took the spear from her leader, held it close to the sharp end and swung it like a pole, swatting Hamuko in the back of the legs.

“AHH!” Hamuko yelped, taken by surprise by the attack on her legs. “Not that hard!”

“O-oh! Sorry!” Fuuka apologized, clutching her friend’s spear.

“Yamagishi! Arisato! What are you two doing?” Mitsuru asked, shocked and confused by the sudden turn of events.

“Ow... you’ll see...” Arisato answered, rubbing her calves. She stopped when she saw Fuuka taking the tray back from Yukari and handing her a jewel-shaped treat. “Prepare to be amazed!” She stated before gobbling down the cookie in one bite, turning around to show her team the red outlining of the wooden pole she had been hit with.

“Yikes! That left a mark!” Junpei exclaimed as he looked at the wound on his leader’s legs. “Didn’t know you had that strength in you, Fuuka-chan!”

“I already said I’m sorry!” Fuuka responded, a blush deepening in her features.

“Wait.” Akihiko interrupted as he watched the red mark fading away. “It’s... disappearing! How is it healing so quickly?”

“They’re called DIA-monds for a reason, Akihiko-senpai.” Hamuko said once her legs were healed, back to their natural color. “They’re our very own, all-natural, all-magical healing cookies!”

“Magical cookies?” Yukari asked in disbelief. “Are you serious? How is that even possible?”

“If I recall correctly, the Kirijo group has done some experiments on the applicability of rations and supplies enhanced by Persona abilities.” Mitsuru explained with a hand on her chin. “But the project was discontinued around a decade ago. How did you come to obtain such information?”

“We... didn’t, actually.” Hamuko lied, knowing the heiress might make such an inquiry. “We just started casting healing spells on cookie dough and went from there. It was all kind of trial and error until we achieved acceptable results. A long and... painful trial and error.”

“Huh, I guess that wouldn’t be something only the Kirijo people would come up with.” Junpei said. “Wait, you tested these on yourselves?!” He asked once the implications hit him.

“Well, yeah.” Fuuka answered nonchalantly.

“So that’s why you got sick.” Yukari stated, taking another suspicious glance at the cookies. “Are you sure you haven’t just developed an immunity?”

“Yes, Yukari-chan, we’re sure.” Hamuko answered, eating another one to prove her point. “Trust us, these are basically edible healing spells. Not as effective as one of them, but with them we won’t have to summon Personas as much. Plus, they’re cheaper than medicine, so we can save some money for equipment and other stuff! Pretty cool huh?”

“I appreciate your initiative, Arisato, but I must say, this was quite reckless.” Mitsuru said, looking straight at the brunette. “What if something had happened? What if the spell backfired and injured one of you? Why didn’t you inform anyone else of your experiment?”

“Well...” Hamuko began to formulate her answer, before being interrupted.

“It was me.” Fuuka said, taking a step toward Mitsuru.

“What do you mean, Yamagishi?” Mitsuru asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“I asked Hamuko to keep it a secret.” Fuuka explained, looking at the ground. “I just... wanted to make something that could help the team when you were out on the field.”

“Fuuka-chan...” Yukari said in a soft, almost apologetic tone.

“Hamuko wasn’t even in on it at first, she just saw me in the kitchen one night and I told her what I was trying to do. Then she offered to help me, since I can’t actually cast any spells.” Yamagishi added, looking at her team with renewed conviction. “I asked her to keep it a secret because I didn’t want to involve anyone else. I wanted to make it a nice surprise for everyone.”

“I see... In any case, there’s nothing to be done. I’m just glad both of you are well.” Mitsuru said with a soft smile. “If it helps, I can contact my father to see if he can send over any research we have on the matter. You two seem to have perfected the recipe, but having more information is never a bad thing.”

“Right, we appreciate it.” Hamuko replied as she picked the tray from her partner and walked over to the rest of the team. “Now who wants a sample?” She asked, holding out the platter for her teammates. “We made hearts for the girls, stars for the boys, and jewels because... I really wanted to make that joke.”

“Aw, these heart-shaped cookies are adorable!” Yukari said, taking the cookie, and the bait.

“They all taste the same and have the same spell on them.” Fuuka lied, knowing full well what went into each treat. “We have some more in the bag for other uses, like enhancing spells and curing ailments.”

“Hmm, they’re great!” Junpei said after gobbling down one of the jewels. “I feel better already!”

“Yeah, I already feel less tired!” Akihiko added, throwing a few punches after finishing his star-shaped treat. “These things will really come in handy. Thanks, you two.”

“Huh, I don’t feel anything.” Yukari said, looking at her hands and stretching a bit, trying to find any difference.

“Well, maybe you just didn’t have anything to heal.” Hamuko offered while doing a quick equipment check-up. “Junpei-kun and Akihiko-senpai went to practice today, and, well, you saw what happened to me.” She added with a cheeky grin directed at Yamagishi.

“I already said I’m sorry!” Fuuka interjected, looking frustrated at her friend.

“True, I didn’t go to the archery club today, so I didn’t really do anything too taxing.” Takeba said, looking back on her day’s activities. She shrugged and finished her cookie.

Mitsuru was the last to take one of the sweets, slowly walking up to the tray and looking it over, deciding on one of the same heart-shaped cookies as Yukari. She took a small, almost cautious nibble of it, letting it sit on her tongue as she savored the taste.

“Hmm, this is quite delicious.” Said the redhead once she was done with the treat. “You two have a talent for this. I must insist that you allow me to repay any expenses you made in your experiment.” She added with a smile in her face. A soft, friendly smile.

A demeaning, condescending smile, in Hamuko’s eyes.

“Well, alright, if you insist.” Fuuka responded, stepping up to answer in place of her partner, deciding not to put the matter up for debate. Besides, she had a feeling they could use the money for their... other project.

“Well, that’s settled.” Hamuko said as she finished her preparations. “Everyone ready? We have a lot of lost time to make up for.”

With a collective nod, Hamuko began climbing the steps to Tartarus, followed by Akihiko, Mitsuru and Junpei, leaving Yukari to make company for their navigator, even if said company would not be reciprocated, seeing how focused she was on watching over the advance team.

And watching over one person in particular.

 _‘Why did you accept Mitsuru’s money, Fuuka?’_ Hamuko asked her lover through the telepathic link enabled by Yamagishi’s Persona.

 _‘Why shouldn’t we? She offered, and technically that counts as S.E.E.S. affairs.’_ Fuuka responded, standing in her usual pose she took whenever she summoned Lucia. _‘Besides, didn’t you say the other day that you don’t like spending your own money on equipment and stuff?’_

 _‘Yeah, but I don’t know. Getting money from her just feels... wrong. Like, it’s just placing another leash on her hand, you know.’_ Arisato responded, slowly walking through the corridors of the tower.

 _‘Right, and I remember what you said about leashes.’_ The navigator added with a smirk. _‘Speaking of which, how is that coming along?’_

 _‘If the numbers are right, five, maybe six days to put in the orders.’_ Hamuko responded, peeking out of a corner. _‘And about a couple of days after that to actually make everything.’_

 _‘Huh, thought it would be done sooner. We’ll be edging the next Full Moon in that pace.’_ Fuuka replied, running the numbers through her head. _‘So you wanna bang Yukari before or after that?’_

 _‘What.’_ Hamuko half asked, half spoke in a deadpan tone, stopping to a halt as the rest of the team collided into her back. _‘What did you say?’_

 _‘I asked if you wanted to get in Yukari’s pants before or after we got our orders ready.’_ The navigator explained, too nonchalantly. _‘Even if she’s just eating the cookies, we might get her to agree to it before the next operation.’_

 _‘Hold up a second Fuuka, back up.’_ Arisato said, trying to make sense of what she just heard. _‘Are you giving me permission to sleep with Yukari?’_

 _‘Of course not! I can’t give you permission for anything, you’re the Mistress after all. I can only give you some... suggestions.’_ Fuuka clarified a cheeky smirk on her face.

 _‘Semantics aside, are you sure about this?’_ Hamuko asked as she resumed the team’s journey up the tower. _‘I know I told about my original plan, but are you sure you still want to go through with it?’_

 _‘Hamuko-sama...’_ Fuuka said, emphasizing the honorific. _‘These past few days were some of the best of my life! I felt things I didn’t know I could feel, and it’s all thanks to you! It would be selfish of me to not share in these feelings with the rest of the girls, wouldn’t it? Hmm, maybe you could dress us like maids? Or would you prefer sexy little pets? I think Mitsuru would look great with fox ears and a tail...’_

 _‘Young lady, when we get back, you are SO getting punished.’_ Hamuko said, holding herself from licking her lips.

 _‘What? Why Mistress?’_ Asked Fuuka with eyes wide in surprise.

 _‘You’re turning into quite the unrelenting tease. Gotta nip that bad habit in the bud.’_ The lancer explained, climbing up the stairs to the next floor. _‘Also that swing earlier hurt like hell.’_

 _‘Oh, right. That. Sorry.’_ Yamagishi apologized, feeling a bit frustrated.

 _‘If it helps, once I’m done working on your... behavior, you can massage my legs.’_ Arisato added with a smirk in her face. _‘If you’re still up by then.’_

 _‘Hmm, what a wonderful idea, Mistress!’_ Fuuka said with a bright smile. _‘I will not disappoint you!’_

 _‘I know you won’t. I trained you better than that.’_ Hamuko stated, a hint of smugness creeping into her voice. _‘Now, we should probably focus on the mission. The guys here are starting to look at me funny...’_

 _‘Understood.’_ Fuuka replied, doubling her attention on the advance unit’s surroundings. But not before taking a peek at Yukari, watching the archer do some stretches to keep herself ready for whenever the team called on her to step in, unknowingly giving the navigator some great looks at her lithe, nimble body.

_‘Oh yeah, she’s gonna make for a wonderful cat girl...’_

* * *

 

**_ Tuesday, June 30th, 2009 _ **

 

Since Yukari wasn’t ingesting nearly as much of the charmed food as Fuuka did, changing her mind was going to require a bit more time and patience. There was still enough in her to allow for some minor suggestions, like going shopping after class, or as was the case today, getting lunch together. Or maybe it was just the tasty-smelling bento Hamuko brought for them that changed her mind.

“Thanks again for this, Hamuko-chan!” Yukari said, opening the lunch box and taking a whiff of the tasty meal.

“No problem, it was my pleasure.” Hamuko replied, taking a glance around the now empty classroom as she ate a slice of beef.

“Hmm, this stuff is delicious!” Yukari said after swallowing a portion. “I guess your experiment with Fuuka-chan paid off in a lot of ways.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Said Hamuko, before taking a sip from the can of tea she bought. “We mostly stuck to simple sweets since they’re quick and easy to make, but she taught me how to make actual food, just in case. She’s come a long way...” She added, letting a soft smile into her face.

“Ain’t that the truth?” Takeba asked, though not expecting an answer seeing how the lancer appeared lost in thought. “Yeesh, she’s got you bad, didn’t she?”

“W-what?” Hamuko asked, Yukari’s odd question bringing her out of her daydream.

“Come on, everyone noticed how you started referring to Fuuka-chan. Whether or not they also noticed how you look at her is... up to the individual.” The archer explained, pointing a chopstick to Junpei’s desk. “I guess with all the time you two spent together recently, it’s only natural.”

Well that was unexpected. Hamuko didn’t actually expect anyone to notice what was going on between her and Fuuka. That could pose a problem. Did anyone else know about their relationship? Did anyone see them in the kitchen during one of their more... steamy sessions?  Would anyone try to say anything about it?

And most importantly, how could she use this to her advantage?

“Well, yeah. You got me.” Hamuko said with an exacerbated sigh. “Fuuka and I are dating.”

“Yeah, I tho- **PFFFFFFT** WAIT WHAT!?” Yukari asked, almost choking on her food. “You two are dating!?”

“Yukari-chan, quiet down! We’re still in school!” Arisato said, looking out the door panel to see if anyone had heard, but apparently the corridor was also empty.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Takeba asked, holding onto her friend’s shoulders and looking her dead in the eyes. “I thought you just had a crush on her! I had no idea Fuuka-chan felt the same! I didn’t even know she swung that way!”

“W-well, it’s like you said, we spent a lot of time together, alone, and we just got to know each other...” Hamuko answered in a decent impression of a reserved tone. “And from there... you know...”

Yukari squealed, though someone not paying attention to their talk could reasonably think an alarm had gone off somewhere in the vicinity.

“Oh my god! I’m so happy for you two!” Yukari said, almost jumping at her classmate. “Come on, you have to tell me the details!”

“What details?” Hamuko asked with a curious tilt to her voice.

“You know what I mean!” Yukari clarified. “When did you start dating? Who confessed first? Have you gone on dates? Is she a good kisser?”

The archer nearly ripped the answers out of her classmate, punctuating each question with a shake of Hamuko’s shoulders. The barrage of inquiries would probably have continued until lunchtime was over, were it not for an idea the lancer had to use Yukari’s curiosity against her.

“Look, Yukari-chan.” Hamuko said, grabbing a hold of Takeba’s arms and looking her in the eyes. “I can’t discuss that stuff here. I shouldn’t even have told you we were dating.”

“What? Why not?” Yukari asked incredulously.

“This doesn’t just concern me, Fuuka should have a say in this too.” Arisato clarified, pulling her hands away from Yukari and wrapping her arms over her chest. “And she isn’t really ready to... come out, you know? This was all kind of sudden.”

“Oh, I see...” Takeba said, looking down at the ground. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright. Actually, now that I think about it, this could be great for her.” Hamuko said, putting a hand in her chin as she closed her eyes in ponderation.

“What do you mean?” Yukari asked, picking up the lunch box she nearly dropped earlier and getting a bite out of it.

“Well, I think it would be good for Fuuka to have someone else to confide in.” Stated the lancer as she resumed her own meal. “A close friend she can go to before she decides to talk to other people about it, like the rest of the team, or her parents.”

“She hasn’t told her parents yet?” Yukari asked after a bite.

“Not yet. She said she’s building up the courage for it.” Arisato answered as she picked up her own bento and took it with her, getting a few bites as she paced around the room. “And I think a good way for her to do that...”

“...Would be for her to tell someone else first.” Said Takeba as she completed her friend’s train of thought.

“Exactly.” Hamuko said, putting another slice of beef in her mouth. “So what do you say, Yukari-chan? We can make a night out of it. I’ll see if she’s up for a slumber party.”

Yukari thought it over for a moment. In truth, she didn’t feel like she was the most appropriate person one could go to for such matters. Something like this seemed out of her expertise. Why not go to Mitsuru-senpai? She was more mature, more intelligent, she could probably have some good advice for Fuuka-chan. On the other hand, it was Hamuko-chan asking her, and she couldn’t find it in her to deny her leader’s request. The charmed meal made it so.

“OK, it’s a deal! Just set a date and we’ll have ourselves a slumber party, just the three of us!” Takeba said in an excited tone.

“Awesome! Thanks Yukari-chan!” Hamuko said, feeling very upbeat and satisfied, before downing the rest of her bento as fast as she could. “Fuuka is probably in the library right now, I’ll see what she thinks.”

With a wave to her friend, Hamuko left the classroom and made her way to Fuuka’s current location. Not the library, but the girls’ bathroom. She went inside, finding that it was conveniently empty, save for the furthest stall. She knocked on it three times, and then it opened as a hand pulled her inside, followed by Fuuka’s lips clashing against hers.

“I’ve missed you so much, Mistress Hamuko!” Yamagishi breathed out in between kisses as she moved one hand down her Mistress’s skirt.

“We just fucked before school! How are you so horny already?” Hamuko asked, even if she already knew the answer, given how much of a sex drive boost Fuuka had received.

“I’m sorry Mistress, I can’t contain myself!” Fuuka answered, dropping to her knees as she pulled down her Mistress’ skirt. “When you said to wait for you in the bathroom, I couldn’t stop thinking about all the naughty things we could do here!” One such thing was pulling down the lancer’s panties with her teeth, getting a good look of her honeypot before diving right in to please her.

“Well, sorry to disappoint you, but that’s not why I’m here, Fuuka.” Hamuko said, lightly gripping Fuuka’s hair, holding her back from her Mistress’ cunt.

“You’re not?” The navigator asked as she looked up to her leader’s face, before said leader pulled her up to her feet.

“Listen, I think I managed a way to get Yukari to join us.” Hamuko said, before explaining to her the conversation the two brunettes had in their classroom, the trap she had laid out for the archer and the role Fuuka was to perform in said trap.

“I see. Well, if that’s the case we’ll probably need some food for the party.” The blunette said, running the numbers though her head. “We’d have to make them today, and since tomorrow we already said we’d go to Tartarus, we can have our get-together on Thursday.”

“Perfect! I’ll let Yukari know.” Said the Mistress as she placed her hands on her pet’s face, cupping it as she looked into her eyes. “Give it a week at most, and she’s going to be a dirty. Sexy. Slut. Just. Like. You.” She added, emphasizing each word with a kiss to Fuuka’s lips.

“Yes Mistress! I can’t wait for you to show her just how good you make me feel! Just how good you can make HER feel! She’s going to love it!” Fuuka moaned out, before wrapping an arm around her lover’s neck, deepening the kiss as the other went back to her moist pussy. Fuuka played with it, earning moans from her lover until she was pushed down to her knees, once again at eye level with Hamuko’s private parts.

“Oh what the hell. We still have some minutes left on our break, so get to it, ya slut!” Arisato ordered, holding the navigator by the hair. “I’ll give you a reward depending on how many times you can make me cum until the bell rings!”

“Yes, Hamuko-sama! I promise I’ll make you feel as good as I can!” Yamagishi said as her Mistress released the grip on her cyan locks, letting her go to town on the dripping cunt in front of her, using all the techniques she had learned to get as many orgasms out of her lover as she could.

Truth be told, she didn’t need the incentive of a reward. All she needed was the promise of Hamuko-sama’s delicious cum gracing her taste buds.

 

* * *

 

**_ Thursday, July 2nd, 2009 _ **

 

Hamuko and Fuuka were on the brunette's room, laying out pillows and snacks on the floor, dressed in their pajamas - much to the navigator’s chagrin, she was really looking forward to seeing what Yukari’s underwear would look like - preparing for their little slumber party that would serve as the first step in charming the archer into their relationship.

“Remember your part?” Arisato asked as she sat on the bed, beckoning over her lover.

“Yes, Mistress.” Yamagishi answered, sitting on the taller girl’s lap. “I’m supposed to confide my love for you in her, let her in on our relationship, all the while getting her nice and ready for your suggestions with the magical food and drinks.”

“Good girl.” Hamuko responded with a quick kiss to Fuuka’s lips. “If all goes according to plan, she’ll be much more pliable when we’re done.”

“But not pliable enough to squirm out of her clothes, right?” Fuuka asked with a cheeky grin.

“Not yet, she’s still going to take a while. I kinda went overboard with you, what with all the dough and cookie platters.” Responded Hamuko, caressing her pet’s hair.

“Thank you again for that, Mistress.” Fuuka said, taking one of her lover’s hands on her own and peppering it with quick, adoring kisses. Hamuko moved that hand underneath the blunette’s chin, bringing her gaze up to her own, and leaned into a kiss. Fuuka followed suit, closing her eyes as she inched closer to her Mistress’ soft, inviting lips.

***knock knock***

The two girls paused, eyes darting over to the digital clock on the lancer’s bedside table.

“She’s early.” Hamuko said, surprised, yet slightly irked. Making out with her pet would have to wait.

“Well, that just means we’ll get more time to work with her, right?” Said the navigator as she, albeit with some reluctance, stood from her lover’s lap.

“Right.” Arisato responded, looking at Fuuka’s smiling visage as she stood and made her way to the door. She let out a sigh, and opened the door with a smile, beginning her plan. “Hey Yukari-chan!”

“Hii!” Yukari said, giving her friend a quick hug. After a few seconds she pulled back from their embrace, giving Hamuko a good look of her outfit, a bright pink shirt and lime green shorts. “I brought snacks!”

“Oh, nice!” Hamuko exclaimed as she took the bags of comfort food from the archer. “Though I guess we might be a bit oversaturated in that regard.” She added as she pointed to all the snacks she and the navigator had already procured, earning a wide-eyed stare and an “Oh!” from Takeba, who maintained that posture until she was approached by said navigator.

“Hey, Yukari-san! I’m so happy you could c-!” Fuuka said with a friendly wave, and a chipper tone to her voice, before being interrupted as the brunette nearly jumped on her, wrapping her arms around her friend.

“I’m so happy for you two!” Yukari exclaimed, still maintaining the bear hug she held on Fuuka. “You two are such a perfect couple! I’m so glad for you guys!”

“O-oh! Right...” Fuuka responded, letting a blush creep into her features. “Hamuko told me she talked to you about that the other day.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. I should have waited until you were ready to talk about it with everyone.” The lancer said, looking down and rubbing her arm. She felt genuinely bad for the situation, ashamed that she couldn’t see any other way to lure Yukari in without exposing their relationship.

“No, it’s OK.” Fuuka responded, still hugging Takeba. “I’m glad it was Yukari-chan though. I can’t imagine just how much Junpei would tease us about it.” For all it was worth, the premise of the slumber party was not entirely untrue. Fuuka was honestly unsure of how to approach her friends and family to tell them the news. Hell it wasn’t until a few days ago that she learned of those news herself, even if it wasn’t entirely her own discovery.

“Thanks. I’m happy you feel you can trust me.” Yukari said, breaking the embrace. “I know I’m not the most experienced person when it comes to this subject, but if you ever feel you need to talk about anything, you can come to me. I’d be more than happy to lend a hand for a friend.”

“Thanks, Yukari-chan.” Yamagishi responded, feeling genuinely relieved at her friend’s words. Though inside her mind, her thoughts were dominated by another feeling.

_‘When we’re done with you, we’re going to be more than friends Yukari. I can’t wait!’_

“Now then, shall we get this party started?” Asked Hamuko as she served the other girls some juice she made earlier. With a loud cheer, they clinked their glasses and drank the beverage, though only Hamuko and Fuuka could fully appreciate the taste, knowing exactly what was in it. They sat on the floor, with Hamuko leaning back on the bed, Fuuka sprawled stomach-down on the floor and Yukari sitting on some pillows in the middle of the room.

Yukari went on to ask all the questions she could to the new couple, swooning, laughing, and cheering whenever appropriate. She learned of their first kiss, their first date - karaoke, at least the first one outside of their bedrooms - and other details about their budding relationship, at least the ones the couple was willing to share at the present moment. There would be a time to divulge just how much Fuuka had gotten into eating her Mistress’ ass.

“So, Fuuka-chan...” Yukari began, tossing a potato chip into her mouth. “Hamuko always seemed like she was certain of her preferences, even at our age.”

“Not sure if that’s a compliment or not.”

“But anyway, how about you?” She asked, turning to face the navigator and softening her tone. “If you don’t mind me asking, how was it? Finding out you were into girls? Or were you always into them? I don’t know how to ask this without sounding really insensitive...”

“W-well...” Fuuka stammered out, pausing for a moment to formulate her answer. “I guess it was kind of sudden. After spending so much time with her, confiding in her about so many things, I kinda just... fell for her. I wasn’t really sure I could feel that, but it didn’t really change anything, you know? About me, I mean. Other than that... discovery, I’m still the same Fuuka.”

“I see.” Yukari mused, munching on a cookie Hamuko offered her. “And how is it? Kissing a girl? Is it anything like doing it with boys?”

“I wouldn’t know.” The blunette responded, a slight blush in her cheeks. “Hamuko gave me my first kiss.”

“Aww, really? That’s so sweet!” Takeba added, only deepening the navigator’s blush. “Was she your first too, Hamuko-chan?” She asked as she turned to her classmate, finding her looking at the ground, lost in thought and gaze unfocused. “Hamuko-chan?”

“Huh, what?” The lancer asked, broken from her stupor.

“Were you daydreaming?” Yukari inquired, raising an eyebrow at her friend’s behavior. “I asked if Fuuka was your first kiss!”

“Oh, yeah, I heard you...” Arisato retorted, playing with a lock of hair. “Well, she was the first one I really cared about, if that’s worth anything.” She looked at Fuuka, watching as the navigator returned the gaze with a loving smile. Her own smile was somewhat tired and small, like the smile of someone who had just finished a melancholic trip down memory lane.

Her smile widened when her girlfriend reached out to her, cupped her face with her hands, and spoke to her. “We both care for each other. That’s all that matters.” Hamuko took in the adorable sight of her lover’s face so close to her own, thinking to herself just how lucky she was.

“To answer your question, Yukari-chan...” Hamuko said, getting the attention of the archer. “It’s really something else. There’s nothing quite like the feeling of another girl’s soft, warm lips on your own. Especially a girl you love.” She said, closing the distance between her and her girlfirend, kissing her deeply.

“Aww, you two really are cute together.” Yukari mused, though her remark went ignored. Fuuka and Hamuko were focused only on each other, soft, loving gazes locked onto one another as they moved closer, and wrapped their arms around the other as they kissed.

And just like that, Yukari went from a welcomed guest to a third wheel, watching as the two lovers lost themselves in the kiss. She felt like she should say something. Maybe do one of those loud, exaggerated coughs to get their attention and move on to another topic. But as she watched the two girlfriends amid their kiss, she couldn’t bring herself to speak up. All she could do was watch the passionate embrace and think back to Hamuko’s words.

_‘There’s nothing quite like the feeling of another girl’s soft, warm lips on your own.’_

Her mind began to wander off, imagining what it would feel like to take the place of one of the girls in front of her, all the while the words continued to float through her mind.

_‘There’s nothing quite like the feeling of another girl’s soft, warm lips on your own.’_

Her cheeks flustered and her breath quickened as she began to think on... other aspect of their relationship. More private and carnal aspects. She always had some curiosity on the matter, even if she lacked the experience, but even then, she never saw her close friends in such light. Yet, here she was, undressing the couple with her eyes.

_‘There’s nothing quite like the feeling of another girl’s soft, warm lips on your own.’_

Yukari licked her lips as her eyes slowly closed, picturing the two girls in front of her turning their loving kiss into a full-on make-out session, hands roaming across each other’s body, removing the bothersome clothing getting in the way of the other’s smooth skin. The images filled her brain until her pink-tinted irises fully shut, her breath ragged as the dreams consumed her consciousness.

Hamuko and Fuuka broke the kiss, looking at the archer with satisfied grins in their faces. The navigator was the first to move, crawling over to Takeba with an emphasized sway to her hips.

“Did I look like that when you put me under, Hamuko-sama?” She asked in a whispered tone, looking up and down Yukari’s body. She wanted to touch her sleeping friend, to take off her clothes and lick over every inch of the archer’s skin, to find just where she was the most excitable, but until her Mistress was done, she would have to hold back.

“Pretty much.” She responded just as quietly as she walked over to Yukari, sitting down opposite to Fuuka. “She might look like she’s sleeping, but she’s still hearing everything. Now she’s nice and ready for the... conditioning, shall we say.” She leaned down into Yukari’s ear, pushing aside a lock of her chestnut hair as she began her work.

“Yukari-chan, can you hear me?” She asked in a soft, slow tone, just a tad above the whisper she directed at Fuuka. “It’s me, Hamuko.”

“Y-yeah...” Came the response from the half-asleep girl. “I hear you, Hamuko-chan.”

“You don’t mind if Fuuka and I start making out in front of you. It’s our little secret, right?” The lancer asked, looking over to the alarm clock on her bedside table, watching as Fuuka prepared for her part of the plan.

“Our secret... Yes...” Takeba answered, still maintaining her sleeping visage.

“Did you like what you just saw, Yukari-chan?” Hamuko asked, caressing the archer’s hair.

“You and Fuuka-chan... looked great together...” Yukari responded, blushing even in her entranced state.

“It was pretty hot, wasn’t it?” Arisato inquired, ghosting her fingers over Yukari’s face. “Two beautiful girls, making out in a sweet embrace...”

“Pretty hot...” Takeba moaned out, her blush deepening.

“You’ll think more about it when you go to bed tonight, won’t you?” Hamuko turned her gaze to her girlfriend and gave her a nod, the cue Fuuka needed to set the alarm on the clock. “It’s pretty hard to forget something like that.”

Yukari didn’t even answer, simply letting out a satisfied moan.

“You’d like to do this more often, wouldn’t you?” Hamuko asked, leaning closer to the archer’s ear. “You’d get to talk to Fuuka and I about stuff, and you’d probably get to see us making out some more.”

“That would be great...” Yukari stated, opening her eyes ever so slightly.

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**

“Uh, wh-what? I’m awake!”

“Jeez, it’s already getting pretty late, isn’t it?” Hamuko said, looking at the alarm. “I think we should go to sleep, we still have classes tomorrow.”

“Huh?” Yukari asked, still kinda groggy.

“I guess you’re right.” Fuuka added with a yawn.

“Wow, I didn’t even realize it was that late already...” Takeba stated, rather incredulous. “Still, I had a lot of fun today.”

“Yeah, I enjoyed it a lot too.” Hamuko said, standing up and stretching.

“We can do this again, if you want.” Yukari offered. “It doesn’t have to be just when you want to talk about your relationship, you know?”

“That sounds great! How about tomorrow?” Yamagishi answered in an upbeat tone.

“Sure! I have the whole week off, actually. I’ll wait to study for the exams until after the mission.” Yukari stated, standing up and dusting herself off.

“Great! We’re looking forward to it. Don’t worry about this stuff, we’ll take care of it.” Arisato said, pointing to the empty plates and cups.

“Oh, thanks.” The archer yawned, rubbing her eyes. “Maybe next time I’ll try to bring a mattress, make this an actual sleepover.”

“That would be fun!” Yamagishi stated, picking up some of the empty food bags. “Bye Yukari-chan!”

“Bye you two! See you tomorrow!” Yukari said her goodbyes, waving the couple goodnight as she left to her own quarters.

The door had barely closed before Fuuka jumped on her Mistress’ arms, kissing her deeply and passionately.

“I take it you also liked what you saw, Fuuka?” Hamuko asked in a teasing tone.

“Yes, Mistress! It was so hot watching you put Yukari under your spell!” The blunette responded amid her flurry of kisses. “How long do you think it will take until she’s fully under?”

“At this rate, around three or four more sessions.” Hamuko answered, lightly teasing Fuuka’s pussy lips with her fingers. “Since Mitsuru wants us all rested for the mission on the 7th, we don’t have to worry about Tartarus unless something urgent comes up. So we’ll have the entire week to work on her.”

“I can’t wait!” Fuuka proclaimed in gasping tones. “She’s going to enjoy it so much! I can already tell we’re going to have so much fun together under your heel, Mistress!”

“Oh, I thought you said the submissive stuff was all you?” The domme asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“I-It is. But seeing just how wonderful my Mistress is, I figured she deserves another slave.” Fuuka answered, trying to maintain her composure amid her lover’s increasing ministrations. “Besides, I know for a fact that she won’t be complaining about it, Hamuko-sama.”

In all honesty, Hamuko couldn’t complain. She had always loved the idea of putting the S.E.E.S. girls under her thumb, and now that she had an accomplice willing to help her do so, she felt even more motivated to break down a few barriers in the name of her dream. And besides, it was just like Fuuka said. They would enjoy it more than anything.

She had the drive, the method, and the accomplice. And in just a few days, she would have the tools.

 

* * *

 

**_ Wednesday, July 8th, 2009 _ **

 

All Yukari wanted was to sleep.

The Full Moon mission was exhausting, to say the least. Not only did the team have to face not one, but two massive Shadows, but running around a love hotel during the unsettling Dark Hour was something she was not exactly comfortable with. And to make matters worse, she didn’t remember half of it. One moment she was slaying a Shadow with her team, on the next she was taking a shower in another room entirely.

All Yukari wanted was to sleep. But she had made a promise to her friends.

The last week had been a lot of fun. She was having slumber parties with Hamuko and Fuuka every day for almost a week now. It started as a way to get closer to the new couple, and also to make them more comfortable with a close teammate before coming out to the rest of the team, yet now she was doing it simply to spend some quality time with her friends. That and, though she wouldn’t admit it, watching the two lovers making out was really hot. She was no stranger to the occasional girl popping up during her naughty dreams, but never before had she thought of her friends in such a lewd manner.

All Yukari wanted was to sleep. But she had made a promise to her friends. So she put on her best lingerie, a lacy pink pair with green details that drew out the best of her assets, and slipped on a pair of equally pink heels.

 _‘Hamuko was right, this stuff is very relieving for this hot weather.’_ Yukari thought to herself, licking her lips as she saw her reflection on her mirror. _‘Plus, seeing the two of them wearing lingerie of their own is a whole other kind of relieving.’_

She opened the door, ready for another get-together with her lady friends, when she saw a piece of paper in front of her, floating down to the ground as if it had been placed in between her door and its frame.

 _‘What’s this?’_ She pondered, bending over to pick it up from the ground. From the size and material, it seemed like a photo, like one from an old polaroid camera. She flipped it over to see just what was captured in this photo, and why was it placed in her door...

“WHAT THE FUCK!?”

...and then she wished she hadn’t.

The photo pictured none other than Yukari Takeba herself, sitting completely naked atop a lavish, circular bed. She was posed like an adult model, with her legs crossed over her private parts, an arm covering her modest breasts and the other flashing a peace sign to the camera. Her hair was slightly disheveled, her face was flushed, and her eyes were slightly hazy. Though her brown irises did have a slight pink tinge to them, maybe some sort of reflection or flash, someone who wasn’t freaking out could assume.

 _‘W-w-what the hell is this picture?’_ She thought, panicked, trying to reach a conclusion. _‘I don’t remember taking this picture! I look like some...’_

She took another look at the photo, trying to ignore just how hot the pose and the state of her body were making her feel, when she noticed another detail, one that she probably would have noticed sooner, were it not for the shock and confusion of it all. Her S.E.E.S. armband, not placed on her arm as was standard procedure, but wrapped around her neck, less like an accessory and more of a tag, a mark of ownership.

 _‘This... this was taken during the mission!’_ The archer concluded, looking down in contemplation. _‘B-but when...’_ Her train of thought derailed when she saw another piece of paper on the ground. Unlike the first one, however, this one was placed picture-side up on the floor, immediately drawing Yukari’s attention to it.

Once again, it was a photo of her, except this one was even lewder than the first. Now Yukari was sitting on the bed, much like what was depicted in the first picture, however she was even more exposed, having moved the arm covering her chest, making the same pose as its counterpart and revealing her perky B-cups to the camera, as well as uncrossing her legs, showing her dripping pussy to the world.

Her breath caught in her throat as she fell to her knees, looking at the photo in front of her as her mind raced with several questions. Why was she looking at a picture of her naked? Why did it seem she had posed for it? Why did she feel so hot looking at them? Her quivering hand lowered as she tried to make heads of tails of these images through shaky breaths. But as she lowered it, she saw another photo on the floor. And as she crawled toward that one, she saw another. And another. And another. There was a goddamn trail of nudes she didn’t remember posing for scattered on the floor leading down to the end of the hall.

 _‘Wh-what is happening?’_ She thought for a second before turning her attention back to the photographs. The third one had her going even further and playing with her breasts, pinching her nipples as she closed her eyes and opened her mouth in what was definitely a moan, one she could quite clearly hear even through the frozen image.

‘I-I have to get to Mitsuru. She's gonna know what to do...’ She thought in an increasingly rare moment of clarity, before tossing the idea out the window. Mitsuru wouldn't understand. She'd probably just judge her on something she didn't remember. The only option Yukari had was to find all the pictures, gather them up and set them on fire. Whether or not she’d do it after masturbating to them, that she was still deciding on.

So she went from one picture to the next, crawling after them like a rat following a trail of food leading straight to a mousetrap. Photo number four had her moving one hand to play and tease with her pussy lips, her mouth biting down on a finger as she looked at the camera with sensual, inviting eyes and a playful smirk.

Each photo was naughtier and sexier than the last, an increasingly lewd story that Yukari had absolutely no recollection of partaking in but found herself wanting to reach the ending. Partly because she desperately wanted answers, partly because they were pretty hot.

The fifth piece of evidence showed her spreading inserting a couple fingers inside her warm tunnel, the other pinching and pulling on her nipples as her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head, drool dripping from her mouth as evidence of the relentless, unabashed pleasure she was feeling as she played with herself off to the camera.

Her breaths were ragged as she crawled on the floor, picking up picture after picture, too confused, panicked and turned on to even walk properly. Where once the hallway had bore witness to a trail of photographs, now the trail was of Yukari's juices, dripping from her moist cunt straight to the carpeted floor.

The sixth photograph, as was expected, upped the lewd factor even further, portraying Yukari shoving four digits inside her cunt, the thumb playing with her clit as she threw her head back with her mouth wide open, her movements so fast and frantic they seemed blurred on the frozen image.

Yukari stopped in her tracks as she saw where the trail of photos led her. The archer looked up as she took in the white door at the end of the hall, the place where she was supposed to go that night, before it had been turned upside down.

 _‘H-Hamuko... Did you do this?’_ Takeba thought as she stood on shaky legs, both her heels and her uneasy horniness standing in the way of her balance. Gripping on the doorframe for support, she rose to her feet, taking a glance at the pictures in her hand before her attention was stolen by noises coming from within the room. The door had been left slightly ajar, letting out the sound to the outside world, soft, pleasant sounds, as if beckoning Yukari inside.

Yukari placed her hand on the door, and after gathering both her breath and her courage, opened it. And for the second time that night, she was shocked beyond measure.

“Hello, Yukari. You are late.”

She expected to find Hamuko inside, it was her room after all. She also assumed Fuuka would be there, given the meeting they had planned. No, the people inside that room did not surprise her. What they were doing, that most certainly did.

Hamuko sat on her chair, which had been moved to the center of the room and turned to face the door, giving Yukari an excellent view of the lancer. Arisato had let her hair down, letting her chestnut locks cascade over her shoulders and frame her face perfectly, giving her an alluring look. But that was the least of her changes, given what she was wearing. The long, fingerless opera gloves and high knee leather boots gave her a sophisticated, yet imposing vibe, but what really brought it all together was the corset, jet-black leather with a silver ‘XXII’ sewn into it, right beneath the breast line, drawing her eyes to her firm, modest mounds, which were completely exposed to the world, just like her pussy.

Or well, Yukari assumed, since she couldn’t actually see Hamuko’s pussy, given it was obstructed by the back of Fuuka’s head. In contrast to the lancer, Fuuka was kneeling on the floor, submissive and small with her arms placed in front of her, hidden from Yukari’s sight as her nectar dripped to the floor, completely naked save for a cyan-colored collar around her neck.

“I didn’t think the photos would have such an effect on you. I take it you like them?” Hamuko asked with a cocky hint to her voice as she played with her hair.

“Ha-Hamuko?” Takeba stammered out as she unconsciously closed the door, trying to make sense of the situation, but failing desperately as her arousal and morbid curiosity got the better of her. “W-why are you...?”

“Hmm? I’m sorry, you’ll have to speak up.” The lancer asked in a teasing tone. “Why am I what, exactly? Why am I dressed like a dominatrix? Why is Fuuka naked and eating me out? Why do you have a hand down your panties?”

“Yes!” Yukari blurted out, widening her eyes as she noticed just what Hamuko had said, looking down to find that she, indeed, had a hand down her panties.

“Well, one, I am a dominatrix. Two, Fuuka is my lovely little pet.” The leather-clad brunette responded, caressing said pet’s cyan locks, earning a soft moan from her. “And three, If I had to guess, I’d say you really like what you see.”

“The photos...”

“Hmm? What was that now?” Arisato asked with a tilt to her head. “Seriously, you need to learn to speak up. If you shut down just seeing me in leather, we’ll never get anything done.”

“The photos in the hallway...” Yukari said, looking down at the ground with a deep blush in her face. “A-are they...”

“Real?”

Yukari nodded.

“Oh, most definitely. But it’s weird, I thought you’d remember it by now.” Hamuko stated with a finger on her chin.

“Remember?” Takeba asked, looking up at Hamuko, trying to maintain her gaze in the lancer’s eyes.

“Hmm, maybe you just haven’t seen enough.” Hamuko added, grabbing a hold of Fuuka’s head and pulling her tongue deeper into her cunt. “After all, those are just a sample...”

“What!?” Yukari asked, appalled and excited at the prospect of more photos.

“Hmm, oh yeah. Let me tell you Yukari, you have a legitimate career in this line of work.” The lancer said amid pleasured moans. “In fact, I believe your very first portfolio might put some pros to shame.”

Hamuko raised a hand and snapped her fingers. Immediately, Fuuka pulled back from her lover’s moist pussy, raising from the floor as she turned to meet Yukari, the brunette gasping as she saw what Fuuka held in her hands. A small stack of photos, easily at least thirty photographs, all of them just as lewd and sensual as the ones she had seen earlier, if not more, Yukari assumed.

“I agree with Mistress Hamuko.” Fuuka said as she offered the photos to the archer, her face still covered in her owner's cum. Once Yamagishi was this close to her, Yukari saw the tag hanging from the cyan collar she was wearing: _‘Fuuka Yamagishi - lover, pet, and property of Hamuko Arisato’_ “You have quite the talent for this work. I can tell these pictures will get me through whatever lonely nights I have to endure.” She added with a cheeky grin.

Yukari took the pictures with shaky hands, eyes widening as she saw photo after photo of herself in increasingly lewd poses, ranging from her kneeling on the bed with her back to the camera, spreading her butt cheeks, to wearing her armband over her eyes while spreading her pussy lips with her fingers and letting her tongue hang out of her mouth, and all the poses in between.

“Do you remember now?”

“...Yes.”

“Then tell me.”

 

* * *

 

First thing I remember... I was taking a shower in the love hotel. I felt my head throbbing, like a part of it was being yanked out, and then I found myself there, the water already running.

 

“Huh? W-what am I doing here?”

 

I couldn’t think straight. My head was still fuzzy. I tried to remember how I ended up there, but I couldn’t focus, couldn’t find the strength to do it. That was when I heard the door open.

 

“He-hello? Who’s there?!”

 

But there was no answer. The only things I heard were the shower running, footsteps, and clothes being dropped. Then the curtain opened.

 

It was you, Hamuko. Naked. Beautiful.

 

“Hello, Yukari. Mind if I join in?”

 

I should have said no. I should have asked what happened, I should have been scared, panicked of waking up naked in a shower I couldn’t remember. But when I saw you, when I heard your voice, I couldn’t care anymore.

 

“S-sure... Come in...”

 

And you did. One foot after the other, you stepped into the shower stall, and suddenly it felt very cramped, and very warm. But I didn’t mind. The warmth felt... nice.

 

“Hmm, a different kind of wet than I was hoping,

but you’re still looking great.”

 

I couldn’t even answer. I was too dazed by everything to come up with an answer, I just saw you in front of me, and I shut down. I could feel myself warming up all over, even through the freezing water.

 

And then we kissed.

 

I still can’t remember who started it. But... I remember liking it. Quite clearly.

 

“Ha-Hamuko...”

 

“Shush, Yukari. Let’s enjoy the moment, shall we?”

 

“Y-yeah.”

 

From there, we started making out. I could feel your hands running over my skin and the water hitting my back as we kissed. It was all so good, the way you ran your hands over my chest, or other places I didn’t even know I liked! I... didn’t know what to do with my hands, or with anything, really, so I just put my hands on your waist. You seemed to like that.

 

“What do you say we continue this in the bedroom?”

 

“Yes!”

 

* * *

 

“...Looking back, I was probably a bit too excited with that answer. I don’t remember if we actually turned off the shower.” Yukari stated, trying to remember the details of the evening.

 

“I did. Talk.” Hamuko said, not bothering to remember if she did turn off the shower. She was too invested in Yukari’s recollections to care. And looking to her side, she saw Fuuka was quite invested in it too.

 

* * *

 

You led me out of the bedroom, we were still making out then. I was going to pull you closer, but out of nowhere you just threw me on the bed. I sat there, looking at you, dripping into the floor, your hair stuck to your face. You were so sexy. I just lost notion of the time, looking up and down at you. That’s... when I saw it, behind you.

 

“Is that a camera?”

 

“Hm? Oh, that. Yeah, I was talking with Mitsuru

the other day, she said she wanted

to try out this modified polaroid to take pictures of

the Dark Hour and the Shadows, something abo-“

 

I remember now. The way I was looking at you, holding that camera. God, was I really drooling?

 

“Yukari... don’t tell me you want to take pictures of you?”

 

“Y-yes!”

 

“You want me to make evidence of our little tryst?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“You want me to show the world just how much

of a dirty slut you are?”

 

“YES!”

 

Again, I may have been too enthusiastic with the answers.

 

“Huh. Never took you for an exhibitionist.

But well, I’m not one to deny my lovers.

Say cheese!”

 

I don’t remember what pose I took first. It might have been the teasing one, with the peace sign, or maybe I jumped straight to something more risqué and worked back from there. There were so many, they began to merge together after a while. But what I do remember is that I was leaking hard through it all.

 

God, there were so many photos! Every time the shutter clicked, I felt myself cumming a little bit harder. By the time I put on the blindfold, I could hardly keep myself straight up! I just felt like falling back on the bed and fingering my brains out, knowing you’d be watching! Knowing you’d be making solid, undeniable evidence of me fucking myself during a mission!

 

When that was done, I was exhausted. I could barely feel anything, just the breaths coming in and out of my body. Until I felt something getting on the bed, shifting it around. I was too tired to think it was you, as obvious as it was, until you pulled the cloth off from my eyes.

 

“Magnificent, Yukari.”

 

“Y-you... you liked it?”

 

“Oh, Takeba, they were perfect. You were perfect.”

 

“Th-thanks...”

 

I gathered all the strength I could, I leaned up, to meet you...

 

* * *

 

“And... that’s it.” Yukari stated through ragged breaths. “Next thing I remember, I woke up... fully clothed, with the Dark Hour almost over.”

“Yeah.” Hamuko confirmed as she slightly traced her fingers over her lower lips. “You were so fucking tired you passed out. So I just cleaned you up and dressed you back in your clothes before I went to kick the other Shadow’s ass. I really wanted to pick your panties for myself, but I couldn’t have you freaking out about lost clothes in front of the team.”

“But why?” The archer asked, looking at the leather-clad brunette with a mixture of anger, confusion, neediness and lust. “Why did you do this? Were you also under the Shadow’s control?”

“At first, yes. That’s how we got in that bedroom in the first place.” Arisato answered, too nonchalantly for Yukari’s liking. “But breaking out of that thing’s control was a cinch, I did it before even going to the bathroom. Trying to overpower my mind with sexual thoughts was a terrible idea from the start, they couldn’t even come close to the lust I experience every single day.”

“Then why?” Takeba asked again, desperate for answers. “Why did you do this to me? Why did you take advantage of me while I was vulnerable?”

“Oh, Yukari...” Hamuko said, still sitting in her chair, petting Fuuka’s head while the first-year student still masturbated. “Don’t think of it like that. That Shadow was trying to control you, to turn you into a mindless sex toy. All I wanted was to give you pleasure! I indulged in your fetish, didn’t I? I mean, the proof is right there!”

Indeed it was, irrefutable evidence of Yukari masturbating in front of her friend, and clearly enjoying it. Maybe Hamuko was right.

“So it’s true... all of it... The photos, the kissing, the sex.” Yukari said to herself through ragged breaths as she looked down, seeing her hand had returned to her panties sometime during her recollection.

“Well, I wouldn’t say we got to the sex part. You passed out before we got to third base.” Hamuko clarified with an almost unnoticeable trace of spite in her voice.

“W-well, this won’t do!” Fuuka added amid panting moans, her hand still playing with her pussy, clearly having taken great pleasure from the archer’s story. “Such a-a lack of endurance could prove... troublesome in the future!”

“Fuuka... You’re OK with this? You just found out your girlfriend kissed me and watched me masturbate in front of her! How are you so calm about this?” Yukari asked, not seeming to bat an eye at the blunette masturbating right in front of her.

“Simple. I understand what Mistress Hamuko needs.” Yamagishi said, standing up and pulling her hand off from her dripping cunt, raising it to her mouth and licking it clean as she walked toward the archer.

“What she needs?” Takeba parroted as Fuuka walked toward her.

“First, you need to understand that Hamuko-sama is a woman with a heart as large as her sex drive.” The navigator explained, earning a chuckle from her lover. “She has so much love to give, so much pleasure to share, that one mere lover could not sate her needs.”

The archer stepped back as she saw her friend encroaching in on her, the petite blunette suddenly seeming much more imposing than she was a few seconds ago.

“And second, when we’re alone together, when I’m being shown joys I’ve never imagined, when I’m being taught the pleasures of submission, she’s not my girlfriend. She’s my Mistress. And she can be yours too. All you have to do... is submit.”

Submit. Such a powerful word. Such an intimidating word. Yet Yukari did not feel scared at the prospect, but rather intrigued. Fuuka was clearly having the time of her fucking life, not embarrassed to admit just how much pleasure had had experienced under Hamuko’s... tutelage. If Fuuka could feel that way, how would she end up? If that simple photo session ended up enrapturing her so thoroughly, what would be her reward for true submission?

And yet, something didn’t feel right. Hamuko had taken advantage of her while she was recovering from a Shadow’s mental assault and made out with her while she was still in a daze! True, they didn’t have actual sex, and the only one who did reach an orgasm was Yukari herself, but then again, that’s because she passed out, right? Would she and Hamuko have gone the whole way if she had kept consciousness? Would she have submitted right then and there, in the room of a love hotel, while a Shadow ran rampant? Would she have cared?

“Here’s the deal, Yukari.”

Takeba almost jumped as she felt Hamuko’s hands on her shoulders, having been so lost in her thoughts she didn’t notice her classmate walking behind her.

“You have two options.” Arisato whispered into Yukari’s ear, maintain her grip on the archer’s shoulders. “One: you take these pictures to Mitsuru, or Akihiko, or even Ikutsuki if you want, and tell them what we did in that hotel room. I will confirm whatever you tell them, and you never have to see me or think of me again. Or two: you get on your knees and you tell me just how much you want to submit yourself to me. You tell me just how badly you want me to fuck your brains out, and I will oblige. Because that’s what a good Mistress does.”

She turned Yukari around, looked straight into her brown eyes...

“The choice is yours.”

... And stepped aside, clearing the path between Yukari and the door.

The choice was obvious. Yukari had to get out. Hamuko had done something to her, and probably done something to Fuuka too. She slowly walked toward the door, looking at the pictures in her hands as she made her way to the door. Yukari was so focused on reaching the door that she didn’t even hear Fuuka gasp and try to call out to her, only to be stopped by her Mistress’ hand on her shoulder.

She opened the door. That was the sane thing to do.

She left the room. That was the sane thing to do.

And as Yukari Takeba dropped to her knees, she wondered when she had lost her sanity.

“PLEASE, MISTRESS HAMUKO! USE ME! USE MY BODY HOWEVER YOU WISH! IT’S YOURS TO DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO IT!” The archer screamed at the top of her lungs as she bent over until her face was touching the floor, pulling aside her panties before spreading her ass cheeks to her new lover, exposing her puckered asshole and her moist pussy to the night air. “I’M BEGGING YOU! I NEED TO KNOW THE PLEASURE ONLY YOU CAN GIVE ME! I WANT THE WHOLE WORLD TO KNOW I’M NOTHING BUT YOUR PET! PLEASE, MAKE ME YOUR BITCH HAMUKO-SAMA!!”

**click**

Yukari’s pink-tinted eyes widened as she heard the clicking of a shutter, followed by the whirring of a polaroid camera as Hamuko picked up the photo she had just taken, shaking it a few times.

“Beautiful as always, Yukari.” The leather-clad brunette said as she planted a kiss on the photograph. “Your second portfolio might be even better than the first.”

“Hamuko... I-I mean, Hamuko-sama! D-does this mean you... accept me?” Takeba asked, growing wetter at the prospect of exposing herself even more.

“Of course! And I plan on making a whole album of just your pictures to commemorate your... introduction.” Hamuko responded, not missing how Yukari’s smile widened at her answer. “Now get in here and close the door. Your confession was cute, but the neighbors don’t need to hear what comes next. Not yet, anyway.”

“Yes Mistress!” Yukari said, loving how the title rolled off her tongue, before crawling inside the room and closing the door, locking herself inside with her domme and her first slave, who watched it all with a hand in her pussy.

“I’m so happy you chose to submit, Yukari!” Fuuka moaned out from her place in the corner of the room, tears of joy falling from her eyes as she fingered herself to the prospect of her friend joining her in submission to her Mistress. “I promise, you will not regret it!”

“I know I won’t. You two could never lead me wrong.” Yukari said as she cupped Fuuka’s face with her hands, pulling her in for a passionate kiss, the navigator fingering herself through it all.

**click**

At the sound of the shutter, Yukari moaned into Yamagishi’s mouth and felt her legs quivering as her nectar dripped even more.

**click**

And more.

**click**

And more.

“Jeez, I think you might have been Pavlov’d, Yukari. Try not to cream your panties whenever you hear a shutter go off on the street, OK?” Hamuko asked in a cheeky tone, a wide smirk crossing her features. “Or well, at least don’t bring too much attention to yourself. Though I doubt you could handle that, seeing as you’re such an exhibitionist slut.”

**click**

Yukari couldn’t even form a response as she threw her head back and moaned, turning to meet her Mistress through lust-addled eyes, before they focused on the item she was holding. Not the camera, but the one on her other hand.

“Mistress... Is that a collar?”

“Indeed, it is.” Arisato affirmed, taking a shot of the surprised look on Yukari’s face. “You’ve already proven to the world you wish to be my pet. Now, you must prove it to me.”

Deep down, they both knew Hamuko didn’t actually need more convincing, but Yukari would gladly take any opportunity to reaffirm her newfound adoration for her Mistress. So as her eyes locked onto the symbol of submission designed for her, Yukari slowly and sensually slid off her lingerie and heels, baring herself completely as she knelt in front of her new lover.

“Hamuko-sama... You have made me feel more pleasure in a single night than I ever experienced in my life. And to think that you wish to give me even more makes me happier than I know how to describe it! If you would have me, I would gladly repay your love and generosity with my own love and servitude, Mistress Hamuko.”

**click**

“Very well, I accept your offer.” Hamuko said, looking down at her classmate with a smile on her face. “Stand, Yukari.”

As ordered, Yukari stood, right in front of her Mistress, her eyes slowly closing as she leant her head back just enough to allow access to her neck. And as she felt her lover’s soft hands wrapping the pink leather around her throat, marking her as Hamuko Arisato’s pet, she came.

“I love you, Hamuko-sama.”

“I love you too, Yukari.”

And for the second time that night, they kissed. It was a slower, more loving kiss, a prologue for things to come. The archer’s eyes opened, the pink tinge that symbolized the effect of the charm spell dissipating, its work on Takeba’s mind complete.

**click**

They turned to see Fuuka holding the camera she took from Hamuko’s hands as it spat out a photo of the two brunettes amid their kiss, which she took and laid upon a kiss of her own.

“So, how about we kick off Yukari’s welcoming party?” The blunette asked, a hand on her hip. “The night isn’t getting any younger, and we do have to go to school when the sun comes up.”

“Very true. There is no time to waste.” Hamuko added, pulling Yukari by the hand to the bed, before laying her on it. The Mistress claimed her lips once more, pulling her closer by the collar around her neck as Yamagishi sat on the nearby chair, taking pictures of the brunettes’ affair.

“F-Fuuka...” Yukari moaned out once Hamuko released her lips, moving downward to pepper the archer’s chest with kisses. “Don’t you want to join us?”

“Oh, I will, Yukari.” The blunette answered, licking her lips while taking a photo of Yukari reaching out to her as Hamuko lavished her modest breasts with attention. “But these pictures aren’t gonna take themselves. I plan on learning for myself the full extent of your talents later, but for now, I’ll watch. Don’t worry about me sugar, I quite like watching.”

“A voyeur and an exhibitionist. A match made in sexy heaven.” Hamuko said with a smirk as she moved down Yukari’s lithe body, licking and kissing and nibbling and sucking every inch of her skin and every sensitive spot on her way down, until she was facing the archer’s moist pussy, giving it a long, slow lick.

“Hmm, fuck!” Takeba cursed out, wrapping a hand around a nipple, placing the other on her Mistress’ head. “And just what do you like watching, Fuuka? You like watching your girlfriend eat me out? You like watching your Mistress tame a new bitch?”

“Oh yeah.” Fuuka moaned out, snapping shot after shot of the encounter, her pictures surprisingly focused for someone taking them while masturbating. “I want to see the look on your face when Hamuko-sama makes you cum harder than ever before!”

“Oh fuck!” Yukari screamed as she felt Hamuko’s tongue driving her to new heights. “Then look at me, Fuuka! Mistress is going to make me cum so much! I can feel it! Look at me while I’m cumming my brains out!”

“Cum for Mistress Hamuko, Yukari! Show her how grateful you are!” Yamagishi shouted while reaching a climax of her own, quickly turning the camera to take a picture of her orgasming face before resuming her coverage of Yukari's induction.

In between the lancer's skilled tongue and the navigator's focused gaze, it didn't take long for Takeba to succumb to her classmate's talents, shouting as she unleashed a torrent of her nectar onto her Mistress' waiting tongue. But Hamuko did not stop her ministrations, earning yet another orgasm from her newest slave.

Yukari's screams became gasps, which became whispers as her energy left her. The archer's chest heaved up and down as she lay in the bed, her eyes shut tight as she did her best not to fall asleep. The night was still young after all.

“You taste wonderful, Yukari.” Arisato said, caressing her classmate's face as she leaned in for a kiss, letting Yukari savor her own essence.

“Th-thank you... Hamuko-sama...” Yukari managed to speak through ragged breaths as her eyes slowly opened. “P-please... can I taste you now?”

“All in due time, sweetie.” Hamuko answered as she moved a few strands of hair out of Takeba's face. “For now you just get some rest. I have to give Fuuka her reward for being such a patient pet and wonderful photographer.”

Her leather boots clicked with every step on the wooden floor as she walked over to the sweat-covered blunette, taking care not to step on the many photos surrounding her. She stopped when she saw the picture Fuuka took of herself mid-climax, picking it up and placing it inside one of her boots with a smile on her face.

“Mistre-” Fukka moaned out before being interrupted by a kiss from the lancer, before she felt herself being pulled up by her collar and led to the closet.

“I think it's time we broke out the toy box, wouldn't you say?” The leather-clad brunette asked with a smirk.

“R-really?” Yamagishi asked, her eyes alight in anticipation. “Yay! I can't wait to show Yukari our stuff!”

“T-toys?” Yukari asked amid panting breaths, overhearing the conversation from her place in the bed. “Like... sex toys?”

“Well, they're not dolls, that's for sure. Our selection was designed for anatomically correct girls anyway, hehe.” Hamuko answered, chuckling at her own dumb joke, before turning to see Fuuka grabbing their far from innocent toy chest. “No, not that one Fuuka.”

“Huh? But this is the only box we have, Mistress.” Fuuka stated, feeling confused at her lover's words, until she turned to look at her and saw the lancer bearing a wide grin on her features.

“Not... exactly.” Arisato retorted with a chuckle.

“Mistress?” Fuuka asked, looking at Hamuko's beautiful ass as she reached into the closet, behind their usual box of toys to grab ahold of a smaller box of black velvet.

“Close your eyes, sweeties, and prepare for your worlds to be rocked!” Arisato said, addressing both her slaves as she undid the lock on the velvety case with a key she produced from inside her corset.

Fuuka and Yukari looked at one another in confusion and anticipation, before deciding to oblige their owner. It would not befit a slave to deny her Mistress in such a manner, and they both wanted to uphold their promises to be the best, most obedient slaves to Hamuko-sama.

Fuuka walked over to Yukari, kneeling down in front of the bed in which the archer laid, deciding that if she was to wait with her eyes closed, she might as well do something else while waiting. She took in the lips of her new slave sister (fuck that name made her feel so hot) on her own, feeling the lips of the second brunette she ever kissed.

Yukari reciprocated the act, finding that the navigator's soft lips were still covered in their mutual owner's quim, getting a nice preview of the taste of Hamuko-sama's pussy, getting even more desperate to taste it from the source.

“Hmm, what kind of toys does Mistress have, Fuuka?” Yukari asked in between kisses, her curiosity getting the better of her again that night. If it ended up as well as last time, she would not regret asking.

“You mean besides us?” Yamagishi asked with a giggle, earning one from her partner as well. “Some cuffs, a riding crop, a few gags, couple of blindfolds, a few varieties of vibrators, even some dildos.” She listed their collection, punctuating every item with a kiss. “Hmm, I bet they'd feel nice and big inside me...”

“Wait, you haven't used them yet?” Yukari asked, still keeping her eyes closed.

“Not the dildos, no.” Fuuka answered, feeling Yukari's confused gaze on her despite not being able to see it. “Hamuko-sama said she wanted to take my virginity on a special occasion.”

“Aww, that's so sweet!” Yukari said with a wide smile, images of Hamuko deflowering Fuuka filling her mind, getting her nice and hot and rejuvenated.

**click**

“You can look now, girls.”

At Arisato's beckoning, both girls turned to meet their Mistress, reacting to her special toy almost simultaneously.

“Mistress...”

“I-Is that...”

“A strap-on?!”

The slaves' mouths were agape as they took in the sight of their domme, a hand in her hip and the other holding the camera, but the most noticeable change was the strap-on she was wearing. A nine-inch long, three-inch wide rubber cock held in a black leather holster clipped to the underside of her corset with additional straps around her legs, allowing unimpeded access to her pussy while she wore it.

“Not just any old strap-on, I paid top yen for this thing. I call it Hathor, do you like it?” Hamuko asked before taking a picture of herself, angling the camera down so it was taking a picture of her from above, getting a clear shot of her face, body and cock.

“It’s so... big...”

“I-It’s so... thick!”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Hamuko said, looking at the mesmerized faces of her pets. “Now, you two crawl over here and suck my cock!”

“Y-yes, Hamuko-sama!” The slaves responded with enthusiasm, licking their lips as they crawled over to their lover, taking in the sight of her wonderful new appendage.

“Where did you get this, Mistress?” Fuuka asked as she knelt in front of Arisato.

“Same place I got the rest of the stuff.” The lancer answered, caressing Fuuka’s cyan locks as she did. “This one just took a little longer because of some... unique properties. Plus I was saving it for a special occasion.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, Hamuko-sama, where did you get all that stuff in the first place?” Yukari asked as she compared the length of the rubber penis to her arm. “I doubt sex shops sell to high school students.”

“You wanna use that mouth to ask questions or to suck my cock?”

“YES!”

Both girls ran their tongues up and down their Mistress’ fake dick, moans filling the air as they took in its taste, finding that despite it having the texture of rubber and silicon, it had the warmth of flesh and skin, making it feel unlike anything they had seen before.

“It’s so warm... It almost feels real...” Yukari cooed in between licks.

“You sound like you’re speaking from experience, Yukari.” Fuuka teased, giving the head a quick kiss. “I’m starting to think you’re quite the cock sucker, hehe!”

“N-no way! It’s not like I’ve done that kind of stuff before!” Yukari retorted with a blush in her cheeks. “Besides, even if I did, the only cock I’d ever want from now on belongs to my Mistress.” She added with a wink and a kiss to the underside of the shaft.

“Hmm, I believe you, Yukari.” Hamuko said, caressing her girls’ hair as they tended to her dick.

“Are we doing a good job, Hamuko-sama?” Fuuka sked in a coy tone as she made baby-doll eyes at her leather-clad lover. “Do you like our tongues on your big, fat cock?”

“Oh yeah, you’re doing great! You have some real cock sucking potential, my pets, and you bet your asses I’m going to draw it out of you!” Arisato said, tightening her grip on her slaves’ heads. “But now I want to feel it in between your lips, before I shove it down your throats!”

“As you wish, Mistress!” The girls replied in unison, with Yukari stepping back to let Fuuka take the first go at their lover’s phallus. The archer pulled the navigator’s arms behind her back, holding them by the wrists as she nibbled on Fuuka’s earlobes.

Yamagishi stared down at the rubber dick in front of her, her eyes crossing at the end when she looked at the tip, mere inches away from her. She licked her lips in anticipation, before opening her mouth, allowing her Mistress access to her warm, inviting mouth. Access Hamuko gladly took advantage off as she pushed forward with moderate force, having already put her first slave through some oral training with their wide assortment of dildos.

“Oh fuck!” Hamuko shouted out as Fuuka began bobbing her head up and down the faux cock, moving her tongue around and letting it slobber up every inch of the toy she could get to before pushing deeper, using every technique her Mistress taught her. The navigator’s cunt dripped as her mind drew on memories of those passionate learning sessions, when she took a gander of Hamuko’s seemingly endless bag of sexual tricks.

“Is she good, Hamuko-sama?” Yukari asked as she released Fuuka’s arms - noting she maintained them behind her back - as she moved her own arms to tease and play with her slave sister’s breasts. “Is Fuuka’s mouth pleasing your wonderful cock? Is she doing a good job getting it ready to pound our cunts?”

Arisato didn’t answer, or rather, answered with a loud moan as she grabbed the back of Fuuka’s head, forcing her deeper into the cock as she gagged, and her eyes shot open. Yukari took in the sight of her Mistress fucking Fuuka’s face with great anticipation, before her eyes landed on the lancer’s pussy, and the copious amounts of juices running down her legs.

“You’re soaking wet, Mistress! You like shoving your cock down her gullet that much?” Takeba said in a teasing tone, following a drop of her Mistress’ essence down her leg with her eyes. “I couldn’t imagine how much you’d enjoy fucking her face! I hope you have some in you left for me.”

“Not... exactly.” Hamuko moaned out as she pulled Fuuka deeper on her dick, getting around six inches in before pushing her head back and restarting the process, the navigator’s eyes closing tight and her pussy spasming all the while. “I told you this was a special toy! It’s the closest thing to an actual dick one can possibly get!”

“What do you mean?” Yukari asked, still maintaining her ministrations on the blunette’s chest.

“It means I fucking feel it!” Hamuko screamed as she came, her legs quivering, but still standing firm during her earthshattering orgasm. “Every inch of her lips wrapped around my cock! Every lap of her tongue! Every single fucking nook and cranny of Fuuka’s throat! I feel it all like it was real fucking flesh blood!”

Both slaves’ eyes shot open at Arisato’s revelation, with Fuuka’s going one step further and rolling back as she also came, thinking on the implications of how her services were giving her Mistress actual carnal pleasure, rather than simply the dominant pleasure of stuffing a cock down a submissive throat. Hamuko pulled back from Yamagishi’s mouth, falling back on the chair as thick ropes of saliva still connected the silicone appendage to the blunette’s lips.

“You can feel it?” Yukari asked as she held Fuuka’s barely conscious body, caressing her hair as she laid in her post-orgasmic glow. “How does that even work?”

“Let’s just say... this is a different type of weapon than what I’m used to commissioning, Yukari.” Hamuko asked with a smug tone to her voice. “And like any good weapon, it’s an extension of myself, only instead of killing Shadows, this one was made to break bitches. There’s a reason I called it Hathor.”

“Hathor... You fused a Persona to a sex toy?” Takeba asked when the truth dawned on her. “How is that even possible? Did you take it to the antique shop? How did that woman even agree to it?”

“Keep running your mouth and I’ll gag you, Takeba.” Hamuko retorted in a commanding tone, looking down at Yukari with a firm gaze.

“S-sorry Mistress!” The archer apologized, bowing her head to the superior of their relationship, but undeniably getting quite the thrill from being scolded like she had been.

“Ha-Hamuko-sama... can be very... persuasive when she wants to...” Fuuka managed to mutter out through ragged breaths, her eyes fluttering open and landing on her sitting Mistress.

“How are you feeling, Fuuka?” Hamuko asked as she picked up the camera from the ground and snapped a shot of her two pets.

“My throat hurts, and it’s a bit hard to breathe.” Yamagishi retorted, slowly recuperating her energy. “It’s wonderful, Mistress.”

“Are you up for the main event?” Arisato asked, standing up and walking over to her girls, running her hands on their hair, looking down on them to see their adoring, expectant smiles.

“Of course, Mistress!” Fuuka replied with a quick kiss to the tip of her Mistress’ strap-on. “I’ve been waiting for this for so long!”

Yukari helped Fuuka up to her feet and led her to the bed, where the navigator laid down, spreading her pussy lips as she looked with anticipation at her approaching Mistress. The leather-clad brunette handed the camera to Yukari - who wasted no time in finding a good spot to take pictures of Fuuka’s deflowering, and also to fuck herself while watching the lovers and waiting her own turn - before kneeling down on the bed, in between the navigator’s spread legs.

“Please Hamuko-sama! Fuck me! I’ve waited so long for you to fuck my pussy! Shove your big, wonderful cock in my cunt, please, I promise I’ll make you feel as much pleasure as I can with it!” Yamagishi pleaded, upping the dirty talk as much as she could in desperate anticipation of the act, when her Mistress would finally take her virginity, a moment she dreamed of for what felt like forever, when in reality it had been only about two weeks.

“Fuuka.” Hamuko stated in a serious tone, momentarily causing the blunette to worry she had displeased her Mistress, before she continued. “Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?”

“Of course.” Yamagishi replied with a smile. This was just Mistress looking out for her, wanting the best for her like she always did. The romantic, sexual and mental games, those were all just another instance of that, of Hamuko doing the best to make Fuuka happy, and she was so thankful for it. “There’s no one else I’d rather have my first time with.”

They kissed, either not paying attention ignoring the sounds of the camera or Yukari’s swoons and moans. In that moment, all that mattered was them.

“I love you, Fuuka.”

“I love you, Hamuko.”

They kissed again, maintaining the affair while Hamuko slowly pushed forward, moans of satisfaction emerging from both lovers, up until she felt some resistance. Fuuka looked at her lover and gave her a determined nod, bracing herself. Hamuko pulled back until just the tip was left inside of the navigator’s tunnel, then with one swift, hard motion, pushed forward.

Fuuka grit her teeth as her hymen broke, tears slowly trickling from her tightly shut eyes before her pained grunts turned to pleasured moans as the pain faded. She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw were her Mistress’ crimson irises staring right at her, a mix of concern and pleasure in her gaze.

“Are you OK, Fuuka?” The lancer asked, running a hand down the side of Fuuka’s face.

The blunette responded by laying a kiss on said hand, giving her lover a smiling nod and wrapping her legs around Hamuko’s waist. Arisato smirked, clearly Fuuka wasn’t in the mood for any more waiting around, she was as eager as her Mistress to continue with the main event.

Slowly, Hamuko pulled back until once again only the tip of her magical dick was inside of Fuuka’s pussy, feeling its tight, velvety grasp around it as she did so. She bit her lip as she pushed forward, continuing her motions as she built up a rhythm to her thrusts, pushing through a symphony of her and Yamagishi’s moans.

“Can you feel it, Mistress?” Fuuka asked through lust-addled eyes and breathy tones in her voice. “Can you feel my pussy wrapped around your dick? Am I making you feel good?”

“Oh fuck! You’re so tight, Fuuka!” Arisato responded through moans of her own, basking in the new, literally magical sensations. “I can feel your cunt wrapping around my dick, and it feels so good!”

Hamuko could barely hold back from cumming, the foreign sensation of slamming a dick inside a slave’s pussy was far too exciting for her to maintain any semblance of composure, going faster and rougher on her lover’s tunnel with every thrust. In the back of her mind, she thought to herself that such a lack of staying power was shameful for a Mistress like herself, but she couldn’t think too much of it, instead trying to focus on not squirting her juices right then and there.

Fuuka was on cloud nine as her Mistress went to town on her freshly deflowered pussy, moaning and gasping her lover’s name while her eyes lost all focus, almost rolling to the back of her head for the second time that evening. Her legs were unable to maintain their hold behind the lancer’s back, flopping down uselessly on the bed as they lost their strength, which could be just as aptly put for Fuuka herself, the girl barely had any stamina left, simply laying on the bed as she was fucked harder than she thought was possible. But it was all worth it, seeing just how much she and her Mistress loved the roughness of the act. Even if it were her first time, she would not have it any other way.

Yukari was enraptured as she watched the tryst in front of her, taking picture after picture of the affair, finding herself growing more aroused with every passing second. She didn’t consider herself a voyeur like Fuuka, much preferring to be the one in the spotlight, but seeing her slave sister being truly and utterly fucked made her incredibly excited and anxious for own inevitable deflowering.

“Fuck!” The Mistress moaned out as her thrust grew faster and more erratic. “You’re so fucking tight! I’m gonna cum!”

“I-I’m cumming too, Hamuko-sama!” Yamagishi responded, feeling herself nearing the edge as well. “Cum inside me! I want to feel your cum coating my womb! Please Mistress, fill me with it!”

Hamuko bottomed out on her cyan-haired lover as they both came together, their orgasming screaming drowning out Yukari’s own moans and the rapid clicks and whirs of her camera. Fuuka’s juices coated the fake dick inside her, whereas Hamuko’s quim squirted out of her cunt and dripped down her legs, despite her womanhood being left basically ignored, as she too focused and turned on about deflowered her girlfriend. Arisato placed her arms on either side of her pet’s body, focusing all her remaining strength on not falling on top of the blunette.

“That... that’s not how it works, sweetie.” Hamuko said through ragged breaths, her sweat dripping down her body.

A low, meek “Huh?” was all Fuuka managed to speak, too tired to form a full, coherent sentence. She tried to open her eyes, to take in the beautiful sight of the Mistress atop her, but her eyelids would only go halfway up before coming to a halt.

“Just because it’s the closest to the real thing I could get, doesn’t mean it’s actually real.” The lancer explained before slowly her faux cock pulling out of Fuuka’s warm passage.

“Y-you mean...” Yamagishi realized, a deep blush making its way to her face, a cute face Yukari was quick to capture.

“It’s not actually loaded, silly. Persona science hasn’t gone that far yet.” Arisato added with a smirk, and light, playful slaps to Fuuka’s cheek. “But still, hearing you talk about painting the inside of your cunt white... that was fucking hot.”

“Really?” Fuuka asked, slowly regaining her energy.

“Yeah. Maybe one day, by whatever magic these things work on, I’ll fill your womb with cum and impregnate you. Would you like that?” Arisato asked, running a hand down the side of the navigator’s face.

To most couples that had just given their virginities to each other mere minutes prior, such a question would result in shock, confusion and an immediate loss of libido. But as Fuuka’s smile widened, she remembered most couples didn’t get together as a result of magical mind-controlling cookies.

“That would be wonderful.” The navigator answered with a soft, warm smile on her features. “Maybe wrapping Mitsuru around your finger would help make it possible sooner.”

“My finger or my cock?” The lancer inquired with a smug, cocky tone, lowering her head until she was inches away from her lover.

“Both, Mistress.” Responded Fuuka as she raised her own head to meet the other girl halfway, both sets of eyes closing slowly and both pairs of lips puckering...

“A-ahem!”

Both girls turned their heads to look at the still sitting Yukari, the previously ignored pet who had so dutifully made countless evidence of the affair between her slave sister and her Mistress, who had fingered herself near the point of orgasm, but held back solely to maintain herself on the edge for her owner, who had grown quite the need for the thick rubber dick that had just plowed Fuuka’s cunt.

“B-before you fuck Mitsuru’s brains out, Hamuko-sama...” Takeba said, seemingly not batting an eye at the idea of bringing Mitsuru Kirijo down to her submissive, enslaved level. “I think there’s another cunt in this room in need of breaking.” She added, spreading her pussy lips with her quivering fingers, showing just how moist it had become and how needy she had become.

“My, aren’t you desperate. Not even giving your Mistress time to rest. Maybe I will have to punish you after all.” Arisato said in the most snobby, condescending tone she could muster as she stood up from the bed.

“I-I’m sorry, Mi-“

“Kidding! I’m just kidding with you!” Th leather-clad brunette interrupted with a chuckle, pushing some of the archer’s hair off her face, leaning in closer for a kiss. “I couldn’t possibly ignore that tantalizing pussy you have.”

“Wait!”

Now it was Hamuko and Yukari who turned their attentions to Fuuka, standing from the bed on wobbly legs, slowly walking over to the other two girls.

“What is it, Fuuka?” Hamuko asked, pulling the navigator closer to her to help her steady herself.

“I... I think I have an idea, Hamuko-sama.” Yamagishi said, standing on her tiptoes to whisper on her Mistress’ ear, but unable to see the wicked grin growing on her face due to her position.

“Oh, Fuuka, you are so getting rewarded for that.” Said the lancer with a wide smirk across her face, before she turned to look at Yukari, her confusion and apprehension evident on her face.

“W-what?”

“Close your eyes, Yukari.” Hamuko commanded with a snap of her fingers, smiling as her brunette pet immediately obeyed.

With a silent motion of her head, Hamuko sent Fuuka off to get her desired item from their treasure chest, leaning in to kiss Yukari in the meanwhile. She pulled the archer to her feet, careful not to step on any of the photos as she did so. Yukari maintained her eyes closed, not wanting to disobey her Mistress’ order, though her brows did furrow slightly when she felt a light pull to her collar and heard a quick snapping sound.

“There. Perfect.” Arisato said as she finished her preparations. “You can open your eyes now, Yukari.”

Yukari did as commanded, opening her eyes to see her Mistress in front of her, holding the camera in one hand, and in the other... two leashes. One cyan, connected to Fuuka’s collar, and one pink, leading to her own submissive accessory.

“Mistress?” Was all Takeba could ask, her mind running rampant with implications.

“On your knees, girls. It’s time for a walk.”

A walk. A fucking walk. Her Mistress was going to lead her and her slave sister outside of their haven on leashes, like the pets they had become. And seeing as she was still wearing her wondrous strap-on, Yukari assumed she was going to be deflowered somewhere where her teammates, her neighbors could hear her loud screams of pleasure and devotion.

Yukari didn’t so much get down on her knees as much as she straight up fell on them, her legs unable to hold her weight under the arousal she was feeling.

Hamuko smirked as she opened the door, slowly, **painfully** slowly walking through the corridor with two leashes in hand and two pets on their knees, following her. Both slaves looked at one another, tongues drooping amid panting breaths, fully taking the role of mindless bitches in heat, though whether they were doing so consciously or not, not even they could say. The only message being conveyed at that moment was the unrestrained gratitude and love in Yukari’s eyes. Though in the back of her mind, she was already thinking of ways to repay her slave sister for such a wonderful idea.

The Mistress paused as she reached the stairs, doing a show of looking up and down both of her options, as if assessing which way would be the best choice, though she had already decided their destination even before they left the room. After a few more moments of consideration, she led her girls up the stairs, walking as slowly as she could, both to further torment and tease her naked pets, and to give them time to crawl up the stairs, leaving a noticeable trail of quim as they did so.

Eventually, the girls reached their destination. And as Hamuko opened the door, letting in the warm summer air, Yukari’s dazed mind finally caught up to her body, and she noticed where they were. Which should have been obvious, there weren’t many places they could reach upstairs. Her breath caught in her throat as her tired, sexed up mind finally connected the dots.

She was going to lose her virginity on the roof of her dorm. The rooftop where Hamuko first awoke her Persona, where she began her journey as field leader of S.E.E.S., would now serve as the altar where she would truly become Yukari’s Mistress. A wide open rooftop with no walls to stop any of her neighbors to see her shameful deeds or hear her submissive cries of pleasure.

“We can still turn back, Yukari.”

Takeba looked up as she heard her lover speak, finding that the lancer was looking down at her with an affectionate gaze, awaiting her decision. Despite all the leashes and titles, Hamuko still cared about Yukari enough to let her have the last call.

“I-I just have one question...”

“What is it?”

Yukari crawled forward until she was in front of her classmate, arching her back so her face was on the ground and her hips raised higher, spreading her butt cheeks with her hands for her new owner.

“What position would you like to take me in, Hamuko-sama?”

Hamuko smirked.

“I think there’s really only one appropriate position for a bitch like you, Yukari.” The Mistress stated before pulling on Yukari’s leash, turning her around so she was facing the rubber penis around her waist. “But first, I want to see if Fuuka was right about you being a dirty little cock sucker.”

Yukari didn’t even bother answering, instead immediately wrapping her lips around the head of Hamuko’s dick, humming as she felt the faint taste of Fuuka’s pussy juices. She heard Arisato moan at the ministrations, feeling joy and pride in knowing she was pleasing her Mistress, as well as getting her dick nice and wet for her pussy. She pushed forward, getting more and more of the sex toy inside her mouth as she sloshed her tongue around its length, quickly reaching as deep as Fuuka previously had.

“I told you she was a natural!” Fuuka purred, kneeling at her Mistress’ side, before moving behind her and running her tongue up her asshole. “Look at her! Look at how she sucks dick like a pro! Bet she was just a big cock sucking whore before you showed her her true purpose, Hamuko-sama!”

“Well, how about it, Yukari?” Hamuko asked, hints of smugness and playfulness in her voice. “Is it true that you were just a dirty oral slut before I collared you? Who did you blow, Yukari? The boys from Gekkoukan? Your neighbors? You couldn’t let any of them stick it in, so you just let them use your mouth pussy! Bet a dirty whore like you didn’t even charge them!”

“N-no Mistress! I’m your slut, no one else’s! I only want your wonderful cock from now on!” Yukari proclaimed as she pulled back from the dick she had been worshipping, wrapping her hand around it and running it up and down the length as she did so.

“Then where did you learn to suck cock like that, huh?” Hamuko asked, lightly slapping her rubber dick on the archer’s face. “Don’t tell me you just practiced at home with your toys!”

Yukari’s cheeks blushed even harder at the comment, before stuffing her mouth on the cock again, going hard and enthusiastic enough to actually bottom out on the rubber cock, its tip going deep into her throat, earning loud moans and curses from the domme, along with a hand on the archer’s head to hold her down.

“Oh wow, look at that! Yukari kept herself busy! How often did you fuck yourself on them, you little sex addict?” Yamagishi said, piling on the dirty talk she knew Yukari got off to.

“I... didn’t...” Yukari stammered out when she was allowed to pull back, her blush growing fiercer both from embarrassment and oxygen deprivation. “I only used them for... oral training...”

“Hah! Now that’s rich! Little Yukari, getting herself prepped up for her first boyfriend, yet still keeping herself pure and pristine for her first time!” Hamuko said, pulling her dick away from the archer's face, moaning as her first pet went to town on her asshole. “Well, hardly pure, I’d say.”

“But now I know, it wasn’t a boyfriend or a husband I was saving myself for, it was my wonderful, perfect Mistress!” Yukari pleaded at the top of her lungs. “So please Hamuko-sama, fuck me! Claim my pussy for yourself, like you own it! Wreck my cunt so hard I’ll sing your praises to the world!”

Hamuko handed the camera to Fuuka, who took it and walked over to the side, giving her Mistress plenty of space to break in her newest bitch. She settled a few feet away from the other two girls, kneeling on the ground as she prepared to take plenty of memoirs of her slave sister’s first time, smiling warmly at the thought.

Leash in hand, Hamuko bent her pet over, putting her on all fours as she knelt behind the archer. She lined up her strap-on to the entrance of Yukari’s warm, moist passage, before leaning forward and turning Yukari’s head around slightly to face her.

“Are you ready, pet?” Hamuko asked as she caressed Yukari’s hair, looking straight into her brown eyes.

“As ready as I’ll ever be, Hamuko-sama.” Yukari responded in a soft tone as she stared directly at her lover’s red eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Yukari.” Arisato said, before giving her classmate a quick kiss. She straightened back up, one hand on Yukari’s leash and the other on her hips, tightening her grip as she thrust hard into Yukari’s waiting cunt, pushing past her pussy lips and breaking her hymen in one go.

“FUCK!” Takeba screamed as she threw her head back, making a perfect pose for the start of Fuuka’s photo session. “I-I’m fine, Ha-Hamuko-sama! Keep going, please!”

Hamuko didn’t respond, not verbally at least, settling for a nice smack on Yukari’s ass as she continued to push forward as deep as she could into the velvety walls of the archer’s passage, moaning and grunting as she did so. She was just as tight as Fuuka, lending credence to the claim of Yukari’s virginity, which was further confirmed by the small trickle of blood dripping out of her cunt and onto the rooftop floor.

Not that Hamuko didn’t believe her, she simply knew Yukari loved her Mistress too much to lie to her about something like that.

As Hamuko picked up her pace, Yukari’s moans increased in volume and intensity, growing louder with every thrust of her lover’s dick. With sweat dripping off her body, her eyes shut tight and her mouth wide open as she screamed in pleasure, she portrayed a beautiful visage for the erotic photos Fuuka was taking.

“Looking great, Yukari!” Fuuka said, circling around the pair of brunettes to find as many alluring angles as she could, leaving a trail of her own essence all over the place. “You look so hot with Hamuko-sama’s dick shoved up your cunt! Do you like being fucked like a bitch by your Mistress? On an open roof where anyone can see and hear you acting like a slut?”

“YES!” Takeba screamed, throwing her head back as she howled her answer like a true bitch in heat. “It’s so good! It’s so fucking good!”

“Then say it!” Hamuko ordered through labored grunts as she smacked the archer’s ass, speeding up her motions as she felt her orgasm approaching. “Tell the whole world how much you love me and my cock, you slutty show-off!”

“I LOVE FEELING HAMUKO-SAMA’S DICK POUNDING MY CUNT! IT FEELS BETTER THAN ANYTHING I’VE EVER FELT IN MY WHOLE FUCKING LIFE! OH FUCK! I’M CUMMING MISTRESS! YOUR BIG FAT COCK IS GOING TO MAKE ME CUM SO HARD! I DON’T CARE IF I WAKE UP THE WHOLE NEIGHBORHOOD, I WANT THE WHOLE WORLD TO KNOW I’M HER BITCH!”

Yukari’s screams of devotion echoed throughout the night sky, but the archer was too enraptured, too lost in pleasure to care if anyone heard her. Part of her knew she could get in trouble for it, not just her, but Hamuko or even Fuuka too. Yet with every thrust of her Mistress’ Persona-infused dildo into her pussy, that part of her grew smaller and weaker, giving way to the obscene howls of her orgasm.

The faces of pleasure resulting of said orgasm made for wonderful pictures, as Fuuka found out, a hand on the camera’s button and the other on her pussy, her fingers pistoning in and out of her tight cunt as she did her best to steady herself through an orgasm of her own. The action in front of her was hot enough for the cyan-haired voyeur, but the fact that this was her Mistress, taming and deflowering their mutual friend and turning her into a submissive, sex-addicted pet just like her, that pushed her over the edge.

Hamuko’s own orgasm was quieter, but no less intense than what the slave around her magical member was experiencing, biting her lip to muffle the moans and grunts as she rode through it all mostly in one piece, maintaining enough stamina to keep pounding into the archer’s moist tunnel, earning more orgasms and more screams of affection and submission from Yukari, until she fell to the floor, her throat sore, her mouth wide open and tongue hanging out, and her smile wide.

The moment Hamuko pulled her dick out of her current pussy, Yamagishi immediately ran over to her, opening her mouth wide as she took as much of the member as she could inside her mouth, fingering herself through it all.

“Fuck, you’re relentless.” Hamuko moaned out as she grabbed the sides of Fuuka’s head. “You want me to fuck you silly while we’re up here too? You want me to tear you ass apart so hard you’ll scream to the world what a kind, generous Mistress I am?”

“N-no, Hamuko-sama.” Said the navigator as she recuperated her breath, not wasting an opportunity to please her lover as she wrapped her dainty hands up and down the synthetic length. “I don’t need to scream to the world that I’m yours. Knowing that you know it is enough for me. Though if you want to tear my ass apart, I won’t stop you.” Fuuka added with a grin and a kiss to the head of the cock that would hopefully take her anal virginity.

“Hmm, maybe some other day.” Arisato answered as she stretched her tired body with an exaggerated yawn. “For now, we should go back down and get whatever sleep we can.”

“Aww, then can I at least make you cum one more time? Please?” Yamagishi asked in a whiny tone, complete with a cutesy pout.

“You have one minute.” The Mistress responded with a smirk, and immediately Fuuka resumed her oral ministrations, running a couple of fingers along the lancer’s slit as she bobbed her head up and down the length, and indeed, in less than a minute, Hamuko came again, the sensations on her dick and her pussy lips overwhelming her.

“Delicious as ever, Hamuko-sama.” Fuuka stated as she licked her fingers clean of the brunette’s quim, humming all the while. “Speaking of which, do you plan on telling Yukari? About the cookies, and the whole manipulation thing?”

“Maybe once she wakes up. She does deserve to know it.” Hamuko clarified as she walked over to the unconscious archer, crouching down next to her and running a hand over her face, pushing aside some of her hair as she heard her sleeping whimpers. “Though if you’re anything to go by, I’d imagine she won’t mind it.”

Fuuka gathered up the photographs strewn about the rooftop while Hamuko picked up the sleeping archer, and once the navigator handed the stack of fifty-something photos to her Mistress, she helped her carry Yukari down to her bedroom, laying her on the bed before slipping in themselves, falling into a content, satisfied slumber.

But not before one last picture of Hamuko and Fuuka giving their sleeping lover a loving kiss goodnight, the final piece of the story that was the beginning of Yukari Takeba’s new life.

 

* * *

 

**_ Monday, July 20th, 2009 _ **

 

True to her word, Hamuko did make an album dedicated solely for Yukari’s enslavement. The book had almost one hundred pictures of the event, most of the either taken only of or focusing on Takeba herself. They ranged from the love hotel where she revealed her lewd obsession to her would-be Mistress, to the bedroom where she proclaimed her love and devotion to said Mistress, to the rooftop where she had been deflowered, and even some of the morning after. One sequence she particularly loved showed her before, during and after waking up to her Mistress bottoming out inside her pussy in one thrust.

That was the first of many surprises that awaited her that morning. After fully waking up, Hamuko and Fuuka confessed that they had brainwashed her with the magical cookies she had been eating, not to mention all the treats and snacks during their little evening get-togethers, slowly changing her into the submissive, sexed-up pet she had become. Needless to say, she didn’t take the news completely well. Learning her mind had been fucked with will do that to people. But with Hamuko’s soothing words, aided by Fuuka’s touches and kisses, she quickly came to understand that her Mistress only did what she did out of love. And she only came to love her more for it.

From that day on, she had spent almost every night on Hamuko’s room, being fucked and trained in ways she couldn’t even imagine, all to make her a better servant for her Mistress. And when it was done, she’d walk back to her room in the nude, leaving Hamuko and Fuuka to sleep together in the lancer’s quarters, holding each other not like dominatrix and submissive, but like girlfriends in love. They really did make a cute couple.

She remembered the session they had after they assumed their relationship to the team. That night was a lot of fun, even if it was mostly focused on the two of them. She didn’t mind, she knew Fuuka held a special place in her Mistress’ heart, not only as her first slave nor her closest accomplice, but her first love. She got plenty of love and sex to go around as it was, and she doubted any more additions to the harem would change that. Fuuka was right when she said Hamuko’s heart was as large as her sex drive.

She looked at her copy of the album - appropriately titled _Yukari Takeba’s Submission_ \- with loving eyes and a smile like that of someone who had just finished a pleasant trip down memory lane, before closing it and putting it away in the deepest reaches of her closet, on a chest given to her by Hamuko herself, her personal treasure trove of toys and memories. Before she closed the chest, she picked up one important item, the collar given to her by her Mistress on that lovely night and eyed the inscription on the tag: _‘Yukari Takeba - lover, pet, and property of Hamuko Arisato’_. With a smile, she placed the collar on her bag and closed it, finishing the preparations for her trip, just in time to hear a knock on the door.

 _‘I wonder who it is...’_ Yukari thought as she walked over to the door, opening it to reveal her cyan-haired slave sister. Fuuka walked in and kissed her lover after closing the door behind her, lowering her hands to grab Yukari’s ass.

“Ready for the beach trip?” Fuuka asked after breaking the kiss.

“Yeah. Just finished packing.” Yukari responded with a wide smile. “I’m so ready for Yakushima! I can’t wait to get to the beach, get a nice tan...”

“... Get railed by Hamuko-sama in the ocean while the people in the shore watch without a clue...” Fuuka added with a knowing smirk.

“Yeah...” Yukari said, dreamily.

“Come on, Mistress wants to talk with us before we leave.” Fuuka said as she turned to the door.

“Is it about Mitsuru?” Yukari asked, thinking back to a conversation they had the other day on how to approach the heiress. “You think Mistress will try to put her under while we’re staying in Yakushima?”

“I don’t think she’ll try it.” Yamagishi responded, a hand under her chin. “We’re staying in a Kirijo facility, so we probably won’t have access to the kitchen, given how many people go in and out of that place all the time. Not to mention that a single wrong step could result in security all over us.”

“Right... I guess we’ll have to wait until we come back.” Yukari surmised. “If that’s the case, what does Hamuko-sama want to talk about?”

Fuuka grinned.

“Nothing much. She just wants us to help her pick some swimsuits for the trip.”

Yukari’s eyes widened, before settling back on a sexy look as she licked her lips.

“Well, let’s not keep Mistress Hamuko waiting, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this chapter would be shorter than the previous one.  
> I thought I'd get it out sooner.  
> I have never been so wrong in my entire life.
> 
> As always, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave any opinions, criticisms or critics below, I will do my best to take them into consideration... whenever the next chapter comes out.
> 
> Not making any promises.


	4. Aeon: Adjusted

**_ Monday, July 20th, 2009 _ **

 

Hamuko Arisato’s mind was running a mile a minute as she gazed at the ocean, taking in the sound of the waves crashing against the boat. She thought back to the events of the last few weeks, from the stressful week of exams - though that was made easier by her ‘study sessions’ with Yukari - to her meeting with Ken Amada, the elementary school student who somehow had the potential to wield a Persona, but most importantly, the meeting where Mitsuru revealed the origins of the Dark Hour, and the incident ten years ago.

“Hey Hamuko.”

She was shaken out of her thoughts by her girlfriend’s voice, turning to see her approaching from the stern of the ship, camera in hand.

“Hey sweetie.” Hamuko said, greeting her lover with a kiss. “Enjoying the trip?”

“Yeah! I’ve never been in a boat like this before, so that’s fun.” Fuuka responded, wrapping an arm around the brunette’s waist as she turned to look at the ocean. “Though I’m more looking forward to the beach than anything.”

“I’m sure you are, Fuuka.” Hamuko added with a chuckle.

“Even though Yukari might be looking forward to it more than any of us, you get me?” Fuuka asked as she quirked her eyebrows. But as she looked at her lover, she found her gazing at the ocean, lost in thought. “Something wrong?”

“...You know, this is the first time I’m going to a beach in almost a decade.” Hamuko confessed, still keeping her gaze on the crashing waves. “It was one of the last memories I got to make with my parents...”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear it...” Fuuka said, looking away. “Uhm, if you don’t mind...”

“Car accident.” Hamuko interrupted, answering the inevitable question before it left Fuuka’s mouth. “I don’t remember much of the details myself, though. It happened when I was pretty little after all.” She added in a melancholic tone, looking far into the ocean.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked...” Fuuka said, lowering her head as she turned around. Maybe her girlfriend needed some space...

Hamuko, silently cursing herself for ruining the mood, put her hand on the navigator’s shoulder, turning her to face her, and gave her a quick kiss. “If it makes you feel better, I wouldn’t want anyone else at my side for my triumphant return to the swimsuit scene.” Hamuko said with a grin, before wrapping her arms around the blunette and pulling her in for a hug. “Besides, I can’t let something like that bring me down. I have to be in my absolute best form if I’m going to go through all the plans I have for you two sluts.”

“Hmm, sounds like we have a wonderful vacation ahead of us...” Fuuka said, reciprocating the kiss and the hug before turning to look at the vast ocean alongside her Mistress. The two girls stood there, basking in comfortable silence, simply enjoying each other’s company.

“You really think that Amada kid can use a Persona?” Hamuko asked, breaking the silence between them after a few minutes of ocean-gazing.

“I have no idea.” Fuuka responded with a smile on her face. “What’s next, a dog?”

The two girls laughed at the thought before they heard the announcement that they were approaching Yakushima. The held each other’s hand as they made their way to the bow of the ship, their minds racing with plans and possibilities for the vacation ahead of them.

 

* * *

 

**_ Tuesday, July 21st, 2009 _ **

 

Such plans were short-lived. After a fun day on the beach - which Hamuko mainly used to scout out the area for potential hiding spots for her and Yukari, all while both her girls did some _‘underwater breathing training’_ \- they were summoned by Mitsuru’s father, the imposing, yet soft-spoken and respectful Takeharu Kirijo. He further explained the involvement of the Kirijo Group - more specifically, Mitsuru’s grandfather - in the creation of Tartarus and the Dark Hour, alongside the unfortunate involvement of Yukari’s father.

Needless to say, Takeba didn’t really take the news well. She ran out of the room, furious and saddened, and Hamuko followed suit, finding her on the beach. After the two had a heart-to-heart moment, Hamuko brought Yukari back to the her assigned room, per her request. It would seem she was too shaken for the little sleepover she had planned. So she returned to the room she shared with Fuuka, and fell asleep alongside her public lover. Oh well, they would save some energy for tomorrow, they rationalized.

But there was one thing they weren’t counting on.

Even during a vacation, Hamuko absolutely could not be bothered to get out of bed at a reasonable time.

When she did wake up, it was almost 9:30 in the morning, and as she opened her eyes, she saw she was alone in her room, Fuuka nowhere to be found. The only trace of her was a message she left. Written in the mirror with lipstick.

 

_Dear Hamuko-sama;_

_I invited Mitsuru-senpai and Yukari to go see the Jyomon-Cedar tree, hopefully a calm walk in the woods_

_will help ease the situation between them. I would have invited you, but I figured it would be better to just_

_have one person go with them. Besides, you taught me better than waking you up too early..._

_I promise to make it up to you later, Mistress. Maybe if things work out, Yukari can help me make it up to you._

 

_Your loving pet;_

_Fuuka_

_xoxo_

_P.S.: I always wanted to write a_

_lipstick message like this!_

 

Hamuko smiled as she read the message. Even in a situation like this, Fuuka was still the kind, friendly soul she first met. Admittedly, she was a bit disappointed that she couldn’t go and help, but she trusted Fuuka to handle the situation as best as she could. But with a sigh, her smile faded as she ran a finger down one of the pink letters of the message.

“Does she have any idea how hard it is to clean lipstick off a mirror?”

 

* * *

 

And so, after spending who knows how long cleaning Fuuka’s evidence, Hamuko grabbed a quick breakfast and made her way out to the beach, dressed in her favorite pink bikini, where she found Junpei and Akihiko.

“Sup guys?” Hamuko greeted the boys with a wave as she made her way to the beach.

“Hey, Hamuko-chan.” Junpei said, both him and Akihiko retorting with waves of their own. “Say, you got any idea where the girls are?”

“Fuuka left a note saying she invited them to go for a walk on the woods.” Hamuko answered, wisely deciding to leave out the more intimate details of the message. “I guess they wanted to have some alone time, for some girl talk and stuff.”

“Really? Then, why didn’t you go with them?” Iori asked, adjusting his cap.

“Well, you see...”

“You overslept.” Akihiko interjected, finishing her train of thought.

“I overslept.” Hamuko admitted, slumping her shoulders.

She really had to work on that.

“But anyway, what are you guys doing?” Arisato asked, and immediately quirked her eyebrow as Junpei chuckled, in contrast to Akihiko’s defeated sigh.

“We’re about to kick off Operation Babe Hunt!” Iori proclaimed, throwing a fist to the air.

All that could come out of the girl’s mouth was a confused “What.”

“He wants to go pick up girls on the beach.” Sanada explained, rubbing his temples.

“Huh. I guess that’s one way to spend your day at the beach. Eh, what the hell. I’ll join you.” Hamuko said with a shrug.

“Wait, what?” Junpei asked, both him and Akihiko giving the lancer puzzled looks. “But I thought you were, you know...”

“Taken?” Hamuko completed with a smirk. “I sure am! Which is why I will sit back and provide backup for you boys! I’ll have you know I am a very efficient wing woman!”

She was not. But they didn’t have to know that right now.

“Really?” Junpei asked in a giddy tone, before recomposing himself, clearing his throat as he put on his best impression of a confident womanizer tone. “I-I mean, not that we need help like that, we're perfectly capable of finding chicks in our own.”

Now it was Akihiko's time to chuckle.

Hamuko’s smirk widened as she heard Junpei’s proclamation. “No offense, Junpei-kun, but you couldn't find a chick in a farm.”

“Well, what do you know about picking up chicks?” Iori asked, feeling somewhat offended, before he heard the sound of someone’s hand coming into contact with their face.

It was Akihiko, who added to the motion with a frustrated sigh. “Did you really just ask that to the only person here who is actually dating?”

Junpei’s eyes widened as Hamuko did her best to contain her laughter.

“... Let's just go.”

 

* * *

 

As Hamuko and the boys leaned back on some rocks by the shore after almost an hour of running around the beach, the lancer concluded that the boys weren’t the bad, clueless womanizers she thought they were.

They were worse.

Maybe if they had a wing woman who could vouch for them, or hype them up a little bit, they could get some work done. Unfortunately, they were stuck with Hamuko, who couldn’t help but stand back and hold her laughter as Junpei and Akihiko were repeatedly shot down.

Something the baseball player had grown quite irate over. “You’re a terrible wing woman!”

“I don’t know about that.” Akihiko interjected, arms crossed over his chest.

“Thank you!”

“We haven’t actually seen her do any ‘winging’, so we can’t exactly judge her on that regard.”

“Hey!”

“It’s true and you know it!” The white-haired boxer added, trying to contain his frustration, which, though he’d never admit it, was almost on par with Junpei’s. He had gotten surprisingly invested in Operation Babe Hunt.

“Not my fault watching you guys stumble is so funny...” Hamuko turned her face as she whispered to herself.

“You’re totally making this up to us later!” Junpei exclaimed, adjusting his cap before his eyes landed on a sight behind the brunette.

“You know what, fine. I’ll buy you two some beef bowls. It’s definitely worth the laughs.” The lancer stated with a shrug before looking at the focused gazes on the boys’ faces. “What?”

She turned to see just what had enraptured her friends, and as she found what had attracted their attention, she found herself thinking back to the one thing she could compliment the guys on. Junpei and Akihiko had an exquisite taste in women.

At the end of the pier stood a beautiful blond girl, dressed in a cute blue dress and wearing what looked like headphones. She stared out towards the ocean, a calm, almost meditative look in her deep blue eyes. All three teenagers stared at the blonde stranger as they simultaneously said a quiet “Wow”, each with a different look in their eyes.

Akihiko was taken aback by her grace and beauty.

Junpei was undressing her with his eyes.

And Hamuko had absolute certainty she had seen this girl before. She just couldn’t place it.

Junpei and Akihiko decided to try one last shot at the operation, and after a round of rock-paper-scissors, Iori got the first attempt at wooing the demure blonde.

He failed.

Then Akihiko took a shot at her.

He also failed.

Then Hamuko stood up.

“Hey, where are you going?” Junpei asked her, looking at the determined gaze on the lancer's eyes as she made her way to the pier. She ignored him though, focused solely on the mysterious girl who permeated her thoughts. Junpei exchanged glances with Akihiko, both boys slightly confused, trying to figure out just what their field leader was planning. “You don't think...”

“Hamuko-chan? No, she wouldn't do that. Not to Fuuka-chan.” Akihiko responded, completely unaware of just what Arisato had been up to for the past month.

They turned around to see Hamuko walking up to the blond girl, who was still unaware of her presence, peacefully gazing out toward the ocean. While it was true that Hamuko found the stranger quite attractive, she wasn't going to just drag any pretty girl she found on the street into her harem. No, Hamuko truly only wanted to learn why she had the biggest sense of déjà vu right now. For now, at least.

She stopped a few feet away from the blonde, and after a few moments pondering just how she should introduce herself, went with a simple “Good afternoon.” Not her best approach, but it was all she could come up with.

The blonde turned around at that, but unlike with Junpei and Akihiko, she actually seemed to respond to the brunette's introduction, showing a surprised look on her face.

“Initiating evasive maneuver. Confirmation must be made at a secure location.”

“What.”

Hamuko barely had enough time to process the weird, monotone words that came out of the blonde's mouth before said blonde ran past her, and past the boys at the edge of the pier as she dashed toward the tree line. The lancer didn't even pay attention to what Junpei was saying as she ran past him, following the stranger into the woods. She could not let it end there, her gut was screaming at her to find that girl and get some answers.

After chasing the blonde for a few minutes, Arisato ended up in front of a massive tree. That was not what caught her attention, however, it was the blonde doing a terrible job of hiding behind a sign. Taking a deep breath, she slowly walked toward the sign, until the stranger walked out from behind it.

“I was correct...” She said in the same cold, almost robotic tone before raising her arm and pointing at Hamuko. “I have found you.”

Before Hamuko could even react, the blonde ran up to her and embraced her with surprising strength, pulling her into a tight hug as Arisato let out a pained grunt.

“I have been searching for you.” The bizarrely strong blonde added, not letting up on the powerful hold she had on the lancer despite her protests. “My highest priority is to be with you!”

 

* * *

 

There was a perfectly acceptable reason for the blonde’s behavior, as it turned out.

She was an android.

After the rest of the team conveniently gathered at her location - eliciting some hilarious reactions from the boys and some interesting ones from her lovers, who didn’t seem fazed by the fact that their Mistress was hugging a mysterious blonde - they got some explanation from Ikutsuki. The girl, who they learned was named Aigis, was an anti-Shadow weapon developed by the Kirijo Group, who was kept inactive by them due to heavy damages she had received in combat. Most importantly, they also learned the gynoid was going to move in with them and assist them in their Shadow-fighting endeavors.

By the time the meeting with Ikutsuki was done, it was already past lunchtime, and the team split up for the afternoon once more. Junpei had left to see what activities he could find to pass the time, Akihiko went for a jog in the woods and Mitsuru had stayed behind to discuss Aigis’ transfer to Iwatodai. The trio of lovers, however, went back to the Mistress’ room, where they immediately removed all their clothes and proceeded to enjoy a nice, sexy afternoon. Hours later, Hamuko sat in a chair facing the beachfront while her pets massaged her, with Yukari working on her stiff shoulders and Fuuka half-kneading, half-worshipping her feet.

With the affectionate touches of her slaves and the warm glow of the setting sun upon her naked skin, Hamuko lost herself in her thoughts, going back to the day’s earlier revelations. Was the Kirijo Group seriously capable of creating an android with enough sense of self to wield a Persona? Would she interfere with her plans? Why couldn’t she shake the feeling that she saw this girl before? And perhaps most importantly...

“Do robots have pussies?”

It was mostly a rhetorical question, but it did give Fuuka and Yukari enough pause to get them to stop their ministrations on their Mistress.

“Uhm, why would she?” Yukari asked, before resuming the massage she was performing on Hamuko's shoulders. “I don't think the research team would get any funding if they said, ‘hey we want to make robots to fight Shadows, but we want to make them look like teenage girls, complete with genitals!’”

“Well, Ikutsuki-san said they were only designed to look like girls to give them enough of a sense of self to summon a Persona.” Fuuka countered as she restarted the foot massage she was giving her Mistress. “Wouldn’t it be better to go all the way?”

As the two slave sisters continued their discussion, Hamuko once again turned her thoughts to the blonde android. The sudden introduction of Aigis could greatly affect her plans. On one hand, having a mostly unknown individual who may not even be affected by her charming powers could be extremely dangerous, especially if Mitsuru got suspicious of her and sent the android after her.

On the other hand, the idea of having a literal sex-bot at her beck and call aroused her to no end.

“I still don’t think they would go that far.” Yukari said, brushing aside Hamuko’s hair to work on the lancer’s nape. Whatever grip Aigis held on her put a lot of pressure there.

“Wanna bet?” Fuuka asked with a cheeky grin on her face.

A grin that Yukari reciprocated. “What do you have in mind?”

“A thousand yen and one hour sitting on your face say she’s got the parts.” Yamagishi offered, licking her lips at the thought.

“Oh, you’re on!“ Said Yukari with a smug look. “But how do you plan on finding out? We can’t just ask her, can we?”

As if by a cosmic coincidence, the answer showed itself in the form of Mitsuru Kirijo, walking toward a stretcher on the beach.

“Leave that to me.” Arisato interjected with a snap of her fingers, the signal she had made for her girls to back up and stand at attention.

“Mistress?” Yamagishi asked as her lover stood up from her seat and made her way to the bikini she had tossed away earlier.

“Enjoy yourselves while I’m gone, girls.” Hamuko said as she put on her bikini, before giving each of her girls a kiss. “If all goes according to plan, I’ll have the answer to your little wager when I return.”

_‘And some answers of my own, hopefully.’_

 

* * *

 

It seemed that no matter what Mitsuru Kirijo did, she did it with an almost superhuman amount of grace. From fighting monstrous Shadows to handling affairs of the Student Council and the Kirijo Group, everything Mitsuru did exuded an air of elegance. That of course also included tanning at the beach, laying on a stretcher in a fancy swimsuit with the beauty and poise of a professional model, the setting sun shining on her fair skin making for an image fit for an artist’s canvas.

Hamuko wondered if she’d take a dick up her ass with the same grace.

The lancer took a deep breath before moving toward her target, running through the plan once more in her head. “Hey Mitsuru-senpai!”

“Hm? Oh, hello Arisato. Have you been enjoying Yakushima?” Mitsuru asked as she turned to greet her teammate.

“It’s been great! Thanks for the trip.” Hamuko answered, sitting down on the stretcher next to Mitsuru’s.

“Good, I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” Kirijo asked as she picked up a bottle of sunscreen. “Since you are here, would you kindly put some lotion on my back?”

 _‘Wow, actual perfect timing.’_ The lancer thought, while on the outside she bore a friendly smile. “Of course!” She picked up the bottle as Mitsuru sat up and turned her back to Hamuko, squirting some lotion onto her hands.

“Still, if I had known about your relationship to Yamagishi earlier, I might have suggested a more romantic getaway.” Mitsuru stated with a smirk on her face as she felt Arisato’s hands on her back.

 _‘Is Mitsuru teasing me? Huh, didn’t think she knew how to do that.’_ Hamuko thought as she began to apply the sunscreen on her senpai’s back. “Don’t worry, I can assure you she’s enjoying the trip just as much.”

The sunscreen application quickly became more of an impromptu massage, though judging from the noises coming out of Mitsuru, she didn’t seem to mind. God, even her moans sounded classy and composed somehow.

More than anything, they just made Hamuko want to make her scream even more.

“Though that reminds me, there is something I’d like to talk to you about.” Arisato said as she rubbed some lotion on the redhead’s shoulders.

“Hmm, is that so? What is it?” Mitsuru inquired, closing her eyes as her teammate’s talented hands continued their work.

“It’s about Aigis.”

Mitsuru’s eyes opened, and she turned to face the lancer. “What about her?”

“Well, I’ve been discussing something with Fuuka.” Hamuko stated, lightly pushing on the redhead’s shoulders to lay her stomach-down on the stretcher. “Don’t you think it would be good for her to have someone on the dorms who knew how to... work with her, I guess?”

“You mean, someone with knowledge of her internal specifications?” Kirijo asked, laying down on the stretcher with little to no resistance. “Someone who could provide emergency repairs and adjustments to Aigis?”

“Yes, exactly!” Hamuko exclaimed as she applied some more lotion. “What do you think?”

“Hm, that is a good suggestion.” Kirijo admitted, running through the possibilities in her mind. “I will discuss this with my father, but I don’t think we could accommodate Kirijo personnel to the dorms for such a long-term assignment.”

“But that’s the thing.” Arisato said, turning the once innocent sunscreen application into a full-blown massage. “It wouldn’t have to be Kirijo personnel.”

“No? Then who else?” Mitsuru asked, a slight frown forming on her features.

Hamuko grinned, now it was the time to strike. “How about Fuuka?”

“What?” Mitsuru’s eyes shot open as she turned to face the brunette, though she couldn’t find it in her to stand up. “Yamagishi is undeniably talented, but she couldn’t possibly operate a machine of Aigis’ caliber.”

“Not right now, obviously.” Hamuko said, not easing on the ministrations on the heiress’ skin. “But maybe if she got a look at Aigis’ specs or learned from one of the workers in the lab, she could learn enough to make some adjustments, if necessary.”

“Arisato, the Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapons are highly advanced machines.” Kirijo clarified in the most serious tone someone under a really pleasant massage could manage. “Even if she had access to the research data, it would take her months to be able to learn the basics of Aigis’ programming and design.”

“Come on, you know she’s a quick learner. I’m certain she could gather a lot from a tour of the lab. Maybe we could even set up performance reports to evaluate her progress.” The lancer moved her hands slightly lower as she offered a plan to Mitsuru, applying the sunscreen to the small of her back. “Besides, you said it yourself. She has a knack for obtaining information.”

Once again, Mitsuru was caught off guard by her kouhai’s words. “W-what? How did you...”

“Girlfriends talk, Mitsuru-senpai.” Hamuko clarified, a cheeky smile on her face. “Don’t worry, she’s not going to tell anyone else. And neither will I, trust me.”

Trust her? Arisato was asking her to allow unrestrained access to the most advanced weapon in the world to a high school student! Not even she had clearance to know about the project, and she had been fighting Shadows since she was a child! Surely that said something about the lengths the Kirijo Group would go to in order to keep the android’s existence a secret. There was no way she could indulge in the brunette’s nepotism!

And yet, with every word Hamuko spoke, with every push of her hands, her words made more sense. Having someone on the dorms who could work with Aigis would be quite advantageous, maybe it could help save her from critical damage before the experts could arrive for more intricate repairs. Not to mention, if that someone was a member of S.E.E.S., it could go a long way in easing the android’s assimilation to the team. And Mitsuru had to agree, Yamagishi was quite talented. She was easily the most suited individual on the team for such a task.

“Very well, you raise some good points. I will bring this issue to my father.”

“Sweet! Thank you, Mitsuru-senpai!” Hamuko beamed, her plan was well on its way. “I assure you, you will not be disappointed.”

“We still need clearance from my father.” Kirijo clarified, turning her head just enough to keep eye contact with the lancer. “But I believe he will end up agreeing with your suggestion.” She gave Hamuko a friendly smile, a silent show of gratitude for a tireless teammate.

A condescending smile. Just what Hamuko expected from someone who always had everything handed to her on a silver platter. Someone who never had to fight for anything.

She was so jealous of that smile. And as her gaze travelled toward Mitsuru's lower body, a smile of her own appeared on her face.

“You have such beautiful legs, senpai.”

Mitsuru was taken aback a little by the sudden compliment. “O-oh, thank you, Arisato.”

She ran a hand over one of the redhead's toned legs, fingers ghosting over her skin. “Have you ever considered wearing stockings?” She asked before Mitsuru could even react to her touches. “I think they'd look great on you...”

“I-I will give it some thought.” Kirijo stated, pulling her legs away before standing up on the sand. “But now we should take this to my father. Will you accompany me?”

“Of course. Lead the way, senpai.” Hamuko said as she watched the swordswoman pack her things, taking a good look at her taut butt as she led them to President Kirijo.

 _‘What was that about?’_ Mitsuru pondered, thinking back to the lancer's touches, and her question. But as she ran a hand down one of her legs - unknowingly causing Hamuko to grow a wide smirk - she wondered if that was such a bad idea.

 

* * *

 

Hamuko bore an almost childish smile as she made her way back to her bedroom, holding a small bag in her hands. After discussing the Aigis issue with Mitsuru’s father and grabbing a quick bit to eat, the sun had already set, giving way to a bright moon, bathing the halls of the Kirijo vacation home and the bikini-clad lancer with a shooting, serene glow. She didn't bother knocking when she reached her assigned quarters. It was her room, as far as the world was concerned. What they didn't know was that it was currently being occupied by two other people.

Nor did they know what said people were currently engaged in. Namely kneeling on the floor as one pushed a butt plug inside the other’s asshole.

“Welcome back, Mistress!” Fuuka said, taking her eyes off Yukari's ass for the first time in at least twenty minutes.

“Hnngh, w-welcome back! Hamuko-sama!” Yukari moaned out, standing up alongside her slave sister to greet her Mistress, albeit with shakier legs.

“Looks like you sluts took my advice to heart.” The dominant girl stated with a smirk, looking around the room at all the toys and gear thrown all over the place, before her pets walked up to her, not missing the wobble in Yukari's walk. “Did you have fun?”

“Oh definitely.” Yamagishi stated in a giddy tone. “I was just getting Yukari's ass ready for you, Mistress.”

“How nice of you, Fuuka.” Hamuko said with a smirk, before giving each of her girls a kiss. “So nice in fact, I think it deserves a reward.” She added as she lifted the bag in her hand.

“What’s that?”

“Well first...” Hamuko pulled out a couple of sandwiches from the bag and handed them to her girls. “Got you some food. I thought you might be hungry after spending the whole afternoon fucking. Second...” She grinned as she pulled out a thick file, a single word written in its cover.

Aigis.

“Mistress! Is that...” Fuuka asked with wide eyes, looking at the file like a child looking at a fancy new toy.

“A complete, exceptionally detailed breakdown of Aigis' internal specs.” Hamuko explained, casually flipping the file’s pages, its well-kept and preserved material a sharp contrast to the last Kirijo document she held.  “Oh, and Mitsuru said you can go to the lab tomorrow morning. I'd take a notepad if I were you.”

“Alright!” The blunette exclaimed, smiling as she reached toward the file. “I can’t wait! Thank you so much Ham-“

She didn’t get it though, as Hamuko pulled the document away from the blunette. “Not yet, sweetie. If I recall correctly, you and Yukari made a little wager, didn’t you?”

“Oh, that.” Yukari added, holding back a chuckle at Fuuka’s enthusiasm. “Does it say there?”

“I did say it was exceptionally detailed, didn’t I?” Arisato responded, flipping through the file until she reached a section filled with diagrams of Aigis’ body. “Here we go. Survey says...”

The room went dead quiet as Hamuko read through the paper, looking over several images of the android’s design. And after finding the answer, she made the call. “She is a total barbie doll.”

“Yes! Called it!”

“Come on! Really?”

“Yep. Completely smooth down there. There’s actually nothing but inner workings behind those white plates.” The lancer stated, showing the girls pictures of Aigis’ flat chassis. “Now, how about you get on with paying up, Fuuka? I could use some... ambient noise while I’m reading.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Fuuka sighed as Yukari pulled her to the bed. She wasn’t upset about having to eat out Yukari, it was more the principal of the bet. Why wouldn’t they go all the way and give that robot a cunt? Sounded like an obvious oversight to her.

Maybe she would fix that someday. But not today. At the moment, the only cunt that mattered was Yukari’s.

Hamuko sat on a chair - after tossing aside the toys standing there - and read through the paper. She didn’t expect to finish it all today, hell she didn’t even know how much she’d last before giving in and joining her pets. God knows their moans were enticing, maybe too enticing to be used for proper background noise.

 _‘Where to start?’_ She thought, idly flipping through the pages of the research notes. _‘Guess I could take a look at her overall design, get some basic idea of how she works. Maybe try to find something on how she processes information? That could be useful... Oh, I know! There should be mission reports in here somewhere. Maybe there’s something about why she was contained here for a decade...”_

She turned page after page, trying to find anything resembling a mission log, flipping through design notes, weapon descriptions, Persona capabilities and much more, until she found what she was looking for.

And when she did, she wished she never had.

Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes shot open as she read the contents of the page. Her thoughts drowned out the pleasured sounds of the room, until the questions in her mind were all that remained.

The horror on her face and the pallor of her skin did not escape Yukari, even amid the throes of her pleasure. “M-Mistress? Is something wrong?” She asked, causing Fuuka to pause her ministrations and look up at her lover from between the archer’s legs.

“I-I... I’m f-fine, I just need some air...” Hamuko murmured out, standing from her seat as the file fell to the floor. She made her way to the door on shaky legs,

“Hamuko?” Fuuka asked, tapping out on Yukari’s leg to get the brunette off her, both girls getting out of the bed and slowly walking toward their Mistress.

“I just need some air...” The lancer repeated as she reached a hand to the doorknob, still refusing to face her lovers, lest they see the tears beginning to form in her eyes. “Don’t worry, girls. E-enjoy yourselves...”

“Hey, are you OK?” Fuuka asked, calmly reaching a hand out to her lover...

“THAT’S AN ORDER FUUKA!”

... only for it to be batted aside as Hamuko finally turned to look at the girls through her red, teary eyes. She didn’t say another word as she threw the door open and ran out into the hallway.

“Hamuko!” Fuuka cried out as her Mistress slammed the door shut. She made her way to the door, only to be stopped by a hand on her wrist.

“Hold up, Fuuka!” Yukari cried out, steadying the grip on the blunette’s arm. “You can’t go out like that!”

“What do you...” Yamagishi turned to the archer, and when she saw her, remembered that they were both naked, having forgotten that little detail amid Hamuko’s outrage. “Oh.”

 

* * *

 

What was it about the beach that drew people there for contemplation? Was it the vast sea? The crashing waves? The shifting sand? The night skies? Whatever it was, Hamuko had to hand it to Yukari, she picked quite the meditative scenario.

“Hamuko?”

The lancer was shaken from her thoughts as she heard a voice, soft and small, calling out to her. She didn’t need to turn around to see who it was, and after what happened in their room, nor did she feel like she should.

“Do you want to talk?” Fuuka asked, slowly walking toward the brunette.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you.” Arisato said, still lacking the courage to face her lover.

“I know you didn’t mean it. Whatever was in that file must have really surprised you, that’s all.” Fuuka said before stopping a few steps short of her girlfriend.

“You can say that again.” Hamuko murmured out as she lowered her head and closing her eyes. They opened when she felt something being thrown over her shoulders, and saw that it was a towel Fuuka brought, shield the bikini-clad brunette from the chilly night air.

“Hamuko, I won’t force you. To talk, I mean. But if you want, I’m right here.”

Hamuko relented with a sigh and turned to meet her first lover’s eyes. Fuuka - who picked up her slightly crumpled dress from the pile of clothes in the room before dashing out - took her hand and led the lancer over to some stretchers, where they could sit down and, hopefully, talk things out.

Hamuko took a deep breath. “Do you remember the accident I told you the other day?”

“You mean, the one where...” Fuuka stopped herself. No need to drag out bad memories. “Yeah, I remember. Why?”

Another deep breath. “Aigis was there, on the Moonlight Bridge. When my parents died.”

“W-what?!”

“It was the day of the incident, ten years ago.” Hamuko explained, looking down at the sand, but still holding Fuuka’s hand. “When the Dark Hour appeared, we were crossing the bridge. I remember now, walking out of the car, and seeing her there...”

“Oh God.” Fuuka raised a hand to her mouth, the other being held in an increasingly tighter grip by Hamuko’s own. “Y-you don’t think... Aigis did it, do you?”

“No. First a Shadow appeared... and then Aigis showed up.” Arisato stated, remembering the report on the file. “They fought... and my parents were caught in the crossfire.” She wondered at that moment if it was a lie, part of her even hoped it was, but she trusted Mitsuru and the Kirijo Group enough to know they wouldn’t falsify something like that.

“I-I’m so sorry, Hamuko...” Yamagishi felt for her lover, watching as tears began to run down her face, trying to find the words to say. “How are you feeling?”

The lancer’s tears fell to the sand, and her grip on Fuuka’s hand tightened. After all she had learned in such a short amount of time, several questions and thoughts were running rampant through her mind, but one stood out from the rest.

“She must be feeling so much guilt...”

“What?”

Hamuko wiped away the tears and looked straight at the blunette. “Aigis has been living with the death of my parents in her conscience for a decade... That’s why she wants to protect me, isn’t it?”

“Hamuko...” Fuuka laid out her other hand atop Hamuko’s own, looking back at the teary crimson irises staring at her. “Aigis was shut down all this time. Do you really think she was thinking about that all this time? Do you think she could even think at all in that state?”

“I could see it in her eyes.” Hamuko responded, thinking back to her first meeting with the gynoid, to the sorrow hidden behind her synthesized voice. “Even if she is a machine, she had... something in her eyes...”

Fuuka knew it was inappropriate, but she couldn’t contain her smile. Even after finding out such a terrible truth, the only thing she was concerned with was Aigis. The feelings of a machine were front and center on her mind. How could she not smile at her Mistress’ empathy?

“Then there’s only one thing to do, isn’t there?” The navigator asked, reaching out a hand to wipe away her lover’s tears.

“Huh?”

“We bring her into our relationship.”

“Fuuka...” Hamuko could feel the tears spring anew as she gazed on her lover’s sweet smile. “I don’t want her to feel that guilt. I don’t want to use that to get closer to her...”

“Then don’t.” Yamagishi said, cupping her Mistress’ cheeks with both hands. “Make her feel love, joy, and pleasure like she never knew existed, just like you did to me and Yukari. Just how you’ll do to Mitsuru. And anyone your heart desires.”

“Anyone, huh?” Hamuko said, managing to put on a smirk. “Are you sure you’re still talking about me?”

“Of course! I’ve seen how you look at some girls from our school.” Fuuka said with a smile, before leaning in and whispering. “And can I just say, you have an excellent taste, Mistress.”

Hamuko chuckled, feeling the weight on her heart ease with Fuuka’s help. She reached out a hand to the blunette, pulling her onto her lap and giving her for a kiss “If I’m going to do this, then I’ll need your help, Fuuka.”

“Mistress Hamuko, I promise I will make Aigis your pet, no matter what it takes.” Yamagishi said as she kissed Hamuko’s hand. “Consider it my... one-month anniversary gift.”

“Wow, peaking a little early there, don’t you think?” Hamuko asked with a smirk on her face.

“Who says I can’t go up from here?” Fuuka retorted with a smirk of her own. “I did say ‘anyone your heart desires’, didn’t I? I’d love to be there whenever you decide to wrap a collar around Iwasaki-san’s neck.”

“God, where would I be without you?” The lancer asked, putting a finger on her lover’s lips the second she was going to answer. “Thank you, Fuuka.”

“Nothing to thank me for. Now come on, Yukari must be worried. Plus, she still has my face for fifty-something minutes.” Fuuka stood up from her Mistress' lap, followed shortly after by Hamuko, who wrapped an arm around her waist.

“Heh, that’s true. I guess I’ll have to give the rest of your body something to work on then.” Arisato said before quickly shoving a finger up Yamagishi’s puckered asshole, earning a surprised moan from her pet.

“H-hngh, th-that sounds... wonderful, Hamuko-sama.” Fuuka moaned out, her face flushing as Hamuko pulled her in for a hug, a silent vow of love and affection. Hamuko pulled on Fuuka’s hand, and the two ran back to the vacation house, ready for the passionate night ahead of them, as well as the passionate day to come.

 

* * *

 

**_ Thursday, July 23rd, 2009 _ **

 

After an enjoyable last day in Yakushima - even more enjoyable for Hamuko and her girls, who got up to all sorts of sexy fun on the beach - S.E.E.S. returned to Iwatodai, rested, refreshed and ready for the return to school, as well as their next assignment.

What they weren’t ready for was Aigis breaking into Hamuko’s room in the middle of the night and watching her as she slept. Had she not remembered to close the door, the entire neighborhood may have been woken up by Hamuko’s surprised scream. Luckily, it was decided that Fuuka would stay in her room that night to read up on Aigis’ files, not to mention that, by some cosmic coincidence, it was one of the few days she actually bothered to wear pajamas.

After Yukari helped resolve the situation, the day proceeded as normal, although the morning’s events did leave Hamuko with a lingering fear that Aigis might try to break into her room again. So she called her girls and asked them to meet in Fuuka’s room after class, feeling it’d be better than risking Aigis breaking in again.

“No offense, Hamuko-sama, but I think you’re being a bit paranoid.” Yukari said as she looked around at all the flowers in the navigator’s room. She had already been there before, though she was always too focused on other matters to take in the decoration.

“Maybe, but until we figure her out, I’d rather not take any chances.” Hamuko answered, flipping through the pages of a magazine. “Speaking of which, any progress, Fuuka?”

“I’m sorry, but this is going to take a while.” Fuuka said, lowering the archive she was reading to her lap before rubbing the bridge of her nose. “I’m starting to get the hang of the theories behind her systems, but it’s going to take some time until I can make actual adjustments to her.”

“It’s alright, no need to rush. Better take our time and make sure we know what we're doing” The Mistress stated, looking at her cyan-haired pet with a warm smile. “If we’re not careful, any changes we could make to her might backfire or damage her, and then we’d have all of the Kirijo group after us.”

“Did you talk to the people on the lab already?” Yukari asked as she knelt on the floor.

“Not yet. They're supposed to give me a call in a day or two to help me set up her room.” Yamagishi picked up the file and continued looking into it.

“I told you, no need to rush.” Arisato said, sitting on the bed and patting the spot next to her. “Take some time off, Fuuka.”

“I know, I just want to get through this section before I call it a night.” The navigator responded with a friendly smile before diving back into the file, and after flipping through a few pages, her smile turned into a smirk.

“Fuuka? Find something?” Yukari asked when she saw the look on her slave sister's face. Fuuka didn't respond, simply turning her chair around and booting up her computer.

Yamagishi chuckled, an uncharacteristic sound for her, which caused the two brunettes in the room to exchange a glance. “Fuuka?” Hamuko asked as she stood from the bed and walked over to the desk her girlfriend was occupying.

Said girlfriend simply pointed to a page on the archive before going back to work, loading file after file and booting up webpage after webpage. As she read up the page Fuuka pointed to, Hamuko slowly understood just what the navigator was plotting, and couldn't help but mimic the grin on her first love's face.

“Yukari, be a dear and get us some snacks.” The lancer ordered as she paced around the room, document in hand. “We're watching some movies.”

“Oh, sure thing Mistress.” Yukari replied with a small bow. “What are we watching?”

“Some stuff from Fuuka's... collection.” Hamuko answered, looking at the archer with a grin. “Oh, and another thing.”

“Yes, Mistress?” Takeba asked, just in time for her classmate to toss the keys to her bedroom at her, catching them after a slight fumble.

“Get the video camera.”

 

* * *

 

**_ Friday, July 24th, 2009 _ **

 

The call with the research team was a resounding success. While at first they were understandably reluctant to share such sensitive information with a teenager they had only met a few days ago, Fuuka's eagerness to learn and endearing personality won them over after not too long. Though Mitsuru's approval certainly went a long way too.

So with the researchers' instructions, she set up a charging station, alongside some other machinery, from sensors to a mini maintenance bay, on an empty room in the dorms. Completing the setup was a rack filled with dozens of Gekkoukan uniforms and what looked like enough cases of ammunition to supply an army scattered around the floor.

She’d also been tasked with shutting the android down at night and waking her up in the morning. They tried to create an automated or timed system, but the layout of the room and structure of the station made it so manual input would be required. Fuuka didn’t mind though, it wasn’t anything too inconvenient for her.

If anything it was too convenient, but the scientists didn’t need to know that.

“Thank you for your assistance, Fuuka-san.” Aigis said as Fuuka applied the finishing touches to the equipment.

“No problem. Glad to help.” Fuuka panted out as she turned a screw on the charging dock. She was really lucky Aigis was there to do the heavy lifting, the simple tweaking and fine-tuning she was left with was draining her as it was.

“All equipment seems to be in order.” Aigis stated in typical monotone fashion. “Shall we begin system suspension procedures?”

“W-wait a second, Aigis.” Fuuka said, wiping her brow with an arm.

“Is something wrong?” Aigis inquired, eyes closing ever so slightly. “Your breathing seems irregulated. Do you require medical assistance?”

“No... just tired...” Yamagishi held up a hand, slowing down her breathing. It would seem the _‘stamina training’_ her Mistress put her through didn't apply to machinery assembly. “It's something I was discussing with the research team.”

“What were you discussing?” The gynoid asked, watching intently as Fuuka grabbed some sort of cables connected to a computer and led them to the android’s pseudo-bed.

The blunette hooked them up to the charging dock, checking instruction notes left by the Kirijo personnel all the while. “We concluded that if you're going to rejoin society, it would be best for you to learn about the last decade, since... you know...”

“Since I was deactivated for the past ten years.” Aigis stated without hesitation, looking straight at Fuuka through her unrelenting synthetic eyes.

Fuuka looked at the android’s eyes, trying to find in them what her Mistress had told her that night on the beach. “Y-yeah, that. So, they’ve prepared a few video compilations to be uploaded to your consciousness while you sleep. News segments, scientific advancements, cultural phenomena, that kind of stuff.”

“I see. It would be preferable to have knowledge of modern society before attempting to integrate to the outside world. Thank you, Fuuka-san.” The blonde said in her typical robotic tone, following it up with an even more robotic bow.

 _‘Sweetie, I think that’s going to be the least of our problems...’_ Fuuka thought, doing her best to hold back an exhausted, unenthused sigh. “Right... so let’s hook you up and start the display.”

As the android sat down on the cumbersome machine, Fuuka finished hooking up whatever needed hooking up on Aigis and walked back to the computer, booting up the selected files for the night, a vast selection of news from all over the world, something that would take a normal human days to watch, but no more than a night’s dream for a machine as complex and advanced as Aigis.

“All set. Ready, Aigis?” The navigator asked, turning to face the sitting android.

Aigis nodded, another stilted motion. “I am ready, Fuuka-san.”

“Goodnight, Aigis.”

“Goodnight, Fuuka-san.”

And with the push of a button, Aigis was shut down.

And with the push of another button, the flow of information began. Information on a decade’s worth of global events made their way to her brain, ready to be assimilated when she awoke, all the while the subliminal messages she and her Mistress had prepared made their way to her synthetic subconscious.

 _‘Step one is underway.’_ Fuuka thought with a grin across her face. She walked over to the sleeping android, running a hand over her synthetic face, finding that her skin had a soft, pleasing texture to it. _‘Now for step two.’_

After Aigis was deactivated, Fuuka was instructed to run her internal liquids - coolants, oil, and other fancy tech - through a purifying machine, a daily process meant to keep the android in peak condition. What it wasn’t meant for was mixing said liquids with magical cum.

Not that Fuuka was going to let such tiny details stop her. The girls spent a lot of time figuring out the ideal dosage after all.

And now that Aigis was down for the night, the navigator hooked her up to the purifying machine and grabbed a hip flask from her pocket, opening it up and pouring its contents into the machine. And as she booted it up, she wondered for the briefest of moments if she should steal a kiss from the blonde, before shooting down that thought. Aigis’ first kiss belonged to her Mistress, and no one else.

_‘Sleep tight, Aigis. When Mistress is done with you, you might not sleep for quite a while.’_

 

* * *

 

**_ Sunday, August 9th, 2009 _ **

 

Aigis proved herself to be quite the asset, living up to the moniker of Shadow exterminating expert. She was leaps and bounds ahead of the rest of the team when it came to battle proficiency and experience. And also understanding dogs, for what that was worth.

Unfortunately, her knowledge was mostly limited to fighting Shadows. She was making good progress on learning more about the world, but there was still a long way to go until she was fully prepared to be integrated into modern society. But no matter how much she learned, there were other questions still left unanswered. Questions of a more... personal variety.

Such as the nature of that strange feeling she got whenever she looked at one of the girls in the dorm.

She wondered if that was what humans called ‘infatuation', the romantic and sexual attraction to a human based on physical appearance and personality traits. But that couldn't be right, she was just a machine after all. She wasn't programmed to feel affection, love, or lust.

Unless...

She knew that Anti-Shadow Suppression weapons such as herself were designed to evolve over time, to grow more like humans with more interactions and experience, but surely it was too soon for her to start developing such emotions.

No, that wasn't right either. Whether it was because of a mistake during shutdown or a defective containment unit, she had ten long years to ponder on the nature of her emotions, her guilt, shame, and sorrow over what had happened that night on the Moonlight Bridge. Now that she finally started interacting with humans after so long, it was only natural that she would start to experience more pleasant sensations.

Regardless, she still wondered if she should contact Mitsuru-san or one of her handlers in the Yakushima lab. Maybe make a report on her progress. But whenever she considered that option, she heard a voice in her head saying that she shouldn’t worry about such things, that it was only natural and that she should embrace those feelings.

More concerning that she was hearing voices in her head was the fact that said voice possessed an uncanny similarity to Hamuko’s tone.

Regardless, the voice in her head had a point. She would not develop if she became so concerned with every minute change to her psyche. Humans took them in naturally, didn’t they? So it made sense that she shouldn’t be worried about these thoughts. Besides, Hamuko’s voice - regardless of whether it was real or not - was quite soothing, trustworthy.

It wasn't like she didn't have opportunities to explore her newfound interests. Some odd happenstances made it so she found herself stealing glances from some of the Iwatodai girls at a concerning rate in the past week.

First there was that time she broke into Hamuko’s room only to find her sleeping naked - which she later learned was a common occurrence, the main reason why the lancer was so upset about her first intrusion - but instead of leaving the room, Aigis found herself taking in and admiring the sight of S.E.E.S.’ field leader in the nude, and wondered if it would be such a bad thing to break in again some other time.

Then there was that time when Yukari accidentally snagged her bathrobe on a doorknob when the gynoid happened to pass by, exposing her to the halls of the dormitory. With a yelp she covered herself with her arms as she apologized to Aigis, face flushing and legs quivering as she did so. Maybe the warm shower made her more sensitive to the night air?

And now, after those incidents and more, there was today. Fuuka was doing maintenance work on the equipment in the blonde’s room during another hot Summer night, when she decided to remove her clothes, continuing her repairs on nothing but her underwear. Aigis attempted to voice her concerns, but as she gazed upon the navigator's half-naked body, her worries died in her robotic throat. Though the blunette's assurances and the soothing tones of Hamuko’s voice definitely helped in easing her concerns.

And that was how Aigis ended up staring at Fuuka's butt as she bent over to pick up some tools on the ground, a grin across the navigator's face all the while.

“Alright, Aigis. I have good news.” Fuuka said as she stood up and walked over to the workbench. “Since you're doing such a great job with the information upload, the team has finally allowed me to do some more advanced adjustments to you!”

“Oh. That is excellent news.” Aigis stated in that same robotic tone, something else they'd have to work on. “What alterations will you be implementing?”

“It took some... convincing from Hamuko and I, but the researchers agreed that we should do some tweaking to your nerve endings.” Fuuka explained while typing on the computer connected to the recharge station.

“My sensory receptors?” The gynoid asked, closing her eyes as she ran a self-diagnosis program. “I do not detect any malfunction in them.”

“No, they're working just fine.” Yamagishi said, walking around the room and verifying various pieces of equipment. “But we felt they needed a little upgrade. Since you were designed as a combat weapon, your nerves were designed to only detect pain or strong pressure.”

“Yes, pain serves as a warning for danger. Such a warning is essential for the survival of humans and humanoid weapons alike.” Aigis explained, as if reading from a biology textbook.

“True, but that's not all they can sense.” Fuuka stated as she led the gynoid to her pod. “If you're going to become like a human, you're going to need the ability to respond to some more... subtle touches.”

“I fail to see how my reaction to physical contact would affect my interactions to humans.” Aigis stated, sitting down as Fuuka hooked up some cables to her.

“It's not just physical contact.” Fuuka added with a smile on her face. “It's the feeling of nice clothes on your body, the rain drops on your skin, the warmth of a cup of hot chocolate in your hands... Although I will say that physical contact can be quite pleasant as well...”

She still couldn't see the necessity of such an adjustment. Surely she would be able to function without the need for such commodities, wouldn’t she? She was only going to enroll in Gekkoukan to get closer to her teammates, to get a feel for their routines, there was no need for such fine-tuning.

And yet, that honeyed voice in the back of her mind kept telling her how good an idea it was. Maybe such changes weren’t necessary, but they were still pleasant, even if she couldn’t necessarily drink hot chocolate. Could she? And she was due some pleasure after a decade of stewing in her own self-pity, wasn’t she? Besides, if that was what humans felt, it would be wrong of her to turn such an offer down.

Plus, if Hamuko herself was involved in this plan, then the least she could do was give it a try.

“Very well. Let us proceed with the adjustments.”

“Great! I know you’re going to enjoy it, Aigis.” Fuuka beamed with joy as she turned back to the terminal.

“I hope so. I trust your judgement, Fuuka-san.” Aigis said with a soft, almost natural smile on her face. Yamagishi replied with a smile of her own before finishing the preparations to the software changes.

“Alright, everything's in place.” Fuuka sighed, looking over the code once more. “When you wake up, you should be feeling a whole new array of sensations. Ready?”

“Ready, Fuuka-san.” The gynoid replied, the go-ahead for the navigator to put her to sleep and begin the next session of information uploads, as well as the new sensitivity program.

As she watched the progression bars for the programs move at a snail's pace, Fuuka walked over to the machine running Aigis' internal fluids and poured in another dose of her Mistress' magic-infused essence. She blew the sleeping android a kiss before picking up her clothes and leaving the room, making her way back to her own quarters with a smile on her face.

“Hey Fuuka! How did it go?”

She was greeted by her Mistress, who sat on her bed in full dominatrix gear as Yukari bounced up and down on her strap-on.

“The plan is proceeding accordingly, Hamuko-sama.” Fuuka asked before dropping the lingerie she was wearing and picking up the collar she kept on a drawer, wrapping it around her neck as she got to her knees. “The sensitivity updates and the subliminal messages are going to give her a whole new meaning for the word ‘pleasure'”.

“That's great to hear. Thank you, Fuuka.” Hamuko said, looking at her crawling pet from over the archer's shoulder. “Once I'm done with Yukari here, I will be sure to reward you.”

“Thank you, Mistress.” Yamagishi stated with a nod as she reached the end of the bed her lovers were currently occupying. “Though if I may suggest, would you like me to help with her?”

“How generous of you, Fuuka.” The lancer said with a smirk, before turning to her other pet, whose mouth hung open and eyes rolled back. “What do you think, Yukari?”

Yukari moaned.

“I'll take that as a yes.” Arisato said before laying herself and Yukari sideways on the bed, taking the reins and pounding away at her. Yukari was too enthralled to do anything other than follow her owner’s lead and moan even louder as Hamuko picked up the pace on her thrusts.

Fuuka chuckled as she went to work on Takeba's clit, her moans growing turning to screams as an immediate response. With her Mistress' faux cock and her slave sister’s mouth and fingers, it didn't take long for Yukari to cum, screaming her gratitude and love all the while. Hamuko pulled out from the archer's tunnel - earning a pleased groan from the exhausted girl as she did so - and sat on the bed, beckoning her first love to her lap with a finger.

Fuuka sat down on the magical dildo, both girls moaning and throwing their heads back as she sunk lower and lower. “Hmm, as big as ever, Mistress.”

“And you're still as tight as ever.” Hamuko replied, running a hand down the side of Fuuka's face. The lovers kissed as Fuuka grasped her Mistress' shoulders and began bouncing up and down the magical member.

“A-are you thinking about A-Aigis, Hamuko-sama?” Yamagishi asked in between moans. “Are you looking forward to fucking your new synthetic slave?”

“Right now, the only bitch in my mind is you!” Arisato answered, grabbing the blunette's face and pulling her closer for a kiss. “Aigis will have her time on my cock. All thanks to you, my hard-working pet!”

“Th-thank you Mistress! B-but I wouldn't have done it without your lead!” Fuuka moaned out, quickening her bounces as she wrapped her arms around her lover. The girls kissed, muffling their ever-increasing moans and groans as they both climaxed together.

“You’re such... a flatterer, Fuuka.” Hamuko stated, smirking as she caught her breath. “An ass kisser in every sense of the term.”

“Only because your ass is worth all the kisses, Hamuko-sama.” The navigator smirked back, emphasizing her words by grabbing the lancer’s butt cheeks. “But I was serious, I couldn’t have convinced the Yakushima team without your gifts, you know.”

“Oh, by the way, did they say anything about the cookies?”

“As expected, they loved it.”

“Then I’ll have to give my compliments to the chef.”

“Please, it was the secret ingredient that won them over.”

“Ugh, you two are discussing literal sweets and you manage to be the most sugary thing about it.”

Hamuko and Fuuka turned to face the reinvigorated Yukari, a look of mocking condescension on her face as she idly fingered herself.

“Well, if you hate sweet stuff that much, I guess you won’t mind if you go without the taste of our cum for a week or two...” Hamuko stated, looking down on the lying archer with a grin on her face.

Yukari’s eyes widened when she heard her classmate’s threat. “W-w-wait now, I-I never said I didn’t like it, Mistress!”

“Then you won’t mind if you get some of it from Fuuka while I fuck you, right?” Arisato said as she lifted Fuuka off her dick with ease.

“Of course not, Mistress.” The brunette pet said as her slave sister walked over to her on shaky legs. “I could never get enough of either of you...”

“Who’s being sappy now?” Fuuka said as she climbed onto the bed and straddled Takeba’s face.

“Shut up and sit on my face!”

With a smirk, Fuuka complied with the archer’s plea, lowering her hips until her cunt was in striking range of Yukari’s tongue. She did not keep quiet, however, Yukari’s well-trained mouth proving too good for her to stay silent.

Hamuko watched her two pets enjoying themselves as she casually stroked her faux cock, moaning as the sticky juices from both Fuuka and Yukari clung to her opera glove. _‘Wait for me, Aigis.’_ She thought, running through the last phase of her plan to subdue a certain android. _‘Soon you’re going to feel more than self-pity. You’re going to be so happy with us!’_

Deciding to leave the thoughts of Aigis’ submission for another time, Hamuko licked the juices in her glove and knelt on the bed, lining up her dildo with Takeba’s dripping cunt and thrusting it to the hilt in one go. The ensuing screams reverberated onto Fuuka’s own tunnel, and she added her voice to the symphony of pleasure that echoed in her room, a sound that would only grow louder as they continued their night of fun.

 

* * *

 

**_ Saturday, August 15th, 2009 _ **

 

The past few days had been quite enlightening to Aigis. From the moment she woke up the morning after the upgrade to her receptors, she felt something was different, something she couldn’t quite discern. It was the morning breeze, as Fuuka had explained.

After a few tests, they had concluded that Aigis’ new nerves were in perfect condition. Now she could feel more than pain, now she could feel the wind caressing her body, the warmth of a cup of hot chocolate in her hand - she still couldn’t drink it, sadly - the soft touch of another’s hands on her face. She was one step closer to becoming a real human.

Though she had to wonder if real humans had these constant fuzzy feelings in their chests and pelvic regions. Especially when she looked at her female teammates. They weren’t so overwhelming as to get in the way of her more rational thoughts, nor distract her during their expeditions to Tartarus, but the sensual thoughts always managed to sneak their way inside her mind during quieter times. It didn’t help that she kept running into the Iwatodai girls in particularly lewd situations.

Like the time she saw Yukari petting their new canine companion, Koromaru, only instead of kneeling down to run her hand over the dog’s fur, she bent at the waist, giving Aigis an unimpeded view of her private parts. Truly unimpeded, seeing as she wasn’t wearing panties. This wasn’t an accident, like the time her robe snagged on a doorknob, Yukari deliberately omitted her underwear when getting dressed. Such a scandalous act should not be condoned, and yet, Aigis pushed those thoughts aside as she took in the sight of her teammate’s pristine pussy.

Then, during another one of their nightly meetings, Fuuka once again decided to shed her clothes, which Aigis was looking forward to even more each day. Only instead of doing it quickly and efficiently so she could get on with any needed repairs and operations, she slowly, casually stripped, making it more into a dance than a simple disrobing. She even put on some music while she did so, gyrating her hips as she slid down her shorts and moving her waist from side to side as she took off her shirt, all with a completely innocent look on her face, as if what she was doing was completely natural. Aigis was completely awed as she looked at the blunette, completely enraptured by her sensual motions.

But the most curious was the time she broke into Hamuko’s room, a habit she kept even after - or maybe because of - she saw her naked for the first time, only instead of simply sleeping peacefully nude in her bed, Arisato was moving her hands over her own body, particularly focusing on her private parts. She pulled, pinched, rubbed and most of all, she moaned, those pleasant sounds burrowing their way inside Aigis’ head as she stared at the girl masturbating in her sleep.

She knew what the lancer was doing - the information uploads had a depth of material on the sexual activity of humans, something she didn’t understand the need of, but couldn’t find herself speaking up to Fuuka about - but seeing her teammate pleasing herself up close was something else. She saw the way her hands grasped her modest breasts and played with them, or how she inserted a couple of fingers inside herself and tried to imitate the motions. She didn’t have the more intricate details of a girl’s physiology, but as she ran her robotic fingers over her chest and crotch, she found with a moan that the pleasant sensations were still there.

“Huh... Ha-Hamuko-san...”

“Hmm, Aigis...”

Aigis froze as she looked at her teammate sleeping face, her movements speeding up ever so slightly.

“Hmm, don’t stop... Aigis.”

Hamuko was still asleep. Aigis relaxed, but that little scare was enough to put some sense in the gynoid, who moved her hands away from her pleasure points, computerized mind running a mile a minute as she thought about what she had just done. She didn’t even stop to think about why Hamuko would have been fantasizing about her, she just thought about the fact that she broke into a friend’s room and masturbated to the sight of her, like some lowly pervert.

But mostly she just thought that it felt nice. Quite nice.

“Aigis? Something wrong?”

She was shaken out of her thoughts by a lingerie-clad Fuuka, who called out to her from the computer terminal in the android’s room.

“I am fine, Fuuka-san.” Aigis lied, trying to get the thoughts of the S.E.E.S. girls out of her head.

 _‘I’m sure you are, sweetie.’_ The navigator thought, knowing what was going through the gynoid’s mind. She was probably thinking about one of Mistress Hamuko’s perfectly calculated accidents. “Well, alright then. In that case let’s get started.”

“Fuuka-san? I thought we were already finished with the information uploads.” Aigis inquired from her seat on the charging pod.

“Almost. The most important one is yet to come.” Yamagishi answered as she typed away on the terminal, loading a series of files. “Let me just say Aigis, these videos are going to change your life.”

It wasn’t long before Aigis gave her response. “I see... Very well, then. Please proceed.”

“Hehe, don’t mind if I do.” Fuuka smirked before rechecking the status of the files. “I promise you’ll enjoy these.”

Fuuka held a finger over the start button before turning to face the android, both girls nodding to each other as they began the procedure. Aigis immediately deactivated for the night, giving the blunette opportunity to tamper with the fluids running through the purifying machine. But this time, instead of leaving after the deed was done, she reached into a duffle bag she hid in the room earlier and pulled out a collar, wrapping it around her neck before removing her underwear and kneeling on the ground, patiently waiting for Aigis to finish this particular session.

There was going to be much to be explained, after all.

 

* * *

 

Aigis didn’t learn like other humans. She could still obtain information like them, of course, but ever since waking up after ten years in Yakushima, most of the information she processed came from files downloaded straight into her sleeping subconscious. She simply woke up the next morning knowing things she didn’t know before, with no recollection of ever learning them.

_‘Hello?’_

Until now.

Aigis found herself surrounded by a black void, unable to see, speak or move. Only her and her thoughts. Just like it had been for the past ten years.

 _‘What is happening? Is this... the lab? Have I been sent back to Yakushima?’_ The gynoid felt a sudden panic at the thought of being sent back to the laboratory, of being locked up on a defective pod for another decade, before the darkness disappeared, making way to a new scenario.

It was a room not too different from the dorm's main hall, only a bit more spacious and well furnished, with light shining in from the large windows adorning its white walls. The atmosphere was pleasant and serene, complete with slow, soothing music in the background.

 _‘What is this place?’_ She thought, looking around to discover that it wasn’t a mere image in front of her, the room was surrounding her completely, almost as if she were personally there. _‘Is this from Fuuka-san’s files? Something must have gone wrong with the upload, I’m not supposed to be conscious while they happen.’_

Unbeknownst to her, something had gone ‘wrong’, though it was far from accidental.

She tried to move but found that not even her head had any freedom to it, forcing her to look straight ahead, almost as if a screen was taped to her face. _‘Huh, so this is what it feels like... Could this be some sort of movie Fuuka-san wants to show me?’_ She went over the possibilities before she heard a noise, the sounds of gasps and pants. And as the image shifted to show who the source of the noise, she didn’t think about anything else other than the people in front of her.

On a fancy sofa sat two women, dressed in silk lacy lingerie, kissing and caressing one another, moaning all the while. _‘What is this?’_ Aigis asked, confused yet too enticed to turn her gaze away. _‘Who are these people? Why are they dressed like that?’_

They didn’t say anything, too focused on their pleasure to waste time with words. They continued their lovemaking, slowly and sensually removing their garbs before moving on to please the other’s breasts and privates, their moans increasing in intensity and frequency as they did so.

 _‘This can’t be right.’_ Aigis thought with what little brainpower she didn’t spend taking in the sights and sounds in front of her. _‘Fuuka-san wouldn’t show something so inappropriate to me without my permission... would she? No, that can’t be it. This must be a dream.’_

Aigis continued to watch the strangers in front of her making slow, sensual love as she reached her conclusion, only to question it the very next moment. _‘I can dream? If that’s the case... why am I dreaming this?’_

She couldn’t bother answering that question, instead focusing on the sensual show in front of her. After what felt like half an hour, the women climaxed together, and after a few more romantic kisses, they, along with the room around Aigis, slowly faded away until the pitch-blackness returned.

 _‘Is it over?’_ The blond android pondered, having gotten quite invested in the display in front of her. _‘Is this how dreams normally end?’_

Before she could think about the issue any further, the scenario around her shifted once again, but instead of another well-lit room with nice ambient music, the darkness gave way to a dank room that resembled a medieval dungeon, with some bizarre items she had never seen before, wood and iron contraptions scattered across the floor and lining the stone walls, along with chains and torches.

And in front of Aigis stood two women, one standing tall and imposing, dressed in leather garb that clung to her every curve, the other kneeling on the floor, nude save for a collar around her neck, with a leash leading back to the first woman’s hand.

“You’ve been a bad, bad pet, little girl.” The leather-clad woman said in a condescending tone. “It’s time for a punishment.”

“I’m sorry Mistress! I promise I’m going to be a good girl for you!” The kneeling woman pleaded before being led by her leash to a set of chains on the wall.

 _‘Mistress?’_ Aigis asked, finding herself surprising invested in the harsher action in front of her. She particularly enjoyed the way the collared woman was dragged around and ‘punished’. The imposing woman picked up what looked like a riding crop and began striking the other woman’s breasts, causing her to let out a mix of pained and pleased sounds.

The leather-clad woman dragged her submissive lover all around the room, to all sorts of contraptions and instrument, and employing all sorts of gadgets to torture and please the naked woman. After what felt like an hour and several orgasms forcibly dragged out of the collared woman, she knelt in front of the dominatrix, her body covered in a sheet of sweat and sexual fluids, just as exhausted as the incredibly aroused android watching her ordeal.

“Do you understand now, pet?”

“Yes, Mistress. I’m nothing but your lowly servant, your sex toy in human form, a slave for you to use to sate your every need. I live for your pleasure, I breathe for your pleasure, I am rewarded with your pleasure, Mistress.” The kneeling submissive proudly declared as she looked at the floor, not daring to look at her superior without permission. Her words echoed in the cavernous dungeon and wormed their way inside Aigis’ mind.

_‘Servant.’_

_‘Sex toy.’_

_‘Slave.’_

_‘Your pleasure, Mistress.’_

“Good girl.” The dominatrix said, pulling her lover for a rough kiss before the room disappeared into darkness once again.

 _‘Good girl.’_ Aigis thought, her mind racing in arousal, but with no way to relieve herself, she was forced to wait in overwhelming pleasure until she was scheduled to awaken.

For several hours, Aigis sat there in that empty void, watching video after video after video of sexual content that awoke needs in her she didn’t even know she had. From softcore to hardcore, drawn-out and romantic love-making to rapid and intense fucking, she watched what felt like hundreds of videos of beautiful women in all sorts of sexual interactions. And after viewing those hundreds of samples, she noticed one thing.

The beautiful women that permeated her arousing torture all shared some resemblance to her female S.E.E.S. teammates. The two girls from the first video looked like older versions of Yukari and Fuuka, minus the cyan hair. One of the videos had a maid that looked uncannily like Mitsuru.

But whenever the action got more intense, the woman on top ALWAYS resembled Hamuko.

_‘Mistress... Hamuko...’_

The words had a great ring to them. A pleasant ring. A natural ring.

“Hello, Aigis.”

Aigis’ eyes widened as she heard a familiar voice calling out to her. She looked around, trying to find the source of those words, only to find herself still surrounded by darkness. Until said darkness faded away, giving way to another room, one she had seen many times before.

_‘This is... Hamuko-san's room.’_

The fact that she suddenly found herself in her field leader's room was surprising enough, but the fact that said girl was sitting on her bed wearing dominatrix gear was even more shocking. She wasn't surprised to see how good she looked in it though.

“I hope you enjoyed the little playlist my girls and I put together for you.” Hamuko said, looking straight at the gynoid - or the camera, she figured - as she twirled some strands of her cascading hair on a finger. “We spent a lot of time combing through Fuuka's vast collection of porn to find just the best for you. But now...”

Hamuko raised a hand and snapped her gloved fingers, and on cue, Fuuka and Yukari appeared on camera as they crawled toward the teenage dominatrix, wearing nothing but collars, and knelt in front of the bed, facing the camera.

“... It's time for you to see the best of the best.”

The collared girls rose to meet their Mistress, giving her a three-way kiss while their hands moving around to caress her exposed pussy and breasts. The lancer’s hands went straight for the naked girls’ pussies, rubbing and pinching and fingering as they moaned and gasped, speeding up their own motions in return.

Aigis was enthralled. She didn’t expect to be so attracted to her teammates as she was, yet here she was, taking in every curve, every detail of the exposed bodies in front of her and committing them to her computerized memory. She tried as much as she could to move, to caress the sensitive regions in her own synthetic body, but all she could do was watch as her pleasure spiked yet she could do nothing to satisfy her needs, the sexual dream becoming a sensual nightmare.

They went on for a few minutes, slaves pleasing Mistress and Mistress rewarding slaves, until they came with moans and gasps, with Yukari easily being the loudest. Hamuko removed her hands from the pets’ honeypots, crossing her arms to let them sample the other girl’s taste. Once they licked her gloved fingers clean, she snapped her fingers once again, and without a word the slaves moved. Fuuka knelt in front of the bed, in between her Mistress’ legs, and Yukari walked over to the camera, removing it from its support and handing it to the lancer, before kneeling by the navigator’s side.

“That was just the warm-up.” Arisato said, looking straight at the camera before turning it toward her kneeling pets. “We still have many things we want to show you. Girls, why don’t you show Aigis just how well I’ve trained you?”

“Yes, Mistress!” The girls answered in synchrony before diving in to please their mutual lover. Fuuka went for the lancer’s clit, kissing, sucking and licking the bundle of nerves while Yukari decided to go for a more direct approach, alternating between shoving her tongue as deep into Hamuko’s cunt as she could and licking up and down her pussy lips. Hamuko moaned at her pets’ ministrations, and they in turn moaned at the thought of pleasing their Mistress, though once again Yukari was being noticeably louder than Fuuka.

“Do you know why Yukari is being so... explicit about pleasing me, Aigis?” Hamuko asked, her grip on the camera still steady and focused on the submissive girls pleasing her. “It’s because she’s a dirty little exhibitionist. She _loves_ being watched, she _loves_ being heard, and she _loves_ the thought of whole world knowing she’s my bitch. Maybe it will, one day. But for now, she’ll get off knowing you’re watching. She’s quite the cock sucker too, so much so she’s even teaching Fuuka how to deepthroat! So generous of her!”

Aigis should have been concerned about Hamuko exposing her friend’s secrets so brazenly, but she couldn’t stop thinking about just how good Hamuko must look with a strap-on around her waist.

“And Fuuka, little Fuuka is quite the voyeur. She cums just as hard watching her slave sister being fucked as she does with a cock in her own cunt. Or her ass, since she’s crazy about anal. I mean it, she can’t go one day without a dildo in her ass without going into withdrawal.” She continued, running a hand over the pet’s cyan-colored locks. “I could just chain her up to a wall and fuck Yukari right up in her face and she’d come over and over and over again. But I won’t, unless she disobeys me. I am still their Mistress after all, I have to maintain some order around here.”

Again, Hamuko revealed a friend’s secrets to her openly exposing her fetishes and kinks, yet all the gynoid could think of was the sight of the Mistress punishing her pets, going through a selection of toys and tools to use on them.

“Such good little pets! They know just how to make me feel good!” Hamuko said as she approached her climax, pushing Yukari’s face deep into her pussy. “Make me cum, girls! Show Aigis the precious pussy-eaters you’ve become!”

With a muffled “Yes, Hamuko-sama!” from both girls, they sped up their motions, and after a short while and a few curses and moans, Hamuko came, squirting her essence all over the two pets’ faces. They turned to each other and began frantically kissing and licking, trying to get all the precious liquid they could.

Aigis watched the slightly shaky footage in awe. The way Arisato commanded her subs was so enticing and alluring, and the girls’ devotion in pleasing their Mistress was inspiring. But what spoke to her the most was just how easily and casually Hamuko spoke to her about it all. The sex, the domination, the fetishes, all those wonderful secrets that could ruins all their lives if they were to be leaked to the wrong person.

That meant she trusted her, right?

After a few moments in which Hamuko caught her breath and stabilized the camera, she snapped her fingers once again. The girls stopped kissing one another and stood up, walking out of the camera’s sight before said camera turned to face the Mistress herself.

“What about you, Aigis? What gets you off? Watching? Being watched? Something... _dirtier_? I don’t judge. I am a good Mistress to my pets, and a good Mistress indulges in her pets’ desires. All they have to do is submit.”

_‘Submit.’_

“But if you’re still unconvinced, don’t worry.” Hamuko continued, standing up from the bed, still keeping the lens on her face. “I have a lot more to show you. Maybe these next few hours of watching your righteous Shadow-fighting allies being fucked like nympho sluts will change your mind.”

She turned the camera downward once again, only now she was wearing a large strap-on around her waist, the big dick - measuring 9.07 inches long and 2.96 inches wide according to the blonde’s estimations -  pointing forward at Fuuka and Yukari, who were almost done strapping it to the lancer. “Thank you, girls.”

“Our pleasure, Mistress!” They replied in unison, looking up lovingly at their owner like a well-rehearsed duet.

“It is, isn’t it?” The dominant teenager responded with a smirk, caressing her pets’ faces. “Now who wants to suck me first?”

Fuuka beat Yukari to the punch, raising her hand like a student asking a question to their teacher. “Fuuka. Tell Aigis why you should get that privilege.” The camera zoomed in on Fuuka until it showed nothing beneath her collared neck, the blunette licking her lips as she prepared to make her case.

“I am Hamuko-sama’s first slave. I’ve been with her the longest, I know what Mistress likes, I know just how to get her beautiful cock ready for my tight little asshole! You should see the way she fucks my face until I cry, it’s so wonderful!”

“What inspired words from our first contestant!” Hamuko said, zooming out of Fuuka’s face as the navigator blew the camera a kiss, before turning it to her second pet, zooming in on her. “Yukari, do you have a rebuttal for her?”

“Fuuka may have seniority, but I am the best when it comes to sucking cock! You heard it from Mistress herself, Fuuka can’t even deepthroat yet! My throat fits Mistress Hamuko’s wonderful cock so perfectly, it’s like they’re meant to be together! And with you watching, I know I’ll put on an even greater show.”

“Big words from a big mouth!” Hamuko chimed in, zooming out as Yukari opened her mouth in a big O and ran her tongue over her lips. The camera went right back on the dildo between her legs, Fuuka’s smiling face to one side and Yukari’s lusting look on the other. “I guess now I’ll have to make my choice!”

 _‘Yukari.’_ Aigis found herself thinking with no regard to the lewdness of the situation. _‘Seniority is not relevant to this scenario, it is a matter of pure ability.’_

The girls were looking straight at the camera, making sensual faces and moans so exaggerated even the android could see how fake they were. Not that she cared, it was still hot.

 _‘Or would she prefer to start with Fuuka’s slower pace before switching to Yukari’s more intense treatment?’_ Aigis pondered as she looked at the kneeling girls in front of her.

“Hmm... why, for the life of me I can’t choose!” Hamuko said as she slowly moved her free hand up and down her fake member. “I guess both my pets will have to work together to suck my dick!”

Both Fuuka and Yukari put on poorly-acted faces of shock, hands covering their mouths as they let out unconvincing gasps, before smirking as they crawled closer to their Mistress, giving her lance some quick kisses before moving on to licking and sucking on the member. Aigis looked on as she felt a smile forming on her face, even if she didn’t have a physical body in her current dreamscape.

_‘...An acceptable compromise.’_

That was just the beginning of the hours of sexy fun the girls got to, as was promised by the teenage dominatrix. The girls took turns with their Mistress’ cock in their mouths, swapping between Fuuka’s slower, more intricate motions and Yukari’s rougher, more intense face-fucking.

After a while and a few orgasms from everyone involved, Hamuko bent Yukari over the bed, grabbing her by the wrists as she pounded her cunt from behind while Fuuka took over the filming duties, focusing her lenses on the archer’s lewd expressions.

Next the camera was handed to a slightly sore and wobbling Yukari, who held it as steadily as she could to film her slave sister bouncing her ass up and down her Mistress’ cock, moaning loudly as Hamuko added to her pleasure by shoving a hand up her dripping pussy.

Then the focus turned back to Yukari as she gladly and proudly sucked the dick that was just in Fuuka’s ass, moaning as the navigator rimmed her in turn, preparing her asshole for Hamuko-sama’s strap-on.

They had sex for hours, with all of the pets’ holes thoroughly fucked, doing it in every surface of the room, until both subs lay on the bed, Fuuka already passed out and Yukari just about ready to collapse. With a shaky hand and gasping breath, Hamuko turned the camera to her.

“Any last words to Aigis, Yukari?” She asked, slowly walking over to the exhausted archer.

“J-join us, Aigis.” The collared brunette panted out, gathering her remaining energy as she faced the camera. “I promise... we’re going to have so much fun together.”

Yukari winked to the camera before falling asleep on her Mistress’ bed. Hamuko put down the camera on the nightstand, facing her girls as she walked over to them, kissing both of them before sitting on the bed between them and turning to face the recording device. “What about it, Aigis? Did you like what you see? You can feel what they felt, and even more, if you accept me as your Mistress. Now if you’ll excuse me, it’s getting a bit late, and all this fucking tired me out. Be sure to give my offer some thought, ok? Good night!”

She waved the camera and blew it a kiss as the image slowly faded out, leaving Aigis once again surrounded by darkness. Giving her plenty of room to think about the offer made to her. Though with each passing second, her opinion was swayed further and further. With each passing second, her feelings of doubt, concern and apprehension were replaced with lust, desire and submission. She didn’t have too long to ponder on those new feelings, as soon enough her surroundings changed once again.

She was brought to the roof of the dorms, where Yukari played with herself where anyone from the neighboring buildings could see her, using a wide assortment of toys to get herself off as per the commands of the Mistress behind the camera.

After that one, the scenario became the dorm’s kitchen, where Fuuka and Yukari were dressed in only their collars, aprons and heels, before their cooking session quickly devolved into the two of them fucking, using a variety of cooking utensils and even the food itself, giving Aigis a lesson in improvisation.

Then there was what appeared to be a classroom, empty save for Fuuka, wearing an oversexed version of the Gekkoukan uniform, and Hamuko, dressed like a pornographic parody of a teacher the gynoid saw in one of the earlier videos. There was something about bad grades and punishment, which quickly turned out to be of a sexual nature. Again, just like one of the videos she saw.

Many hours passed, with video after video, scenario after scenario, climax after climax burning themselves into the android’s brain. The indecent acts, the lewd sounds and noises, the satisfying orgasms and fulfilling devotion. But most importantly, at the end of each and every video, the girls directed themselves to her.

“Hamuko-sama will help you indulge in your deepest desires, Aigis. She’s such a wonderful Mistress. Just submit to her.”

“See? Even when she’s not around, Mistress Hamuko still manages to make us happier than we could ever imagine. Submit to her, Aigis, and she will show you that happiness.”

“This is what a good Mistress does. They live to make their protégés’ lives as fulfilling and pleasurable as they can be. All they have to do in turn is _submit_.”

_‘Submit.’_

Deep down she knew something wasn’t right. She knew that these couldn’t possibly be the teammates she had come to know.

_‘Submit.’_

But after watching this vulgar display of pleasure, she wondered if that was a bad thing.

_‘Submit.’_

And she wondered if it would be so bad for her to follow their lead, to kneel alongside the exhibitionist cocksucker and the anal-loving voyeur before their Mistress.

_‘Submit.’_

That one word echoed in her mind, like a soothing chant lulling her consciousness back to peaceful slumber.

 

* * *

 

Aigis awoke with a start. Not with gasping breaths or fearful sweat, like humans did. She simply jolted from her seat, pink-tinted eyes open wide. Pink-tinted eyes which immediately landed on the leather-clad dominatrix and the two kneeling slaves at her sides.

“Good morning, Aigis. Did you sleep well?” Hamuko asked, petting her girls' heads and earning delighted moans and purrs from her pets. “Well, not really morning, it's barely past the Dark Hour. Thanks to your impressive information-processing capabilities, we could show you a week’s worth of porn in just a couple of hours.”

The android stared at the girl in front of her, a million contradictory thought running through her synthetic synapses. It didn't take long for her to sort them enough to focus on a single one, though.

“Hamuko-san... What did you do to me?”

The lancer's eyes widened the tiniest amount as she tilted her head to the side. “I’m sorry, what?”

“These thoughts... In my head... These inappropriate, erotic, ideas that have been following me for the past weeks shouldn't exist.” Aigis said, stiffly putting a hand to the side of her head. “There is also the matter of the videos you uploaded to my consciousness without my permission, nor the permission of my handlers in the Kirijo group.”

“You don't like them?” Hamuko asked, slowly walking toward the android, heels loudly clacking on the wooden floor with every step.

“My fondness for them is irrelevant.” Aigis answered, firmly standing her ground. “The issue at hand lies with the fact that such thoughts are proof that my code, my mind has been tampered with.”

Hamuko stopped a few steps away from the android, not once taking her eyes off the artificial girl. “You are right.”

“What?”

“I manipulated you, Aigis.” Hamuko admitted, looking straight at the gynoid. “Just how I manipulated those two.”

“Then allow me to ask you again.” Aigis lowered her stance, prepared to fight at a moment's notice. “Why?”

For the first time since the android awoke, Hamuko took her eyes off her, looking down at the ground. “I remember, you know?”

“Remember? What do you mean?” Aigis inquired, still at high alert. She could easily take the three of them if they were to attack her unless they did something to her code to neutralize her.

“The Moonlight Bridge. Ten years ago.”

Aigis didn't think she could show dismay, yet she still felt a crawl up her mechanical spine when she heard those words. “You remember? How?”

“It was in your files.” The leather-clad teenager stated, still looking at the floor. “The day of the incident that created the Dark Hour, my parents and I were crossing the bridge when you and a Shadow appeared. And then... You know...”

Aigis took a few steps back, the surprise overwhelming her. It had finally come to pass, the one thing she feared the most from all these years, Hamuko discovering her secret and confronting her about it.

“Hamuko-san... I apol-“

“I'm sorry!”

Hamuko bowed to Aigis, tears dropping to the floor as she clenched her fists, silently cursing herself for losing her composure.

“Hamuko?” Fuuka asked as Yukari and her slowly stood up and took small steps toward their Mistress.

“I’m sorry you had to spend all these years alone! Whatever happened on the bridge, it's not your fault, I promise! I don't blame you for it, so please don't blame yourself!” The brunette cried as she yelled her apologies to the blonde.

The android’s eyes widened as she heard Arisato's declaration. And as she peered into those artificial blue eyes, Fuuka finally saw the pain and sadness her lover had seen. She placed her hand on the lancer's shoulder, and after standing back up and looking at the navigator through teary eyes, Hamuko placed her own hand over Fuuka's.

“That's why I did what I did. To you and to them.” Hamuko said as she looked into Fuuka’s heart-warming gaze. “I just wanted to take away all your worries, your sadness and pain, and give you all the love, affection and pleasure you deserve after all those years in isolation. I hope you understand.”

Fuuka wrapped her arms around Hamuko’s waist as the Mistress pulled her closer for a kiss, while Yukari gave the lancer a hug from behind, earning a kiss for herself as well.

“I see...” Aigis said as she looked at the affectionate display of the girls in front of her.

“I won’t force you, of course.” Hamuko added as she turned to face the gynoid, still hugging her lovers. “If you don’t want to join us, that’s ok.”

“Though I think you’d really like it if you did.” Fuuka chimed in while twirling the tag in her collar. “Our acting may be pretty amateur, but the joy Mistress gives us is the real deal.”

“Speak for yourself, I think I did a pretty good job.” Yukari interjected with a cheeky smile. Fuuka responded by doing a ‘meh’ motion with her hand, causing Yukari to pout at the sight.

“So, what do you say, Aigis?” Hamuko asked, seemingly ignoring her girls’ antics, though cracking a smile at their banter. She reached out a hand to the android, looking at her with a soft, pleading gaze.

What was there for Aigis to say? Her code, her consciousness had been altered, manipulated without her say in it. Regardless of her intentions, such behavior was simply unacceptable.

But was it truly that simple? Hamuko was a reliable teammate and leader, that was an undeniable truth. If she could trust the lancer during their ventures to Tartarus, she could trust her intentions on this matter as well, right? Even if she wasn’t truly adept in reading facial expressions, she could tell the look on Hamuko’s eyes wasn’t that of someone with malicious intent, it was the look of someone who wanted to offer her some joy after a decade of loneliness.

And if the joy in Fuuka's and Yukari's faces were anything to go by, Hamuko truly only wanted the best for her. They were not the faces of mindless slaves and subservient drones, they were the faces of friends and lovers. They may have been changed by their Mistress, but they weren't soulless machines.

They were human. Happy, loving humans, just how she wanted to be.

And as she reached out to grasp the hand in front of her, as she succumbed to her desires for pleasure and happiness, she thought that maybe she was just a bit more human than she assumed.

“I accept your proposal...” Aigis said, looking straight at the leather-clad teenager through pink-tinted lenses as she cracked a smile. “...Hamuko.”

Hamuko retorted with a smile of her own as she pulled the android closer, wrapping an arm around her waist and raising a hand to her artificial face. Fuuka and Yukari held each other close as they stepped away from the lancer and her newest conquest.

“I assure you, you won’t regret it, Aigis.” Hamuko stated as she closed her eyes and slowly leaned in closer for a kiss. Aigis looked at the expecting brunette before mimicking her, albeit with stiffer motions. They kissed, and the naked girls held back their swoons and moans at the sight of their Mistress roping in another lover for her harem.

Aigis’ lips were soft, though not quite as soft as those of Hamuko's other girls, and she was a little bit colder than them as well, making for a unique experience. She was also quite inexperienced, as she simply puckered her lips and allowed for Arisato to have her way with them for a while, until she slowly began with her own motions, following the lancer's lead. It was a foreign, but not unwelcome feeling for Aigis, the pink mist over her synthetic eyes dissipating as she opened them, her sight landing on her new lover’s smiling face.

“Didn't expect you to be such a natural kisser.” Arisato teased after breaking the kiss with the gynoid.

“I did not expect that kissing could feel so... gratifying.” Aigis stated with a flush to her cheeks, something she didn't even know she was capable of. “Am I to refer to you as Mistress now?”

“If you want to.” Yukari interjected, still holding Fuuka in her arms. “If the kinkier stuff isn’t your thing, you don’t have to force yourself to do it. We know plenty of ways to have fun without the ropes and cuffs.”

Fuuka walked away from the archer and made her way to the Mistress and the gynoid, holding a yellow collar in her hands. “But if you’d like to, we’d be more than happy to show you those ropes.” Hamuko took the collar with a kiss to the navigator's lips and offered it to Aigis.

Aigis tentatively reached out to the collar, feeling the soft leather with the improved nerves on the tips of her fingers until she reached the tag hanging from it, which read _‘Aigis - lover, pet, and property of Hamuko Arisato.’_ “I suppose I could at least give it an attempt... Mistress Hamuko.”

This time the duo in the backline couldn’t hold back their gleeful noises. Hamuko smirked at their antics and wrapped the loop of leather around the android’s neck. “An excellent decision.” She snapped her fingers, causing Fuuka and Yukari to fall silent and walk to her side as she placed a finger on Aigis’ metallic chest, lightly pushing her back onto the seat of the recharge station. “Now just sit tight and let Mistress Hamuko and her pets show you all the pleasure they can give you.”

Aigis landed on the chair with a soft thud and a softer yelp, and almost immediately her new lovers were upon her.

Fuuka claimed her lips on a fervid kiss, causing her to swoon. “I’ve waited so long to find out how these lips would feel like!”

Yukari nibbled on the synthetic skin of her earlobe, causing her to moan. “And thanks to Fuuka’s adjustments, we know just where to make you feel good.”

Hamuko leaned in closer to the android, ghosting her fingers over the sides of her torso, causing her to whimper. “Indeed, Fuuka was generous enough to dial up the pleasure sensitivity on several parts of your body. You have plenty of erogenous zones for us to work with.”

As Hamuko took a knee in front of Aigis, Yukari took the android's lips for herself as Fuuka slid down to work on her non-existent breasts. She kissed the spots where her nipples would be while caressing the side of her torso with one hand and her ‘belly button’ with the other, making the blonde moan into Yukari's lips.

“How do you feel, Aigis?” Hamuko asked as she saw her pets go to work on the android.

“I... I feel different, Mistress...” Aigis answered once her mouth was freed of Yukari's grasp, the archer having decided to nibble and lick on her earlobes again.

“Different how?” Hamuko asked in mock innocence, tilting her head to the side as she caressed the android's metallic leg. “Different bad or different good?”

“Good!” The blonde moaned out, overwhelmed by the pleasure like any normal human. “So good!”

Hamuko smirked as she slowly traced a finger over Aigis' leg before it landed right on her crotch. With a slow, methodical motion, she ran the finger over the dry metal plate between her legs, causing her to moan as if it had just been a real pussy under the dominant teenager's ministrations.

“That was just the beginning, Aigis.” Arisato stated as she slowly leaned closer to the spot in between the gynoid's legs, smirking as she saw her quiver from the breaths on her sensitive crotch. “We have a long night ahead of us, and a lot of pleasure for you to catch up on.”

With that promise made, Hamuko licked up her crotch with one long swipe from one end to another, complete with a flick on her non-existent clit. She licked and sucked and nibbled and kissed just as she would with the real things in between her other pets’ legs. Even if the act itself wasn’t giving her the same pleasure as eating out a real cunt, the sound of Aigis’ moans and the tight grip she held on the arms of her chair was more than enough satisfaction for her.

She would teach Aigis to please her in due time.

The lancer’s work on her private parts, combined with the navigator’s ministrations to her chest and torso and the archer’s kisses and nibbles to her earlobes and nape, quickly brought the android to heights of pleasure unknown for her. “M-Mistress?” She asked when those sensations hit a new peak, awakening something within her.

“Yes, Aigis?” Hamuko asked as she looked up at the blonde, only briefly stopping with her tongue strokes and swipes on her pleasure point.

“I-I feel... something...” Aigis moaned out, the flush on her artificial skin deepening.

“Something, huh?” The lancer inquired with a smirk, knowing exactly what the inexperienced gynoid was referring to. “What exactly is this _something_?”

“I feel something... building, inside me!” The blonde explained, her grip on the chair’s arms strengthening to the point of almost crushing them. “I feel hot, so hot! It feels as if I’m going to burst if I don’t let it out!”

“Then let it out!” Hamuko ordered, adding a few fingers to rub on the spot between the gynoid’s legs. “Let it out for your Mistress!”

She let out a scream, loud yet unmistakably robotic, as the sensations overwhelmed her. The Mistress and her pets smiled as the android reached her climax, never letting up on their motions. Aigis’ eyes rolled back and her legs wrapped around Hamuko’s head, pulling her in even closer to her groin with a powerful grip. A very powerful grip, causing Hamuko’s eyes to widen in shock as her air supply was cut off and making her tap out on Aigis’ leg.

“Hamuko!” Fuuka screamed in panic as she tried to pull the blonde’s metallic legs apart, looking up to find the android seemingly exhausted of power, head thrown back with her mouth wide open and hands grasping the station’s supports, just how she was before her massive orgasm.

Yukari slapped Aigis’ face, trying to pull her together. After a few seconds, the android booted up, eyes opening to the sight of Hamuko’s eyes rolling to the back of her head, face quickly gaining an unhealthy shade of blue. She immediately spread her legs, allowing the lancer to pull back and take a deep breath.

“Hamuko! Oh God are you ok?” Fuuka all but screamed in her lover’s ear, tightly grasping her shoulders with a fearful gaze in her eyes.

“Fuck, my neck!” Hamuko put a hand to her neck as she caught her breath. Yukari ran over to their bag and brought over an ice pack, handing it to her Mistress, who gave her a quick nod in appreciation before adding. “Thanks sweetie. And you said I shouldn’t have invested in the ice pack...”

“Are you alright?” Takeba asked as she knelt behind the other brunette.

“Yeah, but damn... That’s going to hurt when I wake up...” Hamuko said as she rubbed the ice pack on her nape.

“Hamuko! I am truly sorry!” Aigis apologized as frantically as her robotic tone would allow. “I shouldn’t have allowed myself to lose control of my motor systems like that.”

“Heh, if we got you to act out like that, it means we did something right.” Arisato smirked as she regained her strength, slowly standing up. “We’re just going to have to keep that in mind until you get used to it.”

“You’re going to go through with this?” Fuuka asked as she helped her leather-clad lover to her feet.

“Of course! What kind of Mistress would I be if I allowed a little mishap like that to get in the way of a moment like this?” The lancer asked with a cheeky smile as she walked over to their bag, bending at the waist as she rummaged through its contents, giving her girls a nice view of her pussy until she straightened up after finding what she was looking for. “But still, you!”

She pointed a riding crop at Aigis. “Yes, Ham- I mean, Mistress Hamuko?” She asked, getting back in her slave persona.

“Regardless of your intentions, you have hurt your Mistress.” Arisato stated as she slowly waked toward the android. “For that, you must be punished.”

“Punished?” Aigis immediately remembered all the videos she watched, particularly the ones were ‘bad girls’ were ‘punished’ for ‘disobeying’ their dominant partners. “Oh, I see. I have been a... bad girl.”

Fuuka and Yukari held back their chuckles. “We really need to work on getting her to sound more natural.” The archer whispered into the navigator’s ear as they watched their Mistress walk up to their new partner, ghosting the crop over her body.

“I imagine you can take a lot of punishment, Aigis.” Hamuko said as she circled around the gynoid, teasing and taunting her with the crop. “I wonder how long you’ll last until I make you squeal, or scream, or...” She abruptly swung the crop on Aigis’ metallic ass.

“Ahhn!”

“...Moan?”

The three human girls looked at Aigis with quizzical looks on their faces, and she in turn looked at them with just as much confusion. “I-Is something wrong?”

Fuuka and Yukari weren’t really into the painful side of their S&M sessions. They tried it a few times, mostly out of curiosity or role-play, but it wasn’t something they’d actively seek out most of the time, and Mistress Hamuko - while still enjoying herself with her girls at the business end of her whips - wouldn’t force them to. She had plenty of ways to assert her domination without causing them physical harm.

And that was the main reason Fuuka and Yukari never got too into the pain play. It was freaking painful! So when they heard Aigis moan like someone had played with one of her many erogenous zones when she had instead been smacked with a riding crop, it raised a lot of questions.

Hamuko swatted again, earning another pleasured moan.

She swatted again, harder, earning another, louder, moan.

“Fuuka?” She asked as she inspected the gynoid’s hand.

“Y-yes, Hamuko-sama?” Yamagishi asked shyly, like a child waiting to be reprehended.

“Why is Aigis moaning when I hit her?” Hamuko inquired as she swatted her hand again, earning yet another moan.

“Uh-uhm, I think it’s because she’s a masochist?” Fuuka half-heartedly answered, trying to crack a smile.

“I know what a masochist is, Fuuka.” Arisato stated with a glare. “But you’re the one who adjusted her nerves. Did you do this on purpose?”

“Um, no actually. There was nothing in the code about making her associate pain with pleasure, I think.” Fuuka stated, scratching her head as she ran the code in her head.

“Then how come she likes it when I spank her?” Hamuko asked, emphasizing the question with another hit of the crop on Aigis’ behind, earning yet another moan from the gynoid.

“I don’t know! Maybe it’s a bug or a glitch!” Fuuka exclaimed as she walked over to the terminal by Aigis’ charging station, trying to figure out if something had gone wrong. “How come regular humans like it when they’re spanked?”

“This is different, Fuuka. This isn’t just a kink, these are changes we made to her, it could mean a deeper issue. It could be a symptom of a malfunction waiting to happen that could put her in danger on the field!” Hamuko explained as she walked over to the terminal where Fuuka was working.

“So, what, we change her back?” Yukari asked as she walked over to the terminal where Fuuka and Hamuko were working, even if she didn’t understand squat about the robotics involved. “Do we just dull her nerves again?”

“Yes.”

“No!”

All girls turned to the android, who knelt in front of Hamuko as she grasped one of her hands on her own, being careful not to overexert her strength again. “Please, do not change my sensors!” She pleaded, looking up to meet her leader’s wide eyes. “I have no malfunctions, I have run diagnosis checks several times each day. I am in perfect condition, you do not have to worry about any possible problems that could occur from Fuuka’s adjustments.”

Hamuko frowned as she knelt to meet Aigis’ gaze, running one hand over her artificial skin. “Aigis, are you absolutely sure this can’t backfire on you?” She asked, looking at the gynoid with cautious eyes. “I need to be 100% certain this isn’t going to put you in danger in the field. The last thing I want is to see you in danger because your systems didn’t catch a malfunction or injury.”

“I am positive.” Aigis stated with unwavering certainty. “There is nothing wrong with my pain receptors. I am 100% fit for combat duties. This is just... a part of me.”

Hamuko smiled wide. “Nothing wrong indeed.” She said, quickly giving the android a kiss on her synthetic lips before standing back up. “Nothing wrong with being a little pain-loving bitch, is there, Aigis?”

“No... Mistress.” Aigis answered, before bending down until her face was nearly touching the floor and kissing the leather boots in front of her. “Thank you.”

“I think you’re going to be keeping that collar for a while longer, Aigis.” Fuuka teased as she knelt by the blonde’s side. “Mistress doesn’t get to whip us a lot, so I’m willing to bet she has a ton of pent-up frustration to dish out.”

“Not to mention, you can take it better than the two of us ever could!” Yukari added as she brought the bag of toys to her dominant lover. “You really are Mistress’ perfect masochist bitch!”

“Th-then... should I... pledge myself?” Aigis asked humbly. “Those women in the videos, they all made oaths of servitude and submission to their Mistresses... Should I do so as well?”

Hamuko smiled as Yukari, after seemingly reading her mind, turned on their trusted video camera and handed it to her. “Of course. That is, if you still want to be my bitch.” She turned the device down, capturing the kneeling Aigis from above. The gynoid put a hand over her chest as she ran through a script in mere seconds, before looking up to the camera with a smile.

“I am the 7th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon designated as Aigis. To S.E.E.S. and the Kirijo group, that is. Now, with the help of my Mistress, Hamuko Arisato-sama, I have discovered a new side of myself. A side of me that can experience things I didn’t know were possible until she showed me the way to a life of wonderful pleasure. I am Aigis, loving slave to Mistress Hamuko Arisato. Today, I pledge myself to her servitude, now and forever.”

Hamuko smiled as she handed the camera back to Yukari and beckoned Aigis up with a hand. The android rose to her feet and was pulled in for a kiss by her loving Mistress, both sets of hands moving to caress - and in one case, knead - the other’s ass as they deepened the kiss.

“What a magnificent speech.” Hamuko interjected as she reached into the duffle bag. “So good in fact, it was almost enough for me to call off your punishment. Almost.” She tossed aside her riding crop and reached into the bag, pulling out a whip and a strap-on dildo. She gave the whip a few cracks, the booming noise echoing in the small room, causing Aigis’ robotic legs to quiver slightly.

The Mistress swung at the android, wrapping the whip around her neck like a leash. As her human pets slipped the magical strap-on up her legs and clipped it onto her corset, she pulled on the whip with all her might, knowing there wasn’t any air flow for her to restrain. She sat on the chair of Aigis’ charging station, surprised by how plush and comfortable it was, considering its user couldn’t even appreciate such sensations until a few days ago.

“Aigis, I command you to suck my cock until I cum.” She pulled on the leash until Aigis’ face was inches away from the silicon sex toy jutting from the lancer’s waist. “And if I find your performance lacking...” She added with a malicious grin before unwrapping the impromptu leash and cracking it on the ground.

Aigis gave little thought to how she was going to draw an orgasm out of her Mistress from pleasing a sex toy attached to her waist. The details were irrelevant, Hamuko-sama told her to suck on it so she would suck on it. If anything, part of her hoped she wouldn’t do a good job, just so her Mistress would have an excuse to punish her as much as she wanted.

She thought back to the plethora of porn she was forced to watch, trying to draw some tips and tricks to employ on her assignment. She licked her lips - despite knowing she had no saliva to wet them with - as she put on her best ‘fuck me’ eyes, slowly opening her mouth and moving closer to her Mistress’ member. She closed her mouth around the head of the cock and slowly bobbed her head up and down while moving her tongue around. The motions were methodical, and the mouth was dry and unnatural, but the drive to please her Mistress was undoubtedly there.

“How is she, Mistress?” Yukari asked as she saw the android going down on the lancer’s faux cock, silently judging her skills.

Describing how Aigis performed fellatio was deceptively challenging. Her mouth was dry, with no saliva to speak of to make the length any smoother to take in, but then again, the lack of a gag reflex was only going to make things easier, though less gratifying without the sound of her cock choking a bitch. Then there was her tongue, rough and coarse, but at the same time fluid and energetic, not warm enough to be mistaken for a real human organ, but not too cold to be mistaken by a simple toy.

Aigis’ talent was much like Aigis herself: the definition of uncanny valley.

“Hmm... different.” Hamuko answered with a moan, slowly but surely growing accustomed to her sex-bot’s unique cock sucking capabilities. She cracked the whip on Aigis’ back, causing her to let out something between a yelp and a moan.

“Different how? Different good or different bad?” Fuuka asked in a teasing tone, smirking as she moved a hand down to touch herself.

“Oh, very good.” Arisato answered as she gripped the gynoid’s blond locks, pushing her deeper onto her strap-on. “She definitely has potential. I think she’s going to be a cock sucker to rival your talents one day, Yukari.” Another crack, a wordless order for the android to go faster, deeper, harder.

Every crack made Aigis bob her head faster, not because she feared reprisal, but because the pain, the adrenaline, was pushing her onward. Because despite all the personas and games, the pain was not a punishment, it was her reward, one her generous Mistress was kindly dishing out on her in spades.

After a few more minutes of egging the android on, Aigis finally took in all 9.07 inches of her Mistress’ dick inside her mouth, looking up at her with loving eyes as she did so. Hamuko looked down at her with pride in her eyes, before quickly whipping her back again, ordering her to continue. Now she took her oral worship one step further, pulling back until only the tip was in her mouth and plunging down until she was burying her nose on the lancer’s well-trimmed chestnut-colored pubes with every single motion. Oh, how she longed for a sense of smell...

“Hmm, she really is a natural.” Yukari teased as she filmed Aigis’ initiation from a countertop as Fuuka knelt in front of her, going to town on the archer’s pussy. “Just look how natural she looks with Hamuko-sama’s cock down her throat!” Fuuka didn’t add or respond to her slave sister’s claim, too busy with a cunt on her lips and her hand in between her legs.

When Aigis decided to step things up by pumping a few fingers in and out of her Mistress’ cunt, Hamuko added her own moans to the symphony of pleasure echoing in the room as she neared her own orgasm. She tightly gripped the android’s head with one hand as she stood from her seat and began face fucking her in earnest, whacking the android’s plated back with frenetic, erratic motions. Aigis didn’t gag or cough, but she moaned and swooned as her Mistress had her way with her.

With a loud cry of ecstasy, Hamuko planted her dick deep into Aigis’ mouth as she came, her juices dripping past the gynoid’s fingers and down her legs as she redoubled her grip in the blond locks she was using for support. Aigis took the sounds in stride, the knowledge that she made her lover cum adding to the sensations of the wonderful phallus in her sensitive mouth and the quivering pussy around her fingers, pushing her over the edge as she reached her own climax.

Hamuko caught her breath as Aigis removed herself from the tool in between her Mistress’ legs, its length dry spotless. The lancer caressed her lover’s synthetic skin, smiles on both faces. “Well done... Aigis. Like I said, you have a lot of talent.”

“Thank you, Hamuko-sama. I would love nothing more than to hone my skills under your guidance.” Aigis stated, holding Hamuko’s hand on her own and laying on it a chaste, subservient kiss.

“But still, you... you’re really built to last!” Hamuko stated through heavy gasps, running a hand over Aigis’ hair. “I’ve been whipping you for at least ten minutes and you don’t have a scratch!”

“This chassis was built to withstand blows from powerful Shadows.” Aigis explained as she looked up at her Mistress, running a robotic hand down her plated chest. “It simply means I’m not going to be scarred or dented, so feel free to hit me as much as your human stamina will allow, Hamuko-sama.” Aigis gave her best impression of a smirk as she looked up at her owner, eliciting a chuckle from her.

“Would you look at that, the robot is being sassy.” Hamuko teased as she gave Aigis’ face a few quick slaps. “Guess she hasn’t been punished enough.”

She looked at her other two pets, finding that Yukari was laying on the countertop, catching her breath as a result of Fuuka’s vigorous cunnilingus. The blunette placed the camera on the top and made her way over to her Mistress. “Are you enjoying your new pet, Hamuko-sama?” She asked as she bowed before her dominant lover, before taking Aigis’ hand and licking it clean of Hamuko’s love juices.

“I sure am. Thank you again for all the hard work you put on making this possible, Fuuka.” Hamuko stated as she pulled the navigator closer for a kiss. “I think you deserve a reward for it...”

“Oh, what do you have in mind, Mistress?” Fuuka asked, licking her lips as she thought of the possibilities.

“Get two toys from the bag. Your choice.” Arisato stated as she pulled her newest pet up by the collar and turned her around so her back was facing her. She sat the android down on her cock, biting her lip as it touched Aigis’ hard slightly warm metal crotch. “They just have to be painful enough to make Aigis squeal.”

“Hmm, I think I know just the what you’re looking for, Hamuko-sama...” Yamagishi said with a smirk before walking over to their treasure trove, humming as she rummaged through its contents. With an “Aha!” she pulled out what she was looking for: a violet wand and a cat o’ nine tails.

“Excellent choices, Fuuka.” Hamuko said as Fuuka brought her the items, swaying her hips and twirling the tools as she did so. “Now which one do you want to use?”

Both the blonde and the blunette replied simultaneously. “What?”

“The wand or the tails?” Hamuko asked, smirking as she saw the look on her pets’ faces. “Which one do you want to use on Aigis?”

It took a few seconds for Fuuka to register her lover’s words and make out a retort. “O-oh, you want me to hit her!”

“Indeed I do.” Arisato stated as she slowly touched all over Aigis’ back, trying to find the most sensitive spots. “I know you’re not exactly used to it but trust me. Letting out your frustrations on a needy bitch can do wonders for dealing with stress.”

“Well, if you say so, I can give it a try.” Yamagishi said after a few moments of ponderation, before asking humbly with an innocent smile. “But if I don’t like it, can I have a refund on my reward?”

Her Mistress smirked. “Don’t worry Fuuka, your ass isn’t leaving this room unfucked.”

“I’m so blessed to have such a generous Mistress.” Fuuka said with a wide smile before handing the lancer the wand, keeping the nine tails to herself. The tool had never been used on her or Yukari since it was too intense for them, but she figured Aigis might like it just fine. Also, it would be easier for Hamuko to wield the wand with Aigis sitting on her lap.

“You look really hot with a whip in your hand, Fuuka.”

The blunette turned to find Yukari stepping down from the counter, landing on wobbly legs as she held the camera as steadily as she could, not wanting to miss a single second of the sadomasochistic affair in front of her.

“Oh, thanks!” Fuuka said, blushing slightly before putting on her best impression of a mean face. “Now, Aigis! You have disobeyed your Mistress for the last time! It is time for your punishment!”

“Please, Fuuka-san...” Aigis moaned out, making extra sure to add the honorific for an extra dose of playful inferiority. “Don’t hold back! Punish me until I learn my place!”

 _‘What else is left for you to learn, you little masochist?’_ Fuuka thought before clearing her throat again. “Oh, you will learn! Once Mistress and I are through with you, that is!”

Ignoring Fuuka’s over-the-top tone, Hamuko turned on the wand just as she whispered into Aigis’ ear. The android smiled before doing as she was told and slowly moving her hips back and forth along the lancer’s silicon length, humping the dick with her sensitive metal-plated crotch.

 _‘Is this what humping a chastity belt feels like?’_ Hamuko thought as she bit her lip, pushing past the unusual, yet still pleasant sensations. _‘Nah, I doubt chastity belts moan this much.’_ The brunette looked over Aigis’ shoulder, eyes landing on Fuuka’s aroused yet uncertain face. She nodded with a smile, an act that was repeated by the navigator as she pulled back her arm, readying her swing.

Hamuko smirked.

Fuuka took a deep breath.

Aigis closed her eyes in dreamy anticipation.

And then it happened.

At once, the tails connected with her chest and the wand hit the small of her back, and Aigis threw her head back in a scream. Part pain, part pleasure, all wonderful human sensations. She sped up her grinding on Hamuko’s strap-on, twitching and squirming as her Mistress and Fuuka continued their sexual assault.

Hamuko hummed as she tapped the electrified wand all over the android’s plated back, making mental notes of which spots made her whimper and which spots made her moan. Every jolt of the wand made Aigis buck and throw off the rhythm of her humping motions, making for an exciting, unpredictable ride that was quickly bringing both girls to orgasm.

Fuuka started off slowly and unsure, but she quickly picked up her pace with the tails. Mistress Hamuko was right, whipping Aigis was a surprisingly soothing experience. Maybe it was feeling of being the one hearing all the frenetic moans and submissive praise for a change, but it wasn’t something she’d expect to enjoy this much. Not that she’d try and take Mistress’ place at the top of the harem, she still longed to be beneath her boot, but if she ever needed assistance, she would not be as hesitant to take up the offer.

She gasped as she felt a surprise tongue slithering its way up her ass crack, throwing off her rhythm for a moment. She looked back to see Yukari on her knees, rimming her slave sister while she bounced on a dildo suctioned to the floor.

“C-couldn't sit back and watch, could you?” Fuuka teased as she grabbed Yukari’s head with her free hand, before she resumed hitting Aigis with the cat o' nine tails.

“Maybe next time you can be Mistress' camera girl!” Yukari stated as she motioned over to the camera she had placed on the counter, the blinking light indicating that the lewdness on display was being recorded for posterity.  “You know I prefer to be in front of the lenses anyway...”

After lathering Yamagishi's ass crack with enough spit, Yukari shoved her tongue inside Fuuka's asshole, and added to that with a couple of fingers up her pussy. The blunette let out a moan as her legs quivered, pushing past the pleasure and steadying her ground. Mistress Hamuko had given her a task and she would see it through.

With every crack of the cat o’ nine tails on her breasts and stomach, Aigis flinched and squirmed. With every touch of the violet wand on her back and arms, Aigis shook and spasmed. But through it all, her moans grew louder, her grinds grew faster, and her love and submission grew deeper.

“Do you like this, Aigis?” Hamuko asked with a cocky smirk, emphasizing the inquiry with a jolt of her wand on a random part of her body. “Do you like being whipped? Do you like being zapped? Do you like humping your Mistress’ cock?”

“Yes, yes, yes, YES!” Aigis screamed out, her face contorting in overwhelming pain and pleasure, her motions growing even more frantic and erratic. “I love it! It hurts, but it feels so good!”

“Then cum for us!” Fuuka stated, powering through Yukari’s ministrations to recompose her ‘dominant’ persona. “Cum for your Mistress and join your slave sisters at her feet!”

With a shout of acceptance and submission with potency and duration only a mechanical voice box could achieve, Aigis came, with every subsequent crack and jolt earning another little climax out of the android. She orgasmed again and again, until with Yukari’s deft tongue and fingers working Fuuka into a frenzy, and the stimulation of Aigis’ warm metal crotch on Hamuko’s magically sensitive strap-on, both the dominatrix and her assistant came almost simultaneously, their painful rewards coming to a halt.

Aigis fell back against Hamuko, her arms limping at her sides as her eyes grew dim. Hamuko tried to move the android off her, but found that Aigis wasn’t responding when called or stirred. Even a weak jolt of the wand didn’t elicit a reaction from the android.

“Did she pass out?” Yukari asked after coming down from her own orgasm. “Can she even pass out?”

With a help from her girls, Arisato got the surprisingly heavy android off her, and placed her on the chair, where she was hooked up by Fuuka. “Heh, she’s fine.” Fuuka clarified after giving the blonde a quick check-up. “Her mind just went into overdrive due to all the pain and pleasure she was receiving. The mixed signals were probably too much for her.”

“I thought that wouldn’t be an issue.” Hamuko stated as she looked over the data on the terminal, a frown forming on her face.

“It won’t. She will be fine after she’s recharged.” Yamagishi reassured her Mistress with a confident smile.

“Seems like Mistress has a knack for fucking the consciousness out of her girls.” Yukari stated as she looked over the sleeping android, giving her a quick kiss.

“You’re one to talk, Yukari.” Fuuka teased as she started the android’s nightly operations. “I bet you don’t even remember falling asleep on the roof of the dorms.”

Yukari looked at her Mistress with a lusty gaze, licking her lips as she thought back to that night. “How could I possibly forget?”

Hamuko walked up to the archer and pulled her in for a deep kiss. “I’m sorry I haven’t gotten to you yet, Yukari.”

“I don’t mind. A good slave is patient. You taught me that, after all.” Takeba retorted as Hamuko brushed some strands of the pet’s hair behind her ear.

“And you’re a good slave for Mistress Hamuko, aren’t you?” Fuuka teased as she stepped behind Yukari, ghosting the electrified wand over the archer’s skin.

“Yes. I’ll be a great pet for Mistress Hamuko.” Yukari stated, giving her classmate a kiss before turning to face her slave sister. _‘And you too, Fuuka-san~’_

Yukari knew Fuuka would be more than comfortable in taking a backseat from the action and letting the brunettes give Aigis her ‘punishment'. She also knew there was no else one on the universe that Mistress Hamuko would allow to handle her whips. It was obvious to all of them - even Aigis - that Fuuka was the second-in-command of the harem, a position she doubted would ever be replaced, no matter how many women Hamuko collared.

Honestly, the only one who didn't seem to know the pecking order was Fuuka herself. Not that it stopped her from doling out whip after whip.

Oh well. Yukari knew one day Fuuka would accept her place atop the food chain. And she didn’t mind that one bit. Hamuko-sama’s sex drive may be as big as her loving heart, but her stamina was still only human. Well, not exactly human. She could still go for a long time. And pounding Yukari’s cunt until she screamed was just the start.

 

* * *

 

**_ Sunday, August 16th, 2009 _ **

 

“Ok so now I push this...”

Aigis’ boot-up procedure was usually very fast.

“Next I flip... that.”

All it took was a few button presses and switch flips and then she’d be up for the day, with all of her systems fully functional.

“After that it’s... fuck what is it?”

So it was quite jarring to her to wake up unable to see anything.

“Hello? Is that you, Hamuko-san?”

“Huh, oh you’re up already?” Hamuko asked as she paced around the room, holding a piece of paper with instructions on how to boot up Aigis. “Sorry Aigis, I guess I’m not as used to these procedures as Fuuka.”

“You have come to wake me up?” Aigis inquired as she tried to stand, only to find her motor functions were still inoperative.

“Yeah, Yukari took Fuuka out to go shopping for a yukata.” Hamuko explained as she pushed some more buttons. “Hold on, I’m almost done... There!”

All at once, the remainder of Aigis systems initialized. She stood up from the charging pod and ran a morning diagnosis check, before she looked around the room and she saw her field leader.

“Hamuko-san! Have you injured your neck?”

“Huh? This?” Hamuko asked in a confused tone as she placed a hand on a makeshift brace around her neck, hastily placed over her pajamas after she woke up. “You don’t remember? This happened...”

“When I... wrapped my legs around your neck...” Aigis completed Hamuko’s thought, before she looked down and saw she was still wearing her yellow leather collar, grasping its tag between her fingers. “That was real...”

“How are you feeling?” Arisato asked as she slowly walked up to the android.

She felt... odd. Confused. Now that her mind was clearer of the frenzy, pleasure and pain of last night, she could think over the lancer’s actions with much more clarity. Hamuko Arisato had manipulated her, as well as Fuuka and Yukari, into participating in sexual relations with her, into making her feel things she didn’t even know were possible before.

“I feel wonderful... Mistress.” Aigis answered, her eyes fluttering as she remembered all the pleasure Hamuko had given her.

“Glad to hear it. Now come here.” Hamuko said with a smile before pulling the android in for a kiss, then leading her to the door.

“Where are we going, Hamuko-sama?” Aigis asked as she followed her Mistress’ lead.

“Back to my room.” The lancer answered without even looking back. “You’re due some aftercare.”

“Aftercare?” The blonde asked with a tilt to her head.

“The porn always cuts before this part, but after what we did yesterday, there comes something we call aftercare.” Hamuko explained as she opened the door, quickly checking the hallway for any presence. “I was going to do it yesterday, but then, you know. You passed out.”

“I do not understand. I am not in need of care.” Aigis explained in her usual deadpan tone.

“I figured you’d say that. I don’t think I can do anything to make you need care.” Arisato explained with a chuckle as she led her robotic lover down the hallway. “But this isn’t just about physical harm. It’s about making sure you’re safe and sound, about letting you know you’re more than just a sex pet or a toy. It’s about making sure you know how important you are to me, and how much I love you.”

Love. She’d heard that word many times from Fuuka and Yukari, and yet, despite all that she learned, all that she felt, Aigis didn’t quite comprehend its meaning. She didn’t think it would be appropriate for her to reply like her slave sisters had.

It would seem she still had some ways to go until she was truly adept in human emotions. No matter. She'd stay by Hamuko's side until then. And after as well.

“I... understand.” The gynoid replied, robotic as usual. “May I ask why you possess knowledge of such behaviors?”

“Uhm...” Hamuko stopped and looked down on the ground, trying to think on just what to tell her lover. “Internet?”

“...I see. I have been told the internet is a great source of knowledge.” Aigis replied, staring unblinkingly at the lancer.

“Uh, yeah, it is. Now come on. I never massaged an android before, I want to know what it feels like!” Hamuko said before pulling on Aigis’ arm, leading her toward her room for a simple aftercare session that was definitely not going to end in more sex.

 

* * *

 

“Who’s a good boy? Who’s a good boy?”

“Woof!”

“I believe he is saying that he is the good boy.”

“That’s because he is! He’s a good boy!”

Hamuko and Aigis were playing with Koromaru on the main hall of the dorms, with Ken and Mitsuru sitting on the couch focused on their own things, and Akihiko over at the kitchen having a quick afternoon snack. They were joined by Junpei, who entered the dorm after a long day of doing absolutely nothing around town.

“Jeez, it’s almost night but it’s still so hot out th- Woah! Hamuko-chan, what’s the occasion?”

“Oh, this?” Hamuko asked with a smirk before doing a small twirl, showing off the pink and orange yukata she was wearing. “I’m taking Fuuka to the summer festival over at the shrine! I’m just waiting for her to get ready.”

“Oh, I get ya. Hope you two enjoy yourselves.” Junpei said with a wide smile, earning a nod of gratitude from the lancer. “And uh, if you happen to find any nice, charming girls while you’re out there, could you give them my number?”

Hamuko held a sleeve in front of her mouth to disguise her chuckles. “Whatever happened to you not needing a wing woman, Junpei-kun?”

“Hey, I’m only saying that because Fuuka-chan is going with you. At least I know I can trust her!” Iori stated, his mood quickly souring as he remembered the Yakushima fiasco.

Well, fiasco for him anyways. Hamuko got answers and a masochistic sex-bot out of the deal, so she was more than happy with it.

“Hamuko, are you ready?”

The lancer turned to the stairs, where Yukari had just called her name. The archer looked up the stairwell and motioned someone to come down. That someone was her date, who stepped down the staircase in a light blue yukata with sunflower patterns and an orange sash.

“Wow.” Was all that Hamuko managed to say.

“Hey.” Fuuka murmured out with a blush on her face. “How do I look?”

Shaking off her stunned expression, Hamuko pulled her girlfriend close, wrapping an arm around her waist as she looked straight into her eyes. “Beautiful.”

“It wasn’t easy finding a yukata Fuuka was truly comfortable with.” Yukari added as she walked up to the couple. “She was very demanding.”

Fuuka leaned up to the lancer’s ear and whispered to her. “I figured my Mistress deserved to see me at my best.” She snuck a small object down the cleavage of Arisato’s yukata, smirking as she saw the look of confusion on her lover’s face. “A gift for the festival.”

“I have a feeling that’s not going to end well.” Hamuko said with a smirk.

“Well I have a feeling it’s going to end _very_ well.” Fuuka replied with a grin of her own. “Now come on, we should get to the festival. It’s getting a bit late.”

“Bye you two!” Yukari waved them off. “Enjoy yourselves!”

“Goodbye, Hamuko. Goodbye, Fuuka. Enjoy the festival.” Aigis said, waving off the couple with her own robotic motions.

The rest of the dorm’s residents said their goodbyes to the girls, and after that couple headed out to their date, holding each other close as they headed out to the shrine for a peaceful night out.

Leaving Yukari and Aigis to prepare the next and final induction to their Mistress’ harem.

And as they looked at Mitsuru, poised and graceful with her stocking-clad legs crossed, they headed upstairs to begin the preparations left by their beloved Mistress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you lovely people enjoyed this chapter! Please, leave any comments and criticisms you deem necessary, they will be really appreciated.
> 
> And again, sorry this took so long. I'll try to better pace any future works.


	5. Empress Enslaved

**_ Saturday, June 27th, 2009 _ **

 

Hamuko Arisato laid in her comfortable bed with the setting sun shining on her bare skin, a smile in her face and eyes closed in contemplation. She was finally on her way to bringing her female S.E.E.S. friends under her heel, so close to showing them all the pleasures of submission, so close to sharing all the happiness and love and satisfaction she could give.

Roping in Yukari was going to be one thing, but Mitsuru would undoubtedly offer a more substantial challenge.

The heiress was going to be a tough nut to crack. Even with all the mind-influencing treats they introduced to the team for consumption in Tartarus, she was still only going to be affected by minor suggestions, ones that more than likely would have had the same effect on her without the charm spell, albeit at a slower pace. She wasn’t going to strip down to her underwear, or divulge any secret kinks or shameful fetishes, at least not anytime soon if things continued at their current rate. She was simply too driven, too focused on her duties and responsibilities to allow thoughts of such lewdness or promiscuity to distract her.

“Did you come up with anything, Mistress?”

Hamuko opened her eyes and looked down to the foot of the bed, where Fuuka laid in between her legs, gently caressing the lancer’s pussy, slowly licking up and down the lower lips, getting her nice and wet for whenever she stopped her brainstorming and asked the navigator to eat her out in earnest.

“Not yet, Fuuka.” She answered, beckoning Yamagishi up to her with a finger. She crawled over the dominant teen’s lithe body until they were face to face with one another and gave Arisato a quick kiss. “I need to find a way to get alone with Mitsuru and offer her some additional portions of the cookies, otherwise who knows how long it’ll take to get anywhere with her.

“Can’t you get her alone for some student council business?” Fuuka asked as she brushed some hair behind her lover’s ear.

“For one meeting, maybe. If I use that excuse on more than one occasion, she might get suspicious, and that’s the last thing we need.” Hamuko retorted, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend’s waist.

“What about the team?” Fuuka offered, trying to find something that her Mistress could use. “That’s something that could merit more than one meeting.”

Hamuko hummed as she pondered on the idea. She didn’t need to report to Mitsuru about S.E.E.S., the fencer already went to every mission and thus had detailed knowledge of their ventures to Tartarus. But even though the brunette wasn’t qualified to give psychiatric evaluations on the team, she was still their field leader, so her thoughts on the team’s performance probably held some weight.

“That could work.” Arisato stated after giving the suggestion some thought. “It might take some time to work out the details, but it's a start.”

“I’m just glad I could help.” Yamagishi said with a friendly smile, one that quickly turned to a cheeky smirk. “But does that mean I get a reward now?”

“What kind of Mistress would I be if I denied a reward for such a helpful pet?” Inquired the Mistress with a smirk of her own.

She gripped Fuuka's shoulders and rolled themselves over, so that she would end on top, and turned around on the bed so that both girls were staring at the other's privates. Hamuko gave her lover's snatch a long lick from one end to the other, before diving in with a flurry of frantic strokes of her tongues and a couple of finger up her butthole for good measure.

Fuuka announced her gratitude not with words, but with loud and loving moans, before putting her hands on her lover's ass cheeks and reciprocating the pleasure she was given by finally eating out her Mistress' delicious pussy in earnest.

Mitsuru’s induction could wait. Now all that mattered to Hamuko was enjoying the perks of Fuuka's newfound devotion.

 

* * *

 

**_ Thursday, July 9th, 2009 _ **

 

A variety of sounds could be heard coming from the female showers in the Iwatodai dorm. The sound of running water, the melodic tunes of a song playing in the background, the moans of a girl whose red eyes were closed in satisfied contemplation as she ran her hands over her body, partly washing and partly playing with herself.

Then there was the sound of a knock on the door.

“Occupied!” Hamuko answered, pausing her motions just enough to keep the cracks of pleasure from showing in her voice.

“I was hoping it would be.”

Then there was the voice of another girl.

Hamuko smirked as she turned off the shower and made her way to the door. She didn't bother drying herself or covering up before opening it, knowing there was no need for modesty.

Even so, Yukari couldn't help but blush when she saw her new Mistress opening the door completely naked and dripping wet, in more ways than one.

“Come on, it's not like you haven't seen me in the nude before.” Hamuko said, still bearing a smirk on her face.

“I-I know.” Takeba muttered out as she took in the sight of the naked lancer, gripping the knot on her own bathrobe with shaky hands. “It's just... Weird seeing you being so...”

“Naked?”

“...Open about it.” Yukari answered, looking around to see if there were any prying eyes she should be concerned about.

“I don't think you have any room to judge me on that, Miss ‘Get Deflowered on the Rooftop While Another Girl Takes Pictures’.” Arisato jested, not missing the way Yukari's blush deepened and her legs quivered. “But if you're worried about it, why don't you join me in here? The water's great...”

She offered a hand to Yukari, the hand that was just moments prior having its way with her pussy, some of her juices still coating the fingers. The archer licked her lips as she shed her bathrobe, throwing it behind Hamuko and walking into the shower room, taking her Mistress' hand and kissing it.

“Were you having fun in the shower without me, Mistress?” Yukari teased as she licked the hand clean of her lover's essence, humming as she felt the taste she had grown to love.

“What can I say? It takes a lot to tire me out.” Hamuko smiled as she saw Yukari's subservient demeanor.

Once the archer cleaned her Mistress' hand, she looked up at her and smiled. “Then maybe we should put Mitsuru under your heel too, Hamuko-sama.”

The lancer quirked an eyebrow and smirked. “Really? You think your beloved senpai would enjoy a collar around her neck?”

“Of course.” Yukari answered as she sunk to her knees, giving Arisato's slit a long, slow lick. “She could do with a little humbling. Maybe you could replace the stick up her ass with... something else...”

“Hmm, I like the way you think. And how do you propose we... bring her down a peg, so to speak?” Hamuko asked, fueling Yukari's fantasies of enslaving their senpai.

“Hey, I’ll have you know I’m a pretty good actress, Hamuko-sama.” Takeba explained with a cheeky smirk. “I can be useful to you in _many_ other ways...”

Hamuko closed her eyes as she thought over Yukari’s words. The archer wasn’t exactly Mitsuru’s closest friend, but a few friendly remarks and suggestions could help in getting her some alone time with the redhead.

“Mitsuru can wait.” Arisato answered as turned away from the archer and walked over to the shower. “For now, I know exactly how you can be of use to me, _pet_.”

Yukari smirked as she crawled to her Mistress’ side, stepping into the wet shower floor just as Hamuko turned on the water and pulled the archer up for a kiss.

They had a lot of shower sex to catch up on.

 

* * *

 

**_ Sunday, August 16th, 2009 _ **

 

“How does it feel, Aigis?”

The gynoid was laying stomach down on Hamuko’s bed, with the lancer kneeling over her, dainty and deft hands roaming over her metallic body after their little aftercare session that ended up in more sex. It turned out that massaging a robot went surprisingly as expected. It was just like pushing her fingers against a metal plate, only with some moans added in.

“It feels... pleasant, Hamuko-sama.” Aigis answered, though her voice was muffled from laying her face directly onto the mattress.

“Good! I’m glad you’re satisfied.” Hamuko stated with a smile as she applied some pressure near the gynoid’s shoulders.

“Hamuko-sama, I have a question.” Aigis said without taking her face off the bed.

“Oh? Go ahead.” Said the lancer as the android turned over on the bed so they were both facing each other.

“While I was watching the video files you had selected for me, I noticed that the women in them bore striking similarities to you and the other girls in our relationship.” The blonde declared as she looked unblinkingly into the red eyes of the girl kneeling over her.

“Yeah, that was Yukari’s suggestion.” Arisato revealed, a small smirk creeping onto her face. “She thought that by showing you actresses that looked like us, that it would be easier for you to see us in a sexual way. I just went with it to see how much we could find in Fuuka’s porn stash.”

“But I also noticed that some of them resembled Mitsuru-san.” Aigis asserted as the lancer lightly caressed her face. “Does this mean you bear some sort of sentiment for her as well?”

“You could say that.” Hamuko answered, her smirk widening.

“Do you wish to introduce her to your harem as well, Mistress?” The blonde asked, a faint flush warming up her synthetic face.

“I know she could use some love, that’s for sure.” The lancer responded, her face inching closer to Aigis’. “And I feel confident in saying I can give her lots of it.”

“Then allow me to assist you.” The gynoid insisted, her face bearing a serious expression. “Allow me to help you show Mitsuru-san how beneficial submission can be.”

Truth be told, Hamuko was already counting on Aigis’ help in persuading Mitsuru into joining their troupe from the moment she moved into the dorms. It was only a matter of getting her on board with the plan.

“Well how am I supposed to deny such a generous offer?”

Aigis’ eyes fluttered closed as she hummed in satisfaction, lifting her head to meet her Mistress’ lips halfway in a wordless show of gratitude and love. It had only been a few hours since their first kiss, and yet Aigis had already gotten so much better, moving her artificial tongue and lips like it was second nature.

In fact, all of her lovers were surprisingly fast learners when it came to pleasing their Mistress. Hamuko liked to tell herself it was because they had a good teacher, but part of her knew her girls were just that special.

It was part of why she loved them so damn much.

 

* * *

 

**_ Tuesday, August 18th, 2009 _ **

 

It was just a few minutes after the latest meeting had concluded, and the student council room of Gekkoukan High School was empty, save for the duo of Hamuko Arisato and Mitsuru Kirijo. The two girls were putting away some files and tidying up the room, almost ready to leave for the day when they heard a knock on the door.

“We’ve finished council business for the day.” The fencer responded, unable to see whoever had knocked due to a paper over the door panel that stated pretty much the same thing.

“I’m sorry, Mitsuru-senpai, this is about something else.” Came a soft voice from the other side, one the girls instantly recognized.

“Yamagishi?” Kirijo asked, surprised at the intrusion. “Come in.”

“Thank you, Mitsuru-senpai.” Fuuka said before opening the door and walking inside, taking note of just how organized the room was, fitting for a council led by Mitsuru.

“What’s the matter, Fuuka?” Hamuko asked as she walked up to her girlfriend.

“O-oh, you’re here too!” The navigator exclaimed with a small blush as she saw that Mitsuru had company.

“Yeah, I volunteered to help Mitsuru clean up.” Hamuko explained as she pulled up a chair to Fuuka and closed the door. “Why? Something wrong?”

“Actually, it’s good that you’re here.” Fuuka said as she sat down. “It’s about S.E.E.S.”

“Did something happen?” Hamuko asked as she took a seat of her own.

“Well, not exactly.” Fuuka mumbled as she tried to put her thoughts into words. “It’s just... a feeling I’ve been having.”

“A feeling?” Mitsuru asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“These last few weeks, I’ve had this sensation from the team when we go to Tartarus, you know? It’s some sort of negative energy, like stress or nervousness, but quite... intense. Like I could feel their anxieties for myself.” Yamagishi explained, looking down at the ground as her lover put a hand over her shoulder.

“You mean your Persona is allowing you to empathize with them on such a level?” Mitsuru asked incredulously. She knew of the blunette’s ability to communicate with her teammates, but she never expected her to develop such intricate powers. Maybe this was due to her exquisite intuition?

“Why did you wait until now to tell us?” Hamuko asked as she grasped her girlfriend’s hand on her own.

“I wanted to be sure of what I was feeling. I didn’t want to make any rash decisions.” She answered with a small smile, before turning to the heiress. “I was wondering if there was something you or Hamuko could do to help, maybe.”

“I may be able to schedule some meetings with psychiatrists from the Kirijo group.” Mitsuru answered as she stood from her seat. “I will call Ikutsuki-san and see what I can do. Thank you for bringing this to us, Yamagishi.” She gave the first-year student a small bow before making her way to the door.

“Well, I don’t think that may be necessary.”

Mitsuru stopped as she heard Hamuko’s interjection, not noticing the smirk the lancer was trying to keep away from her face.

“How about we keep this in-house for the time being?”

“What do you mean?” The redhead asked as she turned to face the brunette.

“Forcing them into talking with psychiatrists can be even more stressful.” Arisato stated as she stood up, pulling Fuuka up with her as she did so. “How about you let me talk to them, just to see if there’s something going on that I can help with. If it comes to it, we can schedule those sessions, but I don’t think it should be step one.”

Mitsuru put a hand under her chin as she thought. Once again, Arisato was offering an alternative approach to a problem that minimized the influence of Kirijo personnel. Did she have some manner of distrust for them? Regardless, it was a valid point. Psychiatric check-ups could be stressful, especially for teenagers who never had to deal with them before. Perhaps a more nuanced, friendly approach would be best.

“Very well.” Kirijo said after pondering on the matter. “You are the field leader after all. If there’s anyone among us other than Yamagishi who might notice any potential problems with the team, it’s you. I will leave this up to your discretion.”

“Thank you, Mitsuru-senpai.” Hamuko said, trying not to let too much joy show on her face.

“However, I do have one request.” The fencer stated sternly.

“What is it?” Fuuka asked before her girlfriend could utter the words.

“If you find that there’s **anything** that could jeopardize future missions or that could require professional guidance, you must bring it to me immediately. I will make the necessary calls.” Mitsuru explained in a tome that made it clear that she would not be denied.

“Of course, Mitsuru-senpai.” Hamuko replied with a determined nod. “I'll bring any important information to you, trust me.”

“Was there something else you needed to discuss, Yamagishi?” Mitsuru asked as she turned to the blunette.

“No, Mitsuru-senpai. That was all. Thank you for your time.” Fuuka replied with a small bow, a small smile appearing on her face.

“It’s no problem.” Mitsuru said as she picked up her things from the desk. “In that case, I believe we are done for today. I will see you two on the dorm.”

The couple waved their goodbyes as Mitsuru left the room, barely waiting for the door to shut before jumping on one another's arms, lips mashing together in a frantic kiss.

Fuuka wasn't exactly lying about her newfound empathy, but she may have embellished her words a little bit. She may have been feeling some enhanced emotions coming from her teammates, but they were hardly as negative or harmful as she made them out to be. Sure, Akihiko may have been concerned about something she couldn't discern, and Junpei had some accumulated stress – typical high school worries, most likely – but it wasn't anything that could harm their safety or performance.

“So, this is the student council room...” Fuuka murmured out after breaking the kiss, looking around the room with a curious gaze in her eyes. “I was wondering what it would be like to have sex here.”

“Well, I have to reward your performance somehow, my little actress.” Arisato responded with a smirk, brushing some of her pet's cyan locks behind her ear. “So how about you bend over one of those desks and pick a hole for your Mistress to fill.” Hamuko dropped her skirt as she pulled her trusty strap-on out of her bag, watching as her lover shimmied out of her own skirt and leggings and opened up her blouse to show her bare budding breasts and the collar she wore as often as she could.

“As you wish, Hamuko-sama.” Fuuka said as she sashayed over to the desks, running a finger over them as her other hand teased her exposed pussy lips. “I just need to know one thing.”

“What is it?”

Fuuka turned to her Mistress as she licked her lips, her eyes filled with a look that could only be described as devious.

“Which one is Mitsuru's desk?”

 

* * *

 

“Good evening everybody!”

Hamuko stepped into the dorm with a pep in her step, the kind one had after a vigorous sex-filled afternoon. She had sent Fuuka home after their tryst, volunteering to clean up the student council room for the second time that day.

“Hey Hamuko.” Fuuka greeted her lover from the couch, looking up from her laptop to give her girlfriend a quick kiss. “How was the mall?”

“Pretty good.” Arisato answered before laying a few cases and bags she was carrying on the coffee table. “Got some nice gear for the team.”

The team gathered around Hamuko's purchases as she handed out weapons and protective gear she had acquired. From a new sword for Junpei to a new snazzy accessory for Mitsuru, everyone went to see what their field leader had in her haul.

Except for Yukari, who sat in the dinner table completely lost in thought.

“Hey Yuka-tan, come take a look!” Junpei called out to his classmate as he looked over his new weapon. “There's some boots here with your name on them.”

“Uh? What?” Yukari asked, clearly not paying attention to the world around her. “Sorry, I'll take a look later.”

Hamuko looked up from the table and frowned as her gaze landed on Yukari. The girl clearly had something on her mind and it was bothering her.

She glanced over to Fuuka, who gave her a nod and a wink, before standing up and making her way over to the archer, with Mitsuru watching intently.

Time to see if Hamuko had what it took.

“Hey Yukari.” Hamuko addressed her fellow brunette in as casual and friendly a manner as she could. “Mind if I sit here?”

“Huh? Oh, sure, go ahead.” Takeba answered half-heartedly, barely looking up at her classmate.

Hamuko pulled up a chair opposite to the archer and sat down before letting out a quiet sigh. “Something wrong?”

“I-it's nothing.” Yukari answered unconvincingly, not even attempting to look at the lancer in front of her. “Just thinking about school, don't worry.”

Hamuko put her hand over Yukari’s causing her to let out a small yelp and look up at her. “Yukari, I can see something's bothering you.” She said looking straight at Yukari’s eyes with a smile on her face “If you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you.”

Yukari sputtered out a few noises in an attempt to respond, her face flushing slightly in response to the sudden contact and the offer, before taking a deep breath and relenting to her leader.

“It's... my mom.”

Yukari vented to her friend about her mother and the rocky relationship between the two of them. Hamuko wasn’t exactly the most knowledgeable person on the subject, but she listened intently to Yukari’s every word and offered the best advice she could. All under Mitsuru’s vigilant gaze.

“Tell you what, how about we do some shopping tomorrow after class?” Hamuko inquired after the two brunettes discussed for a few minutes. “I know that’s not exactly the most direct solution, but it can be a good way to get your mind off things for a while.”

“I think I might just take you up on that offer, Hamuko.” Replied the archer with a small chuckle, standing up from the table. “Thank you.”

“It’s no problem.” Hamuko said with a smile as she too stood from her seat. “Just glad I can help.” The two girls shared a quick, friendly hug before Yukari made her way up the stairs. She turned to see Mitsuru giving her a small, polite smile. Hamuko replied with a nod before walking back to the group and discussing their next venture to Tartarus. After a while, she made her own way up the stairs.

Where she promptly spotted Yukari by the vending machines, bent over and exposing her dripping cunt to the world.

“I’m not used to improvising, Hamuko-sama. How did I do?” She asked with a cheeky smirk as she rubbed her thighs together.

“Scripted or not, you were wonderful as always. If you ever need a manager, ring me up.” Hamuko jested as she walked up to her lover before pulling her in for a hug. “Thank you for confiding in me, Yukari. It means a lot to me.”

“And thank you for listening.” Takeba answered as she wrapped her own arms around her classmate’s slender body. “It actually felt pretty good to talk to someone else about that.”

The dominant teenager turned the archer’s face toward her and pulled her for a deep and loving kiss. “Anytime.”

“Well, not anytime.” Yukari replied before licking her lips in a slow, teasing fashion. “That would keep my mouth too busy for its other purposes, Mistress.”

“Well, how about you go back to your room for now and get ready to show me those purposes?” Hamuko asked with a smirk before giving her pet a quick kiss and a slap on the ass, sending her on her way. Yukari winked at her Mistress and blew her a kiss before entering her room, leaving the lancer alone in the hallway. Just her and her thoughts.

_‘Now it’s up to Aigis... Then if everything goes according to plan, I’ll have Mitsuru right where I want her.’_

 

* * *

 

Though the procedures related to Aigis were Fuuka’s responsibilities in the beginning, the higher-ups at the lab suggested that all the team members learned how to deactivate and reactivate the gynoid, in case Fuuka couldn’t operate the equipment for whatever reason.

It just so happened that today was Mitsuru’s turn. And since Fuuka had a conveniently timed check-up call with the lab, Hamuko kindly volunteered to help her. Again.

“Now I boot up this machine, right?” Mitsuru asked as she walked over to a particularly large piece of equipment.

“Yeah. And after that?” Hamuko asked as she checked off item after item of the list Fuuka had made for her.

“Check the readings on the console and initiate suspension procedures.” Kirijo replied without hesitation.

“Correct.” Aigis stated from her seat on the charging station. “Well done, Mitsuru-san. As expected, you got everything right on the first try, and with an impressive time as well.”

“Please, it’s only twenty-two steps.” Hamuko said as she looked over the data. “Anyone can do it.”

“You still haven’t completed it at an acceptable time, Hamuko-san.”

“...I’m working on it.”

Holding back a chuckle, Mitsuru walked up to the terminal and glanced over the information displayed. “Ready for shutdown, Aigis?” She asked, holding a finger over the designated button. Her eyes were focused on the screen in front of her, too focused to notice the serious nod Hamuko gave the blonde.

“Actually, Mitsuru-san, there is something I would like to say.” Aigis affirmed, getting Mitsuru’s attention.

“Hm? Really? What is it?” The heiress asked as she looked at the sitting android.

“Earlier today, I overheard Hamuko-san and Yukari-san conversing in the main hall while the team was inspecting their new equipment.” Aigis stated as she called upon her computerized memory to recall every detail of the event.

“Quite perceptive of you, Aigis.” Kirijo said, her face not showing any emotion.

“However, this incident has led me to a conclusion.” The gynoid declared, her synthetic eyes staring straight into Mitsuru’s.

“What would that be?” Mitsuru asked, an eyebrow quirked in curiosity.

“Though I have occasionally seen the members of the team conversing and discussing amongst themselves, I have never seen you interact with them for matters other than S.E.E.S. or school business, Mitsuru-san.” Noted the blonde android, her tone as neutral as ever.

As opposed to Mitsuru, whose lips curved down ever so slightly, the early signs of a frown appearing on her well-kept face. “So?” She inquired, her icier tone betraying her displeasure for the topic at hand.

“I have been led to believe that humans require inter-personal relationships in order to achieve psychological satisfaction, as well as fully functioning in an organized society.” Aigis stated as if reading from a psychology textbook, or a script.

“No offense, Aigis, but my inter-personal relationships are not your concern.” Mitsuru responded quickly and sharply, looking to shut down this conversation as fast as possible.

“I take no offense from your words. I am merely stating a conclusion I have achieved after observing the team.” The gynoid said with a quick, albeit mechanical nod.

“...I see. Thank you for your notification.” Kirijo replied after pondering the mechanical maiden’s words in silent for a few moments. “Is there anything else you wish to say?”

“No, Mitsuru-san. We can proceed with the suspension protocol.”

“Very well then.” Mitsuru turned to the console and held her finger over the button. “Good night, Aigis.”

“Good night, Mitsuru-san, Hamuko-san.”

Mitsuru pressed the button, and almost immediately Aigis’ head slumped back onto her seat, eyes closing as she entered her preprogrammed slumber. The heiress completed the remaining procedures before stopping in the center of the room as she looked at the gynoid, pondering the blonde’s words as her eyes landed on the small smile etched onto her lips.

“You know she’s not wrong, right Mitsuru-senpai?”

Mitsuru’s eyes widened for the briefest of moments before she turned to face the other girl in the room. “Excuse me?”

“You’re not exactly the most open person. Even Akihiko-senpai talks to us mere second-years about his day or an upcoming fight.” Hamuko offered with a light chuckle. “No offense.”

“Like I told Aigis, my personal life isn’t your concern.” Mitsuru stated in a sternly yet friendly tone.

“Except that it is, senpai.” Hamuko retorted almost immediately, with a small smirk on her face. “You decided that earlier today.”

Mitsuru tried to respond, tried to form the words she needed, before giving up on that prospect, simply closing her eyes and putting a hand under her chin. Her eyes opened, however, when she felt a firm, yet delicate hand grasp her shoulder.

“I don’t want to pressure you or force you into anything.” The lancer said, her smile as friendly and welcoming as her tone. “But if you ever want to talk, for school business or even if you just want to chat about girl stuff, I’ll be there.”

Mitsuru stared at Hamuko, her brown eyes staring into her underclasswoman’s piercing red irises, before she relented, a sigh escaping her plush lips. “Trés bien. I will take you up on your offer. Thank you, Arisato.”

“Nothing to thank me for.” Hamuko responded with a contagious smile. “Just doing my job. As a leader, and maybe a friend.”

Mitsuru blushed slightly at her teammate’s words before the lancer pulled back her hand. With a nod and a “Good night, Arisato.”, Mitsuru left and made her way to her room.

“Good night, Mitsuru-senpai.” Hamuko said with a wave before the door closed, leaving her alone with the sleeping android. The lancer smiled and licked her lips, giving a quick once-over of the equipment before walking over to said android, bending down ever slightly to give her a kiss on her synthetic lips. “And thank you for your great work, Aigis. I’ll be sure to reward you in the morning.”

With the promise made, Hamuko stepped over to the door, giving one last look to her robotic lover, in her sitting, slumbering form with a smile that seemed even wider from where she stood, before turning off the lights and closing the door. She smiled, and with thoughts of the coming days on her mind, made her way to Yukari’s room, where one of her other pets awaited her reward.

 

* * *

 

**_ Friday, August 21st, 2009 _ **

 

It was a rare quiet night for Hamuko. Whereas the lancer usually found herself with at least one of her pets around to dominate, tease, toy, and otherwise fuck, now she had no such companionship, what with her girls being busy with their previously appointed assignments.

Leaving the brunette to sit in her room and browse the internet for some new, interesting sex toys she could have her contact buy for her, but not finding anything particularly exciting. She kind of already blew her load on the violet wand anyway, even if she really only got her money’s worth on it with Aigis’ preference for erotic electrostimulation.

She was broken out of her daze by a knock on her door. She shouted “Coming!” and closed her laptop before standing up and opening the door, revealing none other than Mitsuru Kirijo.

“Hello Arisato.” The redhead greeted in her usual confident, poised tone, even if she couldn’t bring her eyes to meet Hamuko’s own. “May... may I come in?”

It took every ounce of Hamuko’s will power not to smirk or lick her lips. “Sure! Make yourself at home.”

Mitsuru stepped in, dressed in her usual summer get-up and bearing a slight flush to her cheeks. Clearly this wasn’t something she was accustomed with. “I... decided to take you up on your offer.”

“Huh? Oh! Great!” The brunette beamed before dashing to the door. “Just take a seat, I’ll get us something!”

Mitsuru tried to interject. “Wait, that is not nece-“

But it was too late. The door was already closed, and Arisato was already gone.

“-ssary...”

Leaving Mitsuru alone in her field leader’s room. She looked around, taking in the casual, homey atmosphere of the lancer’s quarters, a clear contrast to her luxurious room. Her eyes landed on a picture of Hamuko and Fuuka out on a date, and she felt herself smiling.

In fact, there were a lot of photos strewn around the room, from the desk to the bedside table, to a small yet packed board on the wall. Some had other members of S.E.E.S. in various activities, others had other teenagers the heiress assumed to be students of Gekkoukan, but most of them featured the lancer’s girlfriend herself, Fuuka Yamagishi.

Which wasn’t surprising, given their relationship. What was surprising was just how... intimate some of those photos got. One particular picture was held in a frame with _‘Happy one-month anniversary, Hamuko! Hope you enjoy the presents!’_ written in black marker on the corner of the glass pane. Mitsuru couldn’t take her eyes off the two girls holding each other close, in the middle of a kiss. Not a chaste, quick kiss, the girls seemed to be in the middle of a very passionate, very heated lip-lock.

It wasn’t just the kiss that drew her in. It was the way they held each other, the way Fuuka stood on her tip-toes just to meet her taller lover’s lips, surrendering herself to the brunette’s arms, the way their hands grasped tightly at the other’s firm asses-

“Sorry I took so long!”

Mitsuru yelped as the door was nearly thrown open by Hamuko, who returned with a tray of snacks and drinks from the kitchen. “Hope I didn’t leave you alone too long! I’m still new to this guest-having business...”

“I-it’s no problem.” Mitsuru quickly affirmed, trying to control the blush on her face and the emotions in her mind. “I was just examining your collection of pictures.”

“They’re pretty great, aren’t they?” Arisato asked as she pulled over a stool and balanced the tray on it. “I wasn’t really that into photography until Yukari... convinced me otherwise.”

Mitsuru was left more confused by the statement than anything but decided to ignore it. “Yes, I have a few photos myself, but they’re mostly family. Just a couple of old pictures me with my father and my mother.”

“Your mother?” Hamuko asked as she was about to take a sip of her drink. “You don’t talk about her a lot. Is she...”

“She’s fine. Alive and well, thankfully. I just... don’t talk with her much.” Mitsuru confessed as she took a cup of tea and stared into her reflection on the murky liquid. “She isn’t as involved with the supernatural side of the Kirijo group as my father and I, so I don’t often find the time to talk with her.”

“I’m sorry to hear it.” Hamuko said as a somber expression took over her features. “If my opinion is worth anything, I think you should try talking to her some more. Trust me on that one...”

Kirijo looked at the saddened lancer and silently cursed herself, clutching her arm with one hand as she often did. “My apologies, I didn’t mean to bring up painful memories.”

Hamuko sighed before shaking her head from side to side, trying to put a smile on her face again. “It’s fine. But hey, I learned something new about you already, so I’d say this conversation is off to a wonderful start.”

“I... suppose it is.” Mitsuru acknowledged with a nod, smiling as she did so. “Thank you, Arisato.”

The two clinked their cups together and continued their conversation, learning a lot more about each other throughout the night. They shared, confessed, discussed and laughed for a couple of hours that felt like mere minutes, until the redhead stood from her seat.

“Thank you for having me, Hamuko-san.” Mitsuru said with a bow. “But I should be going. I have important tasks in the morning.”

“So soon?” Hamuko asked before looking at the clock and letting out a noise that betrayed her part distrust in of the space-time continuum. “Well, if you have to go, I guess there’s nothing to be done about it. Just leave this stuff to me, I’ll take it back to the kitchen.”

“I’d be more than happy to continue our conversation some other time.” The heiress said with a smile as she made her way to the door. “Maybe I’ll bring a share of the food.”

“Well, I won’t refuse any fancy teas, but don’t feel obligated to do anything.” Hamuko responded with a chuckle, before opening the door for her senpai. The two girls stared into one another’s eyes one last time before parting ways.

“Goodnight, Hamuko-san.”

“Goodnight, Mitsuru-san!”

Mitsuru closed the door and let out a sigh, making her way to her own quarters as a single thought stood out in her mind. She wasted no time in executing said thought once she arrived in her spacious room, making a beeline to the phone and dialing a number that she knew by heart, even if she hadn’t called it in far too long.

“Mitsuru?”

“Hello, mother.” The redhead said once the older Kirijo picked up. “I hope I didn’t wake you...”

Meanwhile, Hamuko bumped her head against the door before turning around and flopping onto her bed. She reached out to her clock and pulled out a key hidden on its underside, using it to open a drawer on her bedside table, from which she pulled an empty, silver photo frame, one she was hoping she’d fill someday.

 _‘Is it too much to want for a single picture of them?’_ She asked, as tears began to form in her eyes. She wiped them away when her cell phone started ringing and took a deep breath before answering.

“Did everything work, Mistress?” Fuuka asked from the safety of her room, where she was handling the important duty of fingering herself while looking out for Mitsuru, having set up a hidden camera in the hallway to see when she would leave.

“Yeah... everything went just fine.” Hamuko replied in a slow, tired tone.

“Hamuko? Are you alright?” Yamagishi asked, standing up from her bed and pulling her hand out of her panties. “Do you want me to come over? I can call Yukari if you want, or start up Aigis...”

“No, sweetie...” Said the lancer as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. “I just want to sleep now. Sorry.”

“Is something wrong?” The navigator asked once more, already making her way to the door with her phone and a few toys in hand.

“No, no... I’m just not in the mood now, sorry Fuuka.” Arisato sighed as she talked to her lover, not finding herself in the mood for anything, really.

Fuuka relented with a sigh, putting away the toys she had picked up and walking over to the bed. “It’s alright, no need to apologize. Good night, Hamuko. I love you.”

“Good night, Fuuka. Love you too.” Hamuko said with a small smile, before blowing a kiss into the phone and hanging up.

Hamuko hung up and placed her phone on the bedside table before laying on the bed and closing her eyes. She took a deep breath and focused her resolve to continue her mission during the coming days.

_‘I can’t let this shake me. I have to push through. For Mitsuru’s sake.’_

 

* * *

 

**_ Tuesday, August 25th, 2009 _ **

 

It was still a weird sensation to be alone with Mitsuru Kirijo of all people. Being alone with the heiress and discussing topics that didn’t actually involve school or Shadows was still a new and kind of overwhelming feeling, even if it was for a casual conversation.

Though the fancy and expensive tea Mitsuru brought gave the event a far more uppity atmosphere than Hamuko knew what to do with.

The tea was delightful, though its taste went mostly unnoticed by Hamuko, whose mind focused solely on one thing. “Mitsuru-san, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask.”

“What is it?” Mitsuru asked before picking up one of Hamuko’s small confections from a pile of treats the lancer absolutely insisted to bring.

Hamuko took a deep breath. “How did you find me?”

“I’m sorry?” Mitsuru asked, a look of confusion and slight worry on her face.

Another deep breath. “How did you find me and send me an invitation to the dorm?”

Mitsuru closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Not out of annoyance or exhaustion, but... acceptance. She took a sip of her tea, letting the taste of the herbs caress her taste buds before putting down her cup and looking straight at the brunette.

“The Kirijo group has... contacts with various orphanages and caretaking facilities around the country. A few years ago, you showed up in one of them. Sunflower, if I am not mistaken. My father knew that you were involved with the incident ten years ago and decided to fund your education as a means to make any possible amends for your loss.”

“So that was him...” Hamuko murmured, remembering the strange offer she received one day when a man came to the orphanage and offered to pay for her education. She didn’t care much, but her caretakers were quite insistent. “Why would the Kirijo group be interested in orphans?”

Mitsuru frowned as she thought over the matter, eventually letting out a sigh after another sip of tea. “The contacts were mostly established in order to find children with the potential. Children who could be taught... and trained to fight Shadows. And once we discovered you had it...”

“You invited me here.” Hamuko said, connecting the dots. “To monitor me, to have me join the team.”

“Yes.” The Kirijo heiress answered, unable to look at the lancer in the eye. “I’m sorry.”

Hamuko shook her head from side to side, steeling her grip on her tea cup as she did so. “Don’t apologize. You had nothing to do with it.”

The fencer’s retort was quick and direct. “My lack of involvement in the matter does not make me incapable of sympathizing with you.”

Arisato’s hands shook again, and once more she composed herself, gulping before letting out a quiet “Thank you.”

The two girls locked eyes red clashing with brown, their smiles growing all the while.

“Though if you don’t mind, could you answer another question?” Inquired the brunette, fidgeting a bit in her seat as she did so. “This one is a bit more... personal.”

“I’ll answer if I can.” Said Mitsuru with a smile.

“You’re obviously way more experienced in fighting Shadows than the rest of the team put together. Well, except for Aigis, maybe.” Hamuko stated as she took a quick bite of a treat. “So, if you don’t mind telling me, when did you discover you could use a Persona?”

The redhead’s smile faltered ever so slightly. “I see... That is quite personal indeed.”

“Like I said, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” Arisato stated, pouring herself another cup of Mitsuru’s aromatic tea.

“No, I... I believe it would be good to talk about it to someone else.” The heiress said before she rose her cup to her lips, only to find that it was empty. This time her sigh was of annoyance. “I was eight years old when I first summoned my Persona.”

Hamuko almost spat out her drink. “Eight?! That was... 1999! The year of the incident! You were just a kid!”

“I was.” Mitsuru answered with an assured nod. “But the Shadows didn’t care for age. I had to fight to protect myself, and my Father.”

“...Have you been fighting Shadows since then?” Hamuko asked, her face pale in surprise.

“Yes.” Again, another assertive answer from the redhead. “I’ve been trained by my Father to lead the Kirijo group, and the group in turn trained me to defend the world from the threat of the Shadows.”

“Holy shit...” Arisato cursed quietly before realizing what she had said. “S-sorry for that.”

Mitsuru chuckled. “It’s alright. I assumed most people would have that reaction.”

“You’ve been fighting since you’re a kid...” The lancer parroted, as if unable to believe her senpai’s words. “Learning, training, putting your life on the line for a decade...”

“You seem surprised.” Kirijo affirmed after taking a bite out of one of Hamuko’s cookies.

“I guess I shouldn’t be, given your abilities...” Hamuko said, looking down at the ground. “It’s just, I figured you had it easy. Well, easier, at least. What with being the daughter of a multi-billionaire and all.”

“The Shadows don’t care for status either.” Said Mitsuru with a small smile.

“I guess they don’t.” Hamuko retorted with a tired laugh.

The redhead joined with a chuckle of her own, and the girls looked deep into one another’s eyes as they clinked their cups once again. They pulled back their cups but didn’t break their gazes. They simply sat there, red eyes looking into brown ones and brown eyes looking into red ones.

Until Mitsuru broke the gaze after a few moments that seemed to last for hours, shaking her head slightly to get rid of the sudden heat that had overtaken her face. “I-I should be going. It’s getting late.”

“...Right.” Hamuko said after a quick glance to the clock on her bedside table. “I guess it is.”

“Thank you for inviting me again, Hamuko-san.” The fencer stated as she stood up. “I’ve really come to enjoy our gatherings.”

“Me too.” Hamuko replied with a warm smile as she walked with her senpai to the door. “Good night, Mitsuru-san.”

“Good night, Hamuko-san.” Mitsuru said before turning around and walking through the door.

“Oh, wait!”

“Huh?”

Hamuko quickly grabbed the door as she called out to the redhead. “Can I ask you for a favor?”

“Of course, go ahead.” Kirijo said, not sure what to expect.

“The next time you see your father... can you thank him for me?” Asked the lancer, a weak blush and a friendly smile on her features.

Mitsuru smiled. “Of course.”

Hamuko smiled in return. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” The fencer offered before turning around and leaving, hearing the door close behind her. She thought of calling her father to do as Hamuko had requested, or even to call her mother again, but she was simply exhausted. She simply had too many stray thoughts and feelings running through her head.

Hamuko sighed as she dropped onto her bed. She looked at a picture of herself and Yukari at the beach, fond memories of the fun times they had resurfacing along with a smile. She thought of calling over the exhibitionist but decided against it in the end.

She was simply exhausted.

_‘Ten years. Damn. I think it’s time she had some happiness, and some relief.’_

 

* * *

 

**_ Monday, August 31st, 2009 _ **

 

“Are you sure she’s ready, Mistress Hamuko?”

Hamuko was putting the final touches on her make-up. Usually she went with some more basic stuff, a combination that didn’t stand out much, but seeing as tonight was the night she would indict Mitsuru Kirijo into her harem, she decided to go a little extra. Nothing too fancy, just some eyeshadow, eyeliner, and a nice coating of deep crimson lipstick.

Thinking back on it, she really should have spruced herself up for her other conquests, but it’s like they say, hindsight is always 20/20.

“Yes, Aigis. I’m sure of it.” The brunette answered as she looked at herself in the mirror, checking her make-up and hair. “She’s consumed enough of the spell through the food in our meetings, just like Fuuka, Yukari, and... you, kinda. Now I just need to push the final buttons.”

“Very well.” Aigis stated with a rigid bow. “Shall I summon Fuuka and Yukari?”

“Not yet.” Hamuko answered as she stood up, putting on her dominatrix outfit with Aigis’ help. “Mitsuru may be ready for the final induction, but I fear her instincts may still get the better of her.”

“What does that mean?” Inquired the robot as she slid one of her Mistress' boots up her leg.

“It means that if she sees all of us in kinky outfits and bondage gear, she’s going to flip the fuck out and run away before I get to talk to her.” Arisato answered as she donned her corset. “Which is why you’re going to be waiting in Fuuka’s room. Once she’s completely under I’ll give the signal to the camera over there and you’ll come in so we can start our night of fun.”

Aigis looked over to the camera hidden in the corner of the room, the same camera S.E.E.S. used to monitor the residents of the dorm. “Isn’t that camera connected to the command center?”

“It was, until I asked Fuuka to handle it.” Hamuko answered as tied the knots on her corset. “The ones in the other rooms were disabled as well, so you don’t have to worry.”

“Understood.” The gynoid said before laying a quick kiss to her lover's boot and standing up, making her way to the door. “Good luck, Hamuko-sama.”

“Try not to get too worked up with your sisters, Aigis.” Hamuko jested, pulling on her opera gloves before giving a quick slap to Aigis' metallic behind. “You’re going to need your energy for later.”

Aigis smiled as she left her Mistress' room, leaving the brunette alone with her thoughts. Thoughts of her fated meeting with Mitsuru Kirijo.

Fuuka had an excessive amount of the charm spell in her system before actually submitting. Yukari had the trail of photographs messing with her head, whereas Aigis was bombarded with days’ worth of porn. But she didn't have any such leverage on Mitsuru, no kink or fetish to exploit, distract or convince her into submission. She'd have to rely on her wicked tongue, and not in the way she preferred.

But as she looked around the room, and the setup she had put up, she had a feeling it wasn’t going to be that challenging to convince the heiress.

 

* * *

 

Mitsuru laid on her bed wondering how the events of the past few days led her to a situation such as this. Which was a fair question, given she wasn’t exactly the type of person who’d visit a friend wearing nothing but lingerie. A friend who she’d only known for less than a year, who was in a committed relationship with another of her friends, no less.

But she simply could not stop thinking about Hamuko Arisato. The girl who she once respected for her duties as the field leader of S.E.E.S. and member of the Student Council now evoked much more... intimate emotions from the redhead. Emotions she never once felt for a member of the same sex, hell she’d barely ever felt them for men either. She had too many responsibilities to worry about relationships.

It was kind of worrisome, almost unsettling just how quickly and intensely she had grown infatuated with Hamuko. She had always respected the lancer, but she never would have thought she could foster such romantic, almost carnal feelings over the span of a week and a half.

It didn’t help that she’d barged in on her kouhai while she was in nothing but underwear the last time they’d met. The lancer said something about it being too hot, and that they were both girls and thus had nothing to hide from one another, though if Mitsuru was being honest with herself, the promise of seeing her friend half-naked was almost enough to sell her on the idea.

She’d wondered if she should speak up about the feelings in her chest, the attraction she felt for her brunette teammate. No, that wouldn’t do, that would just cause trouble to the team. It was better to deal with this directly. Maybe she could call off their gatherings until she got a handle on the situation.

She looked at her clock, finding that it was almost time for the Dark Hour to begin. Hamuko found it odd that the heiress would request that they met a bit later than usual, but she had her reasons. Hamuko simply shrugged, much to Mitsuru’s relief.

She stood from her bed and looked over to a full-length mirror by the wall in her room, looking at her chosen attire. A set of black, silk lace bra and panties and an equally ebon, though slightly more translucent, camisole. She wondered if she should use the stockings she’d grown so fond of but decided against it. She knew of Hamuko’s fondness for the article, but she felt they didn’t fit too well with the rest of the outfit. The heels did a much better job of highlighting her legs anyway.

After picking up a few more things from the room and taking a deep breath, Mitsuru slowly opened the door and looked up and down the hallway. She didn’t want anyone wondering why she was wearing a trench coat in the middle of a summer night.

She had her reasons.

With long, confident strides that wouldn’t be out of place on a catwalk, she made her way to Hamuko’s room. With another deep breath, she knocked on the door, only for her fist to push the unlocked door open.

“Hello?” Mitsuru asked as she slowly opened the door. “Hamuko-san, are you here?”

Concerned, Kirijo opened the door, letting the moonlight from the hallway illuminate the darkened room. It wasn’t enough to brighten the entire room, however, the doorframe made it so only a small portion of the room would be visible, from the door all the way to the back wall, and Hamuko’s bedside table.

Where sat a picture that immediately caught Mitsuru’s attention.

Not believing her eyes, the heiress walked into the darkened room, nervously and cautiously making her way to the enrapturing photograph. She blushed as she walked up to the nightstand, a million thoughts running through her mind, and with a shaky hand reached out to the picture, as if not believing it would actually be there. But much to her confusion, dismay, and delight, it was.

In a fancy wooden frame was a picture of a completely naked Fuuka, covered in sweat as she lay in a bed, seemingly out of breath. She was opening her lower lips with one hand, the other making a typical peace sign to the camera. Mitsuru’s gaze onto Fuuka’s naked form was laser-focused, but she did manage to tear her eyes just enough to read the inscription in black marker.

_‘Happy two-month anniversary, Mistress Hamuko! Your presents are eager to be enjoyed!’_

The inscription left her more confused than before. Fuuka referred to Hamuko as ‘Mistress’? Was that some sort of internal joke or were they truly in some sort of sadomasochistic relationship? Had they already had sexual relations? A lot of questions ran through her mind, but there was one that kept bugging her.

_‘What did she mean by presents?’_

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door slammed shut.

With a yelp she turned around, only to find that she wasn’t alone in the darkened room.

The harsh motion of the door blew open the curtains for the briefest of moments. And in that moment, she saw Hamuko, sitting in a chair in a spot previously hidden by the darkness. It wasn’t enough time to fully take in the girl’s appearance, but from what she could discern of the outfit, it appeared to be something a dominatrix would wear. Answering one of Mitsuru’s questions, but creating several more.

“Good evening, Mitsuru.” Hamuko said in a sultry tone, her piercing red eyes visible even amid the darkness. “I thought we had agreed to dress down for tonight.”

Mitsuru took a dry gulp out of sheer nervousness before steeling her nerves and replying. “I could say the same for you.”

“Trust me, this is casual gear for me.” Came the sly retort from the lancer. Even in the darkness, Mitsuru could tell she was smirking.

“Doesn’t seem very comfortable.” The heiress stated coldly, her own lack of comfort in the situation seeping into her tone.

“Different tastes, I suppose.” Said Arisato with a roll of her eyes and a shrug of her shoulders.

“What is this, Hamuko-san?” Kirijo asked, deciding to cut to the chase. “Why is this picture here? You knew I was coming and you left your door unlocked, you wanted me to see it.”

“I absolutely did.” Hamuko said as she stood up, her heeled boots letting out distinct clicks and clacks as she walked. “But trust me, that’s just the first piece of my... exhibition.”

On cue, Hamuko turned on the lights. After shielding her eyes for a moment, Mitsuru slowly looked forward, her gaze landing directly on Hamuko, standing only a few feet from her. As she suspected, the brunette was in full dominatrix mode, from a leather corset and silken lingerie to long opera gloves and boots. She made for a domineering image, her crimson lips drawing the fencer’s gaze as the lancer smiled.

But she stopped taking in Arisato’s beauty when she noticed a photograph taped to the wall behind her. And then another, and another, and many more. Mitsuru’s eyes widened as she saw the pictures lining the walls and the shelves, all of them depicting some sort of sensual pose or sexual encounter. It wasn’t the pictures of Hamuko and Fuuka that shocked her the most, it was those of Yukari and especially Aigis.

Yet another question answered, yet many more created.

Trying to compose herself, Kirijo steeled her nerves, her hands balling into fists. “That doesn’t answer my question.”

“Huh?” Hamuko asked with a tilt of her head.

“Why did you want me to see this... these pictures?” Asked the fencer, unsure if she truly wanted to know the answer.

Hamuko smirked, licking her lips as she did so. “You see them, Mitsuru, but you’re not looking at them.”

Mitsuru did not reply, only deepened both her frown and her blush.

“Look at them!” Arisato exclaimed as she threw her arms to the side in an exaggerated motion. “Look at the pure ecstasy they’re experiencing, the joy running through their bodies, the satisfaction running through their souls! Feel their happiness!”

Reluctantly, Mitsuru did as she was told and looked around the room, fully taking in the pictures this time. She took in the expressions of ecstasy, the contortions of pleasure, the exclamations of pure want that seemed to shout from the photographs.

And as much as she would hate to admit it, she was morbidly curious.

With the loud clicking of her boots, Hamuko walked up to Mitsuru, until the two girls were inches apart, red eyes staring into pink-tinted browns. “Let me make you feel that happiness, Mitsuru...”

“The same way you did it with the other girls?” Mitsuru asked, trying to hold back on kissing the beautiful girl in front of her just long enough to get the answers she needed.

“Pretty much.” The lancer smiled as she trailed a hand down from Mitsuru’s shoulder to her waist, grasping the knot the held her trench coat together. “Though I’ve found that each of them is wonderfully unique in their own way.”

“How did you even get them to agree to it?” The redhead asked as she meekly placed an arm around the brunette’s waist. “They don’t strike me as the polyamorous type. Not to mention Aigis.”

“I may have done some... convincing, if you know what I mean.” The lancer responded with a taunting smirk as she slowly, teasingly undid Mitsuru’s belt.

That was when it clicked for Mitsuru. She did know what Hamuko meant.

“...The food.”

“What?” Arisato asked, startled at her senpai’s clear-cut affirmation.

“Charm spells on the food.” Mitsuru said, less a suggestion or a guess, and more of a deduction. “No doubt the research notes you obtained had that information.”

“How did you even make that connection?” Hamuko asked with a slight frown, still holding the almost-undone knot in her hand.

“I thought I noticed some changes to them.” Kirijo added as she looked straight into Hamuko’s eyes, her own still misted and clouded with pink. “And it just so happened around the time you and Yamagishi introduced your magic-enhanced sweets to the team. Is she your accomplice?”

“She was the first under my heel, actually.” Arisato answered, not missing a beat. “Do you have a problem with that?”

Mitsuru’s stern expression softened, and she closed her eyes as she smiled.

With a smirk, Hamuko finally undid the knot in Mitsuru’s trench coat.

Just in time to see the rapier Mitsuru unsheathed and thrusted against her.

She fell back in the nick of time, but not fast enough. The sword cut through the corset and her skin on the left side of her stomach. She groaned as she clutched her wound, looking up to see Mitsuru standing tall with her rapier in hand, Evoker holstered to her leg, and a recording device on an inside pocket.

“WHAT THE HELL!?” Hamuko shouted as she stood on shaky legs.

“I didn’t want to believe it. I truly didn’t.” Mitsuru said, her misty eyes bearing down on Hamuko. “But I couldn’t shake my suspicions. Ever since you began your experiment, we all started acting unusual. Yamagishi, Takeba, even Aigis, even me! These thoughts I would never nurture, these suggestions I would never have accepted! I should have suspected it the moment I saw you and Yamagishi making out on the kitchen.”

“You knew we were dating?!” Arisato asked as she slowly stepped back toward the door. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I legitimately believed you were nothing but a romantic item.” The fencer replied, shortly and curtly. “If I had known back then what I know now, I would have sent you away right then and there.”

The words sent a shiver down Hamuko’s spine. For the first time since Fuuka unwittingly discovered her secret, she felt true fear. “Send me away?”

“Step aside, Hamuko-san.” Mitsuru pointed her rapier at the brunette. “I don’t wish to hurt you, but if you try to stop me, I won’t hesit-“

“HAMUKO!!”

The door was busted open as Fuuka, Yukari and Aigis charged into their lover’s room, both human girls wearing nothing but their high-cut armors, not even bearing their Evokers. Fuuka raced into the room, taking a stand between Hamuko and Mitsuru.

“Mitsuru-senpai, please stop!” The navigator pleaded, tears coming from her eyes and dropping onto the floor. “She didn’t do anything wrong! Just stop, please!”

“Yamagishi! Do you have any idea what she’s done?” Mitsuru stated, tightening her grip on her rapier. “She manipulated you, all of you! All for her sick perversions!”

“No, you’re wrong!” Fuuka shouted, closing her eyes tight as she prepared to shield her lover from harm. “Hamuko just wanted to make us happy!”

“Happy?” Mitsuru asked, incredulously. “Look at yourself! Wearing such garbs, referring to her as Mistress? She doesn’t think of you as a lover, she thinks of you as a pet!”

“Th-that’s just... what we do, in private.” Yukari interjected as she tried to scan the room for anything she could use to stop Mitsuru. “It doesn’t have anything to do with what we truly feel for each other.”

“You can’t possibly think that way!” The heiress exclaimed, her nerves getting the better of her. “Even you, Aigis? You shouldn’t be able to foster such feelings! Can’t you see something is wrong?”

“I know these feelings are not natural.” The android stated as she put a hand on her metallic chest. “But that does not make them any less real to me.”

Hamuko smiled as she heard her lovers’ declaration, putting an arm on Fuuka’s should and pulling the blunette close to her.

“I see.” Said the redhead as she calmed down, analyzing the situation as best as she could. “Once I contact the Kirijo group, they will fix you. They can undo her spell. It’s not too late.”

“There’s nothing that needs to be undone!” Yukari nearly shouted from near the door.

“No, there absolutely is!” Mitsuru exclaimed as she pointed her weapon back at the lancer. “You’ll be cured of her influence, and she’ll go away, forever!”

Again, Hamuko felt a shiver down her spine, even more intense than the last, her eyes widening as the words burrowed themselves into her ears. “A-away?”

“Hamuko?” Fuuka asked as she saw the brunette’s face grow pale.

“Don’t try to stop me.” Mitsuru stated, her tone dripping with the confidence and staunchness of a decade’s worth of training to lead the Kirijo group.

“Mitsuru-san, you have virtually zero chance of overpowering all four of us, even with no weapons.” Aigis stated after running the simulations in her super-powered computer of a brain.

“Hamuko?” Fuuka asked once again as she looked at the imposing fencer in front of her.

“True.” Said the heiress, her grip on the sword tightening to the point of turning her knuckles white. “But that’s not the plan.”

“HAMUKO!”

The lancer’s eyes refocused as her lover screamed. At first, they landed on Mitsuru, weapon still pointed at her.

But then they landed on the clock behind her.

It was one second away from midnight.

And then the sky turned green.

With a practiced motion, Mitsuru unholstered her Evoker, and with a loud and powerful shout of “Persona!” summoned Penthesilea to her side. The regal humanoid charged at Hamuko, who dove to the ground with Fuuka in her arms. Mitsuru ran past them and fired a volley of icicles at Aigis, the only real threat in the room.

Aigis couldn’t summon her Persona in time, instead weaving out of the way of Penthesilea’s attack, buying Mitsuru enough time to leave the room. Aigis immediately stood up to chase after Mitsuru and subdue her with the help of Palladion but was stopped when a wall of ice covered the doorway. She tried to break through it, but even with her robotic fists, it would take far too long.

“Hamuko, are you okay?” Fuuka asked as she tried to find something she could use to bandage the wound on Hamuko’s stomach.

“I’m fine.” Arisato grunted out as she stood up. “She’s going to the command center to contact headquarters, you have to stop her!”

“How are we supposed to get to her?” Yukari asked as she watched Aigis summon Palladion and attack the ice wall, slowly but surely breaking it.

“Aigis, go out the window!” Hamuko barked as she walked over to her dresser and picked up her Evoker. “We’ll catch up, just GO!” Aigis nodded and activated Orgia mode to enhance her speed. She stepped out the window and began to climb her way on the side of the building, using every sill, ledge or protrusion that could support her robotic weight and using them to intercept Mitsuru.

With a pained grunt of “Black Frost!”, Hamuko raised her Evoker to her head, summoning the skeletal Persona to cast a powerful Agilao, melting the ice wall almost instantly. “Fuuka, go to your room and establish a link. Yukari, get your weapons and meet me in the command center!”

“Hamuko, wait!” Fuuka shouted, but it was too late. Hamuko was already down the hallway, gritting her teeth and holding the side of her stomach as she ran toward her destination.

Yukari followed suit, quickly turning to face her cyan-haired lover as she ran past the melting shards that remained of Mitsuru’s wall. “Let’s go Fuuka!” She shouted before dashing to her room, leaving the navigator to contemplate her options.

Fuuka gritted her teeth as she walked out into the hall, just in time to see Yukari leaving hers with her bow in hand and her Evoker holstered to her leg. She balled her hands into fists, her grips tightening to the point of her nails digging into her palm, before she dashed up the stairs, following the archer. There was no way she was going to stay out of this.

Mitsuru panted as she ran up the stairs to the fourth floor. All she had to do was get to the command center and contact the Kirijo group through the emergency channel. She didn’t even have to send a message. Even if she was subdued after sending out the call, the group would have the wits to know something had happened and send a squad to the dorm. She just had to press the button.

Yet with every step she took, a part of her mind grew louder. A part of her that urged her to reconsider, to talk things out with Hamuko. Maybe they could reach some sort of compromise. A part of her that was truly infatuated to the brunette, a part of her who just didn’t want to send her friend away.

She shook her head. Now was not the time to hesitate. This was Hamuko’s spell having its way with her mind. She had to get rid of her, for the safety of the team, or many people more. Who knew what Hamuko’s true ambitions were, how many people she truly wished to brainwash? She would be sad to see her go, but only because despite her intentions, Hamuko was an excellent Shadow exterminator. And a great leader. And a trustworthy friend who only wanted to make her smi-

Pushing the thoughts aside, Mitsuru ran into the command center, summoning Penthesilea to freeze over the door as she walked to the console, her tinted eyes focused solely on the stereotypical big red button on its center. She had made it, now all she had to do was end out the call and this nightmare would end.

But just as she reached to the button, a large figure flew at her from the side of her vision. Mitsuru barely had the time to leap back and avoid the attack, and as she steadied her stance on her heels, she saw just what was the figure that almost ran her over.

Palladion.

The Persona hovered back away from Mitsuru and made its way toward the window, where the heiress saw Aigis standing, the apparatuses on the sides of her head spinning and fuming and whirring loudly as she stepped into the room. Both Personae stood tall behind their users, who looked at each other with intense glares.

“Stand down, Mitsuru-san.” Aigis stated, her hands pointed straight at Mitsuru. “I don’t wish to hurt you.”

Mitsuru’s reply was short and decisive. “You won’t.”

The redhead took off on a sprint toward the console, but before her foot could even touch the ground, the frozen door behind her was blown away, the shockwave destabilizing her stance and sending her to the ground. She quickly rose from her stumble and looked at where the door once stood, just in time for a very furious Hamuko to walk through the steam, Evoker in hand and a stern look on her face.

The brunette took a deep breath and addressed her senpai, reaching out to her with an open hand. “Mitsuru-san. Let’s just talk this out.” She spoke as calmly as she could, which was kind of difficult seeing as how she had just been attacked minutes prior.

Kirijo didn’t say anything, instead opting to grit her teeth and weigh her options. She had the element of surprise to get out of Hamuko’s room, but now she was both outnumbered and overpowered. She was only a few feet away from the console, but the smallest of movements would cause Aigis to shoot at her and from that range, the robot would not miss. She wasn’t even sure if Aigis was packing non-lethal ammunition, for all she knew her speech about not wanting to hurt her was another one of Hamuko’s tricks.

And as if her situation wasn’t bad enough, Yukari appeared in the hallway, armed and ready as well. “Is everyone alright?” The archer asked as she raced to her lover’s side.

This was it. Mitsuru was done. There was no way she’d overpower three Persona users. Her eyes closed as she contemplated her fate, a part of her saying that maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad destiny. Mitsuru tried to push aside that weakness, tried desperately to find a way out, but in between the racing thoughts in her head and the whirring sounds of the room, it was difficult to focus.

 _‘Wait!’_ The heiress’ eyes widened as it dawned on her. She had her way out, she just needed to bide her time, to wait for a chance.

And as the whirring slowed down to a halt, as Aigis overheated, as Hamuko and Yukari became distracted by her cohort’s incapacitation, Mitsuru saw her chance.

She dashed toward the console, using her Persona to fire a volley of icicles at the brunettes. Yukari dodged out of the way, letting out her arrow as she did so and grazing the back of Mitsuru’s leg, nipping her skin and knocking her off balance before her hand could slap down on the button.

But Hamuko didn’t have the time to react, too concerned with Aigis to think of saving herself. She tried to raise her Evoker but by then it was too late. The ice spears were in front of her. They seemed to be moving in slow motion, but she herself couldn’t move either.

As the icicles closed in on her, inches from her face, all she could think was that this would be a much better end than going back to a dark, empty room.

“NO!!”

Hamuko’s eyes widened as she heard a familiar voice and felt a tight grip around her waist. Mitsuru’s projectiles shattered upon hitting a domed barrier surrounding her. Fuuka arrived just in time to run up to her love and shield them both with Lucia.

“Fuuka!” Hamuko screamed as she felt the blunette’s shivering arms around her waist, holding onto her like a lifeline.

“Am I going to be punished for disobeying your orders?” The navigator jested as she called off her Persona.

Hamuko answered by pulling Yamagishi for a deep kiss.

Mitsuru tried to stand, but the wound was too painful. If she had been hit a few inches lower, her tendon would be cut, so at least she was thankful for that.

“Oh no you don’t!” Yukari barked as she pulled Mitsuru away from the console, tossing her on the ground and kicking her weapons away. She ripped a strip off the heiress’ fancy trench coat and wrapped it around her wrists, tying her up before sitting on her back.

“Mitsuru-senpai! Are you hurt?” Yamagishi asked as she walked up to the redhead.

“Why do you care?” Mitsuru asked as she squirmed on the ground, trying to break free from Yukari’s hold, groaning as every movement she made caused her leg to radiate pain throughout her body.

Until she felt a soothing sensation on her leg, and suddenly the pain dissipated. She didn’t have to think hard to figure out what just happened. All she had to do was look up.

“You’re welcome, Mitsuru-san.” The lancer said in a biting, sarcastic tone, her Evoker placed to the side of her head. She looked down at Mitsuru with pure anger, her hands shaking in rage.

“You won’t get away with this, Hamuko-san.” Kirijo stated, trying to regain some dignity.

“I don’t care!” Hamuko snapped, eyes widening as tears began to form. “You tried to take my loves away from me! You wanted to send me back to the streets! Back to that cold, dirty hell! I’m never going back, do you fucking hear me!?”

“Hamuko! Calm down!” Fuuka exclaimed as she tried to reason with Hamuko, only for the lancer to walk past her. She had Yukari pull the heiress to her knees, then ordered her to walk back to Fuuka’s side.

Hamuko didn’t hate Mitsuru. The fencer was only looking out for her teammates, even if she was too stubborn to see that Hamuko meant no harm to anyone. But as she looked down on the heiress’ lingerie-clad body, she could feel her desperation growing out of control. “I’m sorry Mitsuru-san.” She spoke as she raised her summoning device to the side of her head once again. “I really am.”

“Wh-what are you going to do to me?” Mitsuru asked, her face growing pale with fear.

The documents Hamuko obtained were a wealth of knowledge, but they were not without its warnings. The one that stood out to Hamuko the most was to never cast a direct charm spell onto a target that already had a significant saturation of the magic infused with them via other means. The oversaturation of charm magic on one’s system would leave them extremely suggestible, but after the effect passed, there could be serious, irreversible alterations to the individual’s psyche.

But as Hamuko pulled the trigger and summoned Hathor to her side, she thought that it was the only way. The only way to keep the girls safe, the only way to keep herself safe. “I don’t know how you’ll end up after Hathor is done with you.” She said as the Persona slowly made its way toward the kneeling heiress. “I hope you’ll still have enough of you left.”

The pale-skinned goddess floated down until she touched the ground, looking eye to eye with Mitsuru. She cupped the redhead’s face on her hands and much to her dismay, began closing in. Mitsuru tried to fight it, tried to break free, but it was too late. The moment she felt Hathor’s lips on her own, she felt her mind hazing, her will weakening, her every nerve set ablaze, her every thought and regret running through her mind.

As her eyes glowed with a bright pink hue in her last conscious moments, her biggest regret was that she didn’t tell her parents enough times just how much she loved them.

 

* * *

 

Mitsuru woke up to find herself in complete darkness and silence. She couldn’t move nor speak, she could barely look around, as useless as that was. All she had was her mind.

 _‘For how long?’_ Mitsuru thought as the recent events rushed back into her mind. She felt humiliated, ashamed, defeated. She cursed herself, her weakness, her inability to save her friends, to stop Hamuko’s insane ambitions. Soon she’d join Fuuka, Yukari and Aigis as mindless servants to a maniacal traitor. She tried to scream into the pitch-black void but couldn’t even open her mouth. She’d be forced to endure this deafening silence.

“Can you hear me, Mitsuru?”

Until a familiar voice boomed in the darkness, echoing in her mind. Yes, she could hear it. It was all she could hear.

_‘Hamuko-san!’_

“You’ve been a stubborn girl, Mitsuru.’

_‘I had to stop you!’_

“You couldn’t see I only wanted to make the girls’ lives better.”

_‘You wanted to control them!’_

“You threatened me, you tried to break us apart.”

_‘I wanted to save them!’_

“When all I’ve done was try to give them some happiness.”

_‘You only wanted...’_

“Satisfaction.”

_‘You only…’_

“Pleasure.”

_‘You...’_

Hamuko’s words had some modicum of sense to them. Maybe Hamuko wasn’t some lunatic out to use her powers for selfish gain after all. They fought side by side for months, Mitsuru had grown to trust her long before she had begun her experiments. She could trust her intentions, couldn’t she?

The dark void surrounding her slowly began to illuminate around her, and she began to feel a warm, fuzzy sensation all over her skin.

“You’ve been a bad girl, Mitsuru.”

_‘N-no! I have done nothing wrong!’_

“You’ve hurt your friends.”

_‘I was trying to protect them!’_

“But I forgive you.”

_‘I onl- huh?’_

“I know that deep down you were only trying to protect your friends.”

_‘Y-yes!’_

“You only wish the best for them.”

_‘Yes!’_

“You only wish to bring them joy.”

_‘YES!’_

“Just like me.”

Mitsuru could feel the breath catching in her throat. There was some truth to the words filling her mind. Hamuko and her were comrades, sister-in-arms fighting for the same goal! Surely that meant they had other similar desires as well, didn’t they? A desire to protect the ones close to them, the people they loved? Yes, that seemed right.

Just like the warm sensation spreading over the body and the soft light enveloping her seemed right.

“So why did you hurt me, Mitsuru?”

_‘I...’_

“Were you jealous?”

_‘Jealous? No! I... I...’_

“Were you feeling lonely?”

_‘I don’t know... Was I?’_

“Were you longing for someone to touch you?”

_‘Was I?’_

“You don’t have to.”

_‘Huh?’_

“You don’t have to feel apart, feel unloved. The girls and I have plenty of love to give you.”

Mitsuru could feel herself smiling, even as she strained to do so, euphoria overwhelming the fencer’s mind as she heard those words. Even after all she did, after attacking Hamuko and threatening to send her away, she still found it in her to forgive her? Such generosity, such unbridled love brought tears to her eyes! She didn’t deserve such affection! Mitsuru wasn’t worthy of standing on the same ground as this magnificent woman, yet she offered her a place by her side.

She slowly reached out to the warm, bright light in front of her, urged by the wonderful sensation that spread throughout her body whenever she thought of Hamuko.

“So wake up, Mitsuru.”

_‘Wake up...’_

“I’m ready to forgive you. I’m ready to show you love and pleasure you’ve never felt before.”

_‘Thank you…’_

“All you have to do is wake up.”

The light engulfed her, bright and vivid pink like the glow in her eyes, warm like a sun on her skin, every inch of her body ablaze with euphoria. That was when she knew, this was nothing short of an epiphany. Whatever resistance remained in Mitsuru’s mind was utterly snuffed out. Why would she resist? There was no threat, no evil, no harm that the brunette goddess calling out to her could ever bring her.

There was only salvation awaiting by Hamuko’s side.

 

* * *

 

“ ***gasp*** She’s waking up!”

“Mitsuru-senpai! Can you hear me?”

“Mitsuru-san, are you injured?”

“Mitsuru! Are you alright?”

The voices slowly brought Mitsuru out of her magical daze. She could make out all the girls’ voices, including Aigis, proof that she had recuperated well from her overheat, much to her relief.

But the voice that stood out to her the most was the one that had burrowed its way inside her mind, changed her forever. As her heavy eyelids lifted, she could tell she was back in her room, as confirmed by the sensation of her plush bed beneath her almost bare skin. And as her hazy vision focused, it landed on a woman for whom once held a plethora of opposing sentiments. Trust and suspicion, loyalty and discord, love and hate. Now her cheeks blushed, and her smile widened as she thought of all the wonderful sensations that simply exuded from Hamuko Arisato.

“How are you feeling, Mitsuru?” Hamuko asked as she reached out a hand to the heiress, concern seeping into her voice.

Mitsuru could feel the tears welling up, her shame surfacing as she remembered what transpired that night. She leapt up and wrapped her arms around the lancer, sobbing and screaming “I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!” as she did so.

“M-Mitsuru?” Hamuko was taken aback by the redhead’s actions, eyes widening as the thought that she could have changed her friend so deeply sent a chill down her spine. She looked back to her pets, only to see that they all bore similar expressions of panic and shock.

“I've been so bad to you! To all of you! I've hurt you, a-and threatened you!” Kirijo cried out in her kouhai’s arms, trying to tell herself that Hamuko would forgive her, but finding that a part of her, a growing part of her, didn’t wish to be forgiven.

It was kind of unsettling for Hamuko to see the usually confident Mitsuru acting like a weak, scared little girl. “It's alright, it's alright.” She said in a soothing tone as she ran her hands down Mitsuru’s long burgundy hair, hoping her words could comfort her senpai and break her out of her terror. She also hoped, more than anything, that they were true.

Mitsuru only shook her head, tears streaking down her face. “No! It isn’t! I-I’ve done terrible things, I don’t dese-“

***SMACK***

Hamuko and Mitsuru looked in shock as Fuuka landed a hard slap on Mitsuru’s cheek, her own face red in anguish and panic. She grabbed the fencer’s shoulders and shook her, screaming all the while. “MITSURU-SENPAI WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN?!”

“F-Fuuka...?” Hamuko asked, taken aback by another uncharacteristic outburst.

“Hamuko doesn’t hate you! None of us do!” Fuuka exclaimed, still gripping the redhead’s shoulders with all the might she could muster in her dainty little hands. “We know that you were just looking out for us! We were just terrified that you’d split us up!”

Fuuka’s sudden outburst left Kirijo confused, shocked, and honestly, a little horny. “Y-Yamagishi... I-“

“She’s right.” Hamuko said in a calm and collected tone as she placed her own hand in Fuuka’s shoulder, nodding to the navigator. “Mitsuru, we want nothing but the best for you. That’s why I started this in the first place. Because I wanted to give back to you all for the great things you all did for me.”

She leaned in and took Mitsuru’s lips on her own for a slow, chaste kiss that quickly became something fierce and frenetic. Hamuko absolutely could not get enough of her senpai’s plush lips, her mind instantly turning to how they would feel with her enhanced strap-on in between them.

Though to be fair, Mitsuru’s own thoughts weren’t too far off, love, submission and punishment at the forefront of her mind. Even after the spell had been broken, her mind was still as malleable as clay to the woman she loved above all others. And frankly she had no problem with that.

“Th-thank you, Hamuko-san.” The redhead exclaimed after Hamuko broke the kiss with her, her face blushing a red almost as deep as her hair. “Or should I call you Hamuko-sama from now on?”

Hamuko smiled before pushing Mitsuru back onto the bed before being handed a burgundy leather collar by Aigis. “If you want to.”

There was no doubt in Mitsuru’s mind anymore. There was one woman who could give her what she needed, and she stood mere feet from her, dressed like a dominatrix and looking down on the heiress with a loving smirk.

“I... think I do.” Mitsuru stated as she met the lancer’s gaze with her bright brown eyes. “Mistress.”

It took all of Hamuko’s willpower not to cum right then and there.

“Then pledge yourself for your new Mistress,” Fuuka added as she wrapped her arms around her lover’s waist, camera in hand and ready to record every second of Mitsuru’s acceptance of her new life to posterity. “and take your place at her feet.”

Her new place at Hamuko’s feet. Those words sounded so right.

Mitsuru clenched her translucent camisole and tore it off in one motion. “I’ve done terrible things.”

Aigis let out a small sound of concern, but any further words died in her throat when Hamuko put a hand on her shoulder.

Mitsuru grabbed her fancy silk bra and ripped it down the middle, exposing her full, soft C-cup breasts to the world. “I’ve betrayed, threatened and hurt my friends.”

Yukari looked at her Mistress, only to find her looking straight at Mitsuru, a perfectly neutral expression on her face.

Mitsuru clutched the sides of her lace panties, and after a deep breath, tore them as well, showing the world and the four girls she’d soon be sharing a bed with her whole naked beauty. “I’ve been a bad girl. I need to be punished.”

Fuuka tightened her grip on the camera as she looked at Mitsuru’s face. Not the face of someone who was drowning in pity or disdain, but the face of someone who was reveling in the degradation of it all.

Mitsuru ran a finger down her exceptionally moist labia and rose it to her lips, licking it clean with the grace of a model and the eroticism of a natural porn star. “And Arisato-sama is the perfect person to give me the punishment I need.”

And then it clicked to Hamuko. Mitsuru got off to being punished. Not just physically, like Aigis, it seemed that what really got the Kirijo heiress off was the submission, the degradation, the humiliation aspect to it all. She also didn’t miss how Mitsuru called her by her surname. Whether it was some newfound inferiority complex or simply what her version of a sex slave talked like was unclear to the dominatrix.

Hamuko wondered if this was some side effect of overdosing her with charm magic, pondered if her newfound self-evaluation could have some long-lasting effect on her psyche that extended beyond simple bedrooms games, that could permanently damage her life and her future.

She was too excited and honestly, as much as she hated herself for thinking it, still a bit upset to give the matter much thought at the moment. The idea of treating Mitsuru fucking Kirijo like a cheap sex toy and not only getting away with it, but actively getting the redhead off as she did so was incredibly hard to resist.

With slow, calculated steps, Hamuko circled the bed until she was at the redhead’s side, playfully slapping the collar on her palm all the while. She rose onto the bed, kneeling over Mitsuru with a neutral look on her face, as if pondering her choices.

“Please, Arisato-sama.” Mitsuru pleaded, taking one of Hamuko’s hands on her own and peppering it with kisses. “I can’t be a good pet without your hand to guide me, to train me, to punish me, to brand me as your own, to use me however you desire.”

Hamuko’s neutral expression softened into a smile, and she grabbed Mitsuru by the hair before moving in for a fierce kiss, her tongue pushing its way into the heiress’ eager and accepting mouth.

“Darling,” she said as she wrapped the collar around her last acquisition’s neck. “I’m going to use much more than my hand on you.” She was still kicking herself for what she had done to Mitsuru. But she would deal with it at an appropriate time, when she wasn’t so horny that she could barely think straight.

Mitsuru ran her fingers over the collar. It wasn’t exactly uncomfortable, but it did have a slight roughness to it, not enough to be annoying or vexing, but just enough of a foreign sensation to assure that the accessory would not go unnoticed or forgotten.

Perfect.

“Thank you.” The fencer cooed as she rubbed her thighs together.

“I feel like I’m the one who should be thanking you for such a gift.” Hamuko said as she ran a finger down her new pet’s chest, slowly trailing it through the valley of her breasts. “But instead...”

Hamuko pinched one of Mitsuru’s exposed nipples and pulled on it, causing the redhead to let out something between a gasp, a scream and a moan.

“I think I’m going to try out my new sex toy.” She snapped her fingers, and on cue, her other pets drew closer, each of them eyeing their new slave sister like she was the piece of meat she wished to be treated like.

Fuuka, taking advantage of her seniority, sauntered over to Mitsuru’s side, licking her lips as she took in the sight of her senpai wearing the torn remains of her once expensive lingerie. “I think the rags suit you, Mitsuru.” She jested before bending over to give the redhead a saucy kiss.

Mitsuru simply allowed Fuuka to have her way with her, knowing from the navigator’s status as Arisato-sama’s public girlfriend as well as the stinging interjection earlier that night that if anyone was to be Mistress’ right-hand woman, it would be Fuuka Yamagishi.

Even if Fuuka herself wasn’t too comfortable with what had transpired, taking the opportunity to lean close to her senpai’s ear and whisper to her. “Sorry I slapped you, Mitsuru-senpai. It’s been... a stressful day.”

The heiress blushed, surprised by the sudden change in tone. She tried to recompose herself, to put on the slave persona once more, but before she could put on her submissive airs she moaned at the sudden sensation of hands grasping her thighs and a tongue licking her lower lips at an agonizingly slow pace.

She looked down to see Yukari tasting her essence, a big dumb smile on her face as she got to cross one very important item off her bucket list. “Just the right mix of sweet and tangy.” Takeba stated, referring to her senpai like a connoisseur would a bottle of wine, a fact that only made Mitsuru wetter. “Kinda reminds me of cherries. Wonderful.”

“I’m glad you appreciate my taste, Yukari.” Mitsuru moaned out, not noticing the movement on the side of the bed. “I’d be honored to do the saaaaaaaaaa-“

The fencer’s exclamation turned into a loud, guttural moan as all of a sudden Arisato-sama and Aigis each took one of her breasts into their mouths and lavished them with attention. She clutched her bedsheets and screamed in pleasure at the wonderful treatment to her sensitive chest.

Her Mistress switched between using her wet tongue to circle around the rock-hard nipple, her luscious scarlet lips to suck the sensitive nub, or her teeth to ever so teasingly graze it, her experienced, frantic and seemingly random motions leaving Mitsuru in the dark as to what wonderful reaction the dominant brunette would elicit from her.

Whereas the gynoid’s rough and dry synthetic organ, with its slow and methodical jabs and laps, as well as the nips and bites of her artificial teeth, perfectly calculated to find the ideal amount of pressure, sent jolts of foreign yet pleasant sensations that racked her brain.

All in all, the assault on her chest left the refined heiress a moaning wreck, and she couldn’t show enough gratitude to her new lovers for it.

“Geez Mitsuru, if I didn’t know any better I’d think you were gonna cum just from having your tits sucked.” Fuuka teased as she caressed the redhead’s face, giggling as she saw her eyes nearly roll to the back of her head.

“Um, Fuuka?” Yukari interjected as she looked at the copious amounts of juices coming out of her senpai’s pussy. “I think that might be the case.”

The blunette walked over to the archer’s side, and upon seeing the metaphorical cascade of quim, let out a quiet, surprised “Huh.”

“Interesting. It would seem Mitsuru’s breasts are extraordinarily more sensitive than those of the average female.” Aigis stated, neutral and monotone even with her metallic fingers kneading on prodding her teammates breast.

“Is that true?” Hamuko asked, pinching and pulling on her newest conquest’s nipple while she did so. “Are your big titties that sensitive?”

“Y-yes, Arisato-s-sama!” Mitsuru answered, getting closer and closer to the first climax of her new life. “I’ve always had s-sensitive... breasts!!”

***SMACK***

Hamuko landed a slap across the redhead’s face, causing her cheeks to redden and her legs to quiver. The lancer than grabbed the pet by the neck and pulled her until they were eye-level with one another, mere inches apart. “Tits, Mitsuru, they’re called tits.”

“Huh?” Asked the fencer, a question that was echoed in the minds of all her slave sisters.

“Breasts are what we women call these.” Arisato explained, shaking her modest bosom to emphasize her point. “But you’re not a woman anymore, are you, _Mimi_?”

Mitsuru’s eyes widened, her blush deepened and her quim dripped even more. “Mi-Mimi?” She parroted, unaware that the other girls in the room were giving each other looks of mixed arousal and concern.

Hamuko grinned before pulling her redheaded pet closer, leaning into her ear and whispering in the most seductive and commanding tone “A fitting name for a dirty sow like you.”

Mitsuru’s eyes widened, almost bulging out of her skull, her mouth contorting into a wide, nigh manic smile. The hand around her throat, the treatment she was receiving, the degrading names. It was all so fucking right.

Meanwhile, Fuuka looked on with arousal and horror. Watching her senpai, the seemingly untouchable Mitsuru Kirijo getting off to such degradation was exceedingly hot, the blurred fingers pistoning in and out of her teenage pussy an undeniable proof of that fact. And yet, there was a part in the back of her mind that simply did not feel right with it at all.

_‘Hamuko... are you sure this is the right thing to do?’_

“So answer my question, Mimi.” The lancer said, lightly slapping her senpai’s face one more time for good measure. “Were your big, fat, cow titties always that sensitive? Or is my touch just that fucking good?”

Mitsuru - no, Mimi - looked so happy she could cry. What had she done to deserve such a generous Mistress, someone who would go so far to indulge in the pleasure of a filthy sow like her?

“B-both, my Goddess!” She moaned out, cupping her tits and pushing them together. “My s-sensitive... tits feel so good when you touch them! Please, use Mimi’s big fat tits as much as you’d like!!”

“Oh I will, Mimi.” Hamuko responded with a grin before throwing the redhead back on the bed and stepping back. “But there’s another part of you I want to test first.”

“Whatever you desire, I will do it, my Goddess.” Mitsuru answered with no hesitation, earning a smile from her new owner that simply made her heart flutter. Hamuko looked over to Aigis and gave a small nod. The blushing android walked over to a bag Mitsuru did not recognize, a pulled from it a dildo attached to a harness.

The heiress’ eyes widened as Aigis deftly slid up the toy up her Mistress’ legs and clasped the harnesses, licking her lips as she thought of what Arisato-sama would do with it.

Hamuko grasped the silicone shaft with one hand and Mitsuru’s hair with the other, pulling her to kneel on the floor. “Suck it. If you do a good job, I’ll fuck you with it. If not, I’ll throw you out with the rest of the trash.”

Mitsuru smiled before leaning closer, putting her hands on her Goddess’ strong thighs and giving the strap-on a long, slow lick from the bottom all the way to the tip. Even in her lust-addled state, she could tell something was off when Hamuko moaned the moment she licked the length of the dildo, but she couldn’t be bothered to think of why. She made Arisato-sama feel good and that’s all that mattered.

Fuuka knew her fellow slave sisters were far from tame when it came to sex, but all their preferences were something that they already had before being seduced by their Mistress, or in Aigis’ case, the result of a change to how her body handled pleasure. Mitsuru getting off on being called trash was either a fetish she hid very well or the symptom of a much more serious change to her psyche. It seemed like Hamuko had already figured it out, but even so, the sight of it made her feel... uncomfortable.

Or maybe that was because Mitsuru was in serious need of pointers, even if Yukari might be more qualified for such a task.

So she decided to follow in her Mistress’ lead, and after a deep breath, bit the bullet. She walked over to her Mistress and placed a hand on her shoulder. She merely looked at her girlfriend before receiving a nod of confirmation, not needing to be told what her plan was. Yamagishi smiled, Mistress was always so perceptive.

“Ugh. I can’t believe you’re such a terrible cock sucker!” Fuuka barked as she grabbed Mitsuru’s head and pushed her deeper into their Mistress’ cock, causing her to gag and widen her eyes in surprise. “You’d think a blowjob from the heiress to the largest company in the country would make for a good offer for business partners, but I guess you can’t even do that right, stupid bitch!”

She thought she may have gone a bit overboard by bringing her family and their business into the mix, but if Mitsuru cared, she didn’t show it. Instead she moaned louder and sucker harder.

Yukari and Aigis were taken aback by Fuuka’s sudden assertion, before turning their attention to each other and losing themselves in one another’s lips, hands roaming each other’s bodies and grasping at their most sensitive parts. Aigis grabbing the archer’s supple ass, Yukari slapping the gynoid basically everywhere.

Hamuko chuckled as her other slaves fell onto the bed - they were thoughtful enough to put Aigis on the bottom - before tightening her grip on Mitsuru’s hair and thrusting into her mouth, face fucking her in earnest. She smiled when Fuuka knelt behind Mitsuru and tore off the remains of her camisole, using them to tie the heiress’ hands behind her back, though without much resistance from the moaning wreck that Mimi had become.

“Didn’t expect that from you, Fuuka.” Hamuko said as she increased the pace of her thrusts, nearing her first climax of the night.

“Well, someone has to help you keep these sluts in place.” Fuuka retorted, slapping Mimi’s ass to emphasize her point.

“Really? And do you think you’re qualified for the job?” The lancer teased, looking straight into her girlfriend’s eyes as she neared her orgasm.

“Only if you train me some more, Mistress.” Replied the blunette as she wrapped her arms around her slave sister and grabbed her tits, pinching and twisting her sensitive nipples.

With the sudden attention to her udders, Mimi’s eyes widened as she was brought closer to the edge, her eyes almost rolling to the back of her head as she sped up her motions on Arisato-sama’s magnificent cock, frantically swiping her tongue around the length and sucking until her cheeks hollowed. But it wasn’t the wonderfully degrading names or the blissfully painful attention to her tits that broke the cow’s back, it was what she saw.

Her Goddess wasn’t even looking at her. She was looking at another woman while climaxing from using her face like a fleshlight, as if she was a cheap, worthless, disposable whore.

That very thought pushed Mitsuru over the edge and she came harder than she thought possible, moaning around her Goddess’ cock as she dripped her filthy cum all over her expensive carpet, the thought of having to clean it with her tongue adding to her ecstasy.

And mere seconds after Mitsuru reached her nirvana, Hamuko reached hers, throwing back her head and screaming as her own climax hit her and her juices ran down her legs. She pulled Mimi off her dick, and without giving her a second to breath, pushed her face to her cunt, where she eagerly licked up the brunette’s delicious juices.

“Not bad, Mimi, but not great either.” Hamuko said after catching her breath, trying to hide just how effective the redhead’s blowjob was. “Still, I guess there’s one thing you can do to show me if you’re worth anything to me.”

Hamuko pulled Mitsuru up to her feet and all but tossed her into the bed, almost knocking Yukari and Aigis off from it. She immediately climbed onto the bed and knelt over her redheaded pet, sitting on her stomach with her fake phallus nestled right in the middle of her bosom.

“Look at these.” Hamuko said as she slapped her pet’s tits. “What does a cow that can’t make milk do with udders like these? I hope they’re good for fucking, because if not I have no reason to keep you around.”

Hamuko was reveling in the degrading commentary, even if a part of herself was mortified that she’d so flippantly say such things to someone she loved. She knew how painful words like those could be, she had heard them many times before. And yet she kept saying them, partly because for some reason Mitsuru got off to dirty talk, and partly - as much as she hated to admit it - because she was still really mad at Mitsuru.

Hamuko grabbed her senpai’s breasts and pushed them closer, tightening her sensitive dildo on an all-natural vice of tit flesh. Both girls moaned as the Mistress began to slowly move back and forth in between the older girl’s large breasts. Aigis and Yukari were tired of watching and slowly approached, each taking a nipple and treating it like a chewing toy, much to Mimi’s joy.

Fuuka watched as her Mistress and her slave sisters went to town on Mitsuru’s tits, licking her lips as her attention was drawn elsewhere. Namely, the redhead’s moist pussy and her tantalizing asshole. She slowly joined her lovers on the bed, surprised that it could hold four teenagers and a robot without so much as a creak, and knelt between her senpai’s legs before getting a taste of Mitsuru’s essence for herself. Yukari was right, Mimi’s quim did remind her of cherries.

The fencer’s moans turned into screams of ecstasy when the archer and the gynoid began their ministrations on her nipples. Those screams in turn became howls of pleasure when she felt the navigator lick her up until now ignored cunt. Her legs thrashed in ecstasy, only to be held down by Fuuka’s tightest grip as the first-year student switched from her dripping honeypot and her puckered asshole, shoving her tongue as deep as it could go in each of her holes.

Hamuko grabbed Mitsuru’s torn panties and shoved them in her mouth during one of her screams, an act that did less to silence Mitsuru and more to humiliate her, much like the slap that followed. Probably why that was so ineffective in keeping her quiet.

Hamuko was reaching her second orgasm of the night, and so tightened her grip on her pet’s tit flesh until she was leaving handprints, the orbs of flesh slowly becoming redder and redder. She quickened her thrusts, her own quim dripping onto Mimi’s stomach and spilling to the bedsheets. The brunette thought of grabbing Mitsuru and forcing her to sniff it, like a dog who had pissed on the carpet, and came from the humiliating, shameful thought.

After the intense tit fucking, the various ministrations to her nipples, and the frantic licks and laps on her cunt and asshole, the idea that she pleased Arisato-sama enough to make her cum was enough for her to reach a climax of her own, letting out a muffled moan as her juices landed straight on Fuuka’s waiting mouth.

Both girls took their breaths and recuperated their energy, though Aigis had to hold her Mistress from falling right on top of Mitsuru. After a while, Yukari reached up to her senpai’s mouth and removed the torn panties, giving her a quick kiss after that.

“W-were my... udders pleasant, my Goddess?” Mitsuru moaned out after riding out the wave of her orgasm.

“...Eh.” Was Hamuko’s simple reply. “I guess you’ve earned a fuck. I am a generous Mistress.”

Mitsuru smiled, only for Hamuko to grab her by the head and pull her to her knees, then tear the rags that held her hands tied behind her back. “But of course, you’ll have to convince me that you’re worth fucking, _Mimi_.”

Mitsuru couldn’t assume her position faster if she tried, laying back on the bed with her hands spreading her virginal pussy lips, a big smile on her face. “Please, my Goddess! Your dirty sow is baring herself to you! My filthy mouth, my fat udders, now my dirty cunt! Break my cunt with your beautiful cock! Claim me as your own, use me however you see fit!”

Hamuko ran her hand down Mitsuru’s face, smiling as she gave her answer.

“No.”

Before anyone could react or retort, Hamuko flipped Mitsuru onto her stomach and plunged her dick straight into the heiress’ asshole, earning a shriek of pained delight from the once composed redhead. The brunette slowly bent down until her chest was touching the fencer’s back then leaned up to her ear and whispered her idea. Her terrible, terrible idea.

“Even though you’re a useless bimbo, you’re still the Kirijo heir apparent. Your cunt is more useful to me unbroken. For now.”

Mitsuru’s eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat as the implications of her Mistress’ words came to her mind. She was going to keep her virginity until she married some random man for the sake of the Kirijo zaibatsu, which she would undoubtedly control with Mitsuru wrapped around her finger? Her Mistress was going to use her body, her very womanhood as a bargaining chip for her own benefit? She was going to spend years of her life surrounded by her Mistress’ harem yet forbidden to insert so much as a finger inside her desperate cunt to please herself?

There really was only one thing she could say to that.

“O-of course, my Goddess! My body belongs to you now, Arisato-sama! Use it however you desire!”

Hamuko wasn’t sure what she wished to hear from the fencer. She wasn’t really sure why she said it in the first place, whether it was anger or revenge for Mitsuru’s actions or simply to do her part as the condescending dominant in their game. Whatever her reason was, whatever she expected the answer to be, in the end, Hamuko was left unsatisfied and furious at herself.

She gripped the redhead’s ass so hard her fingers almost broke the skin of Mimi’s supple butt and slowly pulled her hips back until only the tip of her cock remained inside her slave’s asshole, savoring the tight grip on her sensitive strap-on. Then with a violent grunt, shoved the entire length back inside in one single thrust. With a scowl on her face she repeated the motion, going faster each time until her hips were a blur, plowing het sow’s asshole in earnest.

Her other girls maintained the theme of the evening, looking on as if what happened in front of them was at once the lewdest display of raw fucking they had ever seen and the horrifying death of one of their closest friends. Even as they played with themselves, unable of stopping their fingers from pistoning their cunts and rubbing their erogenous zones, they wondered if Mitsuru Kirijo had ever woken up, or if she had truly been reborn as a nymphomaniac named Mimi.

The woman in question paid no mind to such existential queries, her brain turning to mush with every thrust into her rectum. She gripped her bedsheets and her tongue lolled out of her mouth, as one by one her thoughts left her mind every time Arisato-sama bottomed out her fat rubber cock in her welcoming asshole, until all she could think about was using her body to please her Goddess.

At that moment, she was the very definition of disgraceful, and she loved every second of it.

Hamuko loved and hated just how tight Mitsuru’s ass was, just how fleshy and spankable her cheeks were, how utterly devoted she had become. As she neared her biggest orgasm of the night, she loved that she could finally show Mitsuru Kirijo true euphoria, just as much as she hated herself for creating Mimi as she did so.

“I’m cumming, Mitsuru!” She cried out, slapping her slave’s ass in time with each thrust, causing her wreck of a senpai to moan and yelp each time, the pain bringing her to the edge even faster.

Both girls moaned as they came at the same time, Hamuko’s grip on her slave’s ass as tight as it could get as she landed one final thrust into the depths of the girl’s rectum. The bed became soaked with their combined juices, and as Arisato pulled out of the heiress’ asshole, almost falling back in exhaustion only to be caught by her other pets, she saw the gaping hole that was once her anus, and at once felt proud and appalled.

Hamuko regained her footing as quickly as she could and walked over to the head of the bed. “Mitsuru! Mitsuru are you alright?” She called out as she rolled the girl onto her back, getting a clear look at the ecstatic expression on her almost sleeping face.

“Thank... you... Ha...”

Mitsuru was too tired to go on, passing out before she could finish her sentence, a big, satisfied smile on her face.

The lancer covered her mouth as tears began to well up on her eyes. Now that she was spent, now that she had dished out her anger and panic and frustration, now that she had become completely exhausted from utterly ruining Mitsuru Kirijo, she paused. Every terrible act she had committed, every horrible word she spat at Mitsuru not for a game but out of sheer irrational anger came to her mind. All the night’s events flashed before her eyes until only one thought permeated every corner of her mind.

_‘What have I done?’_

She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning to see that it was Fuuka by her side, a sympathetic look on her eyes. “Hamuko...”

“I-I’m fine...” The brunette responded as she placed her hand atop her girlfriend’s. “Let’s just go to bed for tonight. I’m sorry.” She directed those last words to Aigis and Yukari, who stood beside Mitsuru, looking over her.

“We are fine, Hamuko.” Yukari said as she looked straight at her lover.

“Yes, do not concern yourself over us.” Aigis added with a nod.

“Do you want me to sleep with you tonight, Hamuko?” Fuuka asked as she gave her older lover a tight hug.

“No, sweetie.” Hamuko answered with a kiss to the top of her head. “I think I should be alone for a while.”

Fuuka looked up at her and tightened her embrace. “If you need anything...”

Hamuko nodded, trying to put on a smile. “I know.”

She only needed to be sure Mitsuru would be ok.

After packing their things, each of the girls gave the sleeping Mitsuru a quick kiss to the forehead, and after all her lovers had their turns, Hamuko walked up to the redhead and pulled the covers over her nude body, hoping she could do something nice for the girl for a change.

 _‘I’m sorry, Mitsuru.’_ She thought to herself as she looked at the heiress from the doorway, a finger hovering over the light switch. _‘I hope you can find it in you to forgive me.’_

She turned off the lights and left the room and looked down the hall to see Yukari leading Aigis to her chambers and Fuuka going back to her room, before making her way toward her quarters. She stepped past her broken door and fell to her bed, just barely undoing the clasps on the toy attached to her waist before landing on her mattress.

She looked at the clock by the bedside table. It was a bit past one in the morning, Mitsuru had slept through all the Dark Hour and then some.

She felt uncomfortable in her corset, but couldn’t find it in her to remove it. She didn’t think she’d sleep regardless of what she was wearing.

 

* * *

 

**_ Tuesday, September 1st, 2009 _ **

 

Mitsuru Kirijo usually slept very well. Whether she had spent the last night studying on fighting Shadows, she always awoke well-rested and full of energy, ready to face the day ahead of her.

So it was an odd sensation for her to wake up exhausted, dirty and sore.

She grasped her head as her alarm clock blared, before smacking it a couple of times until it grew quiet. She threw her blanket off her and gasped as the morning air caressed her body, every inch of her skin basking in the morning breeze. But that wasn’t right. She never slept naked.

The fencer opened her eyes to see that she was, in fact, completely nude, with plenty of strange red marks on her skin and an odd sensation on her neck. She got out of bed only to realize that she almost fell to the ground, her legs buckling and forcing her to lean against the wall. They, as well as most of her body - including some areas that boggled her mind - were aching something fierce.

 _‘What happened to me?’_ She thought to herself before looking in the mirror, taken aback at the sight of herself. The marks were handprints, welts and light bruises that covered her skin from head to toe.

And the feeling around her neck was due to a collar, red like her hair, with a tag that read _‘Mitsuru Kirijo - lover, pet and property of Hamuko Arisato’_.

And then it all came to her.

Last night she discovered the true nature of Hamuko Arisato. She found out that the girl had a harem, a harem that she formed by brainwashing their fellow female S.E.E.S. teammates. And she had joined them, put under the same spell and led to a night of debauchery and degradation.

Yet the only thought on her mind was that the tag would be much more appropriate if it simply had _‘Mimi’_ engraved on it.

A knock on her door shook her from her lascivious daydreams. She reached out to a bathrobe on a nearby hanger, only to hear a voice coming from outside the door.

“Mitsuru, are you awake? It’s me, Hamuko.”

Then she decided that the bathrobe wouldn’t be necessary.

She opened the door, nude save for a collar and a smile, only to see her new Mistress dressed in her Gekkoukan uniform and holding a breakfast tray.

Hamuko managed to maintain enough of a neutral expression to hide her panicked thoughts of _‘Holy shit what have I done?’_.

Though Mitsuru did not miss the audible gulp the lancer took, nor the bead of sweat running down her forehead.

“Can I come in, Mitsuru?” She asked, regret and shame at the events of last night running through her mind.

“Of course, come in.” Mitsuru said with a subservient bow before stepping out of the way.

Hamuko looked around the room, taking in the elegant furniture now that she wasn’t worried about an unconscious Mitsuru. She put down her tray on the coffee table and turned to her senpai. “How are you feeling?”

The redhead looked back in the mirror, taking in the state of her body, the wonderful pains spread throughout her body, and smiled. “I feel... wonderful, Arisato-sama.”

Another loud gulp, another bead of cold sweat. “Mitsuru...”

“Though if I may ask, why have you brought me food?” Kirijo inquired as she looked over the surprising intricate and surprisingly healthy selection. “This seems to be the job of a servant, not of a Mistress.”

“I-I... came to see how you were. After last night.” The brunette responded, trying not to let the last night’s events shake her too much.

“I see... Thank you for your concern.” Mitsuru stated with another bow, before taking a glance at her almost broken clock. “However as much as I would love to have a nice breakfast with you, I am running late for school.”

Hamuko blinked a few times, opening and closing her mouth with no words coming out, until she could utter a “Wait what.”

“I... may have overslept.” Explained the heiress, clutching her arm with a blush on her face. “Last night was... tiresome. Remarkable, but tiresome.”

Arisato’s eyes widened. Was she serious? Was Mitsuru really worried about going to school, after all that? Or was that just a ploy? Was she only interested in going to school to get fucked on the Student Council room? Was her only desire in Gekkoukan to masturbate in class like some uncontrollable nymphomaniac?

Hamuko took a deep breath. It was time to get the answer, once and for all.

“But I don’t understand.” She exclaimed, slowly walking up to her new pet.

“What don’t you understand?” Kirijo asked, backing up alongside her new lover.

“Why would a cunt rag like you need education?” Hamuko asked without a shred of hesitation.

“I-I’m sorry?” Mitsuru asked in shock, just before hitting her back against the wall.

“Isn’t that what you are?” Arisato inquired with a hint of sarcasm to her voice, as if it was a rhetorical question. “A cunt rag to be used by your Mistress?”

“A-Arisato-sama...” Mitsuru muttered out, forcing herself to push past the increasing dampness between her legs.

“You don’t need schooling. You don’t need money or a fancy company waiting to be inherited! A whore like you would give it away for a fuck anyway!” The lancer exclaimed as she walked menacingly towards her senpai, putting on an unnatural air of arrogance and superiority.

“Arisato-sama!” Kirijo was shocked beyond words by the sudden turn her lover had taken.

“In fact, I believe you should quit school, today in fact!” Hamuko all but shouted to her teammate’s face, mere inches from the redhead. “From today on, you will live to serve me and my pets, do you hear that, Mim-“

“Hamuko-san, what are you saying?!” The heiress almost yelled as she grabbed her kouhai by the shoulders. “I-I love you, but I can’t give up my future like this! Please reconsider!”

The brunette maintained her arrogant expression for a few seconds at most before letting out a huge breath and wrapping Mitsuru in a tight hug.

“OH THANK GOD YOU’RE NOT A NYMPHO MITSURU THANK YOU THANK YOU GOD I’M SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME!”

If the lancer’s sudden arrogance was confusing, her sudden apologies and tears left Mitsuru almost speechless. “Hamuko-san?”

“I was so worried! I couldn’t sleep thinking I made you into some stupid bimbo who wouldn’t care about her future!” Hamuko confessed as she tightened the hug. “I never wanted to ruin who you were, the person I fell in love with in the first place! I just wished for you to see me the same way! But then last night happened and I thought you were going to send me back to the streets and I panicked and I thought you were gone but I didn’t do anything because I was still kinda mad and I was thinking with my pussy an-”

Now it was Mitsuru who tightened the hug, smiling as she did so. “Hamuko-san! Hamuko-san, it’s alright.”

“I think it’s going to be a while before I think what I did was alright.” Arisato said after catching her breath.

“You did what had to be done. You were only looking out for the people you loved.” The fencer stated, slowly and gently brushing her lover’s hair.

The two girls looked at one another before they both leaned in for a kiss, slow and romantic, a perfect way for Hamuko to say that she loved Mitsuru just as much, a silent promise that she’d do right for her lover.

“Hm. This is quite amusing though.” Mitsuru stated with a small chuckle.

“What is?” The lancer asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Isn’t the Mistress usually supposed to comfort her pet, and not the other way around?” Kirijo jested, chuckling to herself.

Hamuko let out a defeated sigh and lowered her head. “Some Mistress I am.”

“Hamuko-san.” Mitsuru lifted her Mistress’ head by the chin until they were looking straight at one another. “You are the best Mistress I could hope for. And I’d say that even without any influence.”

Hamuko grinned. “Somehow I doubt that.”

Mitsuru smirked. “I guess we’ll never know.”

“Right, then let’s get to comforting.” Hamuko said as she pulled away from the redhead and began disrobing herself. “Let’s go to the shower, I’ll help you clean up. And I mean actually clean up, the shower sex can come later.”

“Of course.” Mitsuru nodded before helping her Mistress undress. “Maybe then we can discuss whether or not I should really maintain my virginity until my wedding.”

Once again, Hamuko’s eyes widened. “Y-you’re actually considering it!? I only said that because I was angry, you don’t have to go through with it!”

“Well, any marriage I become a part of will only be for the sake of the company. My heart and body would belong to you, _Mistress_.” Mitsuru assured her lover, not stopping in her efforts to disrobe her. “Besides, I’m sure whoever he is will probably not mind the fact that he will not bed me. After a little... convincing, that is.”

Was Mitsuru suggesting she manipulated an unrelated individual into not being attracted to her so she could be fully committed to the harem? That was so wrong on so many levels. But damn if it didn’t feel right.

“Well, if you ever change your mind, just call.” Hamuko offered with a smile as she kicked off her shoes, standing just as naked as her pet. “It’s not like I would ever turn down such a request.”

“Thank you. Now could you please turn on the water in the shower?” Mitsuru asked as she led the brunette to her private bathroom. “I should have something for the bruising in a cabinet somewhere.”

“Good! It would be weird to send you to school covered in slap marks.” Arisato jested as she fiddled with the temperature settings.

“Maybe some other day.” The fencer stated with a lusty look in her eyes. “If you ever need to punish me, feel free to consider that.”

“I’ll give it some thought.” Hamuko responded with a grin, before her eyes widened, a terrible idea coming to mind. “Oh! Speaking of which!”

“Hm? What is it?” Mitsuru turned to look at her lover after finding the bottle of lotion, only to find the brunette almost on top of her.

“There was one thing you said, when you pledged yourself to me, that stuck to me.” The dominant teenager purred out as she slowly unbuckled Mitsuru’s collar.

“What was it?” Kirijo asked with a gulp, finding herself thinking that she might be late to school after all.

“Oh, you know...” Hamuko said in a casual, unimportant tone, before leaning into the redhead’s ear and whispering in as sultry and lusty a tone as she could muster. “Something about... _branding_?”

She knew she shouldn’t have brought it up, that it couldn’t possibly end well. But damn if Mitsuru’s ecstatic, almost instant orgasm didn’t make up for it.

“What did you have in mind... my Goddess?” Mitsuru asked through half-lidded eyes, riding out the wave of pleasure brought about by the fantasy of being permanently marked as her owner’s property.

Hamuko smiled, taken by Mitsuru’s contagious euphoria. It was a sight to behold, the way the heiress had become so sexually expressive and just so damn happy, while still being the same wonderful person she had fallen in love with, just like her other loves.

And she wouldn't have them any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! A huge thank you to everyone who stuck it all through all the inconsistent updates, your support and appreciation mean the world to me.  
> As usual, leave any comments and criticisms you wish!  
> See you next time!  
> P.S.: I know I say this every time, but the next chapter is an epilogue, so it SHOULD be shorter. Emphasis on should.


	6. Royal Reverie

**_ Monday, September 7th, 2009 _ **

 

Anyone who knew the kids living in the Iwatodai dorm had some matter of opinion about them.

Even if they knew nothing of their true natures.

Such as the fact that the dormitory was a façade for the headquarters of a squad tasked with protecting humanity from a threat they literally could not perceive, the Shadows that attacked during a secret hour every midnight.

Or that the recent addition known only as Aigis was a combat android designed to fight said Shadows. Nor that their pet, the Shiba Inu Koromaru, the middle-schooler Ken Amada and the secretive Shinjiro Aragaki were also members of that squadron.

But there was one fact about Iwatodai that was kept secret even from many of its residents: There was a new Queen of S.E.E.S., and her name was Hamuko Arisato.

To the students of Gekkoukan, the brunette was just an ordinary transfer student, her only noteworthy trait being that she joined more clubs than was probably responsible. To S.E.E.S., she was a capable lancer, a remarkable Persona-user, and a trustworthy field leader. But to her girls, her harem, she was their Mistress, their Goddess, their owner.

Just as they were her lovers, pets and properties.

Oh how she loved to be looked at like that! To be seen with lust, adoration and love! And most of all, she loved the wonderful girls who looked at her in such a manner.

Fuuka Yamagishi, her first love, her anal enthusiast, voyeur girlfriend.

Yukari Takeba, her cock-sucking, exhibitionist pet.

Aigis, her super sensitive, masochistic doll.

And of course, the big-titted, the submissive, Mitsuru Kirijo.

And yet... despite being surrounded by beautiful girls who she deeply loved and who loved her in return, who’d satisfy her every need and fulfill her every fantasy, who’d stay by her side through thick and thin...

It was not enough.

It wasn’t just her libido or her ego that were left unsatisfied. It was also her heart. There were still friends outside of S.E.E.S. who made Hamuko’s life all the better, who had their own problems to deal with, people who were in need of love and joy and submissive euphoria in their lives.

“Um, Hamuko-san? Hello Hamuko-san?”

And as she rose her sleepy head from her desk on the Student Council room, her eyes landed on one such girl, the shy, petite Chihiro Fushimi.

“Hm? Oh, Chihiro-chan!” Hamuko exclaimed as she rose from her seat, blushing as she looked around the now almost empty room. “I’m sorry, it’s just... I had a very tiresome night.”

Mitsuru averted her eyes and blushed slightly, remembering the exhausting orgy the harem held the previous night. The original plan was to have some fun after the full moon operation, but after having to save Junpei from a rampant lolita, they decided to postpone their sexual get-together to the next evening.

Mitsuru warned that it wouldn’t be the best idea to hold an orgy before a school day, but by the time her Goddess ripped her shirt off her back - an older shirt she had worn specifically in case of such an event - she didn’t find it in her to complain anymore.

Shaking off the lewd thoughts of last night’s events, Mitsuru composed herself and gave a small cough. “Nevertheless, it’s rude to fall asleep after asking for a meeting with someone.”

“Right... Why did you want me to stay anyway, if you don’t mind me asking?” Chihiro asked, a slight flush to her cheeks.

“Simply put, we need your assistance, Fushimi.” Mitsuru stated in her usual tone. Commanding, yet respectful.

Chihiro simply let out a “Huh?”.

“Do you remember a few months ago, when we did the budget for the culture festival?” Hamuko asked as she sat down, motioning for her friend to do the same.

“Yes, I remember. Why, i-is something wrong with it?” Fushimi asked as she did as suggested by her senpai, slightly nervous at the question.

“The festival budget has no errors whatsoever, Fushimi. As expected of you.” Mitsuru affirmed with a proud tone that simply made Chihiro beam.

“The thing is, I was looking through some papers the other day, and it turns out that we have more money in the coffers than we thought.” Hamuko said, trying to keep the devious tone off her voice.

“Oh! Great!” The mousy treasurer beamed. “But, how should we handle it?”

Hamuko smirked. “That is where you come in.”

“How so?” Fushimi asked, quirking her eyebrow.

“As the Council’s treasurer, any monetary transactions need to go through you. As such, we need you to legitimize these additional funds.” Kirijo stated as she sat down and handed her fellow Council members a cup of water.

Chihiro nurtured her cup, looking into her reflection on its surface. “I see. So you just want me to fix some paperwork?”

“Yes, but there’s more.” Hamuko added with a nod.

“You see, there are some clubs who have received budget cuts earlier in the year.” Mitsuru explained, her stocking-clad legs crossed in a manner that would draw the eyes of less focused individuals. “Cuts we could resolve with these additional funds.”

“That makes sense.” The treasurer said as she ran the numbers on her head. “What clubs did you have in mind?”

Mitsuru allowed a small smirk to form on her face. “For starters, there is the tennis club. They have shown significant improvement since June, and I believe they could achieve greater heights with proper funding.”

“Not to toot my own horn, but I think we did pretty well.” Arisato jested with a cheeky grin as she took her gaze off the redhead's legs.

“Your club’s performance was acceptable.” The heiress replied, still maintaining her smirk. “Though you could use some more focus on the court.”

Hamuko gave Kirijo something akin to a stink-eye, causing the redhead to chuckle, and leaving Chihiro more confused than anything.

The transfer student simply sighed and rolled her eyes before facing the treasurer. “Anyway, to settle the matter on the refunds, Mitsuru-senpai and I decided to have a meeting with representatives from the clubs to determine the application of our new funds.”

“W-why would we need members from the clubs on such a meeting?” Chihiro inquired, fidgeting in her seat. “We already decide regular budgets without them, just Council personnel.”

“Well, since no one is more knowledgeable about each club's needs, and in turn which club needs more money, I think we could use their insight on this matter.” Arisato answered, slowly leaning closer to Chihiro and placing a hand on top of her friend's as she did so. “Trust me on this one.”

Fushimi blushed at the sudden contact, though it wasn't as unwelcome as she thought it would be. In fact, having Hamuko so close to her, feeling her senpai's skin on her own... It felt nice.

“...Alright, I guess we could try it.” Fushimi said after giving the matter some thought. “Is the meeting already scheduled?”

“Yes, it will be on the 12th, after class. It’s the only time all representatives were available.” The heiress replied, her neutral expression hiding her satisfaction. “However, we will not be able to use the school grounds.”

“Right, they’re doing some early preparations for the culture festival.” Chihiro stated, thinking back to an announcement made on the previous week. “So where are we having the meeting?”

Hamuko grinned as she answered. “Our dorm in Iwatodai.”

The treasurer’s eyes widened as she heard the answer. “Y-you’re having a Student Council meeting... on a dormitory building?”

“It’s the only place we could secure in such short notice.” Mitsuru explained, calmly and casually. “Besides, the dorm has a perfectly serviceable communal area.”

“Right, just think of it as a wider, more comfortable meeting room. With a couch. And a kitchen right next to it.” Hamuko added as she took a sip of water.

“What about the other students who live there?” Fushimi inquired, not entirely comfortable with the idea.

“They won’t bother us. Trust me, I’ll make sure of it.” Hamuko replied, once again scooting closer to the treasurer as she did, looking straight into her eyes.

Chihiro lost herself in those crimson eyes, slowly agreeing to the idea more and more with every passing second. “Well, if you say so... So, this Saturday, in Iwatodai?”

“Yep. Let me give you the address.” Arisato said with a friendly smile before writing down the dorm’s address, as well as some directions to get there, and handing them to her friend. “I’ve already contacted the representatives, so don’t worry about that.”

Chihiro glanced over the paper and placed it on her bag. “Thank you. Is there anything else you need me for?”

“No, Fushimi, that is all. Thank you for your time.” Mitsuru stated as she stood up, followed by her fellow Council members.

“Well, in that case, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Chihiro said with a bow before making her way to the door.

The girls said their goodbyes to the treasurer, who walked out into the hallway, leaving Hamuko and Mitsuru alone in the Council room, which was quickly locked by Mitsuru. “Now I’m even more thankful you brought those pastries to our Council meetings.”

“Not as thankful as I am.” Hamuko clarified with a chuckle as she walked closer to the fencer and placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her pet around and pushing her down to her knees. “Now, what was it you said about me being unfocused, _Mimi_?”

“W-well, I was just joking, my Goddess.” The redhead explained as she shivered under her owner’s touch, going an extra step and laying kiss upon kiss on the brunette’s shoes. “I just remembered what Fuuka-san told me about that match.”

“Well how am I supposed to keep focused with Yukari flashing me from the bleachers?” Hamuko asked, thinking back to that day’s events before shaking her head from side to side. Seriously, what was Yukari thinking? “Anyway, I thought I taught you better than to sass me like that, Mimi.”

“Of course, Arisato-sama.” Mitsuru said as she bowed her head, her juices staining her panties as she reveled in her submissiveness. “Please, punish your ungrateful bitch as you see fit.”

“Well, I don’t really have the time to properly punish you right now. You need to be in one piece for later.” Hamuko explained as she grabbed her pet’s flowing burgundy locks and led her to her desk. “I guess I’ll just have to send you there with a plug on your ass.”

“As you wish, my Mistress.” Kirijo beamed as she was pulled up to her feet and bent over her own desk. Her Mistress pulled down her sticky underwear as ran a finger up the length of her dripping cunt, gathering up what juices she could and shoving the finger into the heiress’ asshole in one fell swoop, earning a surprised, yet satisfied moan from Mitsuru. Hamuko hummed as she pumped the finger inside her pet’s rectum, lubing it up to her best of her abilities before pulling out the digit and making the redhead lick it.

Once that was done, Arisato rummaged her bag in search of a particular toy, humming an innocent tune as she did so. With an “Aha!” she pulled it out of her bag and showed it to Mitsuru. The heiress blushed and licked her lips as she saw the big, metal plug that was going to be shoved straight into her asshole, her breath quickening at the prospect of walking around the city with the toy nestled inside her ass.

Hamuko bent over her pet to give her a kiss as she pushed the metal plug into Mitsuru’s waiting asshole, the heiress moaning into the lip lock all the while. Once the toy was pushed all the way inside, Hamuko gave her pet’s ass a quick, sharp slap before pulling up her panties and tugging down her skirt. Mimi simply fell to her knees as the pleasure grew, letting out a quiet “Thank you, my Goddess.” as she did so.

Hamuko smiled. “Oh, what the hell.” She said before sitting atop Mitsuru’s desk, pulling off her own underwear and placing it over Mimi’s head, making sure to place the part that was covered in her quim right over the pet’s nose, much to her delight. “You have five minutes. Eat my cunt right and I’ll tape a few vibrators to those giant udders. If you don’t... I guess I’ll have another thing to punish you for, Mimi.”

The heiress didn’t respond, though the way her eyes widened, and her mouth began to drool was more than enough to show just how enthused she was to the idea. She dove into her owner’s moist pussy with vim and vigor, the taste of Hamuko’s nigh aphrodisiac juices overwhelming her even more than the discarded clothing covering her nose, purifying the air in her wonderful scent.

Hamuko moaned as her redheaded pet went to town on her cunt, though she did her best to keep herself from getting lost to the pleasure, looking over at the clock on the wall to time her slave’s ministrations. She was already pushing it with this little challenge, though she simply couldn’t restrain herself after seeing the look on pure bliss on Mimi’s face after having a butt plug shoved inside her.

Regardless, she composed herself, thinking to her plans for the weekend. Chihiro was the last girl on her list of prospects, having already talked her tennis friends Yuko and Rio into joining the meeting on the dorm, and unknowingly, into accepting their new lives. All she needed now was to get the boys out for the weekend, but she already had a solid idea on how to achieve that.

But the weekend was still in the future, for now what really mattered for Hamuko was the appointment they had set up for Fuuka, Yukari and Mitsuru. An appointment Mimi would be late for if Hamuko didn’t keep her lust in check, which would be simply unacceptable. So reluctantly, the brunette decided to cut her losses and pulled Mimi’s head out from between her legs, causing the submissive redhead’s eyes to widen in terror at the prospect of disappointing her Goddess.

“Y-you did great, Mimi, don’t worry.” Hamuko comforted her pet amid panting breaths. “But it’s getting a bit late. Go on, we’ll catch up at the dorm.”

Mitsuru nodded and began to rise to her feet...

“Wait!”

Only to be stopped as her Mistress pushed her back down. The fencer was left slightly confused, though her concerns were quickly dashed when she saw Hamuko pulling out her phone.

“Say cheese!”

Mitsuru struck a variety of quick poses, still bearing her Mistress’ panties on her face as a trophy of her submission. Once Hamuko took enough pictures to fill up the memory on her phone, she pulled her underwear off Mitsuru’s head, giving her a quick kiss before sending her on her way, just as horny and disheveled as she was. Even if Mimi cared to give herself a once-over, it wasn’t like she had the time. She had to hurry to her slave sisters’ side.

It was going to be a very important afternoon for them, after all.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hmm, just like that, Aigis. Good girl.”

Hamuko, clad in the dominatrix outfit she felt like she wore more often than her regular clothes, laid on Mitsuru’s bed, having all but officially switched rooms with the heiress, for the nights at least. In the fencer’s eyes, a woman of her grandeur deserved a fancy room much more than a dirty sow like her, who honestly deserved to live in a sty like the pig she was. And as much as she hated to admit, Hamuko loved the sound of that idea, even if Mitsuru would never actually sleep in a muddy pen.

In the end, Mitsuru ended up sleeping in Hamuko’s room, trading her expensive queen-sized bed and elegant furniture for a chance to be surrounded by her Goddess’ scent. Oftentimes she felt she got the better end of the deal. Her Mistress was simply far too kind.

“I’m glad I can make you feel good, Mistress Hamuko.” Aigis responded, beaming with joy. The gynoid was kneeling atop her owner, massaging her back with mechanical precision, weeks of training to restrain her strength paying off every time Hamuko let out one of her sing-song moans, a symbol of the pleasure both girls were feeling. The two almost lost themselves to the act, a simple yet effective display of love and submission.

And then there was a knock on the door.

“Is it them?” Aigis asked, momentarily stopping her ministrations.

“Who else would be visiting Mitsuru’s room in the middle of the night?” Hamuko responded with a smirk before tapping Aigis on her leg.

The blonde stepped off the bed and made her way to the door, looking back to her lover who was now sitting on a chair lined up with the door, dusting herself off and running a hand through her cascading chestnut hair. Hamuko crossed her legs and gave a simple nod to Aigis, who smiled before opening the door and revealing her slave sisters standing in the hallway, who wore exquisite bathrobes matching the colors of their collars.

“Come in, girls.” Hamuko ordered with a salacious smile, licking her lips as her lovers walked into the room and lined up in front of her, with Fuuka on the right end, flanked on her left by Yukari and putting Mitsuru at the farther end. Aigis closed the door and gave each of her fellow pets a quick kiss before before walking to her Mistress’ chair and kneeling by her side.

“It's done, Mistress.” Fuuka said with an overjoyed smile that was mirrored on the other girls' faces.

And as her girlfriend's words reached her ears, Hamuko’s own smile widened. She lifted a gloved hand and snapped her fingers. “Present yourselves.”

With their smiles growing and their hands quivering in anticipation, the three human pets undid the knots tying their bathrobes, the garments falling to the ground at their feet and leaving the girls completely nude, save for their matching collars. They placed their hands behind their heads and turned around, unfortunately missing the way Hamuko’s smile grew even further as she saw the small, stylized, jet black ‘XXII’ tattoos just above their butts.

It really was a spur of the moment for Hamuko, something that clicked in her mind after hearing Mitsuru’s devoted speech. But after bringing it up with her girls, the question simply ended up being on where to put them.

Mitsuru wanted them to be done right above their cunts, hidden from anyone but the Mistress who owned them, a true symbol of their servitude to the lancer. But as much as Hamuko loved the symbolism, she was looking for something just a tad more... risky. Safe enough for no one to see but placed just right to give them that extra edge, that satisfying thrill that a stranger _could_ discover their true allegiance at any moment.

Then Yukari suggested for them to be done on their breasts, right on top of their hearts. Just high enough that some of the ink could show if they happened to be show the right amount of cleavage. A good step forward, but maybe a bit _too_ risky. The last thing they needed was for an unfortunate slip on the beach or with a particularly risqué dress.

Aigis, maybe due to the lack of skin below her neck, suggested that they had the tattoos done on their napes, stating that they could be hidden after the short-haired girls in the harem grew out their hair. A good idea, though shot down after they discovered Aigis’ synthetic skin was not deep enough to be permanently inked, much to her disappointment.

But in the end, Fuuka came through with an idea of her own: good old-fashioned tramp stamps. Hamuko almost came at the thought. It seemed so simple! Sexy and symbolic, yet easily hidden. Sure, maybe they’d be visible if they wore bikinis, but it wasn’t anything a tight, form-fitting one-piece or a skirt couldn’t hide.

Besides, there wasn’t anything preventing the girls from getting more marks in the future.

Hamuko stood from her chair and slowly made her way to the line of slaves. Every click of her heels on the floor made the pets shiver with anticipation, but not enough to make them break their stances. Mistress had trained them better than that.

She stood behind each of her girls, running a finger over the ink branded onto the small of their backs as the submissive girls moaned and quivered at the touch. Hamuko smiled as she saw that the skin around the tattoos had no bruising or swelling whatsoever. Her healing cookie recipe was something else.

After reaching the end of the line once she had inspected their new marks, she circled around to their fronts, giving each of her lovers a deep, passionate kiss. “You all look so... right, branded like that.”

“It feels more than right, Mistress.” Yukari moaned.

“It feels perfect.” Mitsuru added.

“Like it was meant to be.” Fuuka swooned.

With a wide smirk on her face, Hamuko walked back to the bed, followed by all her pets. She sat down on the mattress with Fuuka on her right, hugging her arm, and Aigis on her left. Yukari and Mitsuru knelt on the floor in front of their sister slaves and looked up toward a camera that had been set up earlier. The lancer produced a small remote control from somewhere in her corset and pushed a button, starting a timer on the machine.

They all smiled as the timer reached its end, and with a click and a flash, their love and submission to Hamuko was captured for posterity. The girls posed for picture after picture to celebrate their Mistress and her nigh unending love, showing off their assets and their new emblems to the best of their abilities.

“I’m going to frame these someday.” Hamuko said after the photo session was done, almost filling up the memory on the camera. “But for now, let’s get this party started.”

The leather-clad brunette stood up and licked her lips as Aigis slid her magical strap-on up her Mistress’ legs and strapped it around her waist, giving the tip a kiss before standing up. Hamuko caressed the gynoid’s face before pulling her in for a kiss and whispering into her ear, “I’m sorry you couldn’t join them, Aigis. I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

Aigis smiled before replying. “Do not worry, Hamuko-sama. Being here with you all is more than enough of a reward.”

Arisato let out a contented sigh pulled her mechanical lover closer for another kiss. The least she could do was get Aigis involved in the fun, even if she couldn’t be branded and displayed as she so desired. She snapped her fingers and her pets assumed their positions at her feet. Yukari wrapped her lips around her Mistress’ cock, Mitsuru licked up and down the rim of her Goddess’ asshole, and Fuuka crawled in between her girlfriend’s legs to get a chance at lapping up her wet pussy.

The subs lost themselves to the wonderful pleasures provided by their Mistress. Aigis swooned against the full lips and the warm hands caressing her plated body, Mitsuru reveled in the wonderful decadence of lavishing her kouhai turned Goddess’ asshole, Yukari devoted herself to pleasing the Persona-infused sex toy attached to her owner’s waist, getting more pleasure from the act than she maybe should, and Fuuka dove into the moist folds, licking and lapping and nibbling and sucking in her best efforts to bring her lover even a fraction of the euphoria she felt.

Hamuko moaned into the gynoid’s welcoming mouth as the multi-pronged assault drove her to the heights of pleasure. Were it not for her lovers’ grips on her legs, she may have lost her strength and fallen to the ground as her orgasm racked through her, her delicious juices dripping all over her cyan-haired pet’s mouth and face.

“Hmm, you girls know just the right spots.” The lancer said in between panting breaths. “What kind of Mistress would I be if I didn’t reward such talent? Up on the bed, all of you.”

As ordered, all four girls climbed onto the wide, exquisite bed, the line of laying girls displaying themselves with smiles on their faces more than enough to put some energy back onto Hamuko. The leather-clad brunette joined them, running a finger through their folds as she closed her eyes and smiled, taking in the harmony of their breathy moans and gasps.

She reached out her left hand to the end of the line and intensified her efforts on Aigis’ sensitive crotch, running a finger up and down the quivering metal plate as her mouth kissed and licked Yukari’s moist lips, and her other hand pumping in and out of Fuuka’s pussy and asshole, the girls moaning as they joined hands and kissed one another, with Yukari taking the opportunity to clean her slave sister’s face of their mutual Mistress’ cum.

For now she ignored Mitsuru, mostly because she knew she loved it.

It wasn’t like the redhead was completely forgotten. Fuuka pulled her in for a deep kiss as she slapped the redhead’s tits, willing to make them match the color of the fencer’s hair if her Mistress allowed it, but there would be time for that later. For now she focused on making her submissive senpai squirm and moan under her touch.

Hamuko smiled as she saw her lover taking charge of Mitsuru, her moans adding a nice tone to the symphony her other girls were putting on. She decided the heiress had waited enough and ran a finger down her pussy lips, earning a shiver and a moan from the redhead, who buckled under the surprising touch. Arisato switched the targets of her hands and mouth often in a display of coordination that only someone with four lovers to practice with could possess, not letting her pets rest for a second.

One after another they climaxed under Hamuko-sama’s ministrations, their moans rising into screams of pleasure and adoration, then descending into pants and gasps. They held each other’s hands as they came down from their collective high, with Aigis being particularly careful not to crush Yukari’s in her grasp.

The Mistress rose to her feet and licked her lips clean of the collection of juices that she had earned, smirking as she saw her lovers. Still recuperating from their climaxes, but eager for the next round. She lazily pumped her dick up and down, humming as she thought on who she’d claim first. Not that it took long for her to decide, there was only one real choice.

“Come here, Aigis.” Said Arisato as she walked back to her chair, beckoning over the gynoid with a motion of her finger. The mechanical pet rose from the bed and slowly walked toward her Mistress, swaying her plated hips from side to side as best as she had been taught, until she reached her lover and sat on her lap, slowly grinding her sensitive crotch on the strap-on, both girls moaning as a result.

“I... can’t get enough of this... feeling, Mistress!” Aigis moaned out as she sped up her motions atop her owner’s faux cock, the feeling of the silicon rubbing against her metal driving her to wondrous heights.

“Hmm, I know, Aigis.” Hamuko said in a teasing tone, running a hand through the artificial locks of the girl grinding on her strap-on. “I know there’s a lot of things you can’t get enough of.” With a flick of her wrist, the violet wand both girls grew to love appeared in her hand, as if by magic.

Aigis didn’t even have time to verbally acknowledge the sudden appearance of the electrified tool before the lancer pressed it against her plated chest, right on top of where her left nipple would be.

Aigis climaxed on the spot.

Though she didn’t stop her motions, she was more resilient than that. Mistress made sure of it.

Hamuko claimed the gynoid’s synthetic lips with her own, loving the muffled moans Aigis let out with every touch of the wand on her chest and stomach, and the way she threw her head back in pleasant surprise once she felt a flog land on her back.

She looked back - but still humping Hamuko-sama’s dick, of course - to see Fuuka cradling the flog in her hands, playfully slapping it against her own hand as she licked her lips. Aigis felt a flush creeping onto her face, smiling as she let out a silent “Thank you.”

A gesture that was reciprocated when Fuuka let out a smile of her own, right before going to town on the android’s armored back.

It didn’t take long for Aigis to orgasm again and again, each climax coaxing one out of her Mistress as well. Fuuka wasn’t too far behind, the eroticism of whipping her close friend as she rode her girlfriend adding to the fingers pumping in and out of her pussy.

With a loud scream and a lost count, Aigis climaxed again, finally slowing down her grinding motions. With Fuuka’s help she stood from Hamuko’s lap, letting her rise off the chair before taking her place in it and winding down for a while. She closed her eyes as she felt both Hamuko and Fuuka kiss her on her cheeks before moving on to their next target.

Aigis would take any rest she could. She knew the night wasn’t over for her. And she was more than looking forward to it.

Yukari and Mitsuru were still in the bed, making out and touching one another. The redhead was laying on her back with her kouhai on top of her, with one hand on the back of Takeba’s head and the other slowly pumping a couple of fingers in and out of the archer’s cunt, whereas Yukari used one hand to knead and pinch Kirijo’s breasts and the other lazily moving in circles around the fencer’s clit, drawing as much pleasure as she could without inserting a finger into her senpai’s moist tunnel.

Both Hamuko and Mitsuru made it very clear that nothing bigger than a couple of fingers was to go inside Mitsuru’s pussy until her marriage. Though for some reason Mitsuru was oddly... aroused by that.

Hamuko took in the sight of the two pets eagerly making out, their moans and gasp like music to her ears. Alas, she had to put a stop to the music sooner or later.

“You sluts look like you’re having fun.” Hamuko said, causing both the archer and the fencer to look at her, smiles in their faces and anticipation in their eyes. “So much so, I don’t even think it’s worth getting in your way...”

She pushed Fuuka down to her knees, the navigator catching onto her lover’s mocking tone and slowly closing in on the phallic toy hanging from her waist, her tongue slowly inching closer and closer. Until her slave sisters all but threw themselves on the floor, begging and pleading for their Mistress to have their way with them.

They knew Hamuko-sama wouldn’t leave them hanging. They also knew it was very rewarding to play along to her teasing antics.

Arisato smirked before grabbing Mitsuru by the collar and laying her on her back on the bed. She pulled her pet in for a frantic kiss right before shoving half of her cock inside the heiress’ asshole in one go, her moans and screams muffled by the tongue invading her mouth.

“Your ass is still so tight, Mimi.” The leather-clad brunette said with a smirk after breaking the kiss, a long line of saliva connecting the two mouths.

“Th-thank you, my Goddess!” The debased redhead moaned out. “I’m honored I can be of use to you!”

Hamuko leaned back until she was standing by the edge of the bed, pulling Mimi alongside her with her cock still embedded in the pet’s asshole, lining her up with the edge of the bed before pulling back and thrusting in at full force, the shameless moans of pleasure from the submissive student driving her to pump faster and faster.

Mitsuru clutched the bedsheets, screaming in pleasure as her Goddess railed her asshole like her life depended on it. Her loud display of devotion was silenced however, when Fuuka crawled over her, dripping cunt hovering over her face. Mitsuru could just make out her teammate’s new tattoo from this angle and found that the blunette looked all the more beautiful for it.

“Sheesh, you’re gonna wake the neighbors at this rate.” Fuuka said in a mock whine. “Do something useful with your mouth and eat me out, Mimi.” Fuuka didn’t give her senpai time to respond before silencing the loud girl with her cunt, though she could have sworn she heard a muffled “Yes, Fuuka-san!” from the fencer before she began eating her out in earnest.

By now Yukari had gotten tired of sitting in the sidelines, standing up and sauntering around the threesome while she thought on what she could do. After pondering over the matter for a while, humming and teasing herself as she did so, the archer decided that she could really go for a taste of her Mistress' essence, kneeling behind her classmate and running her tongue up and down the dominant teenager's slit while she pounded away at Mitsuru’s asshole.

Hamuko's eyes shot open, and with a gasp she looked down at the girl in between her legs, a smirk growing in her face. “Trying to keep yourself busy until you can jump on my cock?”

“You say it like I’m simply doing this out of obligation, Hamuko-sama.” Yukari replied before giving the cunt in front of her a long lick from end to end. “I simply love your taste, Mistress.”

“I know you do, Yukari.” Hamuko said with labored breath, feeling another climax approaching. “But I can't be blamed for thinking that, given how fond you've become of sucking dick.”

Yukari looked at her Mistress, determination in her eyes and a smirk in her quim-covered lips. “I told you before, I can be useful to you in many ways.” Hamuko moaned as Yukari dove back into her owner's cunt with fervor, tightening her grip on Mitsuru's hips and speeding up her thrusts into the redhead's welcoming asshole.

The sight of her smiling girlfriend riding the submissive pet's face and egging her on by slapping her tits - or udders as she had grown fond of calling them when taking a more dominant role with Mimi - was the last drop that sent her overflowing, her loud moans and erratic thrusts signaling her climax.

The moans alone would have made Mitsuru cum out of pure devoted satisfaction, were her ears not currently covered by Fuuka's legs and her focus kept on the navigator's cunt. Nevertheless she had her generous Goddess' mighty lance thrusting into her undeserving sow asshole to take her over the edge again and again, her cum pooling in the sheets and driving her to tongue the harem's second-in-command all the faster, a stream of delicious quim the reward for her good work.

Hamuko, Mitsuru and Fuuka gasped and panted as they rode out their orgasms. The blunette fell on the bed, letting Arisato had an unobstructed look at her pet's messy, cum-coated face. The lancer smiled, a gesture that was reciprocated by the exhausted redhead, before she slapped Mimi square in the pussy lips and pulled her strap-on in one go, making the slave yelp and quiver out of a pure, degenerate need.

The Mistress turned to her fellow brunette, who still had a couple of fingers pumping in and out of her dripping cunt, and grabbed her by the hair. “Show me how you can be useful to your Mistress.”

Takeba simply smirked before giving the magical toy a very long, very slow lick from the bottom to the tip, humming as the exquisite taste of Mitsuru Kirijo's bowels hit her tongue buds.

Mistress had ordered her to show just how useful she could be, so of course Yukari delivered. She applied every technique she learned, both from practicing with toys back home and from the much more gratifying training Hamuko-sama put her through on a near daily basis. The archer looked at her dominant lover straight in the eyes before opening her mouth and taking in half of the length in one go, wrapping her lips around the shaft and pulling back until only the tip was inside her mouth, slowly bobbing her head back and forth and pushing herself a bit further every time.

Arisato threw her head back and moaned, putting her other hand on the back of the archer's head when she felt a tongue wrapping around her member, or her cheeks hollowing as she sucked harder on the sensitive strap-on. Yukari pulled back to catch her breath, wrapping her hand around the shaft and jerking off the toy while she did so. Licking her lips, she dove for the lancer's pussy, lapping it up while speeding up her motions, much to her Mistress' delight.

Mitsuru looked on with delight as she watched her classmate and close friend suck clean a cock that was just embedded in her asshole, which was still wonderfully sore after being so thoroughly reamed. She tried to crawl over to the duo, to aid her teammate in pleasing her Mistress, to hopefully get a taste of her own ass for herself, only to be stopped as Fuuka pulled on her hair.

“Jeez, you still want more even after being fucked like that? Selfish little bitch.” Yamagishi whispered into the redhead’s ear after she pulled her until she was on her knees and cuffed her hands behind her back. “Let Hamuko-sama have her fun with Yukari. You’ll have your turn later. After she gets done with me, of course.”

“O-of course, Fuuka-san.” Mitsuru said meekly as she fidgeted, playfully testing the cuffs she most definitely did not want to escape from. “In the meantime... may I please you?”

“Such enthusiasm! Good, a sow like you needs it.” Fuuka stated in a chipper tone that contradicted the mean-spirited words her friend loved so much. She knelt behind Mimi, her far more modest chest pressing against the fencer’s lean back, before grabbing her fat tits and lowering herself until she was almost sitting on Mitsuru’s cuffed hands. “Think you can do it? Think you can make me cum with your hands in cuffs, without even looking?”

Mitsuru turned her head back and smiled. “If it is to bring my lovers pleasure, I will accomplish anything, Fuuka-san.”

Fuuka pulled her senpai in for a deep, sensuous kiss, before slapping down on one of her sensitive udders. “Spoken like a true slave.”

Both girls turned to look at the show in front of them as they put their hands to work, Mitsuru’s trying to find enough coordination to work in such an uncomfortable situation, and Fuuka’s gleefully groping and kneading her bustier friend’s tits like they were dough.

Even Aigis was looking on, having awakened to the sight of her Mistress face-fucking Yukari, the archer’s red face growing the slightest tinge of blue as she let her mouth be used like a cunt, flailing her tongue from side to side in an attempt to bring her dominant lover more pleasure. She looked on with pleasure and purpose, taking in the sight of Yukari being used like a toy and committing it to her memory banks, both to satisfy herself when she was alone and to become a better sex toy herself.

Yukari could feel her eyes rolling back on her head, her tears coming out and ruining her make-up, her lungs catching fire with every gasping breath, and she loved every second of it. She loved the sensation of having her mouth used like a fleshlight by her Mistress and she was so glad to have an owner that would so selflessly indulge in her needs.

But what she loved the most was they eyes upon her. Even in her half-conscious state, she could feel her slave sisters looking at her disheveled body and laying all the dirty talk and wolf whistles they could manage upon her, and she reveled in it all. She came with her Mistress’ magical strap-on pounding away at her face, and knowing that she had an audience of close friends watching her getting the face-fucking of a lifetime made the experience all the sweeter.

With a loud moan, Hamuko pulled the half-conscious Yukari’s face all the while to her waist as she reached her own orgasm, holding her there as she looked straight into her classmate’s rolled back eyes. After riding out her high she pulled Yukari’s head back by her hair, and the second the toy was out of her gullet Takeba fell to the floor, gasping for breath.

Hamuko immediately dropped to the floor, wiping away the tears from her pet’s face. “Yukari, are you alright?”

After a few more seconds of catching her breath, Yukari looked at her fellow brunette and smiled. “Perfect.”

With a smile of her own, Hamuko bent down and gave the gasping archer a quick kiss to the lips, the pet quickly motioning for her lover to get up and continue the fun without her. She would be up and about soon enough. For now, she’d be more than content with watching Fuuka get some.

And get some she would, because not a second after standing up, Hamuko was already jumped by the navigator, who wrapped her arms around the lancer’s neck and grinded her hips on the tip of her dick.

“Someone’s eager.” Hamuko taunted before nibbling on her earlobe, her smile widening as she felt her lover whimper under her touch.

“W-what can I say? Even I have... my limits.” Fuuka moaned, her dripping pussy a sign of how desperately she craved relief.

Arisato gave her a quick kiss before whispering to her. “Then let me reward your patience, _pet_.”

“You’re too kind, MistRESSSSSS!!” Fuuka didn’t even get to finish her sentence before she was dropped onto her lover’s cock, her eyes widening and her tongue hanging out, a shameful sight that only made her all the hotter.

The lancer bounced her smaller lover on her strap-on, gritting her teeth as she focused her strength on holding the petite girl on her arms, though Fuuka’s own quivering grip around her shoulders helped to somewhat alleviate the strain.

Both girls moaned and gasped as Fuuka was repeatedly raised and dropped on the waiting dildo by the grasp of her owner’s firm hands on her ass. They looked into one another’s eyes, both red and teal pairs gazing into the other with affectionate, lust-filled intensity. Right now it felt like they were the only people in the room, the lusting gazes and swooning moans of the other slaves in the room ignored by the loving pair.

The two girls kissed, with Yamagishi gladly allowing her Mistress tongue to invade her mouth and assert her dominance. Their lip-lock did little to muffle their moans, the sounds of pleasure growing louder and more frequent every time the petite blunette was dropped onto the lancer’s magical toy, her legs quivering and her essence staining the carpet as she approached her own climax.

“I-I’m gonna cum, Hamuko-sama!” Yamagishi moaned out, her face flush and her tone needy. “You f-feel so good inside me!”

“Then cum for me, Fuuka!” Said the leather-clad brunette, in-between panting breaths. “Cum all over your Mistress’ cock!”

Following her Mistress’ orders, as well as her own desperate needs, Fuuka came, throwing her back and letting out an echoing scream of pleasure, one that was soon joined by Hamuko herself, the dominant student’s legs quivering, but not giving out under the intense pleasure. Once their climaxes were over, they gasped, looking into one another’s sweaty, exhausted faces.

But they weren’t done.

Hamuko removed the gasping Fuuka from her cock and threw her on the bed, the navigator quickly getting on all fours and shaking her ass at her dominant lover, inviting her Mistress to claim her favorite prize. Arisato knelt behind her first pet and ran a finger over the tattoo on the small of her back, the submissive brand that not only Fuuka, but also Yukari and Mitsuru - and hopefully someday, Aigis and her future lovers and servants as well - proudly wore.

“It’s yours, Mistress.” Fuuka said as she looked back at her owner, loving the way she licked her lips as she took in the sight of her slave’s mark. “My heart, my soul, my body, all of me. Take me, use me as you wish!”

Hamuko ran a finger over the ink one more time, and smirked. Right before slamming her cum-coated dick straight into Fuuka’s waiting asshole.

“You say the sweetest things.” Hamuko teased, once the blunette’s scream of pain and pleasure subsided. She slowly, painfully slowly pulled back until only the tip of the strap-on was inside of Fuuka’s asshole, the younger girl a quivering mess of sweat, dripping quim, and raw sexual need.

Though much to her chagrin, she didn’t even get the chance to beg for her Mistress to continue, as right when Fuuka was about to plead for her owner’s mercy, maybe throw in an offer of a sexual nature that she would fulfill regardless of the answer, said owner plunged her dick back into the navigator’s ass, making it so the only thing leaving Fuuka’s mouth were a loud, pleasured yell and a series of grateful moans.

The other pets watched with devious smirks on their faces, the display refueling their own desires. Mitsuru was laying on her back, just a few feet from where her Goddess was sodomizing her superior, with Aigis sitting her plated crotch on her face and Yukari grinding her sensitive pussy against the heiress’ leg, though she was kind enough to let the redhead degenerate hump her leg in return. Takeba leaned forward, supporting herself by pressing her hands on her senpai’s tits and kissed Aigis, the gynoid quickly allowing the archer’s tongue inside to entangle with her own synthetic organ.

Hamuko looked at her lovers pleasing themselves and beamed with pride. The knowledge that she had shown the girls she loved the warm light of pleasure, that she had brought them together to experience said pleasures they didn’t even know possible, gave her satisfaction on a level she never felt before.

And the knowledge that there was more to come, that there were other wonderful girls for whom she could show those life-changing sensations? That gave her more than satisfaction, it gave her purpose.

But for now, she’d focus said purpose on reaming Fuuka’s ass so hard she couldn’t sit comfortably for a week. Not that Fuuka minded, because even though she wouldn’t admit it, she loved the way her classmates looked at her when she sat down weird after a long night of brutal anal fucking.

Which was shaping up to be the case for tomorrow, as Hamuko sped up her thrusts, every other own bringing an orgasm from the barely coherent blunette. After a few more minutes of ruthlessly pounding away at the younger girl’s ass and hearing the mumbled confessions of love and submission she let out in between her depraved moans, Arisato plunged her magical toy up to the hilt in her girlfriend’s asshole one last time and came, letting out a loud moan of her own.

After she was done fucking Fuuka into exhaustion, she turned to her other pets, the three girls lost in their own hedonist world, unknowingly - or very knowingly, given one of them was an incorrigible exhibitionist - giving their Mistress a wonderful view, a sight for her to appreciate as she thought of who to fuck next. Not that it made much of a difference, after hours of uninterrupted sex all the girls passed out with smiles on their faces and satisfaction that defied words.

And after all was said and done, after her girls were completely tuckered out and Hamuko herself was drifting into slumber after their all-out orgy dragged out into the late hours of the night, the Mistress thought about all that led her to where she was, all the wonderful encounters she and her submissive lovers could get into, and all the fun she was going to have on the coming weekend, once Chihiro Fushimi, Rio Iwasaki and Yuko Nishiwaki joined the ranks of her harem. But when she closed her eyes and fell asleep, a wide smile on her face, there was only one thought in her mind.

It felt good to be the queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, the first story is done! Thank you all SO much for sticking with me through it all!  
> I decided to give the Gekkoukan girls their own separate story, mainly because I'd rather make a bunch of smaller, more organized stories than one large tale going over a few years and a few different casts.  
> IF I ever get to any other Persona games. I have some ideas, especially for the Investigation Team gals, but for now I'm sticking to P3.  
> Even so, I won't be getting to the next work in this series for a while. I'm going to wait until I have some chapters ready before posting, see if that'll help with some pacing issues. In the meanwhile, I have a few one-shots from other fandoms just waiting to be completed.  
> Once again, thank you all for your continued viewership and support. As usual, feel free to leave any comments and criticisms you deem necessary.  
> Until next time!


End file.
